Creciendo Al fin
by akaichan12
Summary: Ranma-Akane. Esta es mi muy humilde version. Inicia 1 mes despues de la Casi Boda del manga,  manga es la base y el anime como apoyo . Creciendo juntos nuestra pareja descubre la mejor forma de soluciones sus problemas y lograr una relacion verdadera...
1. Capitulo 1: Cambios Producto de Jusenkyo

Por Akaichan12

_**Titulo: Creciendo Al Fin**_

**Capítulo I**: "Cambios Producto de Jusenkyo"

Amanece en el distrito de Nerima, y los rayos del sol iluminan con gracia la recién reconstruida casa Tendo, después del desastre de la boda (bueno la casi boda) las familias Saotome y Tendo se han encargado de reparar los daños causados por la partida de locas prometidas y pretendientes que impidieron el evento, solo faltan los últimos detalles del Dojo.

Akane, se levanto temprano ese día en la mañana como siempre, se arreglo para iniciar un nuevo semestre en el instituto y bajo a la cocina, donde la mamá de Ranma y Kasumi terminaban de preparar el desayuno.

- ¡Buenos días! One-chan, Oba-san…

- ¡Buenos días! Akane-chan – dijeron las dos mujeres a coro.

- ¿Podrías ir a despertar a mi hijo pequeña?

- Claro, ahora mismo Oba-san… – contesto Akane con algo de resignación en la voz.

Akane salió de la cocina y volvió a subir las escaleras rumbo a la nueva habitación de Ranma / "¿no sé porque me molesto en bajar?, si de todas formas me hacen subir de nuevo a despertarlo… tomare como habito pasar por su cuarto a despertarlo antes de bajar" /.

Al no recibir respuesta cuando toco la puerta del cuarto de Ranma decidió entrar; una de las ventajas de haber reconstruido la casa en su totalidad era poder ampliarla y hacerle un nuevo cuarto a Ranma para él solo, así ahora pueden sus padres dormir en la privacidad de su antigua habitación.

Ranma estaba durmiendo, con su típico conjunto de bóxer azul con líneas amarillas a los lados y camiseta blanca sin mangas /"pareces un ángel mientras duermes… ¿Por qué será que nos llevamos tan mal?... bueno estas últimas semanas todo ha sido fácil y no he peleado tanto contigo… jum pero eso es sin duda alguna gracias a Nabiki, ya que si no se hubiera puesto tan enojada por los desastres que hicieron esa pandilla de locos, jamás hubiésemos tenido tanta paz…"/.

Con cuidado, se sentó a un lado del futon que estaba ubicado en medio de la pequeña habitación, alumbrada solo por la luz de la ventana, en el cuarto había una pequeña mesita de trabajo con unos cuantos libros encima y un armario con todas las cosas del muchacho, era realmente raro verlo todo tan arreglado, pero era lógico a la vez, pues era la primera noche que el chico dormía ahí. /" Aunque no estoy segura, si la razón por la que no se acercan es, porque tienen miedo de que Nabiki les vuelva a cobrar por los daños por tercera o cuarta vez, ¡ya no sé cuantas van! (aunque dudo que sea esa la razón de los Kuno) o por la restricción que les puso Oba-san Nodoka de no acercarse a Ranma y a mi"/ en ese momento Ranma se movió incomodo en su futon y con su mano buscaba algo.

/" Me pregunto de que trataran tus sueños o las pesadillas que te hacen ir a mi cuarto durante las noches, aunque ya han disminuido su frecuencia, hay días que ya no vienes… definitivamente la idea de hacerte un cuarto para ti solo es de las mejores que he tenido, aunque nos hayan puesto a trabajar en ello a los dos, creo que todo el trabajo que hemos tenido es lo que nos ha ayudado a mantener la paz..."/ Ranma volvió a permanecer quieto cuando encontró su almohada, seguramente lo que buscaba para sentirse más cómodo.

/" Vamos a salir de nuestro encierro… solo en eso pude pensar anoche, ¡adiós a la paz!, porque volvemos a nuestra realidad y la verdad no quiero… quiero quedarme aquí, aun no hemos hablado de lo que paso en la casi boda y tu simplemente huyes al tema de Jusenkyo… hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte y al mismo tiempo no sé cómo expresarlo todo"/

- ¡Ranma! – trato de despertarlo Akane pues ya era suficiente de tanto pensar. /" Me voy a volver loca si sigo desvariando así"/ - ¡Ranma! – repitió al percatarse de que el chico no despertaba.

- mmmm…

- ¡Ranma, despierta!

- un poquito más Akane… mmm… vaya… un poquito…

- ¡Ranma, despierta!, nada de un poquito más, se nos va a hacer tarde

El chico abrió lentamente los ojos, y se asombro mucho de verla a ella sentada ahí a su lado, muy tranquila y sonriéndole /" ¿Estaré soñando?, ¿esta sonriendo?"/ Ranma se sentó en el futon /"se ve tan hermosa, su sonrisa me encanta"/

- ¡Buenos días! Kasumi y Tía Nodoka dicen que bajes a desayunar.

- ¡Buenos días!... ehh, gracias

- Arréglate para ir al instituto, recuerda hoy inicia un nuevo semestre, date prisa o llegaremos tarde – diciendo esto salió del cuarto dejando a un chico pasmado y sin saber si todavía estaba dormido o no.

- ¿Estaré soñando?... si es así, que nadie me despierte… /" y pensar que esta paz termina hoy… no podre mantener lejos a esas locas, y mi estúpida boca va a hacer efecto y lo último que quiero ahora o mejor dicho que necesito es que este enojada conmigo, así no podría protegerla y después de lo que paso en Jusenkyo no pienso dejarla sola ni un momento… tengo que ver la forma en que no pelemos"/. El se levanto de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse como le dijo Akane.

/"Estas semanas ha sido fácil permanecer siempre cerca de Akane, porque prácticamente nos obligan a estar juntos… pero en el instituto las cosas se van a complicar, necesito ver la forma para mantenerla cerca de mi ¿Pero cómo?, y sin que eso implique problemas con las locas luego… arrrggg odio todo esto, si solo entendieran que solo a Akane considero como mi prometida las cosas serian más fáciles, estoy seguro"/. Al bajar ya todos lo estaban esperando para desayunar, saludo y se sentó al lado de Akane como siempre.

- Familia – comenzó a hablar el Señor Tendo – los últimos arreglos del Dojo los vamos a hacer mi amigo Genma y yo… el dinero que obtuvimos gracias a Nabiki y su forma de cobro por los daños…

- De nada, realmente ya estaba harta de pagar por todos los gastos como esos, por eso desde ahora, cada cosa que rompan esas, se las cobrare al triple – dijo Nabiki de la forma más seria y decidida que nunca nadie le había oído, todos mandaron una plegaria al cielo para no romper nada en la casa durante un buen tiempo.

- Bueno, como decía, ese dinero nos ha ajustado para todo y nos ayudara a reconstruir la casa Saotome…

Akane sintió como Ranma se tensaba con las últimas palabras de su padre, ella sabía que él no se alejaba de ella por protegerla, aunque no lo dijera y supuso que la noticia no le agradaba mucho pues tendría que mudarse y estar lejos de ella.

- Esa es una buena noticia ¿no? Oba-san – dijo alegre Kasumi.

- Así es querida, ¿no lo crees Ranma?

- ¡Gracias por la comida! – Dijo Nabiki evitando que el chico tuviera que contestar a la pregunta de su madre – estaba todo delicioso, debo llegar temprano… nos vemos familia.

- Nosotros también debemos llegar temprano… espéranos Nabiki, vamos Ranma

- Voy, gracias por todo… espérame…

- Amigo mío – inicio Gemna – no te parece que en vez de reconstruir nuestra casa deberíamos preparar otra boda

- Si – lo secundo Soun - ¿Has visto lo bien que se han estado llevando estos días?

- Si definitivamente

***POIN***POIN***

- ¿Maestro porque nos pega? – dijeron ambos hombres a la vez

- Oto-san, Oji-san, creo que deben dejarlos tranquilos – opino Kasumi

- Estoy de acuerdo, ¿es que no aprendieron nada de la ultima vez? – dijo Nodoka

- Si además, se nos acaba el tiempo… pronto ellos cumplirán los 18 años – dijo por último el maestro, a lo que todos asintieron y una sombra de preocupación paso por los rostro de los mayores, a lo que Kasumi no supo entender porque, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Por qué tenía Nabiki tanta prisa? – pregunto Ranma mientras caminaba por la barda.

- Pues no lo sé, hoy vamos temprano y aun así no nos quiso esperar… prácticamente salió corriendo

- Seguramente está tramando algo…

- mmmmmm…

- ¿Qué pasa Akane? – dijo Ranma bajando de la cerca hacia donde estaba la chica / "Oh, vamos Ranma ¿Qué te cuesta acercarte a tu prometida como es debido y sujetar su mano… de todas formas ella ya te lo ha permitido antes… vamos se valiente" /

- Nada…

- No te creo – dijo el mirándola fijamente – te conozco, anda dime que pasa…

- Oh, bueno – dijo ella dándose por vencida – solo pensaba en lo que Nabiki podría estar planeando, seguramente nos involucra a nosotros… - Akane bajo la cabeza para evitar que Ranma viera su sonrojo.

- Ohhh, tienes razón – él se enderezo de nuevo pues se había encorvado un poco hacia ella y se giro para ver al frente, y con sumo cuidado armándose de valor le tomo la mano a su prometida, sorprendiéndola en el acto – vamos a ver que nos tiene preparado Nabiki ahora ¿sí?

- Si / "¿¡Ranma!" / - en ese momento la pobre no podía estar más sonrojada, Ranma le sonrió y ella simplemente le correspondió la sonrisa y ambos siguieron el camino rumbo al Instituto Furinkan.

- mmm… oye Akane ¿Crees que me puedes hacer un favor?

- Si, dime

- Solo trata de fijarte bien como pasan las cosas, recuerda que las cosas que hacen ellas no es mi culpa, trata de no enojarte conmigo quieres – dijo el chico en tono serio, deteniéndose en el proceso. / "¿¡Ranma!" /

- Solo mantén tu linda boquita cerrada y todo estará bien – le contesto Akane volteando a ver al frente – solo no te avergüences de mi… - susurro al final

/"yo no me avergüenzo de ti, solo que no quiero que todas te ataquen, por ser la que mi corazón elige… pero eso solo empeora las cosas entre nosotros" /

- Bien es un trato, tu escondes tu odioso mazo y yo cierro mi odiosa boca – concluyo Ranma sonriendo.

- Bien… / "vamos a ver cuánto tiempo te puedes controlar, Baka" /

Akane le sonrió y siguieron caminando agarrados de la mano y justo cuando estaban a una cuadra del instituto, Akane se percato de algo realmente inusual.

- Ranma… nadie nos ha atacado, ¿no te parece extraño?

- Tienes razón, eso es extraño y mucho… entiendo que no se asomen por la casa pero asumí que nos atacarían hoy…

- Bueno continuemos o se nos hará tarde y no quiero estar castigada el primer día.

- Si, vamos

Ambos continuaron su camino y se sorprendieron al encontrar en la entrada del instituto a una gran cantidad de los pretendientes de Akane, que al verlos acercarse les salieron lagrimas y se retiraron uno a uno sin decir una palabra, dejando a la pareja más solicitado de todo Nerima mas confundidos que nunca.

- ¡Akane! – Llamaba Yuka – no te he visto desde… Bueno ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, gracias, Yuka / "qué bueno que no menciono nada de la Boda" /

- Vamos, busquemos a Sayuri, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

- Si – Akane quiso moverse pero un apretón en la mano que le sostenía Ranma no se lo permitió - ¿Ranma?

/ "Esto es justamente lo que no quería que pasara, que nos separáramos" / pensó frustrado el chico.

- ¿Ranma?... ¿Qué sucede? / "Oh vamos, estamos en la escuela ¿Qué me puede pasar aquí?" / - Ella se estaba empezando a molestar.

- Solo, no te alejes mucho – dijo el relajándose un poco y soltándole la mano – voy a buscar a Hiroshi y a los otros.

- Bien nos vemos en el salón – mientras ella se alejaba Ranma no le quitaba los ojos de encima, hasta que Daisuke lo sorprendió agarrándolo del cuello.

- Ahora querido Ranma, nos dirás que es lo que ha pasado entre tú y Akane ¿verdad?

- Si, cuéntanos se nota que hay más confianza entre ustedes dos – dijo Hiroshi.

- Oh dejen de molestar que no ha pasado nada – les contesto Ranma.

- Ah, no seas mentiroso, no te creo, lo hemos visto todo – agrego Daisuke.

- Si Ranma cuéntanos, mira que somos tus amigos – contraataco Hiroshi.

- Si y la verdad es que nos tienes abandonados – se quejo Daisuke

- Con amigos como ustedes, ¿Quién necesita enemigos?

- Akane, que ha pasado… - fue lo que escucho Sayuri al acercarse a sus amigas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado de que Yuka?

- ¡Sayuri!, fuiste al baño en el momento menos indicado… te has perdido de ver como Ranma no le soltaba la mano a nuestra amiga aquí presente.

- Vamos Yuka no exageres – Akane y sus amigas estaban ya en el salón de clases.

- No creo que este exagerando, ¿te tenia agarrada de la mano y no te dejaba ir?, cuéntanos ¿Que paso?, creí que no se habían casado – exclamo Sayuri.

- y no lo hemos hecho, no saquen conclusiones de donde no las hay, solo está un poco sobreprotector, eso es todo… ustedes ya lo conocen a veces exagera…

- Exagerado o no, eso es extraño, especialmente en Ranma… ¿Segura que no ha pasado nada? – las miradas de interrogatorio de sus amigas estaban incomodando un poco a la joven y se alegro mucho al ser salvada por la campana de inicio de las clases.

En el salón 2F todos los alumnos observaban atentamente a dos nuevos compañeros que estaban junto al escritorio de Miss Hinako. Una muchacha de cabellos largos y recogidos en una trenza que descansaba en su hombro derecho, de ojos azules y tez clara; a su lado un joven más alto que su compañera con el cabello corto de color negro-azulado y ojos cual avellana castaños, su apariencia dejaba ver que probablemente era un deportista, su piel era también clara, ambos jóvenes vestían el uniforme de instituto.

- Como les decía nuestros nuevos compañeros son de la prefectura de Aomori, espero les den la bienvenida como se debe, preséntense por favor

- Buenos días mi nombre es Saito Saori y tengo 17 años, encantada

- Tanaka Azuma, igual 17 años

- Bien tomen asiento… Bueno, bienvenidos sean todos a un nuevo semestre, durante lo largo de este periodo vamos a estudiar la historia de cada una de las diferentes prefecturas de Japón…

Así continúo la clase y el resto del día sin ningún tipo de interrupciones. A la hora del almuerzo Akane y sus amigas se acercaron a la joven Saito.

- ¡Hola!, yo soy Hanamatsu Sayuri, bienvenida al Furinkan

- y al distrito de Nerima, soy Shijirou Yuka

- Tendo Akane, mucho gusto

- Kounji Ukyo, te recomiendo mis Okonomiyakis son deliciosos, modestia aparte

- Mucho Gusto, gracias

- ¿Quieres acompañarnos y comer con nosotras? – dijo Yuka

- En realidad me encantaría, solo que… - comento con un poco de duda, Saori observo al otro joven nuevo que se acercaba a ellas, en eso como vendavales entraron Hiroshi y Ranma al salón.

- Apúrense los esperamos en el campo – gritaba Daisuke desde el pasillo

- Ok, ya vamos – contesto Hiroshi mientras se acercaba a Azuma el chico nuevo – oye ¿quieres jugar? Todos los chicos vamos a formar equipos, ¿te apuntas? – el joven Tanaka lo dudo un poco y mientras tanto desvió su mirada de Hiroshi hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, lo que no paso desapercibido para Ranma cuya primera respuesta fue fruncir el ceño y acercarse de manera amenazante como marcando territorio.

- Pues… - la duda y la sonrisa que dirigió hacia las chicas irritaron un poco más a Ranma /"más le vale a este tipo no querer ABSOLUTAMENTE nada con MI Akane"/ - ¡está bien!, me apunto, solo dame un minuto, ¿Saori?

- Claro – ella saco de su maleta una caja de bento envuelta en un pañuelo azul, y la extendió al chico, que lo recibió con una sonrisa – espero que te guste, ¡diviértete!

- Por supuesto, siempre es así ¿no?... – Ranma se relajo al observar el intercambio y Akane soltó un suspiro de alivio, lo cual sonrojo al artista marcial pues le quedo claro que había sido como un libro abierto para su prometida, pero realmente no le importo mucho – mmm… tampoco me gustaría que te quedaras sola.

- No se quedara sola – intervino Sayuri – nosotras la acompañaremos

- En realidad, veníamos a decirles que casi todos estaremos en el campo – objeto Hiroshi.

- Si – corroboro Ranma – queremos que se vengan con nosotros – esto último lo dijo mirando a Akane a los ojos, y tanto a ella como a los demás les quedo claro que no era una sugerencia, más bien tenia tinte de orden.

- Claro Ran-chan, porque no – soltó Ukyo para liberar tenciones y evitar que el chico se enojara con una posible negativa de Akane.

Todos recogieron sus comidas y se dirigieron al campo donde los chicos ya estaban formando los grupos para los partidos y el resto de las chicas permanecían sentadas alrededor del campo.

- Es un poco intimidante ese chico ¿no? – comento Saori después de un roto de estar meditando la mejor forma de sacar el tema.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Yuka que estaba a su lado derecho, con lo que las otras tres chicas prestaron más atención.

- El chico guapo de trenza por supuesto - / "Guapo" / resonó en la mente de dos de las chicas que estaban con ella.

- ¡ahh! te refieres a Saotome Ranma – le contesto ahora Sayuri, que estaba en frente de ella en el pequeño círculo – es el prometido de Akane y es un poco… mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo?

- ¡Posesivo! Esa es la palabra que estas buscando Sayuri, Saotome es un poco posesivo con Akane – decía Yuka mientras colocaba su barbilla en su mano con su codo apoyado en su rodilla izquierda.

- Seguramente creyó que Tanaka lo que quería era acercarse a ella…

- ¡Sayuri! ¡¿Que dices? – la reprendió Akane que se encontraba a la izquierda de Saori

- Es la verdad, eso fue lo que debió pasar por la mente de Ran-chan, por eso estaba tan irritado.

- ¡¿Ukyo? – exclamaron las tres a coro, Saori solo las observaba.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto Akane poniendo una mano en la frente de la cocinera, lo que le costó pues esta estaba en medio de Sayuri y Yuka.

- Sí, estoy perfectamente – respondió retirando la mano de su frente – solo estoy aceptando lo que fue obvio para todos.

-¿Puedo saber que sucede? – intervino Saori, ya que no se enteraba de nada.

- Es una larga historia – contesto Sayuri poniéndose en la misma posición de Yuka.

- No todo es culpa de Ranma – susurro Akane.

- Deja te explico –inicio Ukyo – el padre de Ran-chan y él han viajado por todo Japón desde que era muy pequeño, muchas veces para sobrevivir su padre lo ofreció en matrimonio a los padres de muchas chicas a cambio de comida o… comida principalmente, y así fue como Ran-chan se convirtió en mi prometió sin siquiera saberlo.

- Claro que hay 2 chicas que dicen ser sus prometidas por merito propio… - acompaño al relato Akane.

- ¡¿En serio?

- Si, y aunque solo el compromiso que tiene con Akane es válido, todavía otras 2 chicas y yo hemos hecho hasta lo imposible para que sea nuestro futuro esposo pero, no hemos conseguido nada…

Akane se levanto toda sonrojada por lo que podía seguir en esa conversación, y diciéndoles que iba al baño se dirigió al interior del edificio, lo que le gano un pelotazo a Ranma pues con la mirada la seguía, asegurándose que nada le pasara en su camino a los lavados, donde la vio entrar segura.

- Aunque ellos no lo acepten, todos aquí sabemos que están completamente enamorados – continúo Yuka.

- ¡Así es! – La secundaron las otras dos – pueden pelearse e insultarse todo lo que quieran, pero es evidente que se quieren – termino Ukyo

- y ¿Por qué sigues intentándolo entonces? – pregunto extrañada Saori, las otras dos pusieron más atención.

- Lo hacía - le contesto, meditándolo bien - porque creía que mientras él no se decidiera tenía una oportunidad, además de que él es algo así como un amigo de mi infancia, del que siempre eh estado enamorada… y no me vas a negar que esta como para comérselo – las cuatro chicas buscaron al chico en cuestión que en ese momento estaba de pie a un lado del campo, observando hacia los lavados, después de mover la cabeza como aceptando algo regreso al partido y todas pudieron detectar la línea de sus músculos al contraerse cuando recupero con agilidad la pelota para su equipo.

- ¡Sí!, eso nadie te lo puede negar – soltó Yuka después de un suspiro

- ¿El qué? – pregunto Akane mientras volvía a sentarse donde antes estaba.

- Que eres una chica afortunada – contesto emocionada Sayuri.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Akane, pero ninguna de las chicas le contestaron pues empezaron a reír.

- Saito-chan, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un helado?

- Por supuesto Tendo-chan, me encantaría.

Ranma solo las escuchaba desde su posición mientras guardaba sus libros en la maleta, ya que Saori se sentaba atrás de Akane, desde el otro lado del salón donde estaba el asiento de Azuma este se acerco a las jóvenes.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le pregunto a Saori, cuando ya estaba a su lado.

- Azuma-kun, ella es Tendo Akane, vamos a ir a tomar un helado.

- mucho gusto – dijo Akane inclinándose – si quieres, puedes venir con nosotras – ella miro de reojo a su prometido – así Ranma no se sentirá extraño, solo rodeado de chicas.

El artista marcial no hizo nada más que sonrojarse, Akane sabía muy bien que él no iba a permitir que fuera sola con Saori a tomar un helado por ahí. La chica le sonrió en agradecimiento por el ofrecimiento a la pequeña Tendo, y los cuatro salieron del instituto en dirección al parque. Compraron los helados de un vendedor ambulante y se pusieron a caminar por el parque mientras se los comían. Akane y Saori, iban delante de los chicos, Ranma estaba encantado con su helado, que no se hubiera comprado si Azuma no se compra uno para él.

- Dime Saito-chan, ¿son amigos desde hace mucho tu y Tanaka-kun?

- Pues algo así… el… es… bueno ¡es mi prometido! – termino susurrando.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamo Akane impresionada, deteniéndose e interesando a los chicos en su conversación.

- Si – la pobre chica no podría estar más sonrojada, para que los chicos no la escucharan empujo a la pequeña Tendo a una banca donde se sentaron.

Azuma entendió que las chicas necesitaban estar solas, por lo que convenció a Ranma para sentarse en la banca enfrente de las chicas pero lo suficientemente lejos para que ellas hablaran tranquilamente.

- Los chicos en el instituto me contaron que la menor de las Tendo es tu prometida – le dijo Tanaka mientras se sentaban.

- Si, lo es – le contesto y tomando aire le dijo – ya estas advertido, es MIA, no te esfuerces, no molestes, no traigas problemas, ¿OK?

- Ella es muy bonita sin duda alguna – el aura de batalla de Ranma se hizo presente en ese momento alertando no solo al otro chico, sino también a Akane /" ¡Baka!, ¿ahora que se supone que estás haciendo?"/ - pero no te preocupes, tranquilo, te entendí… - se apresuro a contestarle el otro, por lo que el chico se tranquilizo – ¿es que acaso no has notado la familiaridad que hay entre Saori y yo?

- Pues sí, pero eso no me asegura nada, pueden ser parientes o bien muy buenos amigos.

- Pues no… para que te tranquilices… ella es mi prometida, y créeme se lo desagradable que es tener que soportar payasos atrás de "Tu Chica", por lo menos no me tengo que preocupar por ti.

- No, y no temas Akane tiene acaparados a todos los chicos del instituto /"y como me enoja eso, arggg"/

- Pronto los compartirán, ya lo veras… es lo malo de tener una prometida bonita.

Mientras tanto…

- ¡Prometido! Guau…

- jejeje si, lo se

- Pero, ¿no son muy jóvenes todavía?, bueno yo se que si se quieren, realmente eso no…

- Fue decisión de nuestros padres – la interrumpió Saori.

- ¡¿En serio?... yo creía que solo mi padre tenía un pensamiento tan anticuado – ella desvió su mirada hacia Ranma y luego al suelo muy sonrojada.

- Te entiendo, yo también me sorprendí de la coincidencia…

- Con la diferencia de que tú te llevas muy bien con el… incluso le cocinas y se lo come con gusto…

- Eso es ahora… por así decirlo hemos entrado en una burbujita que se parece mucho al cielo, por… pero ¿Por qué lo dices así?, tu y Saotome, se llevan muy bien.

- Dices eso porque nos has conocido en un buen día, pero la mayoría del tiempo estamos peleándonos.

- Nosotros también hacemos eso muy seguido…

- Saori, ya debemos irnos, tu madre estará preocupada – las interrumpió Azuma, mientras se acercaba a ellas con Ranma.

- Tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos, nos veremos mañana Tendo-chan – decía ella mientras se levantaban – Saotome-kun – dirigiéndole una reverencia a este, luego de lo cual ambos chicos se fueron y nuestros protagonistas regresaron a casa.

- ¡Akane!

Ranma sostenía a una inconsciente Akane, cubierta solo con una de las camisas rojas de él, ella estaba tiesa y fría, MUY fría, demasiado.

- eres una boba – Ranma se dio a sí mismo un puñetazo en la cara – perdón no es eso lo que quiero decir… en realidad quería darte las gracias… perdón Akane… soy una molestia… y nunca te puedo decir lo que en realidad siento… solo logro herir tus sentimientos una y otra vez… Akane ¡despierta! – Pero ella no se movía y seguía fría y estática en sus brazos – te quiero decir algo… Akane… me puedes oír ¿verdad?... ¡AKANE!

Pero ella seguía sin moverse… no respiraba… de pronto todo alrededor de ellos se volvió negro y Akane desapareció de entre sus brazos.

Ranma despertó exaltado, ahogando un grito en su garganta y dejando salir un suspiro en su lugar, sentado en su futon coloco sus manos en su cara, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, mientras temblaba incontrolablemente y sentía que el pánico y la desolación volvían a dominar su cuerpo.

- Solo es un sueño, un maldito sueño – susurro terminando de relajarse.

El viento entro por la ventana moviendo con suavidad las cortinas, era una de esas noches frescas, ni heladas, ni calientes, perfectas. Se levanto del futon y se acerco a la ventana observando en silencio la luna, el cielo estaba claro y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo.

- Maldito sueño… ¿Cuándo me va a dejar en paz? /"Ella está bien… si abrió sus ojos"/ sin embargo, aunque lo sé y estoy seguro de ello… sigo teniendo ese maldito sueño – suspiro – voy a ir a entrenar un poco, tengo que dejar de ir a su cuarto a confirmar que está bien…

Después de colocarse unos pantalones negros y tomar un vaso de agua se fue al Dojo, se sorprendió mucho cuando al llegar vio las luces encendidas, su sorpresa aumento al ver a Akane de espaladas a la puerta en el lado derecho del salón, casi le dio un infarto cuando se fijo realmente en ella ya que no estaba usando su GI de entrenamiento, en su lugar vestía un short de licra a la cadera que se extendía hasta alrededor de tres dedos por arriba de la rodilla de color negro y un top brasier de tirantes formando una x en la espalda, recto al nivel del busto (resaltándolo más, si era posible) en color rosado pálido, el conjunto tenía dos líneas blancas paralelas al lado derecho.

La chica comenzó a moverse en el interior del Dojo sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Ranma, mientras la observaba un tenue rubor se apoderaba de su cara / "lo ves sueño estúpido, ella no puede irradiar mas vida… ni mas belleza… si por lo menos pudiera decírselo, decirle lo hermosa que es… ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?... mmm esa kata es mía pero, le falta algo…" /. Akane mantenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de mantener la concentración.

- ¡Rayos! – Susurro mientras se sentaba en la suela del Dojo un tanto frustrada – tengo que mantenerme calmada… nunca podre realizar bien esta kata y mucho menos aprovecharla…

- Pero en esa kata no tienes que estar relajada – le dijo el joven de la trenza dejando sentir su presencia sentándose a su lado.

- ¡Ranma! – se sobresalto ella, mirando con sorpresa al chico con pantalones negros y camisa blanca sin mangas / "Oh, ya me descubrió... tal vez no se dio cuenta, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué le digo si me pregunta?... ¿Qué hace el aquí?"/ - jeje Hola… ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que no tienes que estar relajada

- ¿En serio?, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le contesto con nervios en la voz, lo que logro que el mucho la mirara con una ceja levantada / "O si bueno es su kata…" /

- ¿Cómo que, como lo sé?, es mi kata Akane – a lo cual ella solo pudo soltar una risita torpe – sí, mi kata – él se levanto y le ofreció su mano para que lo imitara, se separo de ella y se coloco en posición para iniciar la kata – la verdad es que he venido a entrenar un poco, últimamente no lo he hecho mucho que digamos… y hoy no podía dormir - / "ese sueño de nuevo" / pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, el se concentro y comenzó con la kata.

Ella conocía esa kata de memoria, pero no entendía en lo más mínimo lo que el chico decía, pues ella notaba como él la realizaba con destreza y fuerza si, pero en su rostro se notaba lo calmado que se encontraba.

- ¿Ranma? – se aventuro a decir una vez lo vio terminar

- Dime

- No te entiendo… ¿Por qué dices que no hay que estar relajado?, si tu lo estas cuando la realizas.

- Porque ese es el propósito de la kata Akane, cuando la cree lo hice para mantener mi expresión neutra dentro de un combate, por eso, ahora cuando la realizo, parece que este relajado cuando en realidad estoy usando toda mi fuerza, y tengo mi concentración al máximo no solo en la kata, también en mí alrededor…

- Se ve sencilla pero en realidad no es así – medito en voz alta ella

- ¡Exacto!, al principio se puede ver en cada movimiento la fuerza que se le aplica, pero con el tiempo eso deja de ser así.

- Pero… ¿no es doble esfuerzo? El aplicar toda tu fuerza desde el principio del combate.

- Es solo para despistar a tu enemigo Akane… si no sabe cuando empleo mi mejor ataque…

- No sabrá cuando usar su mejor defensa… guau ¡eres un genio!

- Gracias, aunque solo podemos decir eso cuando de artes marciales se está hablando – ambos sonrieron un poco ante esto – Akane, para hacer esta kata y realmente aprovecharla… primero debes mejor tu desempeño físico – ante estas palabras desapareció la sonrisa del rostro de ella y mostro una leve molestia, por lo que él se apresuro a añadir – No estoy diciendo que seas mala, simplemente debes mejorar, créeme cuando te digo que eres fuerte / "lo sé por experiencia personal" / pero tu agilidad y velocidad debes aumentarla, la fuerza por sí sola no te sirve.

- ¡gracias!... por ser sincero me refiero – ella empezó a meditar sobre esto cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Desde cuándo haces esto?

- Desde que regresamos de China – contesto ella volteando a ver a otro lado, sabía que ese tema a él no le gustaba, Ranma cerró sus ojos y dirigió su mirada al piso / "no soy suficientemente fuerte para protegerla y ahora ella esta…" / pero Akane continuo hablando sin mirarlo todavía – Si yo fuera más fuerte y ágil jamás me hubieran secuestrado en primer lugar y si no fuera tan imprudente no hubieras perdido la cura para tu maldición solo por salvarme… así que pensé…

- Pero ¿de qué estás hablando? Si yo…

- No, Ranma – al interrumpirlo, lo miro de frente – Se que a ti no te gusta hablar de esto, pero no trates de justificarme, YO también soy heredera del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu y aun así siempre me estas salvando del peligro…

- ¡Bueno!, pues eres mi prometida ¿no?, es mi deber protegerte – Ranma se sonrojo mucho después de decir esto, por lo que volteo su rostro para no ver la interrogante mirada que le estaba lanzando. Ella sabía que él la protegía por ser su prometida, pero de ahí a decírselo en persona eran dos cosas diferentes.

- Pero soy la única de tus prometidas a la que tienes que proteger… - Ranma volteo a verla sorprendido, esta era la primera vez que ella admitía ser la más débil, aunque ella fuera mucho mejor que Kodashi /" pero ella no cuenta" / - Y no quiero seguir siendo un estorbo para ti… - al verlo a punto de respingar agrego – Pero tengo la solución perfecta

/ "¿y quien dice que quiero dejar de protegerte?"/ pensó Ranma.

- Le voy a pedir al mejor artista marcial que conozco que me entrene, ¿no es una buena idea? / "con alagarlo tal vez lo convenza" /

- ¡Oye! Ni creas que dejare siquiera que le des la idea a ese viejo pervertido – exclamo exasperado, a lo que Akane lo miro algo confundido

- ¿Qué?

– Y ni se te ocurra decirle algo a Cologne, no confió totalmente en esa vieja – seguía divagando el muchacho

- Pero…

- No, mejor te entreno yo – al escuchar esto la chica comenzó a reírse y él con cara de enojo le reclamo – ¡EY! ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

- Es que… yo… pensaba… - decía ella entre risas – pedírtelo… a ti… y tu solito… te ofreciste – lo que le gano un sonrojo al chico de la trenza.

- Si quieres podemos empezar mañana – le dijo Ranma minutos después sentados uno frente a otro en la duela del Dojo – Y será mejor que lo hagamos durante la noche – ella solamente asentía con la cabeza de acuerdo – No queremos que nuestros padres se hagan una idea equivocada de esto y…

- Nos intenten casar nuevamente, lo sé…

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Akane?

- Claro

- ¿Por qué no estás usando tu Gi de entrenamiento? – fue hasta ese momento que ella se dio cuenta de su atuendo y se levanto rápidamente de donde estaba, con la cara rojo como el pelo de Ranma-chan, corrió a la entrada del Dojo donde había una yukata y se la puso.

- Lo siento… se me había olvidado… - le dijo muy nerviosa y sonrojada a lo que Ranma se reprocho mentalmente.

- No lo dije porque te quedara mal, es simple curiosidad.

- Bueno… es solo que siento… que puedo hacer mejor mis movimientos con esta ropa que con mi GI… me siento más flexible.

- Bien… entonces entrenaras con esa ropa durante las noches conmigo – le dijo mientras se levantaba, asiéndola sonrojarse más si era posible – Entre más cómoda te sientas mejor – se justifico – Pero durante el día usa el GI / "no pienso dejar que alguien más te vea con esa ropa" /

- Esta bien pero, - ella se sonrojo más aun / "¿Cómoda?, ¡¿COMODA?... me voy a sentir más incomoda que nunca, ¿Estar con esta ropa frente a él? ¡DIOS!" / ¿Por qué el GI durante el día?

- No queremos que nuestros padres se den cuenta que te estoy entrenando… ¿Cierto?

- ¡Cierto! / "¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con el GI?" /

- Bien, será mejor que vayamos a dormir – dijo el caminando hacia la salida pero, antes de salir al pasar a su lado le susurro – te ves muy bien… Oyasumi.

Akane en ese momento se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y los ojos fijos en sus pies pero, al escuchar esas palabras susurradas levanto su cara sorprendida por lo que de los labios del muchacho había escapado, y solo pudo observarlo mientras salía del lugar. Ella permaneció un buen rato así, parada en la entrada del Dojo, cuando por fin pudo asimilar lo que había escuchado, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, después de eso subió a su habitación y antes de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo susurro para sí y para la noche.

- Oyasumi Nasai Ranma


	2. Capitulo 2: Aprendiendo Juntos

**Aclaraciones:** Por este medio declaro formalmente que esta historia (fanfic) es complemente salida de mi imaginación, basada en los personajes e historia original de Ranma ½ (Ranma Nibbon no iichi), propiedad exclusiva de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi, por lo cual escribo sin fines de lucro y no obtengo beneficios de ella, más que el placer de escribir y recibir sus comentarios.

- Romance - = Conversación

/ "Romance" / = Pensamientos

_Romance_ = Recuerdos

Nota: pequeña corrección no son semestres, son trimestres en el Furinkan, disculpen las molestias.

/

Por Akaichan12

_Titulo: __Creciendo Al Fin_

**Capítulo II:**"Aprendiendo Juntos"

Esa primera semana de entrenamiento fue muy extraña para Akane a pesar de que regresaba cansada a su habitación, todas las noches después de tres horas de entrenamiento; como Ranma le había dicho desde un principio, habían empezado desde lo más básico y consistía principalmente en ejercicios de estiramiento y calentamiento.

_- El calentamiento es básico Akane, y créeme, el hecho de que corras todas las mañanas, no es suficiente para un artista marcial, eso déjaselo a una persona que desee mantenerse en línea, nosotros necesitamos otro tipo diferente… - le había dicho Ranma aquella primera noche – ¿Recuerdas lo fácil que fue para mí, aprender la gimnasia rítmica de combate para el primer duelo con Kodashi, todo en una noche?_

_- Si, a mi me costó toda una semana, y no soy tan bueno como tú, que ni siquiera la misma Kodashi te puede ganar._

_- Esa es una de las cosas que vamos a trabajar contigo Akane, necesitamos incrementar tu flexibilidad y estirar un poco más tus músculos, debemos lograr que puedas realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento con tu cuerpo, con la misma facilidad con la que duermes en tu propia cama._

Y así había sido, durante toda la semana Ranma hizo que Akane realizara una gran cantidad de ejercicios con la finalidad de estirarle los músculos, también le había aumentado el tiempo y el trayecto de las carreras matutinas, y durante el día para guardar las apariencias la chica realizaba sus entrenamientos diarios, al igual que él, luego tres horas de entrenamiento nocturno con Ranma por lo que al final del día, acababa agotada pero feliz, pues el chico de la trenza le estaba demostrando que realmente la estaba tomando en serio, y no le daba consideraciones especiales por ser una mujer como había hecho su padre.

_- Me has retado muchas veces porque no te dejo pelear con Shampoo – le había contestado él cuando le agradeció por ello en una de esas noches – dices que no te tomo en serio como artista marcial, pero no es cierto, no te dejo pelear con ella porque es mucho más fuerte y hábil que tu y estarías en desventaja… Si te tratara de manera suave estaríamos en lo mismo y estoy seguro que no es lo que quieres._

_- No, por supuesto que no, quiero ser mejor… – le contesto ella - ¿Ranma? - esto último con un poco de nervios._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Esto quiere decir, que cuando estemos entrenando en combate, ¿Me tomaras en serio?, ¿Pelearas conmigo de verdad?, ¿Ya no vas a solo esquivar mis puños?_

_-… - Ranma se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando escucho sus preguntas – Esto no es fácil para mí Akane – le contesto al fin – Recuerda que nunca eh entrenado a alguien más en mi vida, me faltan muchas cosas por aprender y a parte de todo, tu eres una mujer._

_- Pero lo estás haciendo muy bien, después de estos últimos días siento que los movimientos me salen más fluidos ¡y solo han sido días!_

_- Después de que me ofrecí a entrenarte, me puse a pensar con detenimiento ¿Que era lo que debía hacer?, ¿Cuáles eran los puntos que debía reforzar contigo?... pero, aun entonces como ahora, no sabía, ¡no sé! como voy a hacer cuando lleguemos a ese punto…_

_- Piensa en mí no como una chica, sino como un artista marcial, ¿Cómo voy a mejorar, si no me tomas en serio?_

_- No es solamente el hecho que seas una chica Akane, no es solo eso lo que me impide pensar siquiera en el hecho de golpearte._

_- No soy de porcelana Ranma, no me quiebro, y no me golpearas con el fin de hacerme daño, será meramente un entrenamiento, un sensei enseñándole a su pupilo cuáles son sus puntos ciego en una pelea…_

_- Lo sé, ¿Crees que no lo he considerado? – contesto el peleando con la idea - pero es difícil pensar en hacerte daño, siempre mi principal objetivo ha sido mantenerte fuera de peligro – cuando el chico dijo esto, el corazón de ella empezó una carrera contra el tiempo – Me frustra la simple idea… No sé, si voy a poder hacerlo… - el semblante serio y la fuerza de sus palabras la mantenía a la expectativa de lo que él le iba a contestar - pero me ofrecí a entrenarte y entiendo las razones por las que quieres mejorar, por eso primero quiero trabajar cada una de tus debilidades, no solo para mejor tu desempeño, se que perfectamente las podríamos mejor durante el combate, lo haga para tener más tiempo y poder asimilarlo, tengo que hacerlo – y susurrando le dijo - pero no te prometo nada._

_- ¡Gracias! – De la emoción de escuchar las palabras del chico, Akane se lanzo a darle un abrazo, lo que lo distrajo porque no se lo esperaba y casi pierde el equilibrio – Con que lo intentes me basta, se que tu podrás lograrlo, ya verás._

_- Es algo traumante ¿Sabes?, El que estés feliz, porque te digo que me estoy preparando psicológicamente para golpearte. – le decía él mientras con nervios y despacio le devolvía levemente el abrazo con una de sus manos / "pero un abrazo como este lo vale todo" /_

_- jijiji bueno – dijo ella mientras lo soltaba y se separaba de el – Nuestra relación nunca ha sido de lo más normal que digamos_

Los dos sabían que esa noche Ranma confeso cosas que nunca antes había podido sacar a la luz, y que de una manera sutil su relación estaba evolucionando, ambos deseaban que nadie provocara que hubieran problemas entre ellos en estos momentos, aunque durante toda la semana no hubieron señas de ninguno de los causantes de sus problemas, la única de las prometidas del chico que veían era Ukyo y solo en el instituto, ni siquiera P-chan se había asomado por ahí, lo que le daba más tranquilidad a Ranma, el sabia que eso definitivamente ya no lo iba a tolerar y tenía que ver una manera de alejar al cerdo ese de Akane sin faltar a su promesa con Ryoga.

- ¿Akane?… Yuka y yo estábamos pensando que últimamente entre Ranma y tú ha habido mucha paz – le decía Sayuri durante el almuerzo.

- Si, desde que entramos este trimestre… ¿No será?... ¡se casaron y no se lo dijeron a nadie! – exclamo Yuka.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre? – logro decir Akane después de escupir el jugo que estaba tomando.

- Yuka tiene razón, la boda fue interrumpida pero, ¿y los papeles? ¿Los firmaron?

- ¿De qué boda hablas Sayuri? – decía Saori pues estaba perdido, haciendo que una preocupada Akane se sonrojara.

- ¡Hola chicas! – saludo Ukyo mientras se sentaba con ellas en la azotea – Esto es increíble, realmente Ran-chan no quiere quitarte los ojos de encima ni sacarte de su campo de visión ¿verdad? – decía mientras ella y todas las demás observaban, al grupo de chico que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la azotea, con el suficiente espacio entre ellos para mantener la privacidad – Lo bueno es que lo hace de manera sutil pero, toda la semana desde que entramos, de una u otra manera siempre está en el mismo lugar que tu, es muy difícil no darse cuenta de ello, me sorprende que no haya intentado meterse al baño de chicas... o que tu no hayas explotado con tanto acoso – todas ellas estaban de acuerdo con la cocinera que se estaba sentando con ellas, y la pobre Akane no hacía más que sonrojarse - ¿De qué hablaban?

- De una boda – contesto Saori aun sin saber nada.

- ¡¿Otra vez? – dijo levantándose y viendo con cara de pocos amigos a Akane – Apenas ha pasado un mes ¿Y ya lo quieres intentar de nuevo?

- ¡Oye! En primer lugar nadie ha dicho que se vaya a realizar ninguna boda, segundo yo no intente nada, te recuerdo que son nuestros padres los que lo hacen y tercero si fuera cierto, no te lo estaríamos diciendo ahora – le contesto la aludida sin alterarse.

- Bueno, eso es cierto – dijo volviéndose a sentar – pero de todas formas, hay que mantener vigilados a sus padres.

- Dímelo a mi – contesto con resignación Akane y siguieron hablando de cosas triviales sin tocar el tema de la boda.

**Cambio de Escena**

- Sabes, no hemos visto al director desde que entramos, me parece sospechoso – le decía Ranma a Akane cuando ambos iban saliendo del instituto al final de las clases.

- Tal vez se volvió a ir y no lo volvamos a ver en un buen tiempo – contesto ella

- A quien tampoco eh visto es a los hermanos Kuno / "y tampoco quiero verlos" /

- Nabiki me dijo que al igual que ella Kuno se está preparando para la universidad, recuerda que a ellos solo les falta este trimestre.

- La verdad me preocupa que… - pero no pudo terminar pues el mismo Kuno Tatewaki se acercaba a ellos desde el edificio gritando y con un ramo de rosas rojas.

- ¡Mi querida Tendo Akane! - Ellos se voltearon tratando ser pacientes, especialmente cuando Kuno le entrego el ramo a la chica - Mi querida tigresa de las selvas tropicales, por favor no sufras al no poder ver a tu adorado Rayo Azul de la Escuela Furinkan pero, deseo darte una vida llena de lujos, por lo que me estoy preparando arduamente para poder manejar las empresas de la familia y para ello debo ir a la universidad, pero no temas que no desistiré nunca de mi propósito de liberarte de las sucias garras del infame hechicero Saotome, porque… - se perdía a lo lejos el eterno discurso de loco del Furinkan mientras era arrastrado de las orejas por Nabiki.

- Si, si Kuno-chan, vamos tarde muévete… - le decía la chica Tendo.

- Kuno no cambia ¿Verdad? – dijo Ranma mientras esperaban en la entrada del instituto.

- Nop, parece que no

- ¡Akane-chan! ¡Saotome-kun! ¿Nos esperaron mucho? Disculpen la tardanza – Saori se acercaba a la pareja y detrás de ella venia Azuma.

- No, en realidad acabamos de llegar – contesto Akane – Vámonos

Ese día Mis Hinako les dejo un trabajo grupal, donde debían hacer una investigación de la fundación de cada capital de las prefecturas de Japón, deben presentar un trabajo escrito y hacer una presentación al final del trimestre, como trabajo final y cuenta como el 25% de la nota en Historia de Japón. Los cuatro muchachos salieron del instituto e iban platicando muy tranquilos hacia la casa Tendo, cuando la maestra formo los grupos para el proyecto, / "Me pregunto si Ranma habrá hablado con la profesora, para que nos pusiera a nosotros dos juntos" / Akane se alegro mucho ya que además serian compañeros de los chicos nuevos y durante la última semana se habían estado llevando muy bien con los chicos nuevos. Ella sentía que tenían muchas cosas en común, y Saori se había ofrecido a enseñarle a cocinar, asegurándole que el secreto estaba solo en tener paciencia.

_- Que envía te tengo, todos los días cocinas para Tanaka-kun y el se lo come con una sonrisa – le había comentado Akane en secreto._

_- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Saotome-kun _

_- Ni hablar eso solo le daría una razón para burlarse de mí y la verdad estos días hemos estado muy tranquilo, no quiero pelearme con él._

_- No creo que se burle porque le quieras hacer comida_

_- No, si por eso no lo haría, lo haría porque no se cocinar y todo lo que preparo se podría considerar como desecho nuclear – contestaba la pequeña Tendo con resignación._

_- Cocinar es fácil Akane-chan – le había contestado Saori durante el almuerzo solo tres días atrás – lo único que se necesita es paciencia._

_- Pues a mí me cuesta y mucho, a pesar de que lo intento y le pongo todas mis energías._

_- Pongámonos de Acuerdo y un día de estos te enseñare a hacer algo sencillo y delicioso…_

- ¡Dojo Tendo!- exclamo Azuma sacando a Akane de sus recuerdos, cuando al fin llegaron a la casa.

- Un Dojo, no sabía que había uno por aquí… ni mucho menos que era tu casa Akane-chan – concluyo Saori.

- ¿No se los habíamos contado? – dijo Akane con una gota en la cabeza.

- Supongo que como todos lo saben, imaginamos que alguien más se los contaría – comento Ranma.

- No ¿Crees que si lo hubiera sabido estaría entrenando en el patio de la casa?

- ¿Practicas artes marciales, Tanaka? – le dijo Ranma sorprendido / "Por eso es tan bueno en gimnasia" /

- Si, desde que era muy pequeño.

- ¿Qué les parece si entramos? – les interrumpió Akane.

- ¡Tadaima! – dijeron Ranma y Akane al entrar a la casa, por lo que Kasumi salió a recibirlos.

- ¡Bienvenidos!... oh veo que tenemos visitas…

- Si, tenemos que trabajar en un proyecto para la escuela – contesto Akane.

- Ya veo, ¡Bienvenidos a la casa Tendo! – Dijo inclinándose ante ellos – yo soy Tendo Kasumi, hermano mayor de Akane, siéntanse como en su casa.

- Gracias, mi nombre es Saíto Saori y el es Tanaka Azuma es un placer.

- Es un placer – completo Azuma mientras ambos se inclinaban para saludarla.

- Iré a preparar la cena, espero nos acompañen a cenar, hoy solo seremos nosotros – Kasumi ya se estaba retirando a la cocina cuando Akane la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están todos Onee-chan?

- Nuestro padre y los de Ranma-kun fueron a la casa Saotome para ver cómo van a realizar la reconstrucción y cenaran haya, ellos llamaron hace poco, creo que ordenaran comida, Nabiki fue al cine con un amigo, ha estado muy ocupada últimamente así que le servirá para distraerse y el maestro cenara en el Nekohanten – dicho esto se fue a la cocina.

- ¡Sí! Tendremos una cena tranquila – menciono Ranma colocando sus manos atrás de la cabeza.

- ¡Ranma! – le reprendió su prometida.

- Es la verdad – contesto este, sin darle importancia – Tanaka ¿Quieres que te enseñe el Dojo? – más animado se quito las manos del cuello.

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Ey! Ustedes dos, venimos a organizarnos, debemos trabajar, después si quieren pueden ver el Dojo, primero lo primero – dijo Akane.

- ¡Oh! ¡Está bien! – dijeron ambos con resignación. Saori la secundo y luego de esto los chicos se fueron al salón del té, donde iniciaron el trabajo acompañados de unos deliciosos bocadillos proporcionados por Kasumi.

**Cambio de Escena**

- Bueno, en eso quedamos.

- Si, me parece bien, nos reuniremos al final de la semana, veremos lo que hemos avanzado cada uno e iremos iniciando con el informe – concluyo Akane.

- Ahora que hemos terminado, ¿Qué me dices de esa visita al Dojo, Saotome?

- Por supuesto, vamos ahora… - los cuatro chicos se dirigieron al Dojo.

- ¡Vaya! Es un muy buen espacio… es casi tan grande o un poco más que el que está en tu casa Saori-chan ¿No es así?

- Así es Azu-kun, es igual.

- ¿Tu practicas artes marciales también Saori?

-No exactamente, yo de artes marciales solo se defensa personal, el experto en esta área es Azuma.

- ¿Así que experto eh? – le dijo Ranma emocionado.

- ¿Quieres que tengamos una pequeña practica antes de la cena Saotome?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡En guardia!

- Saori-chan ¿Qué te parece si los dejamos a ellos y nos vamos a mi habitación?

- Me parece una idea estupenda Akane-chan vamos – y diciendo estos ambos chicas salieron del Dojo.

- Vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres Saotome.

- No me dicen el mejor por nada ¿Sabes? – alardeo Ranma poniéndose en posición de combate / "Si Akane está dentro de la casa no hay ningún problema y si algo pasa lo sabré" /

- Claro, porque no has peleado contra mí…

Simultáneamente iniciaron el ataque lanzando y bloqueando golpes entre ellos, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad de los golpes y la velocidad de los movimientos, como calentamiento antes de iniciar el verdadero combate. La respuesta a los ataques que recibían produjo que ambos guerreros sonrieron por la agilidad del otro. En medio de la pelea Ranma pudo propinarle un golpe en el estomago a Azuma, quien se lo regreso en forma de un golpe que recibió en el hombro, eh intento darle una patada en el estomago pero, Ranma la pudo bloquear muy bien y le regreso un golpe que el otro esquivo sin ningún problema, en respuesta Azuma le lanzo un puñetazo, que para esquivarlo Ranma tuvo que hacer un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de él, y para alcanzarlo Azuma se movilizo con rapidez a tratar de golpearlo mientras se encontraba en el aire; cuando ambos estuvieron a la misma altura se lanzaron patadas simultaneas que chocaron entre ellas y el impacto los condujo a extremos opuestos del Dojo.

- Eres bueno, muy bueno – lo elogio Azuma.

- Tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

- ¿Aprendiste aquí?

- No, mi padre lo hizo y aunque no esté de acuerdo con sus métodos, he de admitir que dieron buenos resultados, no será algo que yo llegue a implementar algún dia con mis propios hijos, pero… me llevo por todo Japón y parte de China desde muy pequeño, tendría 2 o 3 años, en cuanto aprendí a caminar sin caerme… y desde que estoy aquí eh aprendido mucho mas, cosas locas e imposibles de creer, igual que las personas que me las enseñaron.

- Entiendo, eres realmente bueno, no sé si pueda ganarte.

- Y no has visto nada todavía, ¿Y a ti? ¿Te entreno tu padre?

- No, fue el padre de Saori, igual desde muy pequeño, casi a la misma edad, entrenábamos la mayoría del tiempo en casa de Saori, como habrás oído tienen un Dojo casi tan grande como este, íbamos a las montañas con mucha frecuencia a veces durante meses pero, siempre regresábamos a casa.

- ¿y Tus Padres?...

**Cuarto de Akane**

Con bocadillos de los de Kasumi ambas chicas iniciaron una conversación similar a la de los chicos, sentadas unas frente a la otra en la cama de la pequeña Tendo.

- Entonces, sus padres los comprometieron

- Así es, el padre de Azuma y el mío son muy buenos amigos de la infancia, y al crecer, crearon juntos una compañía constructora ya que ambos son arquitectos, invirtieron la fortuna de ambas familias en ella… el negocio a prosperado desde entonces y se puede decir que ha dejado grandes ganancias, cuando ambos se casaron decidieron que dejarían la empresa dividida a partes iguales entre los hijos que tuvieran cada uno de forma equitativa, al cabo de unos años descubrieron que mi madre no podía tener hijos..

- Eso debió de haber sido muy doloroso…

- Mi mama me cuenta que nunca se sintió más triste que en esa época… me conto que su más grande deseo era tener un hijo con el hombre que amaba y el no poder dárselo la deprimía mucho.

- ¡y entonces naciste tú!

- Si, ellos dicen que yo soy su más grande regalo y el tesoro más preciado…

- Claro, Tu eres la bebe que nació de su amor… pero sígueme contando.

- Bueno, cuando la madre de Azuma-kun quedo embarazada se formo gran algarabía por la llegada del "heredero" – Saori se comió unas pocas golosinas – Cuatro meses después mi madre quedo milagrosamente embarazada de mi, era un embarazo de alto riesgo, pero mi madre decidió tenerme a pesar de todo y naci un mes antes de lo previsto, Azuma-kun es solo tres meses mayor. Nuestros padres estaban felices y fue cuando se les ocurrió la brillante idea, que mejor que dejar la compañía en una sola familia y desde entonces hemos estado comprometidos, cuando apenas éramos unos bebes.

- Eso suena tan familiar para mí… solo que nuestros padres se conocieron en la juventud al ser ambos pupilos del mismo maestro en artes marciales, aunque los entreno en distintas modalidades, lo que son ahora las dos ramas del Mutsubetsu Kabuto Ryo

- De las que ahora Saotome-kun y tú son herederos…

-Sí, el arte marcial está en nuestras venas…

- Es increíble que tu padre te haya enseñado… yo tuve que rogarle al mío para que me enseñara defensa personal y use como escosa que necesitaba saberme defender para cuando Azuma-kun estuviera en viaje de entrenamiento…

- Si, pero fue demasiado blando conmigo por ser mujer… ellos quieren unir las dos vertientes en una sola, cuando Ranma nació fue la solución que se les ocurrió, ya que mi padre tenía en ese entonces dos hijas mujeres y mi madre estaba en cinta… yo nací un al día siguiente, como no tuvo hijos varones, decidieron que el matrimonio era la única opción y desde entonces la madre de Ranma siempre me ha considerado como la prometida de su hijo, dice que es el destino y cuando al fin nos conocimos, determinaron que así seria, se hizo oficial por así decirlo… pero como ya te dije antes, Ranma tiene varias prometidas y capaz con el tiempo aparecen más por culpa de su padre.

- Pero como el suyo es un compromiso formal desde que Ranma nació es por eso que el que tiene contigo, es el único valido

- Si, más que todo por Tía Nodoka, la madre de Ranma, pero es él quien tiene que decidir – se hizo un silencio muy incomodo – Cuéntame, ¿Cómo es que Tanaka-kun es tan bueno en artes marciales? Y ¿Por qué tienen un Dojo?, creí que habías dicho que tenían una empresa constructora…

- Si, pero mi padre es un experto artista marcial, y el kempo ha sido la especialidad de mi familia en más de 3 siglos… mi familia tiene tradición, desde la era Meiji no habían nacido mujeres, soy la primera que nace en los últimos 100 años, por esa Azuma-kun al ser mi prometido, se ha convertido en el heredero y como en mi familia se transmite el arte de padres a hijos pues…

- Entonces tu padre lo entreno en artes marciales.

- Si, aunque no solo en eso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno pues, aunque Azuma-kun ama el kempo, no es en eso en lo que se va a especializar, él será arquitecto…

- ¿Le han escogido incluso la carrera?

- A ambos, es nuestro deber…

- No lo puedo creer, eso es insólito e injusto no los dejan escoger nada ni la pareja, ni la profesión – se escandalizo Akane.

- Pero no lo veas así… aunque no nos lo hubieran pedido es lo que cada uno de nosotros quiere, bueno en lo que a la profesión se refiere… desde pequeños a ambos nos ha encantado la idea de hacernos cargo de la constructora.

- ¿Y el compromiso?

- Eso es más complicado… Desde hace algún tiempo el Señor Tanaka se encarga de la administración de la empresa y mi padre de la educación de Azuma-kun preparándolo para cuando convierta en el líder de la familia.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo

- Sí, Bueno si es que nos llegamos a casar algún día…

- Pero si ustedes se llevan muy bien ¿Porque lo dices así?

- No es que nos llevemos mal, como te dije antes, ahora estamos en una burbuja aquí en Nerima, nuestro problema…

- Son terceras personas – comento Akane comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir

- Y cuartos, y quintos, y sextos y la cuenta sigue…

- Si, se exactamente a lo que te refieres

** En el Dojo**

- Antes nuestra relación era muy buena – le comentaba Azuma a Ranma mientras ambos estaban sentados en la duela del Dojo – Como nos criamos juntos, realmente no nos importaba el compromiso, recuerdo que siempre que no estaba entrenando o en las montañas estaba con ella, juntos nos divertíamos mucho, era mi compañera de juegos predilecta, mi mejor amiga…

- Y ¿Qué paso?

- Se anuncio nuestro compromiso, hace 3 años, no ha sido nada fácil desde entonces…

- ¿Por qué? Yo realmente creo que se llevan bien…

- No es eso exactamente, desde que todos se dieron cuenta, se comprometieron a la heroica tarea de separarnos y romper el compromiso, para liberarnos de nuestro trágico destino… - le contesto Azuma con un evidente tono de irritación y sarcasmo en la voz.

- Cosa que no es cierto

- Por supuesto que no… pero no es algo que pueda gritar a los cuatro vientos

- Se a lo que te refieres

- Al paso de los años ella paso de ser mi mejor amiga a ser la mujer que amo… - cuando termino esa frase por su rostro paso la sorpresa y la incredulidad - ¡Esto es un secreto! ¡¿Entiendes? – dijo el joven muy sonrojado, a lo que Ranma asintió con la cabeza – Nunca antes había dicho eso…

- Te entiendo, no es algo fácil de aceptar, incluso para uno mismo.

- Si y aparte lo único que todos a nuestro alrededor han logrado es que Saori-chan piense que yo no la quiero y viceversa, pues no se qué es lo que ella siente por mí.

- Y los dos son demasiado orgullosos como para admitir que se quieren ¿cierto?

- Si, y los malos entendidos siempre están presentes… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- A Akane y a mí nos pasa igual, solo que nuestro caso es un poco más complicado, yo no conocí a Akane sino hasta el día en que nuestro compromiso se hizo oficial hace dos años atrás, incluso no sabíamos de él antes de eso… y aunque no hay nadie más importante para mí, ni nadie en quien yo confié más que en ella, hay demasiados locos en medio y nuestro orgullo esta a la orden del día… oye esto es entre tú y yo, no es algo que haya admitido con nadie más… - le dijo sonrojado por sus palabras - Pero durante todo el tiempo que eh estado aquí, y aun con los problemas que mi padre me ha causado…

- No quisiera estar en tu lugar… estaría aterrado de conocer gente nueva, con la incertidumbre de si es una prometida mas, o una persona a quien tu padre le haya jurado algo en tu nombre, es escalofriante solo de pensarlo.

- Dímelo a mí, pero aun con todo eso, Akane siempre ha estado a mi lado y nunca a tratado de imponerme algo o coaccionarme con algo, en vez de eso se expone ella sola si siente que puede hacer algo para ayudarme / "Como la vez que entro en el tornado del Dragón volador, solo para rescatar el grabado" / ella es única y diferente, puede ser todo lo marimacho que quiera, pero en el fondo es solo una persona asustada, que como yo que intenta protegerse de todos…

- A pesar de que no han estado tanto tiempo juntos, parece que la conoces muy bien…

- Es mi compañera de aventura, por decirlo de alguna forma, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos… es increíble que te este contando todo esto, apenas te conozco o.ó – termino de comentar con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que ambos nos sentimos identificados el uno con el otro, nuestras situaciones son muy similares.

- Si, lo son – concordó Ranma – la mía un poco más complicada / "Tu no cargas con una maldición" /, pero parecidas al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- En realidad lo acabas de hacer… pero está bien te concedo otra pregunta…

- ¿Por qué la proteges tanto? – pregunto de forma directa Azuma, obviando por el momento la broma del chico de ajos azules.

-… ¿Perdón?... – comento Ranma un tanto nervioso.

- Es sutil, pero me he dado cuenta de que tratas de que siempre estén en el mismo lugar… tú y Tendo me refiero…

- Tengo que protegerla eso es todo, es mi prometida ¿no?... tu también proteges a Saíto ¿verdad? – refuto Ranma mas nervioso todavía.

- Tienes que admitir que exageras un poco.

- jejeje dijiste que era sutil ¿recuerdas? – dijo Ranma rogando porque dejara ahí el tema.

- Me intrigo cuando Hiroshi menciono que ella era una artista marcial igual que tu, y me pareció curioso de que la protejas tanto, cuando sabes que ella se puede defender sola, eso es todo.

- Si, Akane es muy buena – suspiro dándose por vencido, pues el otro no iba a dejar el tema así de fácil – pero cuando llegue aquí no solo traje conmigo un compromiso, también una padilla de locos que viene buscándome, y hace poco descubrí que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla, por haberla dejado sola se metió en un grave problema, luego no pude rescatarla, alguien me debe querer haya arriba porque todavía la tengo conmigo y créeme por el momento no estoy dispuesto a que eso vuelva a suceder… - ambos se quedaron callados por un momento en un silencio incomodo.

- Lo siento creo que eh tocado una fibra sensible.

- Es un tema del que no me gusta hablar… será mejor que continuemos con el entrenamiento – menciono más animado.

- Estoy de acuerdo – y diciendo esto ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y volvieron a la práctica, tomándola un poco más en serio pues Ranma se había inquietado por la conversación anterior y necesitaba liberar tensiones.

**Cuarto de Akane**

- Entonces, Ranma es muy fuerte…

- Si, lo es / "Si solo yo no fuera tan débil" / prácticamente lo puede hacer todo, no he visto una sola disciplina o una técnica nueva que él no pueda dominar…

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro, dime

- Se que no los conozco mucho pero, ¿Es Ranma siempre tan protector contigo?, no te deja sola ni a sol ni a sombra, aun durante el almuerzo, aunque se ponga a jugar con todos siempre tiene un ojo puesto sombre ti... es algo que todos notamos

- jejeje, bueno si, supongo que eso no es normal… Se puede decir que hace poco casi me pierde para siempre y ahora me sobreprotege… aunque fue mi debilidad la causa de todo, el se culpa…

- "Para siempre" es una palabra muy fuerte, ¿Puedo saber que paso? Disculpa la insistencia pero Azuma y yo lo hemos comentado y nos parece curioso.

- La verdad no es algo de lo que pueda hablar libremente, pues realmente no se qué fue lo que paso o si lo sé, pero es demasiado complicado para entenderlo en realidad y la única persona que me lo puede aclarar es Ranma, pero el simplemente huye al tema, lo único que sé a ciencia cierta, es que se culpa y siente la necesidad de protegerme /"Incluso ahora que entrenamos juntos todas las noches, llega en las madrugadas al cuarto a ver si estoy bien" /

- A de ser frustrante para ti no saber que pasa

- Lo es, estoy un poco preocupada en realidad, ha pasado ya un mes…

- Intenta hablar con él, tal vez hablándolo él se relaje un poco…

- Créeme lo he intentado, huye cada vez que intento tocarle el tema, pero no me daré por vencida… el no puede enfrentar esto solo, y de todas formas también me incluye a mí.

- Esa es la actitud… me gustaría tener ese valor – susurro lo último, mientras miraba por la ventana, estaba empezando el atardecer y las tenues luces del sol al poniente se reflejaban por la misma.

- ¿Estás bien?, te noto un poco triste.

- Estoy bien, solo un poco melancólica, hemos estado aquí en Nerima 10 días y aun no he podido aclarar muchas cosas con Azuma-kun, tengo miedo de lo que me vaya a decir, y realmente no sé si alejarnos de todos nos haya ayudado… más bien siento que ambos, ya que estamos lejos de los que causan nuestros problemas, intentamos no pelear entre nosotros y nos tratamos con demasiada cortesía lo que nos está alejando uno del otro.

- Pero él es muy atento contigo, no parece estar enojado ni nada… bueno claro no lo conozco tanto como tú.

- Se que nuestra relación parece de color de rosa, pero la verdad es que estamos por así decirlo en la cuerda floja, es por eso que nuestros padres decidieron mandarnos lejos de casa.

- Es cierto aun no te eh preguntado con quien viven aquí, ahora que lo dices ustedes tiene una empresa en Aomori, ¿Pueden tus padres mantenerla aun estando tan lejos?

- Pues veras… - pero la chica no pudo continuar ya que Akane se levanto de pronto de donde estaba sentada.

- ¡Ranma! – grito Akane mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

**BUNG** se escucho resonar en toda la casa.

- ¡Akane! – Saori salió corriendo atrás de ella después de escuchar la explosión que parecía venia desde el Dojo, pues fue ahí donde la alcanzo parada en la puerta, observando a ambos chicos que se encontraban tendidos en la duela en direcciones opuestas y con las ropas desgarradas. Ambas entraron y se dirigieron junto a su respectivo prometido.

- Azuma-kun ¿Estás bien, que paso? – pregunto Saori al arrodillarse a su lado.

- Si… estoy… bien… - contesto él mientras cerraba sus ojos y recuperaba el aliento.

- ¡Ranma!

- ¡Hola! – le dijo él, abriendo los ojos.

- Hola – contesto ella con alivio - ¿Qué paso, como terminaron ambos así? – les pregunto mientras ambos chicos se sentaban.

- Tanaka es definitivamente muy bueno, creo que nos emocionamos un poco eso es todo.

- Si, realmente eres un buen oponente, no creo que podría ganarte en una batalla real, me has hecho polvo aun en el entrenamiento – ambos chicos estaban sonriendo y no se daban cuenta del aura de irritación que crecía a su alrededor.

- Seria interesante, deberíamos intentarlo algún día – le secundo Ranma.

- Aunque deberíamos tener más cuidado con muestras ropas – comentaba Azuma mientras se miraba las ropas de ambos.

- Bien, que bueno que crean eso – dijo Akane con tono irritado, y fue cuando ambos chicos vieron el enojo reflejado en ambas – adoro el hecho que ustedes se lleven tan bien en la batalla – les dijo ya exasperada - Ahora ambos irán a darse un baño y a cambiarse… esto es el colmo, y aquí una que se preocupa – dijo Akane mientras se levantaba.

- Exacto, ¿Quién les ha dicho que pueden asustarnos así? – La apoyo Saori – Azuma te has pasado un poco hoy, mira como tienes las ropas, quiero ver que escusas vas a poner, habrá que comprar otro uniforme – se notaba por el tono de vos de ambas que realmente no estaban bromeando.

Las auras de ambas chicas brillaban intensamente, lo que provoco miedo en sus prometidos, por lo que se levantaron de golpe y asiendo un gesto militar se dirigieron al baño a toda prisa, pasando al lado de Kasumi.

- ¡Oh, Kami! ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo ella llevándose la mano a los labios al ver a los chicos.

- No te preocupes Onee-chan, ellos están bien – le aseguro Akane.

- Muy bien, venía a ver qué había pasado y a decirles que la cena ya esta lista, pero esperaremos a que los muchachos regresen del baño...

- ¿Akane? – la detuvo Saori antes de que esta siguiera a su hermana en dirección a la casa.

- Dime

- Te sonara extraño, pero me ha parecido que sabias de la explosión antes de que esta sucediera, ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Pues no sé muy bien como explicártelo, veras, como artista marcial desarrollamos por decirlo de algún modo un sexto sentido a los peligros y eso ayuda mucho en la batalla al momento de la defensa… pero desde que volvimos de China no sé porque, ese instinto se ha expandido en mi y siento las variaciones en el aura de Ranma aunque no estemos el uno al lado del otro… por ello sentí cuando empezaron a usar el aura de batalla…

- ¿Aura de Batalla? ¿China?, tendrás que explicarme eso

- Aunque no lo creas Saori-chan tu también tienes una, hace poco cuando te enojaste se sintió, dime si no te ha ayudado a intimidar a Tanaka-kun a veces cuando te enojas.

- Si, definitivamente…

- Bueno es algo así, lo que yo sé es que la mayoría del tiempo tu aura permanece invisible tanto para ti como para el resto y cuando aparece solo se percatan de ella los que están a tu alrededor, normalmente se siente cuando el sentimiento que la desata es muy fuerte como el enojo, pero desde hace un mes yo siento a Ranma cada vez que eleva su aura en cualquier lado aunque no estemos juntos, no sé porque, ahora mismo no puedo sentirlo, pero si por alguna razón elevara mucho su aura yo lo sentiría.

- ¿Y él? ¿Te puede sentir a ti también?

- Realmente no lo sé… es extraño, aunque también puede ser mi imaginación jejeje.

- Ohm… realmente estas muy unida a él.

- Pues no sé si podría decirse así… vamos a colocar la mesa, mientras vuelven esos dos.

Las chicas fueron a ayudarle a Kasumi a la cocina. Ranma le prestó ropa a Azuma para que se pudiese cambiar, dándole una de sus camisas chinas azul sin mangas y un pantalón negro y él se puso otro conjunto igual solo que se coloco sus muñequeras negras, vestidos así parecían hermanos, lo que los diferenciaba era el color de su pelo, sus ajos y el corte por supuesto… lo que los hizo reírse por el parecido físico, con poca luz cualquiera los confundiría. Ya en la mesa los 5 comieron muy a gusto y tuvieron una plática bien tranquila, algo no muy común en la familia Tendo.

- ¿Seguros que no quieren que los acompañemos? – pregunto Akane, cuando ya los estaban despidiendo esa noche en la puerta de la casa.

- Si, lo estamos – Contesto Azuma.

- Estarán bien Akane – le dijo Ranma a la chica - Pero parece que va a llover, voy a ir por un paraguas para que no se mojen – diciendo esto ingreso de nuevo a la casa.

- Realmente no creo que sea necesario – Dijo Saori mientras miraba el cielo – llegaremos antes de que empiece a llover.

- Igual, llévenlo – le pidió Akane – nunca se sabe.

**RING-RING**

- ¿Quién puede andar en una bicicleta a estas horas? – comento Azuma que se encontraba recargado en la puerta detrás de las chicas, con los ojos cerrados mientras esperaban a Ranma.

- ¡Hay no!, ya decía yo que todo estaba demasiado tranquil… - decía Akane mientras observaba hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque en ese momento una chica de cabellos morados, y con un ajustado vestido chino en su escultural cuerpo, saltaba en dirección a Azuma, el cual de la impresión no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse tieso como piedra.

- ¡Nihao Airén! – saludaba la chica al tiempo que frotaba su cuerpo con el de su pobre víctima, que no podía estar más aterrorizado, y lo único que podía hacer era mantener sus manos los más lejos posible de la chica china.

- Pero Shampo, ¿Qué haces? – exclamo escandalizada Akane, mientras Saori no se creía lo que miraban sus ojos, lo que sin dudarlo estaba logrando irritarla. /" ¿Pero que se cree esta chica y Azuma porque no hace nada?" /.

- Aquí está el paraguas – pero Ranma se quedo quieto en la puerta al ver la escena que estaba en frente de él.

- ¿Airén? – Exclamo intrigada Shampo al ver llegar a Ranma - ¡Tu no ser Airén! – le dijo a Azuma al fin viéndolo a la cara mientras se alejaba de él como si su solo contacto quemara – estar vestido como airén pero no serlo, eso confundir a Shampo y… - pero se cayó, pues estaba demasiado avergonzada para continuar la disculpa que estaba empezando.

Azuma respiro aliviado cuando la chica se aparto de él, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Saori se dio cuenta que eso realmente no iba a ayudar en nada a mejorar su relación.

- Lo siento – dijo al final Shampo, y después se lanzo en dirección a Ranma pero el ya estaba preparado y con un movimiento se aparto de su camino y con otro se coloco atrás de Akane mientras simulaba que le entregaba el paraguas a Saori.

- Para que no se mojen.

- Shampo, deja presentarte a nuestros nuevos amigos – le ayudo a distraerla Akane con una sonrisa feliz de que su prometido evitara a la chica china – Tanaka Azuma / "A quien sin duda has traumatizado" / y su prometida Saíto Saori.

- Gusto en conocer, perdonar a Shampo por lo que pasar, esperar prometida no ser violenta como Akane.

- Yo no me enojare, si no lo vuelves a hacer. Akane-chan no se enojaría si tú no lo hicieras – respondió Saori aun un poco irritada.

- ¡Cierto! – exclamaron Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo, por lo que ambos se sonrojaran.

- Sera mejor que nosotros nos vayamos – termino la conversación Azuma mientras agarraba de la mano a Saori para iniciar el camino – nos veremos mañana – Akane se pudo dar cuenta de que las cosas no estarían bien entre esos dos, porque a pesar del gesto del chico Tanaka, cuando se alejaron un poco ella pudo apreciar como Saori retiro su mano.

- Airén, llevo mucho tiempo sin verte – decía Shampo mientras intentaba de nuevo acercarse al chico de la trenza.

- Y espero que siga así, no quiero más desastres en mi casa – los sorprendió la voz enojada de Nabiki que acababa regresar, en su rostro se notaba que no estaba de humor y que era mejor no meterse con ella – por cierto Shampo, creo que todavía me debes unas cuantas cosas que se rompieron el día de la boda, espérame un momento ya regreso voy a subir a mi cuarto por las cuentas que tienes pendiente… - sin mirar la expresión de la chica ingreso a su casa.

- Eh… fue un gusto verte airén, pero acabar de recordar que voy a dejar una entrega, te veré otro día – y tomando su bicicleta de nuevo salió a toda carrera lo más lejos posible de la bruja de las cuentas Nabiki Tendo.

- Notaste que no llevaba ningún pedido ¿Cierto Ranma?

- Si, lo note – dijo él con un poco de humor – tendré que agradecerle luego por esto a Nabiki…

- Confirmado – susurro Akane, tan suave que si él no hubiera estado a su lado es muy probable que no la hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Qué? - le pregunto extrañado

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Qué está confirmado?

- jejeje – le contesto ella con gracia en la voz - El otro día me preguntaba qué era lo que los mantenía alejados de casa, hoy eh confirmado que definitivamente son las cuentas que Nabiki les pasa cada vez que los mira.

- Sin duda esa es la razón – estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo por la ocurrencia.

- Bueno y ¿Dónde está esa loca china? – dijo Nabiki mientras regresaba con cuentas en la mano, lo que logro exasperarla más de lo que ya estaba – estaba vez se me escapo, pero no será así la próxima vez – decía mientras regresaba a la casa. Y volteo extrañada al escuchar las carcajadas y de su pequeña hermana y su prometido.

- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? – les pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Eres… la mejor… Onee-chan – pudo articular Akane.

- Sinceramente la mejor – le secundo el chico a su lado.

- Lo sé – contesto ella con orgullo, mientras ingresaba a la casa.

- ¡Akane Linda! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – llego gritando el maestro Happosai mientras se tiraba en dirección a los pechos de Akane.

- Largo de aquí ¡Viejo Pervertido! – le reto Ranma mientras le encestaba un puñetazo al viejo loco antes de que tocara a la chica y lo enviaba lejos por el cielo de Nerima.

- Ay cosas que definitivamente nunca cambiaran – expreso Ranma mientras bajaba su puño y miraba en la dirección que había mandado al viejo loco.

**Cuick**Cuick**

- ¡P-chan! – exclamo feliz Akane, mientras se dirigía al pequeño cerdito negro que se acercaba a la casa y que traiga amarrado de una cuerdo un paquete de pescados que decía "OKINAWOA".

- ¡Y otras que desearía que desaparecieran por completa! – rugió Ranma completamente irritado, y agarrando al cerdo del pañuelo naranja, antes siquiera que este soñara con lanzarse al regazo de la chica.

- ¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué haces? No lastimes a P-chan – Nabiki ya había entrado a la casa y al notar que los dos estaban solos, tomo una decisión al respecto de la odiosa mascota de la chica.

- No le hare nada Akane, solo que tenemos que tener una charla seria al respecto de este _**cerdo**__ – _exclamo el chico enfatizando la última palabra, para que Ryoga supiera que esta vez no estaba bromeando…

******************************Fin Capitulo II*******************************


	3. Capitulo 3: Una Larga Noche

**Aclaraciones:** Por este medio declaro formalmente que esta historia (fanfic) es complemente salida de mi imaginación, basada en los personajes e historia original de Ranma ½ (Ranma Nibbon no iichi), propiedad exclusiva de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi, por lo cual escribo sin fines de lucro y no obtengo beneficios de ella, más que el placer de escribir y recibir sus comentarios.

- Humor - : Conversación

/ "Humor" / : Pensamientos

_Humor_ : Recuerdos

Nota: Deseo que les guste este capítulo, veremos un Ranma un poco diferente, haber que opinan… espero pronto subir el siguiente… sin más por el momento…

/

**Por Akaichan12**

_**Titulo: **__**Creciendo Al Fin**_

**Capítulo III:** "Una Larga Noche"

Eran ya las diez de la noche, el silencio cubría en su totalidad la casa Tendo, y los habitantes disfrutaban de la relajante noche envueltos en sus sueños. De pronto una de las luces del segundo piso se encendió y con mucho cuidado de no realizar ruido una joven se levantaba de su cama y empezó a cambiarse la pijama para colocarse lo que desde hace una semana se había convertido en su ropa de entrenamiento.

/ "Ya me siento más tranquila vistiendo esto en frente de Ranma, pero igual no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa todavía, me hace feliz que me este entrenando… pero estoy segura que el latido acelerado de mi corazón no es por esa causa" / mientras la chica terminaba de vestirse y se colocaba la yukata para que el sereno de la noche no le hiciera daño, escucho el toque en la puerta, ellos habían quedado en utilizar eso como señal, Ranma salía primero de su cuarto y cuando pasaba frente al de Akane daba un leve toque y sin esperar respuesta se dirigía al Dojo, donde poco después lo alcanzaba ella. / "Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?, estaba realmente muy serio cuando llego P-chan, y estoy segura que me iba a decir algo importante en ese momento" /

_- No le hare nada Akane, solo que tenemos que tener una charla seria al respecto de este __**cerdo**__ – exclamo el chico enfatizando la última palabra, para que Ryoga supiera que esta vez no estaba bromeando…_

_- ¿De qué estás hablando? P-chan no te ha hecho nada – le decía ella mientras intentaba quitárselo, pero el chico fue más rápido y lo alejo de su alcance - ¡Ranma! No estés bromeando_

_- No lo estoy – y fue ahí cuando la chica noto el tono firme en la voz de su prometido – ¡Tenemos que hablar!, quiero decirte algo muy importante…_

_- Bien, pero dame a P-chan – le contesto ella ya sin intentar quitarle el cerdito, que estaba quietecito en las manos del chico de la trenza, principalmente mirando con ojos llenos de terror a Ranma, porque lo que había escuchado lo tenía tieso como el mármol._

_- Es precisamente de eso que quiero hablar contigo, mira…_

_- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Pero que hacen aquí a fuera tan tarde? – los interrumpió la Señora Nodoka que junto con su esposo y el Señor Tendo llegaban a la casa._

_- ¡Buenas noches! – los saludo Akane._

_- ¡Buenas noches! Acabamos de despedir a unos compañeros de clase – continuo Ranma, lo que la chica interpreto como la indirecta de que seguirían la conversación luego._

_- Bien, pero entremos entonces, ya es hora de ir a dormir – les decía Tendo Soun mientras ingresaba a la casa_

_- Si, será lo mejor – continuo Nodoka mientras con una mano les indicaba a los chicos que pasaran dentro._

_- No te preocupes Akane, hare lo que me dijiste - escucho la chica que le decía - Llevare a P-chan a que coma algo y le daré un baño… - dijo Ranma en voz alta cuando entraron, dejando a la chica sin oportunidad de objetar al respecto, en especial cuando la madre del chico manifestó lo feliz que se sentía de que el joven, ya no tuviera problemas con la mascota de su prometida._

Salió de su cuarto todavía meditaba lo extraño que se había comportado el chico, hizo todo lo posible para que ella no estuviera cerca de su mascota, pero lo había hecho de manera que ella no pudiera decir nada y realmente estaba preocupada, nunca fue un secreto que para Ranma, P-chan era un enemigo y no creía que eso hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana, esos dos tenían una guerra jurada, el cerdito se irritaba mucho con el joven y era el único con el que se comportaba de manera agresiva.

- Pero Ranma también tiene parte de culpa ¡Celoso de un cerdo! – iba susurrando ella, la ultima parte con incredulidad – Aunque me haga feliz que le importe al punto de estar celoso, pero de un cerdo, ¡es el colmo! / "Si tan solo yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto, con P-chan iniciara la tercera guerra mundial de nuevo… estas son las cosas por las que no podemos evitamos pelear ¿Qué hacer?... sin que eso no implique claro la frase te amo, eres mi prometido, P-chan es solo mi mascota… ¡Que complicada es mi vida!" /

Ranma ya se encontraba en el Dojo y estaba sentado en la duela, apoyado en la pared que se encontraba en frente de la entrada del mismo. P-chan se encontraba sentadito al lado derecho de él, con carita triste pero pasiva, al lado izquierdo de Ranma había una toalla, una tetera y un balde vacio, apenas acababa de terminar de secar al animalito.

_- Sera mejor que te comportes – le ordeno el chico cuando se había alejado de la familia para darle de comer y sin soltarlo al llegar a la cocina puso en una tetera a calentar agua, luego de eso saco un poco de la comida que había sobrado de la cena y metió los pescados que Ryoga había traído al refrigerador._

_** ¿Cuick-Cuick? **_

_El pequeño cerdito estaba confundido con la actitud de Ranma pero, algo muy dentro de él le decía que no se quejara y que le siguiera la corriente a su rival. Mientras esperaban que el agua se calentara, el chico Saotome puso a calentar la comida en el microondas y cuando esta estuvo lista puso el plato con lo que había conseguido en la mesa del centro de la cocina y coloco cerca al cerdito aun sin soltarlo._

_- Come – fue la orden seca que le dio / "__Debes tranquilizarte Ranma, sino lo haces no podrás mostrar bien tus argumentos ante Akane y entonces volveremos a lo mismo…__" / viendo un poco extrañado al chico, empezó a comer lo que le ofrecían – Vamos a hablar seriamente tu y yo Ryoga… no quiero pelear y será mejor que me hagas caso, o no me importara romper la promesa que te hice y Akane se enterara, esta misma noche de tu secreto – al escuchar esto el cerdito dejo de comer y se altero un poco – Solo intenta huir y despierto a toda la casa, estoy hablando en serio Ryoga… _

_Con esa simple amenaza el pelo del pobre animalito se erizo, Ranma no solo estaba hablando en serio, en su voz y en sus ojos se notaba un tinte asesino y firme que lo obligo a bajar la cabeza y seguir comiendo lo que el otro le había dado. Cuando el animalito dejo de comer, el único muchacho presente bajo la tetera del fuego, no quería que el agua estuviera muy caliente, estaba enojado con Ryoga pero no al punto de querer hacer "cerdito al vapor"._

_- Vamos, te echare el agua cuando estemos en mi cuarto – antes de salir dejo otra tetera con agua, a fugo lento y así salió de la cocina con cerdo y tetera en mano rumbo a su habitación. Cuando llego, cerró la puerta con llave y colocando al cerdo en el piso comenzó a verter el agua en el cuerpo del animalito. Luego de un corto momento estaban ambos chicos silenciosos, sentados en el medio del cuarto, iluminados solo por la luz de la luna._

_- Veo que han terminado de arreglar la casa – dijo Ryoga para terminar con el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos._

_- Si – contesto él y con algo de humor y burla le dijo - Cuando llegues a tu casa veras que Nabiki, te ha mandado las cuentas de los daños, se había estado quejando de que no te podía localizar, pero hace dos semanas llego un sobre con el dinero exacto y una carta de tu padre, pidiendo disculpas por los inconvenientes – después de decir eso soltó un suspiro, ya se había tranquilizado._

_- Es bueno que tengamos tan mal sentido de orientación entonces, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar ya se le abra olvidado el incidente jejeje – contesto el chico cerdo colocando una mano tras la cabeza como hacía cada vez que se sentía avergonzado._

_- Las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante – dijo de repente Ranma con un tono serio que Ryoga jamás le había escuchado, por lo menos no cuando la vida de Akane no estuviera en peligro._

_-… - Ryoga soltó un suspiro muy largo y con una expresión llena de melancolía observo a Ranma mientras le decía – Imagine que algo así pasaría, después de lo que paso en Jusenkyo… lamento lo que paso el día de la boda, hay ocasiones en las que no pienso y solo actuó…_

_- Lo sé, no hay problema, a mí también me pasa eso muy a menudo_

_- ¿Cómo ha estado Akane-chan? – le pregunto con cautela._

_- Bien – dijo él simplemente_

_- ¿Y tú?_

_- Estoy bien _

_- No lo parece, te noto extraño – comento Ryoga no muy seguro._

_-Estoy bien / "__Mientras Akane esté bien, yo estaré bien__" /_

_- Entonces ¿le contaras a Akane-chan mi secreto?_

_- No – le aseguro Ranma meneando levemente la cabeza – Te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla, es tu maldición, tu decisión, a menos que me obligues a romperla la mantendré, soy una persona de palabra y no pondré en duda mi honor…_

_- A menos que te obligue, lo entiendo – suspiro aliviado Ryoga, el realmente esperaba que eso fuera algo que nunca tuviera que rebelar._

_- No, no lo entiendes – soltó Ranma mirándolo directamente a los ojos, la irritación volvía a escucharse en su voz – El día que Akane se dé cuenta de esto, se enojara contigo y te molera a golpes y tu no harás nada para defenderte porque sabrás que te mereces eso y más… pero a mi… - prosiguió con dolor y algo de ira en los ojos - Akane me odiara y nunca me lo perdonara… así que no digas que lo entiendes – rugió al final moderando su tono de voz para que solo Ryoga lo oyera, este no pudo más que callarse y bajar la mirada. Realmente había metido en grandes problemas a Ranma cuando lo hizo prometer por su honor no decirle nada a nadie sobre su maldición. Después de un rato en silencio Ryoga tomo valor y le hablo._

_- Entonces ¿Si no es mi secreto lo que le dirás a Akane-chan? ¿Qué es lo que le vas a decir, que tenga que ver con migo?_

_- Como ya te dije antes – le contesto ya más tranquilo – Todo será diferente desde ahora y voy a hacer un trato con Akane, al cual estarás de acuerdo te guste o no, ¡me importa un poco o nada tu opinión al respecto! - Le recalco Ranma tratando de aun mantener la calma – Dentro de diez minutos bajaremos al Dojo, te convertirás en P-chan y te comportaras como realmente se comporta una mascota, escucharas lo que le diré y lo aceptaras._

_- Ranma, no me puedes hablar y tratar así… no te tengo miedo ¿sabes? – le dijo Ryoga perdiendo los estribos._

_- Mira Ryoga, no quiero pelear contigo, quiero llevar la fiesta en paz… a mi no me importa mandarte lejos y que luego te enteres, que es lo que le diré a Akane – le refuto el otro empezando a perder los estribos también – Estoy tratando de hacer esto lo mas civilizadamente posible, y me cuesta no mandarte al otro lado de Nerima en este momento, pero quiero que estés presente cuando hable con ella – al escucharlo el chico volvió a sentarse, pues durante su arranque anterior se había levantado y colocado en posición amenazante ante Ranma – Te voy a dar la oportunidad de que le digas la verdad, por eso eh dejado calentando agua, pero será tu decisión, sino te gustan mis condiciones, lo podrás hacer sin ningún problema, o aceptas el trato o le dices tú secreto, esas son tus únicas opciones._

_- ¿Ranma?_

_- ¿Qué? – exclamo el otro más que irritado._

_- ¿Por qué estas tan inestable?_

_-… - volvió a suspirar y se relajo de nuevo, el escuchar esa pregunta le producía una angustia en el corazón, pues sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón de su inestabilidad, pero debía alejar esos pensamientos por el momento – Sabes lo que paso en Jusenkyo, aunque no nos guste admitirlo eres mi mejor amigo… después de regresar eh pensado mucho en el asunto, definitivamente no la puedo y no la quiero perder… - ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y Ryoga asintió lentamente, asiéndole saber a Ranma que entendía su pensar y comprendía todo – Eh decidido que es tiempo de crecer… ya estoy cansado de toda esta situación y ciertamente ya no soy un niño como para seguir jugando al gato y al ratón._

_- Bien, ya era hora… - el chico de ojos azules lo miro extrañado – Akane es única, es comprensible que sea la mujer que tu escojas, es algo que hemos sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que a algunos nos ha costado aceptar, ustedes juntos es lo correcto… por eso, es con ella con quien se meten tus enemigos, porque saben que es importante para ti y por ello yo no eh intentado algo en serio con ella…_

_- Yo recuerdo unas cuantas cartas y regalos que le das cada vez que vuelves de tus viajes, como esos pescados que están en el refrigerador y citas que has tenido con ella… - le recordó Ranma. _

_- Si, pero sabes que no han sido citas de verdad y no terminan en nada… el punto es que… ya sabía que ella, bueno tu sabes… no la hagas llorar Ranma, dale su lugar, el que le corresponde…_

_- No es así de fácil, primero hay muchas cosas que hacer y otras tantas que arreglar – el chico suspiro ya era hora de bajar al Dojo y se empezaba a poner nervioso – Este es solo el primer paso, me falta mucho camino por delante._

_- ¿Has hablado con ella de lo que paso en Jusenkyo? – pregunto Ryoga lleno de curiosidad._

_- No – contesto él en un suspiro cansado – Pero ella sigue insistiendo en que le cuente todo._

_- Es realmente bueno, que no recuerde que estuvo a punto de morir – susurro en respuesta._

_- Ella no respiraba Ryoga – murmuro el otro con dolor y levantando los ojos al techo._

_- ¿Y cómo te explicas que este viva entonces? – Dijo el chico cerdo ya exasperado con el tema – Ya lo hemos hablado Ranma, simplemente lo imaginaste, su respiración era tan suave que no la pudiste sentir, solo eso…_

_- Ella estaba en mis brazos Ryoga… - le contesto el otro desesperado – No estaba respirando, su corazón había dejado de latir… - le dijo el parándose y dando vueltas en el cuarto._

_- Deberías dejar de pensar en eso… - le aconsejo el otro preocupado – Eso es lo que te tiene tan inestable._

_- No puedo evitarlo… / "__La sola idea me vuelve loco, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto… sé, que no me lo imagine__" /_

_- Lo único bueno, es que parece que eso te ha ayudado a por fin decidirte, a arreglar las cosas me refiero – aclaro el chico al ver la mira que le estaba obsequiando Ranma - Yo te ayudare en lo que pueda_

_- Gracias, será mejor que vayamos bajando_

_Después de salir del cuarto, en silencio recorrieron el pasillo, al pasar por el cuarto de la chica Ranma toco a la puerta y luego se dio vuelta y bajo las escaleras, lo que extraño a Ryoga pero no dijo nada, cuando llegaron a la cocina, el chico de ojos azules bajo la tetera y apago la estufa mientras el de los colmillos llenaba un balde con agua del lava trastes y el otro tomaba una pequeña toalla de mano de la mesa, así ambos se dirigieron al Dojo._

Cuando Akane llego y los vio a ambos sentados uno al lado del otro tan tranquilos realmente empezó a preocuparse, mientras ingresaba empezó a quitarse la yukata.

- No te la quites todavía Akane – la detuvo Ranma - Primero quiero que hablemos… / "No quiero ningún tipo de distracciones, ni mucho menos que Ryoga te mire con eso puesto" / - el pobre cerdito estaba cada vez mas confundido ¿Cuándo habían quedado Ranma y Akane de verse ahí? / "eh estado con Ranma todo este tiempo, ¿en qué momento hablaron para verse aquí?" / pensaba Ryoga, sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Ranma? – Le pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba frente a él – Ven aquí P-chan – le dijo a su mascota pero esta no se movió ni un milímetro, lo único que este hizo fue mirar a Ranma – Pero bueno ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Qué le hiciste a P-chan?

- No le he hecho nada Akane, tranquilízate, le di de comer y un baño… está quieto porque quiero hablar contigo y le he pedido que no se mueva hasta que termine… tienes razón es un animal inteligente – ante esto P-chan lanzo un bufido

- Si, lo sé, a veces me sorprende lo inteligente que es… en ocasiones me parece que estuviera hablando con un humano – dijo ella con cariño mientras miraba el animalito que se sonrojo y bajaba la mirada al suelo – ¿Pero qué es lo que me quieres decir?

- Akane, tu y yo no hemos tenido problemas estos últimos días ¿Cierto?

- Cierto, últimamente todo a estado muy tranquilo.

- Pero P-chan siempre ha sido un problema entre nosotros – afirmo el chico listo para recibir su respuesta.

- Si, nunca he entendido porque le tienes celos a un pobre animalito - / "Y esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar" / pensó el chico feliz de poder llevar la conversación a lo que él quería.

- Por eso, tengo un trato que proponerte.

- ¿Un trato? ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto ella curiosa.

- Quiero ponerte restricciones de las cosas que puedes y no puedes hacer con P-chan

- ¡Ranma! – Le contesto ella con tono amenazante – Tú no me dirás a mí que es lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

- Es un cambio de favores, por así decirlo Akane – corrigió el cauteloso, pues se había dado cuenta que utilizo las palabras equivocadas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto ella igual de cautelosa.

- Te propongo un intercambio – le dijo mientras calculaba cuales serian sus siguientes palabras – Se que así como P-chan es un problema… el que yo coma lo que me ofrezcan las chicas es otro, ¿Verdad? / "No estoy diciendo que sean celos, aunque lo sean" /

-… - Akane se quedo muy sorprendida con lo que había escuchado, el chico insinuaba que le tenía celos a su mascota y que sabía que ella los tenia de las otras prometidas en la cocina, pero no lo decía propiamente / "¡Ha escogido muy bien sus palabras!, esto no es algo que se le acaba de ocurrir… está aceptando que esta celoso sin hacerlo en realidad y protege su orgullo y el mío al mismo tiempo" / - ¿Cuál es el trato? – dijo con cautela y entrecerrando sus ojos / "Estoy completamente desarmada en este encuentro, el lo ha pensado todo y yo no sabré como rebatirle" /.

- Tú harás lo que te pido, y yo no aceptare comida nunca más de Shampo, Ukyo o Kodashi, solo comeré la que se haga aquí en la casa y la que tú me ofrezcas.

- ¡¿Qué? – tanto P-chan como Akane observaban al chico, que se encontraba con ellos sin poder creer lo que él había dicho – Pero Ranma, a ti te encanta la comida que Shampo y Ukyo preparan y odias comer lo que yo hago… - dijo ella con incredulidad en la voz / "La comida de Kodashi no cuenta, el ya no se come nada que venga de esas excéntricas manos" / – Te gustan sus comidas, aun cuando Shampo te ponga hechizo en uno que otro de sus platos.

- Es un intercambio de favores, yo hare eso y tu aceptaras mis restricciones…

- Y… ¿Cuales son ellas? / "Ok, eso no me lo esperaba" / No estoy diciendo que lo acepto, solo quiero saber… pura curiosidad.

- No dormirás con él nunca más…

- Es un animalito Ranma, ¿Por qué le tienes tantos celos?

- Solo escucha – le pidió el.

- Esta bien, sigue / "Generalmente se altera cuando le digo que esta celoso de P-chan, hoy se lo he dicho dos veces y no ha pasado nada… realmente está hablando en serio" /

- Como decía no…

- ¿Por qué no confías en mi? – susurro ella al fin.

- ¿Disculpa? No te escuche.

- Dije, ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

- No es eso Akane, sabes que confió en ti

- Pues no lo demuestras dudando así de mí y ¡con un animal! ¡Por kami! Es un simple cerdito – al escuchar esto Ryoga no hizo más que encogerse más de lo que ya estaba.

- Puede ser, ¡pero me irrita! – le contesto el mirando con frialdad a P-chan, quien sintiendo la mirada del chico sobre el no pudo más que sentirse culpable.

- Signo de que no confías en mí, lo sabes todo de mi Ranma, de una u otra manera nos hemos vuelto amigos, buenos amigos… ¿Por qué no me tienes confianza? Siento que me ocultas algo, que hay otra razón por la que no te guste P-chan – término susurrando ella, lo que hizo que la espalda de ambos chicos sintiéndose culpables se tensara en pura señal de alerta a la muerte.

- Akane, ¡claro que confió!, ya se – dijo él un poco inquieto - déjame ponerte un ejemplo… si alguien te contara un secreto y te hace prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, pero ese secreto me concierne a mi… ¿Qué harías? ¿Me lo contarías? – no puedo evitar preguntar, eso lo estaba atormentando desde que todo esto de P-chan había empezado.

- No - le contesto ella, después de pensarlo un poco – Soy una persona de palabra, no pondría mi honor en duda… A menos que fuera realmente necesario – al escuchar su respuesta, Ranma se sorprendió y se lleno de alegría, esa era otra de las cosas que ellos compartían "el honor".

- Entonces ¿Eso significaría que no me tienes confianza? – pregunto él para aterrizar en la razón de la pregunta - ¿O que no me respetas como persona?

- No, son dos cosas diferentes… - dijo ella con gesto meditabundo mientras movía la cabeza y miraba la duela - Trataría de que te perjudicara lo menos posible – susurro mientras lo volvía a ver a los ojos - Pero no te lo diría, porque a pesar de que te tengo confianza y que te respecto, no sería justo pisotear la confianza que otra persona haya depositado en mí, además que no sería a mí a quien le correspondería decírtelo…

- Es una situación difícil de entender ¿Cierto? – el corazón de Ranma sentía gran alivio, porque su prometida pensaba igual que él, aunque sabía que eso no cambia el hecho de que cuando ella se enterara… ardería Troya.

- Si, aunque si tú hicieras eso conmigo, estoy segura que me enojaría mucho contigo - / "Ya decía yo" / pensó el chico con resignación – Es algo complicado – termino ella.

- Es lo mismo que pasa con P-chan – al escucharlo Ryoga se tenso y lo volvió a ver con preocupación en los ojos - Es algo difícil de entender, pero a mí me enfurece y no me gusta ver a ese cerdo cerca de ti, pero no quiere decir que no te tenga confianza, ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, creo – contesto ella, aun meditando todo lo anterior – Es complicado, ¿eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer?

- No, no le besaras el osico nunca más… no lo apretaras contras tu busto - lo que logro que ella se sonrojara - Nunca más te desvestirás enfrente de él…

- P-chan siempre se da vuelta cuando me voy a cambiar o se mete bajo las sabanas, aunque no lo creas – defendió Akane a su mascota, con la cara toda roja.

- Igual / "Vaya por lo menos tiene un poco de decencia el cerdo este" / pensaba el chico mientras agradecía interiormente al que el cerdito por lo menos respetara en ese aspecto a su prometida.

- ¿Son todas las restricciones?

- Una más, jamás te bañaras con el… lo único que quizás te puedo aceptar es que lo pongas en tus piernas / "Y aun esa idea no me gusta" /

- ¿Ranma?

- Dime

- ¿Estas consciente, que estás haciendo todo este alboroto por un pequeño cerdito? – le pregunto bajito y sin dejar de mirarlo con la intensión de no moléstalo con su pregunta.

- Mira Akane – decía mientras bajaba la cabeza y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos - Yo realmente no quiero pelearme contigo, todas esas cosas me enfurecen y lo sabes – la sorpresa en el rostro de Akane cambio a preocupación, al ver lo desesperado que estaba su prometido por mantener la paz entre ellos - Mi idea, es que quitemos las cosas que causan nuestras peleas y P-chan es una de ellas…

- No puedes pedirme que olvide a mi mascota Ranma – susurro ella.

- Por eso, quiero poner estas restricciones – el levanto la vista y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos cada uno tratando de doblegar la voluntad del otro.

- ¿Y que pasara, cuando haga frio? no puedo dejar a P-chan durmiendo solo, ¡se congelara! – trato de objetar esa regla la chica.

- Entonces que duerma con migo… como puedes ver ya no nos llevamos tan mal, si es necesario lo bañare también...

- ¿Y tú no volverás a comer nada de lo que te preparen las chicas? – pregunto escéptica.

- Nada

- ¿Aun cuando Shampo te haga pucheros o te amenace con un gato? – insistió aun sin creerlo del todo.

- Tendré que encontrar la forma de que sus pucheros no me convenzan y con los ga-ga-ga-ga… bueno *suspiro* con ellos tú me tendrás que ayudar.

- ¿Y a Ukyo? Sus Okonomiyakis te encantan, te llaman como abeja a la miel…

- Peleare con el deseo – dijo él muy convencido / "Aunque me duela, entre comer y tener sanidad mental… prefiero la sanidad mental" /

- ¿Comerás lo que yo te prepare? ¿Aunque no se vea bien o no tenga buen sabor?– susurro esto último, con un rubor intenso en las mejías.

- Hasta la última migaja – contesto él con firmeza, pero en su interior estaba muy preocupado por su salud física a partir de ahora.

- mmm… - la chica medito su respuesta durante unos segundos – Esta bien Ranma, tu ganas, tenemos un trato.

- Bien – dijo en un suspiro su prometido.

- ¿Puedo saludar ahora a P-chan? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien – dijo con resignación, pero ya más tranquilo porque había logrado su objetivo.

- Ven acá pequeñito – y al decir esto el cerdito se levanto en sus cuatro patas y despacio y con cautela se acerco a su dueña. Quien al tenerlo cerca lo tomo en brazos y lo acerco a su rostro frotando las mejillas de ambos – Bienvenido a casa P-chan, ¿Ranma no te ha tratado mal, verdad?

**Cuick-Cuick** decía el cerdito mientras negaba con la cabeza, la chica lo coloco en sus piernas, acariciándole cabeza en medio de sus orejas mientras miraba a su prometido.

- ¿Por qué ahora? – le pregunto curiosa.

- ¿Por qué no hice esto antes? es lo que me pregunto yo, me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas…

- Eso sí – le confirmo – ¿Ranma…? – pregunto ella de manera casual intentando no asustar o poner en alerta al chico.

- Dime – le dijo el recostado en la pared, con los ojos cerrado mientras se felicitaba interiormente por su éxito.

- ¿Qué paso en Jusenkyo? – cuando él la escucho se tenso notablemente y abrió los ojos de inmediato posando su vista en ella / "No debí cantar victoria tan pronto" / se reprocho el mentalmente – Quiero saberlo, ¿Que paso después de que perdí la conciencia? ¿Por qué era necesario que me mojaras con agua fría?

- Akane… - susurro el sin dejar de verla - Por favor…

- ¿Por qué estabas llorando cuando me desperté? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se sentía tan entumecido? Tengo tantas preguntas – le decía ella con anhelo en la voz.

- Que yo no puedo contestar

- Sino lo haces tú ¿Quién? – Insistió ella – Eh tenido sueños extraños sobre eso, en los que soy demasiado pequeña y mi cuerpo se quema, y luego siento que algo frio cae sobe mi, entonces me despierto… ¿Puedes explicarme eso?

- No me hagas esto Akane… - pidió el dejando de observarla y volviendo a ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¡Tenemos que hablarlo Ranma!

- No ahora, por favor… - suplico él.

- Tiene que ser algo muy grave como para que te pongas así – continuo ella aun sin desear desistir - Este no eres tú, normalmente enfrentas las cosas de cara, no huyes de ellas, y mucho menos te comportas de esta manera – mientras le decía esto coloco a P-chan a su lado y gateando se sentó junto a el chico que no se había movido de su lugar, P-chan lo observaba con tristeza y también se acerco – Confía en mi Ranma, dime qué fue lo que paso… - le susurro como ultima suplica.

- No es que no confié Akane – murmuro el chico aun en esa posición – Simplemente tengo que superarlo primero, ¿entiendes? – Le dijo mientras volteaba a verla – Cuando esté listo, te lo diré – le prometió mientras volvía a recostar su cabeza en la pared.

- Estoy preocupada – le dijo ella en voz baja mientras lo imitaba colocando su cabeza en la pared – Desde que volvimos de Jusenkyo has estado diferente, / "Ese sueño del que no dejas de hablar, cuando vas a mi cuarto en las madrugadas, estos cambios que estas realizando en nuestras vidas, el que no me dejes sola, son tantas cosas" / lo que acaba de pasar es una muestra de ello, no sé si estás bien… y empieza a asustarme Ranma, nunca… - la voz le temblaba – Nunca te había visto así antes.

- Lo único que puedo decirte por el momento es que estoy bien / "Mientras tú lo estés" / no te preocupes por eso, lo superare, como cuando perdí mi fuerza ¿recuerdas? – trato de tranquilizarla él.

- ¿Y usando el alma de hielo lo vas a poder hacer, ahora también? – Ranma se sorprendió al escucharla decir eso.

- ¿Como sabes que estoy usando esa técnica? – le dijo mientras la observaba cauteloso, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre que trato de sacar el tema lo haces… y te encierras en ti mismo, como tratando de olvidar algo e ignorar lo que te digo.

- Me ayuda a concentrarme – acepto en un murmullo.

- Pero eso no te ayudara Ranma, sea lo que sea que haya pasado solo lo superaras cuando lo aceptes… - él la observo por un minuto meditando lo que ella le decía.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero todavía no, dame tiempo – le pidió el mientras toma en sus manos de nuevo a P-chan que estaba en frente de él, observándolo como diciéndole "yo te entiendo" - Voy a ir a dejar a P-chan a mi cuarto, lo acostare en mi futon, mañana después de clases pasaremos comprando una cama para que duerma, por mientras lo hará conmigo.

- Esta bien, debe estar muy cansado – decía ella aceptando con resignación el posponer esa conversación, mientras volvía a tomar en brazos a P-chan y repetía el saludo con las mejillas – Buenos noches chiquito… - luego se lo entrego al chico.

- Empieza tú mientras yo regreso…

- Bien - Ranma salió del Dojo y subió a su habitación, saco el futon y puso a p-chan en el.

- Duérmete Ryoga

**Cuick** le contesto él para darle las gracias; Ranma sabía que luego tendría algunas cosas que explicarle a Ryoga, si este no era despistado, se habría dado cuenta de los cambios en la rutina de ambos y él iba a querer una explicación.

- Sinceramente había pensado que hoy deberíamos dejarlo libre – le comento cuando ingreso de nuevo al Dojo.

- ¿Por qué? Justo ahora me estoy acostumbrando al ritmo que me colocaste… - le contesto ella sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

- Pero tampoco debo desgastarte mucho, mañana no entrenaremos debes descansar por lo menos una vez a la semana… - le aseguro él mientras la observaba realizar el calentamiento – Hoy voy a ensenarte una kata… creo que podrías realizarla, no completamente claro, pero si una parte.

- ¿Para qué es? – le preguntaba ella mientras terminaba con el grupo de ejercicios que Ranma le había colocado como calentamiento.

- Flexibilidad

- Eh estado trabajando en eso toda la semana – se quejo la chica.

- Y aun así esta kata te va a costar, créeme… observa mis movimiento, luego la aremos juntos.

Cuando el chico empezó a moverse, Akane entendió porque se lo decía, trato de memorizar cada movimiento, y se fue dando cuenta que cada vez eran más complicado, y sabia que habían algunos que no los podría realizar, por lo menos no esa noche / "Realmente espero poder hacerla, esto me va doler mucho mañana… es bueno que no vayamos a tener entrenamiento" / cuarenta paso cumplió Ranma antes de voltear a verla.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Que me va a doler

- jajaja… no te preocupes, no realizaras todos los pasos

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres mujer

- Creí que no me darías consideraciones… - dijo un poco decepcionada de sus palabras pero, diciendo esto fue cuando ella se dio cuenta del sonrojo que cubría al joven artista marcial.

- Algún día, te prometo que la harás completa… por ahora eso es imposible.

- ¿Por qué?

- No puedo decírtelo…

- Creí que me tenías confianza… - esas palabras lo pusieron nervioso / "¿Por qué me meto yo solo en estos problemas?" /

- Porque eres soltera – susurro lo más bajo que pudo - Confórmate con esa explicación.

- Pero no entiendo o.o?

- Trabajaremos hasta el paso 28 – dijo el chico, sin prestarle atención.

- ¡Ranma! No me ignores – reclamo la chica

- Akane, soy tu sensei – le contesto él con tono serio y viéndola a los ojos – Y soy yo, el que decide que es lo que aprenderás y a qué ritmo ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, es una buena forma de zanjar el tema… _**sensei**_ – le contesto la chica recalcando el honorifico.

- arrggg… no te va a gustar la explicación – le dijo ya resignado y con una voz entre enojada y avergonzado.

- De eso se trata Ranma, de que me digas _**todo **_aunque no me vaya a gustar… eso es la confianza.

- Esta bien – dijo con resignación – Pero primero prométeme que no te enojaras, escucha lo que tengo que decir…

- Lo prometo – dijo ella acercándose para escucharlo mejor.

- Esta kata es para aumentar la flexibilidad, mi padre me la enseño, realmente es muy buena y ayuda mucho, por eso quiero enseñártela, cómo pudiste apreciar exige muchos movimientos complicados especialmente los últimos 12 pasos… - entre mas hablaba, él mas se sonrojaba – Cuando obtuve mi maldición mi padre me prohibió realizarla completa en mi forma de chica.

- ¿Por qué? – lo animo a continuar ella más curiosa todavía.

- No te enojes… - el chico bajo la cabeza y hablando más bajito dijo – No la puede hacer una chica… vi… virgen… - dijo lo más suave y rápido que pudo.

-… - durante un momento se hizo un silencio incomodo, mientras ella procesaba la información – Entonces… cuando dices que algún día podre hacerla completa… te refieres ah… / "¿Por qué pregunte?" / - se recrimino interiormente la chica, mientras acompañaba a su prometido en un concurso de quien estaba más rojo.

- Ponte en posición – le ordeno el sin voltear a verla, la chica lo obedeció y ambos empezar en silencio a reproducir los primeros 28 pasos, al principio no podía realizar la mayoría de los movimientos, pero mientras más los repitan menos trabajo le costaba. El resto del entrenamiento se basó en esa kata y evitaron dirigirse de nuevo la palabra a excepción de cuando él le corregía movimientos.

- Ciento haber sido tan imprudente Ranma – le dijo ella al final cuando ya ambos estaban acostados en la duela recuperando el aliento antes de entrar a la casa – Eres mi sensei y tienes razón tú sabrás que me enseñas y hasta qué punto.

- Eres testaruda – contesto el sin abrir sus ojos, ni moverse – Trata de evitar el preguntar ¿Por qué? Cuando te restrinja algo en la práctica – le ordeno.

- Oye, lo siento vale… no tienes que tratarme así – le contesto enojándose con su actitud.

- Yo también lo siento – dijo el luego de un suspiro – Los dos somos testarudos.

- Si – dijo ella con tristeza

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto él mientras se sentaba para mirarla mejor

- Tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común… somos muy parecidos – dijo ella con pesar.

- ¿Y eso es malo por…? – le alentó a que continuara.

- Nunca has escuchado que los polos opuestos se atraen y los iguales se repelen…- le contesto mientras se sentaba para mirarlo.

- Si lo ves de esa forma, encontraras una explicación lógica a por que siempre estamos peleando… - bromeo con ella Ranma, pero se extraño al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica

- Exacto – dijo ella mientras se levantaba para ponerse su yukata y regresar al cuarto. Ese era uno de sus más grandes temores que no estuvieran destinados para estar juntos.

- Es una bendición que sea así… - le dijo el antes de que la chica saliera del Dojo, ella se sorprendió al escucharlo y se dio vuelta para mirarlo / "¿Cómo puede decir eso?, no sabe acaso lo que significa" / pensó la chica con mas tristeza aun – Si no fuera así, todo sería demasiado aburrido por aquí y hace mucho que me hubiera ido.

- ¿Encuentras divertidas nuestras peleas?

- Llámame masoquista, pero tienes que admitir que son parte de nuestra peculiar relación – le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta.

- Pero nos llevamos como perros y gatos… - le rebatió extrañada.

- Si, ¡Gracia a Kami! – Le contesto él cuando la alcanzo en la salida – Eso quiere decir que nos podemos decir lo que sea el uno al otro, sin importar que… no me gustaría que no me dijeras lo que piensas.

- Pero a veces nos decimos cosas que nos hieren a los dos – le rebatió ella aun viéndolo con incredulidad

- Si es cierto, pero ambos sabemos que la mayoría de esas cosas no son ciertas.

- Pero aun así duelen… - susurro ella.

- ¿Akane? – la llamo él para que lo mirara a los ojos – Ay una gran diferencia entre pelear jugando, como lo hacemos la mayoría del tiempo, cuando uno de los dos quiere hacer enojar al otro, a pelearnos de verdad, que es lo que nos paso cuando se meten entre nosotros otras personas… yo se que nuestra relación es algo extraña pero a mí me gusta que seamos parecidos en tantas cosas, porque siento que no solo eres mi prometida sino también mi amiga / "Mi compañera" / ¿Entiendes?

- Si, cuando buscas amigos, escoges aquellas personas que se parezcan a ti…

- Exacto

- Así es "nuestra relación"… - susurro la chica mientras miraba hacia la noche - ¿Ranma?

- Dime – le dijo él mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y como ella miraba el cielo nocturno.

- Exactamente ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos tu y yo? – dijo ella suavecito y con algo de miedo.

- Somos amigos, eso es seguro - / "¿Pero, solo amigos?" / pensó ella con tristeza.

- Si, lo somos… y también eres mi prometido, es una relación complicada – termino ella.

- Si, lo es… eres mi amiga y al mismo tiempo la mujer que algún día se convertirá en mi esposa… – y diciendo eso salió del Dojo – Oyasumi.

- Oyasumi Nasai, Ranma – contesto ella sonrojada y aun sin poder creérselo.

/ "A veces no entiendo a Ranma, ¿Le gusta que peleemos? ¿Me considera su amiga? Y me mira como la mujer que "algún día será su esposa", ¿Cómo responder a algo como eso? " /

- arrggg ¿Qué complicada es mi vida?

**Cambio de Escena**

1_1

- ¡Akane!

Ranma sostenía a una inconsciente Akane, cubierta solo con una de las camisas rojas de él, ella estaba tiesa y fría, MUY fría, demasiado.

- Eres una boba – Ranma se dio a sí mismo un puñetazo en la cara – Perdón no es eso lo que quiero decir… en realidad quería darte las gracias… perdón Akane… soy una molestia… y nunca te puedo decir lo que en realidad siento… solo logro herir tus sentimientos una y otra vez… Akane ¡despierta! – Pero ella no se movía y seguía fría y estática en sus brazos – Te quiero decir algo… Akane… me puedes oír ¿verdad?... ¡AKANE! / "déjame decirte que te amo" /

Pero ella seguía sin moverse… no respiraba… de pronto todo alrededor de ellos se volvió negro y el cuerpo de Akane desapareció de entre sus brazos.

- Eres patético – escucho una voz parecida a la de él pero distorsionada – Ella tuvo que sacrificarse por ti – escucho la risa macabra que salía junto con esas palabras – Ni siquiera puedes protegerla – y fue cuando se dio cuenta que era el mismo el que se estaba diciendo eso – No te la mereces…

1_1

- ¡No! – escapo de sus labios al despertarse, con los ojos abierto y llenos de espanto, totalmente alerta se levanto de su futon con cuidado de no despertar a P-chan, no estaba de humor para soportar las preguntas del cerdo – ¡Maldito sueño! Estoy arto – el chico empezó a caminar alrededor de su cuarto, la necesidad de ver si Akane estaba bien aumentaba en su interior.

/ "Ella está bien, cálmate, eh estado con ella hace no más de dos horas, está bien en su cuarto… durmiendo… descansando, con los ojos cerrados… arrrgg bien, ella está bien" / pero aunque trataba de convencerse a sí mismo no podía, la ansiedad, desesperación y miedo que le producía ese sueño no le ayudaba a recuperar su tranquilidad y la certeza de lo cerca que estuvo de suceder, de perderla para siempre lo atormentaba aun mas.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido salió de su cuarto y usando sus habilidades atravesó el pasillo en silencio, hasta la habitación de la chica, donde aun con más cuidado de no despertarla a ella o a algún otro habitante de la casa abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el cuarto. Ahí estaba ella con su pijama amarilla de gatitos, cubierta hasta la mitad de su cuerpo con la sabana. Se concentro en la acompasada respiración de ella, asegurándose que el aire, signo de la vida estuviera entrando de lleno en su hermoso cuerpo, y se quedo ahí parado a un lado de la cama.

/ "A veces desearía sentarme a tu lado, o tan solo tocarte para asegurarme que estas aquí y que no eres solo parte de mi imaginación o de algún sueño… pero sé que eso es imposible, te despertarías al instante… ya me arriesgo demasiado al venir a ver que te encuentres bien, es una suerte que no te hayas dado cuenta todavía" / la chica se dio vuelta entre sueños y ahora le daba la espalda, el se agacho y se arrodillo a un lado de la cama, puso con cuidado sus manos en esta y trato de ver sobre el hombro de la chica, para asegurarse de que no se hubiera despertado. Cuando estuvo completamente seguro de ello se levanto de su posición y con cuidado se sentó en la silla del escritorio para seguir vigilando el sueño de su amada un poco más.

/ "No puedo tranquilizarme sin usar el alma de hielo… simplemente no puedo" / pensaba el chico mientras apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y hundía su rostro en sus manos e iniciaba con la poderosa técnica capaz de crear al Hiryu Shoten Ha (Dragón Volador), que le había valido recuperar su fuerza y vencer a Azafrán. Fue en ese momento cuando Akane se despertó, al sentir el aura de Ranma en aumento cuando inicio con al alma de hielo.

/ "¿Ranma?" / pensó Akane al abrir sus ojos y contemplar la pared, pero no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que sintió cuando despertó, suerte para ella que el chico no la pudiera ver en ese instante. / "Esta aquí de nuevo… odio no saber qué está pasando… ¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarte Ranma?" / Cuando el chico levanto la vista de sus manos se le notaba en la mirada un aire más sereno. Fue entonces cuando la joven fingiendo que aun permanecía dormida se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole la cara y trato de colocar la expresión más apacible que pudo. El la observo con cautela y al verla suspirar se acerco un poco a ella, a escuchar lo que sabía verdaderamente tranquilizaría su alma pues la chica murmuraba.

- Ranma…

- A veces creo que en realidad estas despierta… - susurro como siempre hacia en sus visitas nocturnas – Y lo haces solo para calmarme, pero espero que no sea cierto, porque entonces tendría que explicarte de que tratan los sueños que me hacen venir a tu habitación… confió en ti Akane, como en nadie más, pero debo confiar en mí, en que soy suficiente para cuidarte – se arrodillo en frente de ella y se acerco lo mas que pudo – Se que parece que no es así, pero…

Ranma dejo de hablar, ya que no pudo seguir diciendo lo mucho que dudaba de sus capacidades, el miedo que tenia a perderla… si seguía por donde iba no resistiría mucho y la tocaría para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, con lo que se ganaría un viaje gratis al cielo cortesía de su adorada prometida. Se levanto con cuidado, siempre procurando no hacer ruido, salió de la habitación de la chica no sin antes darle un último vistazo.

- Oyasumi, Akane – y diciendo esto cerró la puerta.

- Me gustaría que terminaras las frases que siempre dejas a medias

Susurro ella con tristeza en la voz, mientras se sentaba en la cama y observaba la puerta cerrada, el siempre hacia eso, entraba, se aseguraba que estuviera bien, activaba el alma de hielo, murmuraba algunas cosas para ella y luego se iba. Ella había empezado a regalarle su nombre en suspiros cuando se dio cuenta que lo que él hacia ahí, era ver que estaba con vida y como nunca se atrevía a tocarla ella le hablaba para que se calmara, y sabía que lo conseguía.

La primera vez que lo descubrió solo un mes atrás, casi lo manda de un mazazo fuera de Japón, esa noche ella había tenido que trabajar hasta tarde, entre terminar el trimestre desde la casa, arreglar los daños de la casi boda y sacar buenas notas, a pesar de estar haciéndolo a distancia había sido algo realmente difíciles y ese día, si no se hubiera desvelado nunca hubiera terminado de estudiar lo que les mandaban los profesores, pronto iban a tener su evaluación y ella además tenía que explicarle a Ranma las cosas que no entendía, pero cuando al fin ya se había acostado no pudo conciliar el sueño y estuvo despierta un buen rato acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados intentando dormir. Casi le da un infarto cuando escucho los murmullos de Ranma, pues no lo había oído entrar.

_- Respira – había susurrado el chico con alivio, / "__¿Ranma?__" / Su tono de voz fue lo que extraño a la muchacha por lo que no se movió y fingió estar dormida, sintió como movía la silla y se sentaba en ella – Respira… - repitió el con vehemencia – ¿Porque mi subconsciente no lo puede entender?…_

_Ella lo escucho mientras él seguía murmurando, un largo suspiro había llenado la habitación después de eso, la curiosidad pudo más que ella y medio abrió los ojos, cuando al fin estos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad se le encogió el corazón, ya que puedo ver al joven con su cara oculta por sus manos apoyando sus codos en sus rodilla, se le notaba abatido, / "__¿Ranma? ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Qué hace el aquí y a estas horas?__" /cuando intento moverse de donde estaba para hacerle notar que estaba despierta el joven murmuro casi con dolor._

_- ¡Ella está bien! – a pesar de que el trataba de que sonar convincente la voz se le quebró y ella pudo entender que estaba llorando, pocas veces eso había pasado, podía contar con los dedo de una mano las ocasiones en que lo había visto llorar y una de ellas había sido apenas una semana atrás – ¡Ya es suficiente! – dijo él mientras se levantaba de la silla de un solo, la reacción fue inmediata y ella solo pudo lograr cerrar sus ojos, no era bueno que el descubriera que lo había visto. – No puedo seguir viniendo aquí cada vez que tengo ese maldito sueño - / "__¿Sueño? ¿Pero de que está hablando? ¿Cuántas veces a entrado a mi cuarto sin que yo me haya dado cuenta?__" / - Ella está bien, ¡contrólate! – lo escucho ordenarse en voz baja / "__¿Pero de que está hablando? ¿Acaso el está preocupado por mi? ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?"__ / Fue entonces cuando lo sintió por primera vez, el chico estaba aumentando su aura de batalla y de golpe la disminuía al máximo, era como si en vez de él hubiera un tempano de hielo en la habitación – No me dejare vencer por un maldito sueño – había murmurado minutos antes de salir del cuarto no sin antes observarla por un momento y despedirse._

_- Oyasumi, Akane…_

_- ¿Pero que fue eso? – exclamo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama._

- Desde entonces siempre hace lo mismo – murmuro ella de nuevo acostándose en su cama, ella nunca le había mencionado nada y el repetía las visitas casi cada noche desde entonces – Aunque ya no lo hace con tanta frecuencia… me pregunto ¿De qué tratara su sueño?... – la chica se estaba ya quedando dormida, realmente debía descansar pues mañana era día de escuela también y tenía que levantarse temprano para su carrera matutina - ¿Cuándo podrá el volver a dormir tranquilo?... Oyasumi Nasai, Ranma… - fue su último susurro después de un largo día y una aun más larga noche.

********Fin del Capítulo 3*******

Nota: Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias son bienvenidas, recuerden que el alimento de todo escritor son los Review's. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo tan bonito… por favor no se les olvide comentar… prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible… Gracias por pasarse por aquí.

Atte. Akaichan12


	4. Capitulo 4:Ingredientes Para El Desastre

**Aclaraciones:** Por este medio declaro formalmente que esta historia (fanfic) es complemente salida de mi imaginación, basada en los personajes e historia original de Ranma ½ (Ranma Nibbon no iichi), propiedad exclusiva de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi, por lo cual escribo sin fines de lucro y no obtengo beneficios de ella, más que el placer de escribir y recibir sus comentarios.

- Humor - : Conversación

/ "Humor" / : Pensamientos

_Humor_ : Recuerdos

Nota: Espero que les guste mucho y los anime a dejarme review's… Es un poco confuso en algunas partes, please pongan mucha atención y lean despacio, cualquier duda no olviden que puede preguntar.

/

**Por Akaichan12**

_**Titulo: **__**Creciendo Al Fin**_

**Capítulo IV:** "Ingredientes Para El Desastre"

- ¡Akane-chan! – Gritaba Saori desde la ventana del aula al día siguiente – ¡Deprisa! - ya que en ese momento, nuestra linda pareja entraba corriendo al colegio, pues para no perder las antiguas costumbres ambos llegaban con retraso y la campana estaba a punto de sanar.

- Creo, que no lo van a lograr – opino Sayuri que se encontraba con ella – La verdad, ya era raro que no les pasara eso…

- ¿Llegar tarde es normal para ellos? – pregunto Saori con signos de interrogación bailando en su cabeza.

- Si – le aseguro Sayuri, Yuka asentía con su cabeza, mientras se acercaba a ellas – En realidad estaban empezando a preocuparme, han cambiado… - concluyo pensativa Sayuri.

- Realmente es extraño verlos llegar temprano todos los días – estuvo de acuerdo Yuka - Y si que han cambiado, Saotome siempre ah sido posesivo pero…

- Yo recuerdo que una vez, por evitar que Gosunkugi le tomara una foto a Akane, lograron que ella se lesionara una pierna, un accidente con el flash… - recordó Sayuri

- Es solo que últimamente… bueno, tu ya lo has notado… – se dirigía Yuka a Saori - hasta cierto punto… Es reconfortante notar que siguen siendo ellos… - suspiro al final.

- ¡Extraterrestres! – Apareció de la nada en medio de ellas Hiroshi – Eso es lo que creíamos todos ¿Verdad?, que los habían secuestrado extraterrestres y que los habían cambiado por robots puntuales, pasivos y cordiales… - y se hizo el silencio… se ven pasar pajas de heno, como en el desierto.

- Eso, es mejor ignorarlo – dijo Sayuri a la chica Saíto, mientras sonaba el timbre, por lo que las tres se dieron la vuelta e ignorando al muchacho se fueron a sentar a sus lugares, dejando a un Hiroshi blanco como un fantasma y delirando solito de lo injusta que era la vida con él.

- A sus lugares – ordenaba Miss Hinako mientras ingresaba chupándose un bombón al salón.

- Saluden – se escucho la petición del representante de la clase, por lo que todos se pararon e hicieron la correspondiente reverencia, y cuando ya todos estaban sentados, se escucho el sonido de una carrera desde el pasillo; la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a dos chicos casi sin aliento.

- ¿Mis Tendo?, ¿Míster Saotome? – Se les acerco la chibi Miss Hinako con cara de preocupación – Respiren – los alentó estando en frente de ellos.

- ¡Gracias! Mis… – contesto Akane cuando recupero una respiración normal

- Bien – les sonrió la maestra con inocencia – Ahora… ¡Llegan tarde! ¡Fuera! ¡Están Castigados! – les reprendió mientras los sacaba a empujones del aula.

- ¡Pero Mis Hinako! – trato de persuadirla Akane.

- Nada de peros Mis Tendo, no quiero que se conviertan en delincuentes juveniles… - le decía ella mientras les cerraba la puerta en las narices – Ese compromiso con Míster Saotome es una mala influencia para la pobre... – murmuraba la profesora mientras regresaba a su lugar, por lo que a todos los demás les hizo salir una gotita de sus cabezas / "Para usted TODOS somos delincuentes juveniles" / fue el pensamiento colectivo.

- Esto es tú culpa – le decía Akane al chico, un rato después mientras ambos sostenían un cubo con agua afuera del salón.

- ¡Mi culpa! – Se exalto Ranma volteando a verla – Yo no fui el que se tardo en regresar de su carrera matutina – le recordó el – Además de que, no fue MI mascota por la que me caí al estanque y tuve que entrar a cambiar mis ropas por unas secas.

- Sabes que eso no fue culpa de P-chan… - dijo ella desviando los ojos con incredulidad.

- Siii, Claro – le contesto en forma irónica / "Solo es que el cerdo ese esta celoso, como si no lo conociera yo, además después de todo lo que paso anoche, ha de estar más que ansioso por darme bronca y no vio mejor venganza, que tirarme al estanque por el momento" /

- Creí que ya te llevabas mejor con P-chan – le reprocho ella.

- Nos toleramos mas que es otra cosa muy diferente… - le aclaro Ranma con aire de superioridad - No esperes milagros de la noche a la mañana - / "Ya decía yo" / pensaba para sus adentros la chica Tendo

- Aparte de eso me ha costado un mundo despertarte… - le refuto ella, volviendo al tema original - Eres peor que un oso perezoso - recordó.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, ahora por tu culpa a partir de mañana tengo entrenamiento matutino con mi padre, otra vez ¡yo ya me había librado de eso!… - le recrimino él

- No es mi culpa que seas un dormilón perezoso, que tarda un mundo en levantarse… - le indico ella ofendida por la acusación.

- ¡Nooo! Claro – le contesto su prometido con sarcasmo

- No lo es – le rebatió ella, mientras ambos estaban frente a frente sosteniendo los cubos.

- Pero lo es, el haberlo comentado durante el desayuno – le indico él, ambos chicos echaban chispas por los ojos - Mamá nunca se lo hubiera pedido a mi padre, sino se le hubiera metido en la cabeza que estabas "¡desconforme con mi rendimiento!" – en eso ambos se sonrojaron, al recordar la leve insinuación que la señora Saotome les había hecho esa mañana y voltearon a ver, para cualquier lado que no fuera la cara del otro / "No quiero ni imaginarme que van a decir si llegan a descubrir que la/me estoy/está entrenando" / pensaron a la vez.

- ¿Crees que sepan algo? – murmuro ella con tono preocupado y bajando el cubo con agua, mismo que había levantado con la intensión de ver a Ranma-chan, si el chico no se controlaba.

- Realmente espero que no – suspiro el dejando de lado la discusión que estaban teniendo.

- Hablando de eso – comento la chica - ¿Por qué ya no entrenaban en las mañanas ustedes dos? – pregunto ella mientras ambos dejaban de estar frente a frente y se ponían de espaldas a la pared.

- No lo sé, dijo algo así como que "ya era tiempo de probar, que tan bueno era yo en realidad, y que tanto me importaba el arte" supongo que quería ver si me mantenía en forma, a presar de que el no me estuviera controlando los entrenamientos – le contesto Ranma levantando los hombros quitándole importancia – A decir verdad, eh estado muy estresado últimamente – ambos sabían muy bien porque, aunque nunca lo hubieran comentado – Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que me servirá para ver si realmente eh mejorado… - Durante el último mes el chico se había estado entrenando el doble de lo normal, pero gracias a Nabiki no tenía la oportunidad de verificar si estaba teniendo buenos resultados.

- Lo siento – murmuro ella bajando la cabeza para fijar su vista al piso – No fue mi intensión.

- Ya no importa – suspiro Ranma, y tratando de tranquilizarla le dijo - No dormí mucho que digamos anoche, por eso me ha costado levantarme hoy, en realidad no ha sido tu culpa / "Bueno, no directamente" / – se justifico mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared / "Y ahí está la razón, de que me haya tardado en mi carrera esta mañana, con lo poco que dormí ayer me eh levantado tarde" / pensaba ella con resignación, aun sin verlo todavía.

- ¿Y?... ¿Por qué no dormiste mucho ayer? – pregunto tratando de que fuera de manera casual.

- He tenido pesadillas – le contesto sin notarlo / "¡Bingo!" / pensó Akane ilusionada y evitando que se diera cuenta de su error, intento sacarle más información.

- ¿Qué soñabas? - Le dijo como si no tuviera importancia

- Con Jusenk… ehh, bueno eso ya no importa ahora, lo importante aquí es que no fue solamente mi culpa que llegáramos tarde.

- Tampoco fue solo mía – le contesto ella un poco alterada por no haber podido sacarle nada, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, esperando vencer al otro, pero luego se rindieron.

- Es culpa de los dos – hablaron al mismo tiempo, lo que los sorprendió y luego de un pequeño silencio se echaron a reír.

- Somos incorregibles, ya estábamos discutiendo de nuevo – dijo Akane más relajada y con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, siempre hemos sido así ¿No? – opino él, feliz por haber podido cambiar el tema.

- Si, pelear es nuestra forma de comunicarnos – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya forma! ¿No lo crees? – trato de hacerla reír el.

- Definitivamente

/ "¿Cuánto tiempo más durara esta paz?" / Se preguntaban ambos, luego de un rato de estar en un cómodo silencio mientras permanecían de pie juntos, cumpliendo con su castigo y preguntándose, ¿cuando se metería alguien en sus vidas de nuevo? Sabían que no podría durar para siempre y que algo arruinaría toda la tranquilidad de la que estaban disfrutando

***Cambio de Escena***

- Tendo Nabiki

- Oh, Sasuke-chan – contesto ella la llamada del pequeño ninja que la encontró, cuando salía con sus amigas del salón a la hora del almuerzo – ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

- Como usted lo ordeno señorita… – Nabiki cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho y observaba con severidad al pequeño sirviendo de los Kuno.

- Por tu propio bien espero que no te hayas confundido, _**Sasuke-chan **_– cuando el escucho el tono en que se lo decía levanto la vista y con intranquilidad observo la postura de superioridad y frialdad en la que se encontraba la joven Tendo.

- Me he encargado de ello personalmente señorita – aseguro el ninja.

- Muy bien – le felicito complacida – Eso es todo Sasuke-chan puedes retirarte.

- Si señorita – y diciendo esto el ninja desapareció con el soplar del viento.

- ¿Qué estas planeando Nabiki? – le pregunto Kaoru una de sus amigas (lo confieso, inventado n.n, no me sé los nombres de las amigas de Nabiki :p) cuando reanudaron el rumbo a la cafetería.

- Eh estado demasiado aburrida y estresada últimamente, esto es algo que será muy divertido y relajante, lo mejor de todo, es que al mismo tiempo me dejara unos cuantos yenes – rio ella con malicia – Además no seré la única que saldrá beneficiada.

/ "Pobre Saotome-kun" / pensaron ambas chicas a la vez.

- Pero tú siempre sacas "unos cuantos yenes" – susurro Ana, sin que la chica Tendo alcanzara a oírla.

- Espero que sea buen negocio la verdad… como el que hiciste al inicio de trimestre – comento Kaoru.

- Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo Nabiki con pesar – Tuve que regresar la mitad del dinero.

_- ¡Hola Chicos! – saludaba desde un puesto en la entrada del Furinkan una hermosa Tendo Nabiki que acababa de llegar – Les tengo una muy buena información sobre mi hermanita… - y al terminar de decir esto una gran cantidad de chicos se acercaron al lugar – Pero por supuesto que la información no es gratis…_

_- No importa cuánto, yo pagare – exclamo un chico entusiasmado_

_- Serán 1000 yen cada uno… - anuncio por lo que todos ellos empezaron a hacer fila y pagar el precio – Los que no paguen tendrán que entrar al instituto – dijo observando a unos cuantos que se querían colar – No estoy dispuesta a dar información gratis… ya deberían saberlo._

_- Listo Nabiki todos los que están aquí ya pagaron – le confirmo una de sus amigas un tiempo después._

_- Bien, escuchen con atención… - espero a que todos se callaran para empezar a hablar – Todos saben que la boda se cancelo, y por supuesto saben que ninguno de nosotros regresamos al Furinkan después de eso… Lo que sin duda no saben es que al igual que yo mi hermana regresa hoy, la pregunta del millón aquí es ¿Sigue siendo la prometida de Saotome?, todos sabemos que lo siguen siendo según nuestros padres pero, ¿Y ellos, están igual que la última vez que los vieron?... – espero a ver cuál era la reacción de la multitud y después de un silencio para darle más drama prosiguió - ¿No se han puesto a pensar? puede que ahora, después de UNA BODA CANCELADA, alguno de ustedes sea el afortunada que tenga una oportunidad con mi hermanita… casi fue dejada en la puerta del altar, cualquier chica se sentiría ofendida / "Claro que ninguno de ustedes sabe que fue coaccionada por mi padre a aceptar la boda a cambio de Naniichuan para Ranma… aunque algo me dice que hay otra razón, solo que todavía no se cual… además de que la boda se cancelo por otras circunstancias, no por decisión de los novios" / - observo las caras de entendimiento y el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de todos eso jóvenes / "Solo necesitan un pequeño empujoncito" / - Yo no se lo perdonaría – dijo para rematar._

_- Tienes razón – exclamo uno._

_- No sé, como no lo había pensado antes – grito otro._

_- ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad! – proclamaron varios con entusiasmo._

_- Pero esperen chicos – trato de tranquilizarlos ella para que la escucharan – No queremos agobiar a Akane tan temprano en la mañana en una pelea, mientras deciden quién va a hablar primero con ella ¿No creen?_

_- Si, tienes razón, debemos ver quien hablara con ella primero – estuvo de acuerdo con ella un pobre iluso._

_- Por ello eh diseñado un sistema fenomenal – concluyo con orgullo._

_- ¿Y cuál es? – dijo un chico desconfiado._

_- Seguro nos costara dinero – susurro otro._

_- Por supuesto, nada es gratis en esta vida – dijo ella con suficiencia – Pero debemos apurarnos, no tarda en estar aquí… verán, en el puesto hay unos sobres, deberán tomar uno y colocarle su nombre, ¡haremos una subasta! – Concluyo con regocijo en la voz – El que coloque más dinero en el sobre gana y así en disminución tendremos un orden para hablar con mi hermana._

- ¿Pero de que hablas Nabiki, si les dijiste que no habían devoluciones? – le recordó Ana, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

- Y no las habían, pero recuerda que perdimos la oportunidad, de hacer las apuestas con las chicas, de cuál de ellos tendría el valor suficiente de hablar con Akane en frente de Ranma, tuve que regresar ese dinero porque nadie gano… - recordó ella con gesto dramático / "Nunca me hubiera imaginado que se rendirían sin luchar… no había calculado el miedo que podría realmente provocar mi cuñadito" /.

- Oh es cierto, nadie te creyó que si nadie ganaba la casa se quedaba con todo - comento con un toque de diversión Kaoru

- Si, supongo que no es lo mismo engañar a los chicos que a las chicas – concluyo la chica Tendo.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que Sasuke-kun te está ayudando? ¿No es él, el sirviente de los Kuno? – pregunto ahora Ana (:p los eh buscado en el manga pero no encuentro sus nombres lo siento u.u)

- Ese es mi secreto – dijo ella ahora con picardía, una gotita, que digo gotita, gotota salió de la cabeza de las amigas de Nabiki, ella mostraba su herencia como ninguna, cambiaba de humor con la facilidad con la que viento controlaba una cometa.

***Cambio de Escena***

- No puedo evitarlo, estoy enojada – dijo un poco irritada Saori.

- Saori-chan, ni siquiera le has hecho el almuerzo – le comento Akane preocupada.

- No se lo merece – dijo ella con convicción, aunque el brillo de sus ojos dejaba ver atisbos de duda sobre sus actos. Ambas chicas estaban solas sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras a lo lejos en el campo jugaban los chicos.

- Tienes que admitir que no fue completamente su culpa – comento Akane tratando de ayudar en eso, al pobre Azuma – Tanaka-kun no hizo nada para que ella se le tirara encima, tu viste que fue un error de Shampo que lo confundió con Ranma…

- Ese es el problema Akane-chan, no hizo NADA para quitársela de encima.

- Bueno eso si… Ranma tampoco hace nada, cuando ella le hace lo mismo – medito cabizbaja la chica Tendo tratando de encontrar una explicación – Pero dime, ¿han hablado después de lo que sucedió?

- No – susurro la pelinegra con tristeza – Hemos ido en silencio hasta la casa y luego me he encerrado en mi habitación hasta esta mañana… le dije que estaba cansada y que no quería cocinar – comento lo último más bajito, con sus ojos fijos en su prometido que recibía un pase de Ranma,

- Tal vez si hablaran… espera, ¿Viven en la misma casa? – comento Akane sorprendida.

- Ehh, si – le contesto Saori, confundida con el cambio de tema – Justo en esa parte nos hemos quedado ayer…

- Tienes razón, antes de la explosión te había preguntado ¿Dónde están viviendo aquí? – recordó Akane.

- Nuestros padres están abriendo una sucursal de la constructora en Itayanagi (una de las ciudades de la prefectura de Aomori) por eso ellos no podían mudarse con nosotros, solo mi madre nos ha acompañado a instalarnos, estamos viviendo en la casa que fue de mis abuelos maternos cuando ellos vivían.

- ¿A instalarse? – pregunto Akane notando ese detalle.

- Si, instalarnos, ella regreso a Aomori este fin de semana… - comento ella bajito mientras se sonrojaba.

- Entonces, ¿Están viviendo solos? – se escandalizo la chica Tendo.

- Así es – dijo ella más sonrojada aun por la reacción de Akane.

- Pero eso es…

- Uff, que llena estaba la cafetería… - comento Sayuri interrumpiendo su conversación mientras se sentaba con ellas.

- Si, Pero a Ukyo le ha ido bien hoy con la venta – empezó a contar Yuka que también acababa de llegar - ¿Sabes Akane? Paso algo increíble hoy.

- ¿El qué? – pregunto ella de manera descuidada, el único momento del día en que Ranma la dejaba "sola" era cuando él debía ir a comprar su comida a la cafetería, hoy el se había tardado un poco más de lo normal / "Y como no, si hoy Ukyo ha vendido Okonomiyaquis… seguramente ya rompió su parte del trato ¡Baka!" / Sus ojos estaban fijos en el artista marcial de trenza.

- Cuando Ukyo coloco su puesto, al primero que le ofreció una muestra gratis como siempre fue a Saotome, que acababa de llegar a comprar su comida…

- ¿Eso qué tiene de increíble, siempre pasa? – comento aun distraída y ahora pensando en una forma de ayudar a Azuma-kun, después pensaría en como reclamarle a su prometido por hacer tratos que rompería en menos de 24 horas.

- Lo increíble, es que él le haya dicho que "NO" - agrego con emoción en los ojos Sayuri, lo que hizo que ella les prestara toda su atención – Yuka y yo casi nos vamos de espaldas de la pura impresión…

- Si – comento Yuka, con la misma emoción en los ojos – Se le notaba que estaba peleando con el mismo…

- Toda la cafetería se quedo en silencio cuando él dijo no…

- Te lo imaginaras ¿no?... Saotome Ranma diciéndole no, a una linda chica...

- Que le estaba ofreciendo comida gratis…

- Luego dio una escusa tonta…

- Ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo que dijo…

- Compro unos panes y salió corriendo…

Se terminaban las frases la una a la otra, lo bueno es que estaban bien sincronizadas por lo que se les podía entender a la perfección que querían decir. Aunque Akane todavía no creía lo que estaba escuchando / "Es en serio… el estaba hablando en serio" / pensaba mientras no le quitaba la vista a su guapo prometido, ella había estado ahí, ¡había escuchado, lo que él le tenía que decir!, ¡había notado que él lo había estado pensando mucho!... ¡Ella había hecho el trato con él! Pero… una parte de ella, una muy grande que se llamaba Inseguridad, dudaba que el chico fuera a cumplir su parte. Cuando ella meditaba todo esto aun sin poder dejar de observar a Ranma, sus amigas le explicaban a Saori porque ese hecho era considerado casi el anuncio del fin del mundo.

- ¿Se ha peleado Saotome con Ukyo-san? – pregunto Saori muy intrigada por el supuestamente extraño comportamiento del chico.

- No que yo sepa – susurro Akane tratando de no darle importancia al tema.

- Ukyo estaba devastada… - continuo relatando Sayuri.

- Si no hubiera sido por los otros chicos, que querían comer sus Okonomiyakis… - relataba con un poco de pesar Yuka.

- No sé, qué le hubiera… - continuaba Sayuri.

- Calla – Le susurro Yuka luego de darle un codazo. En ese momento una melancólica Ukyo se sentaba junto a Saori. Se hizo un largo silencio mientras ninguna de ellas comía y en lugar de ello miraban con atención a Ukyo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la venta Ukyo-san? – comento por fin Yuka.

- Bien, lo he vendido todo - comento ella, pero aun con la vista perdida – A todos le han gustado mucho mis Okonomiyakis… - empezó a murmurar – Nadie ha dicho que ya no supieran igual… y el olor ha estado exquisito… - Las chicas que estaban con ellas empezaron a verse extrañadas, pues ella estaba mencionando esto con aprensión en su voz – Si lo que dice Ryoga es cierto… pero yo que tengo que ver, ni siquiera fui con ellos… Entonces ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué sucede Ukyo? – le pregunto Akane un tanto preocupada por las incoherencias que decía y las lagrimas que asomaban en los ojos de la cocinera, quien en ese momento levanto la cabeza y fijo sus ojos en los de la chica.

- Akane, ¿Podemos hablar? – le pregunto con seriedad - ¿A solas? – agrego a lo que los otras tres chicas, observaron en silencio esperando la respuesta de Akane.

- Claro Ukyo, ¿Por qué no?

- Nos iremos adelantando al salón entonces – informo Sayuri, mientras las tres se alejaban en dirección al edificio – No se tarden mucho, pronto va a sonar la campana – ellas las miraban con preocupación por dejarlas solas.

- Claro – con los ojos y una sonrisa trato de tranquilizarlas Akane mientras las veía marcharse – Ahora dime, ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

- ¡Akane! – se lanzo la chica contra la joven Tendo, que no pudo más que recibirla en sus brazos pues en vez de lanzarse a atacarla, la amiga de la infancia de su prometido estaba abrazándola – Cuanto lo siento, en serio… no había podido decirte nada, cuando Ryoga me lo conto realmente me preocupe… - le decía a lo que la otra no entendía nada – Cuando los volví a ver, creí que ya lo habían superado… Era razonable, ¡Por eso no los habíamos visto por casi un mes!… - le decía mientras se separaba lentamente de ella – Con razón Ran-chan no se separa de tu lado pero, aun así no lo entiendo ¿Ran-chan está enojado conmigo? ¿Verdad? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos - Por eso ya no quiere comer lo que yo le preparo ¿Verdad?… ¿Pero porque?

- ¿Ukyo? – Pregunto más que confundida Akane – No entiendo de que estás hablando - miraba con preocupación a la joven que lloraba en silencio ahora, pues las lagrimas habían empezado a salir de sus ojos – No creo que Ranma este enojado contigo, o por lo menos no me ha mencionado nada al respecto, ¿Por qué crees eso?

- El ha despreciado… con la peor escusa del mundo… no ha querido comer… mi comida… - hablo ella entre sollozos - ¿Ranma sin mucha hambre? Ja, eso ni él se lo cree…

- Tal vez sea cierto – trato de tranquilizarla ella sin poder evitar sentirse culpable – Pero eso no explica porque estas llorando, tú no eres así… Además, si Ranma estuviera enojado contigo… - comento mientras mira en dirección a su prometido – No estaría caminando hacia acá, con cara de preocupación – Al escuchar esto la cocinera miro así él, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, y noto que el chico cada vez estaba más cerca.

- ¿Qué sucede Uchan? ¿Por qué estas llorando? – pregunto él una vez llego y se agachaba doblando las rodillas frente a ellas, mientras la chica quitaba los últimos rastros de lagrimas.

- Cree, que estas enojado con ella – susurro Akane al ver que la chica no le iba a contestar.

- ¿Enojado? – Se extraño Ranma pasado su vista de una joven a la otra - ¿Por qué estaría enojado? ¿Y porque eso te haría llorar?

- ¿No estás enojado? – pregunto Ukyo con miedo en la voz y viéndolo de reojo – ¿Después de lo que paso el día de la boda? ¿No es por eso que no has querido comer mis Okonomiyakis hoy? – el joven Saotome se tenso / "Genial, no creí que Uchan se pusiera así solo porque no quise comer su comida" / - Como Ryoga me dijo lo que le paso a Akane en China, y tu hoy no quisiste comer la comida que te ofrecí, lo relacione todo - / "¡Voy a matar a Ryoga!... Y esta vez absolutamente nada me va a detener" / pensó el preparándose para cambiar el tema, mientras Ukyo seguía murmuro ya más tranquila y sin ganas de llorar, pero al que si le dieron ganas de llorar fue a Ranma al ver la cara que puso Akane al escucharla / "Eso es, Ryoga también estuvo ahí… tal vez el si pueda decirme que paso, el no es como Shampo… Seguro que no me mentiría" / pensaba ella con esperanza. – Creí que de alguna manera me guardabas rencor por atacarla ese día, en la boda tu sabes, después de todo Shampo y yo le destrozamos el vestido – seguía murmurando Ukyo, aun sin percatarse de lo tenso que se había vuelto el ambiente a su alrededor / "Seguro ahora intentara que Ryoga le cuente todo… ¿Qué hago?" / pensaba él sin prestarle atención a la cocinera / "Pero si hago eso, entonces significaría que no confió en Ranma… No mejor espero hasta que pueda decírmelo el mismo" / concluyo Akane viendo a los ojos al dueño de sus pensamientos que se encontraba tenso junto a ella / "Debo confiar en que pronto me lo dirá" / - Ese vestido sí que salió perjudicado cuando ella esquivo nuestros ataques…

Ukyo levanto la cabeza y se percato que sus amigos no le estaban prestando la debida atención, pues se encontraban inmersos en sus pensamientos y perdidos en los ojos del otro / "Pero bueno y a estos que les pasa, ¿Porque hay tanta tensión entre ellos?... No es la misma de siempre, es como si ambos estuvieran preocupados el uno por el otro… Es que acaso me eh perdido de algo mas… la próxima vez que vea a Ryoga, le obligare a que termine de contarme lo que realmente paso en China, tal vez no solo Akane fue secuestrada y torturada…" / un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda al recordar las palabras de Ryoga

-_… después de que la secuestraron, sufrir todo eso… debe ser horrible ser tratada como una muñeca de trapo, y después de la batalla, cuando Ranma ya la había rescatado… - el chico se había quedado callado durante un momento mirándose las manos – Saber que no podíamos hacer nada por remediar lo sucedido, realmente le quedaron horribles cicatrices, mira que no recordar lo que le paso, perder la memoria debe significar algo… _

/ "Eso debió de haber sido horrible" / seguía pensando la chica imaginándose la peor de las torturas y sin querer adivinar, donde estaban las cicatrices en el cuerpo de su amiga. La pobre chica no sabía que Ryoga se refería a cicatrices emocionales, ni mucho menos de lo literal que había usado la palabra "Muñeca de Trapo". Aunque sin dudarlo se sentirá igual de afligida al enterarse de que fue lo que en realidad paso… que no era esa, exactamente la razón de la preocupación de los dos jóvenes junto a ella, ya que Ranma trazaba planes mentales, para evitar que Akane hablara del tema con Ryoga y la chica en cuestión se preguntaba cómo ayudar a su prometido a soltar toda la sopa.

- Bien... ¡Es suficiente Ranma Saotome! – Grito Ukyo mientras le daba un golpe con la espátula al chico en la cabeza que logro estamparlo en el suelo – Yo también estoy aquí ¿Sabes? Y era yo la que estaba llorando… - dijo un poco exaltada, a lo que Akane se quedo callada observándola con paciencia y con una gotita en la cabeza / "Esa actitud es mas a la Ukyo, que la otra… me pregunto ¿que la puso tan triste? y ¿Que tengo yo que ver? Seguro que Ranma podría explicarme eso…" / - ¿Por qué no quieres comer mis Okonomiyakis? – Pregunto aun con tono enojado y amenazante en la voz en el momento en que el chico se levanto del suelo – Si no estás enojado conmigo, ¿Es que acaso ya no te gustan? – Dijo ya un poco mas afligida – Soy tan mala cocinera… - Y empezaban a salirle lágrimas de nuevo.

- No, Ukyo no es eso – trato de consolarla Ranma, logrando que la chica dejara de llorar y en cambio se lanzara a abrazarlo del cuello.

- Entonces Ran-chan ¿Por qué no comes unos cuantos Okonomiyakis? yo misma te los preparare ahorita – dijo en tono meloso y con los ojos llenos de ilusión, despertando la curiosidad en la Tendo que tenían de testigo / "Veamos si puedes cumplir tu parte de trato, ¡Baka!" / pensaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos y empezaba a crecer la irritación en su cuerpo por lo que estaba viendo.

- Uchan… veras… – trataba de decir el chico buscando la forma de salir del problemas – Estoy lleno en serio jejeje… ya no me cabe nada mas, el desayuno de hoy fue inmenso, en serio – hablaba lo más rápido que podía y tratando de que le creyera, aunque para ser sinceros no lo estaba logrando.

- Esta bien te creo – dijo Ukyo con los ojos entrecerrados – Pero entonces te invito a cenar en mi restaurante… - le propuso mientras lo soltaba.

- Ehh, ¿Hoy? / "Rayos ¿ahora qué le digo?" / - pensaba desesperado él mientras se alejaba de la joven cuanto podía y miraba a su prometida que estaba con los brazos cruzados y fulminándolo con la mirada / "Esto es más difícil de lo que creía… si tan solo tuviera una escusa razonable… ¡si tan solo Akane me ayudara con esto!… eso es, ¡Ya lo tengo!" / - Hoy no puedo Uchan – le dijo complacido con su supuesta solución.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – exigió saber con pase demandante y sin creerle ni una palabra.

- Lo que sucede es que le prometí a Akane que hoy iríamos a cenar fuera…

- ¡¿Qué? – gritaron amabas chicas a la vez / "Se volvió loco" / pensó la pobre Akane que ya veía venir los problemas.

- Perdí una apuesta Uchan y por mi honor debo cumplirla – decía el pensando lo más rápido posible, y creyendo que era la mejor solución, para salir ileso de esa discusión, sin saber en el GRAN problema en el que se estaba metiendo.

- ¿Vas a tener una cita con Akane? ¿Y me lo dices, así nada más? – le pregunto con tono amenazante y fulminándolo con la mirada - ¿Es, eso cierto? – pregunto, ahora, a la chica Tendo, mientras sacaba su espátula y se ponía en posición de ataque, logrando que los otros dos se levantaran también y optaran por alistarse para defenderse.

- Cálmate, Ukyo – dijo el chico con voz firme y usando su nombre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mientras se ponía en frente de su prometida en medio de las dos, logrando sorprenderla y que regresara su mirada hacia el / "Que ataquen a Akane es una de las cosas que no voy a permitir" / pensaba él, enojado solo con la insinuación – No es una cita, perdí una apuesta… ¿entiendes?

- Pues, no te creo – dijo con cautela / "Ok, Ranma todavía esta sensible" / fue lo que prudentemente la hizo relajarse.

- Hice un trato y ahora debo cumplir, eso es todo, la única verdad / "literalmente" / no puedo hacer nada si no me crees, Ukyo – seguía llamándola por su nombre, por lo que ella decidió dirigir su reclamo por otro lado.

- Pues Akane parece no acordarse de nada – menciono Ukyo mientras señalaba a la chica en cuestión, que estaba igual o más sorprendida que ella / "No me esperaba que me usara a mí como escusa ¿Cómo se le ocurre?… aunque mmm esto será divertido" / pensaba la Tendo sin dejar de ser la observadora, en el intercambio que tenían los dos jóvenes en frente de ella, mientras maquinaba como hacer sufrir un poco a su joven prometido / "Yo siempre sufro por sus tonterías, es tiempo que ahora sea él quien responda por sus actos" /

- Es que ella tiene un cerebro de… / "mala idea, insultarla no me ayudara ahora" / mala memoria eso es, ella tiene mala memoria – arreglo lo más rápido que pudo y justo en ese momento sonó la campana, para salvarlo del embrollo – Vamos, debemos entrar, no podemos perder clases vamos, vamos… - las empujaba dentro a ambas chicas, mostrando lo que nunca antes había tenido, ¡ni tenía!, interés en las clases.

- Pero Ran-chan – se quejaba Ukyo / "No le creo nada, aquí hay gato encerrado… esto es algún plan para despistarme… voy a vigilar muy de cerca a estos dos" / cavilaba la cocinera muy segura de que el joven guerrero le estaba mintiendo, porque no era posible que Saotome Ranma aceptara tan fácilmente que había perdido en contra de alguien y mucho menos que tenía una cita con la pequeña Akane / "Aunque él diga que no es una cita…Tengo que averiguar qué está pasando" /.

***Cambio de Escena***

_**Ranma: ¿Así que me vas a invitar a cenar? **__**O-O**_

_**¿Dónde me vas a llevar, eh? **__**n.n**_

_**¿Debo vestirme formal acaso? **___

_**Así que no se te ocurrió nada mejor,**_

_**Poca imaginación ¿verdad? jajajaja.**_

_**Akane **_

El chico de la trenza leía consternado el papelito que durante la clase de ingles Akane le había pasado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, esas eran las ventajas de sentarse uno al lado del otro. / "Solo esto me faltaba… ahora, ¡Akane burlándose de mí!" / pensaba, cuando con ahincó y esperando con un poco de ingenio también le contestaba con otro papelito, que para entregárselo lo doblo haciéndolo muy chiquito y lo uso para pegarle en la cabeza con él a su prometida. Akane le dedico una mirada de reproche por lo que había hecho / "Infantil" / fue lo que ella pensó y lo que el interpreto en su mirada antes de que empezar a leerlo.

_**Akane: Sabes perfectamente, porque he dicho eso **__**u.u**_

_**En realidad es tu culpa, por no ayudarme **__**-.-**_

_**Y ni sueñes que te invitare a comer **__**:p**_

_**Puedes esperar sentada, aunque si tu quieres…**_

_**Solo basta con que me lo pidas… **__**n.n**_

_**Ranma**_

Akane lo miro con ojos fulminantes y deseando hacer con su prometido lo que hacía con su mensaje, arrugarlo en sus manos y hacerlo picadillo / "¿Y este que se cree?... ya verá" / ahora era ella la que escribía, pero se notaba que no eran palabras de amor precisamente. Envolvió el borrador en el papelito, espero un momento, se aseguro de que nadie la viera y se lo lanzo a su prometido, que como estaba distraído viendo por la ventana, regodeándose de su victoria no se dio cuenta y lo recibió de lleno a un lado de la frente.

_**Ranma: Solo en tus sueños, YO desearía salir contigo.**_

_**No te preocupes te sacare de ese problema…**_

_**Ahora mismo le diré a Ukyo que no es cierto…**_

_**Y que esta misma noche, iras a su puesto a cenar**_

_**¿Qué te parece? ¿No es una buena idea?… **_

_**Akane **_

_**P.D. Cuando regreses me habré bañado con P-chan.**_

Ranma vio con horror como ella terminaba de escribir algo en un papelito y se lo lanzaba a Ukyo, quien se encontraba solo a dos puesto delante de ella en la fila siguiente. Pero usando sus habilidades especiales, atrapo el catastrófico mensaje en el aire, antes de que Ukyo se diera cuenta y regreso a su asiento sin que nadie más que su prometida y Tanaka lo notaran, a lo que Akane no puedo más que echarse a reír en silencio, tapándose la boca para no ser descubierta; Azuma no hacía más que verlo con curiosidad desde su asiento en el otro extremo del salón. El chico miro con reproche a su prometida y ella conteniendo la risa le gesticulo "A-bre-lo" y cuando lo hizo y leyó el contenido se fue de espaldas.

_**¡Caíste!… jajaja solo tú podrías caer en algo así**_

_**Jajaja, no le diré nada, pero en cambio…**_

_**Tendrás que realmente invitarme a cenar.**_

/ "Esta Akane, eso estuvo cerca… pero ahora tengo un problema aun mayor, si la llevara a cenar, todos creerían que es una cita y quien aguantaría a nuestros padres después y no digamos a todo el resto de locos" / con el alma en un hilo escribió otro papelito y con cuidado de no enojar aun más, de lo que ya se iba a enojar su prometida, se lo paso esta vez sin molestarla.

_**Akane: ¡Estás loca!… y ¿Qué se supone que les vamos**_

_**A decir a nuestros padres?... no queremos**_

_**otra boda ¿recuerdas?, simplemente no**_

_**puedo invitarte a cenar… no seas demente.**_

_**Ranma**_

_Ella lo miro con enojo puro reflejado en sus pupilas / "__Esto me pasa a mi por querer ayudarlo… ¿el no puede invitarme a cenar? ¿Pero yo si puedo pedirle que lo haga, sin que pase nada? ¡Si, cómo no!__" /, Pero luego se calmo y con suspicacia empezó a escribir su respuesta, lo golpeo ahora con el sacapuntas de metal que fue en donde envolvió el papelito para el chico._

_**Ranma: Si serás ¡BAKA! Quiero ver como **_

_**convences a Ukyo entonces, de que lo**_

_**que dijiste era cierto… ¿no se te ha**_

_**pasado por la mente? que nos va a seguir,**_

_**hasta descubrir porque no quieres comer**_

_**sus Okonomiyakis… a menos claro **_

_**que quieras decirle la verdad.**_

_**Akane **_

**P.D. Quiero comer sushi… **

Un tic nervioso le salió a Ranma cuando termino de leer, no podía negar que ella tenía razón, la cocinera no los iba a dejar en paz, seguramente los seguiría por todo Nerima, y cuando se diera cuenta que le había mentido, que no llevaría a Akane a cenar, no se la podría quitar de encima hasta explicarle porque no quería comer su comida y lo más seguro es que empezaría a llorar y a montarle escenas que él no iba a poder soportar y tenía que mantener su promesa con su prometida o no aguantaría a Ryoga por mucho tiempo y terminaría peleando con él o algo peor, (que Akane se diera cuenta del terrible secreto) / "Rayos, ¿Por qué me meto yo solito en estos problemas" / pensaba el chico ya más que resignado.

- ¡Saotome!... ¡Despiértese! – grito de pronto el profesor que se encontraba de espaldas a la clase, por lo que todos lo quedaron viéndolo con sorpresa, pues el chico estaba despierto y escribiendo concentrado.

- Pero, estoy despierto – dijo el levantando una ceja y viendo al maestro de ingles que se volteaba y con la boca abierta lo miraba.

- ¡Esto es un milagro! – exclamo con emoción – Al fin le he enseñado lo emocionante que es el ingles… por una vez no se ha quedado dormido en mi clase – vitoriaba el pobre.

/ "… ni me acordaba que estábamos en ingles" / pensaba el chico mientras le salía una gotita de la cabeza / "Pero me da pena sacarlo de su error… se ve tan contento" / el profesor volvió a impartir la clase y todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción, cualquier cosa menos prestar atención. Con cuidado de que nadie lo viera le mando la repuesta a su prometida.

_**Akane: Pero entonces ¿Qué diremos en la casa?, **_

_**por si no lo recuerdas, también debemos **_

_**esquivar a Nabiki… además ¿Y si nos **_

_**encontramos con Shampo? O cualquiera **_

_**de los otro locos, ¿Qué les diremos?... **_

_**Estoy abierto a sugerencias**_

_**Ranma**_

Akane sonrió al terminar de leer, porque incluso en el papel y con tan escuetas palabras ella podía detectar, que sin dudarlo había ganado esa discusión. Y a pesar de que su prometido trataba de ponerle peros, en la noche el chico la invitaría a cenar, no pudo evitar pensar y ilusionarse con el hecho de que realmente tendría una cita con el / "Aunque el jure y re perjure que no lo es" /

_**Ranma: Ya veremos qué hacer, no te preocupes **_

_**por eso… por cierto, por nuestra culpa **_

_**Saori-chan y Tanaka-kun están peleados, **_

_**¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Me siento culpable!**_

_**Akane**_

En ese momento sonó la campana de cambio de hora, y el maestro de ingles salía mientras les recordaba que mañana tendrían que realizar una conversación en parejas sobre el tema que habían tratado ese día.

- Últimamente a todos los maestros les da por ponernos a trabajar demasiado – comento la chica sentada delante de Akane de manera perezosa.

- Tienes razón - le contesto su compañera de al lado - Ayer el trabajo de historia y hoy esa conversación para mañana.

- Dejen de quejarse, eso es porque ya vamos a pasar a último año – les dijo Ukyo cuando pasaba en medio de ellas para acercarse a Akane, ya que el titular de la siguiente clase todavía no llegaba.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi compañera en la tarea de ingles Akane? – le pregunto directamente, sorprendiendo al de ojos azul que estaba atento a su conversación.

- Ehh, está bien – le contesto nerviosa por lo que podría decirle.

- Podríamos ponernos de acuerdo después de clases – le sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa / "Lo que no quiere es que este con Ranma, el problema está en que…" /

- Podrían ir a la casa Akane, para que se pongan de acuerdo – le dijo (léase ordeno) Ranma a su prometida.

- No puede ser Ran-chan, no puedo dejar tanto tiempo cerrado el Uchan's y lo sabes, es mejor que vayamos a mi casa – contesto con un brillo de victoria en los ojos.

- Esta bien – acepto Akane, aun sin entender el actuar de la chica.

- Eso es una pena – escucharon a Saori mencionar – Yo le iba a pedir a Akane-chan que fuera mi compañera – a lo que los tres se voltearon a verla.

- Lo siento te eh ganado – se disculpo Ukyo / "Oh es verdad Saori-chan esta peleada con Tanaka-kun por lo de Shampo, ¿Y ahora qué hago?" / pensaba la de cabellos cortos

- No creo que el profesor se enoje porque sea un trió, en lugar de una pareja igual somos un grupo impar – menciono Ranma como si nada – Ey ¡Tanaka! – se levanto de su asiento y las dejo solas mientras buscaba a quien sería su pareja.

- Es una buena idea ¿Qué te parece Saori-chan? ¿Estarás con nosotras?

- ¿No hay problema en que sea así? – dudaba la chica pues le ganaba la timidez.

- Por supuesto que no, ¿Verdad Ukyo?

- Claro – contestaba no tan a gusto con la idea / "Bueno de todas formas, con que Akane vaya al Uchan's es suficiente, si conozco a Ran-chan la seguirá y veremos si puede seguir resistiéndose a mi comida" /

Cuando el profesor ingreso todos volvieron a sus lugares y durante el resto de las clases del día, Akane se preguntaba cual sería la razón de Ukyo para querer ser su compañera, generalmente a quien le pedía ese tipo de cosas era primordialmente a Ranma / "Seguro está tramando algo… espero que las ocurrencias de Ranma no me metan en problemas esta vez" / mientras no dejaba de pensar en Ukyo recibió un último mensaje de su prometido.

_**Akane: Debemos ir a la casa antes de al**_

_**Uchan's, se me ha ocurrido algo para**_

_**ayudar a Tanaka y Saíto, necesito tu**_

_**ayuda para eso… tenemos que ponernos**_

_**de acuerdo, además hay que ver… **_

_**¿Qué diremos al final en la casa?**_

_**Ranma**_

***Cambio de Escena***

Todos los alumnos del Furinkan salían con sonrisas en sus rostros, porque no hay mayor felicidad para un adolescente que tener el resto del día libre, en vez de estar encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de un sagrado recinto educativo; ósea en pocas palabras, daban gracias a Dios porque ya podían irse de ese aburrido lugar.

- Entonces nos vemos en el Uchan's en una hora – concluyo Ukyo pues realmente ya tenía que irse – Aunque insisto podrían irse desde ahorita – trato una vez mas de convencerlos.

- No, Akane-chan tiene razón es mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar, estaremos más cómodas así – le respondió Saori, declinando la idea una vez más.

- Esta bien, entonces hasta luego – dijo ella mientras se iba en dirección a su restaurante de panes tradicionales japoneses.

- Y nosotras nos veremos diez minutos antes en el parque, ya que tú no conoces Saori-chan.

- Si

- Ahí llegan ya, Ranma y Tanaka-kun – comento la joven Tendo, y aprovechando que aun no estaban con ellas le susurro a su amiga – Deberías tratar de hablar con él, recuerda que no fue TOTALMENTE su culpa.

- Lo intentare Akane-chan – murmuro sonrojada – Pero no te puedo prometer nada.

- Lo entiendo ¡créeme! – fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que los chicos las alcanzaran.

- Nos veremos pronto – se despidió la joven Saíto, siendo seguida de cerca por su prometido; ambos iban en silencio.

- ¿Hablaste con él?

- Si

- Espero que esto realmente resulte Ranma – le dijo preocupada de que en vez de ayudar, llegaran a empeorar las cosas.

- En realidad todo depende de ellos…

- Esto es irónico sabes – susurro Akane cuando ya estaban caminando en dirección al Dojo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que nosotros estemos ayudando a una pareja a reconciliarse, cuando a cada rato estamos peleando… - explico meneando la cabeza queriéndole decir que ese hecho era incompresible.

- En realidad eso es lo que nos hace los indicados para esto – le contesto tomando su mano en el camino / "Cada vez es más fácil hacer esto, aunque aun me da miedo que me rechace o algo así" / pensaba el joven artista marcial, pero para Akane eso todavía era raro, pues a pesar de que a lo largo de la semana, a veces ya sea de ida o de regreso del instituto el chico realizaba ese mismo acto ella no se podía acostumbrar - ¿Quién mejor que nosotros? Somos casi experto en el arte de la reconciliación – bromeo el tratando de alejar las preocupaciones de su prometida.

- En el arte de la pelea queras decir porque yo no creo que el que tú salgas volando de mi habitación sea el mejor ejemplo de reconciliación – susurro ella, luego de lo cual se hizo un silencio entre ellos, seguían caminando tomados de la mano, meditándolo.

- Tal vez no nos debemos entrometer – dijeron a la vez, parándose en ese instante.

- ¿Crees que estén bien? – murmuro ella.

**************Fin del Capítulo 4***************

Nota: Insisto no lo olviden… Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias son bienvenidas, recuerden que el alimento de todo escritor son los Review's. Espero les siga gustando esta historia… por favor no se les olvide comentar… Son sus palabras los que me dan aliento para seguir escribiendo… prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible… Gracias por pasarse por aquí.

Atte. Akaichan12

P.D. Esta semana que viene es Semana Santa y pues voy para mi pueblo a vivir la pasión de mi señor con mi familia y por lo tanto, la siguiente actualización será hasta la semana después del domingo de Resurrección, hasta entonces ;)


	5. Capitulo 5: Encuentros, Susurros y Citas

**Aclaraciones:** Por este medio declaro formalmente que esta historia (fanfic) es complemente salida de mi imaginación, basada en los personajes e historia original de Ranma ½ (Ranma Nibbon no iichi), propiedad exclusiva de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi, por lo cual escribo sin fines de lucro y no obtengo beneficios de ella, más que el placer de escribir y recibir sus comentarios.

- Hola - : Conversación

/ "Hola" /: Pensamientos

_Hola:_ Recuerdos

Nota: Me alegra mucho que sigan esta historia, y me regocija que le dejen review's a esta humilde y sencilla escritora, lamento con el alma no poder contestar los anónimos pero eso no quiere decir que no los agradezco… me suben el ánimo y me comprometen a seguir escribiendo, ¡Gracias! A todos, porque aportan su granito de arena para no dejar esto inconcluso… Sin más por el momento…

*/*/*

**Por Akaichan12**

_**Titulo:**__**"Creciendo Al Fin"**_

**Capitulo V:** "Encuentros, Susurros y Citas"

- Tal vez no nos debemos entrometer – dijeron a la vez, parándose en ese instante.

- ¿Crees que estén bien? – murmuro ella, su joven prometido solo pudo observarla mientras lo meditaba en silencio.

- Posiblemente, Tanaka intentara hablar con ella, si nadie en su casa los interrumpe, quizás puedan arreglar las cosas.

- Entonces en ese caso, será una ventaja el que vivan solos… - medito la chica en voz alta.

- ¿Solos? – cuestiono sin entenderla su prometido.

- Así es, ellos viven solos, hasta cierto punto es muy beneficioso, pues no tienen a nadie atrás de ellos, que los este molestando todo el tiempo para que apresuren su relación, pero si alguien en la escuela se llega a enterar, no quiero ni imaginarme todos los problemas que surgirán, ni que decir de las habladurías.

- Creo que algo de eso me había mencionado Tanaka… Esperemos entonces que eso no suceda y que realmente aprovechen y se reconcilien…

- Yo espero lo mismo, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme…

- Pues la verdad ya es tarde para que pensemos en ello – murmuro Ranma luego de un minuto – Además, por ahora tenemos algo más importante de que preocuparnos.

- ¿Qué vamos a decir en la casa? – completo ella, adivinando la intención del chico.

- Todavía pienso que es una mala idea Akane – dijo el sonrojándose – Si te llevara a cenar, les estaríamos dando una escusa para que se pongan a maquinar la forma de casarnos lo más pronto posible…

- Entonces, simplemente no les digamos que me llevaras a cenar… fue tu idea en primer lugar, y la verdad a mi ya se me antojo mucho el sushi, no te puedes echar para atrás / "Y yo no voy a dejar que lo hagas… es la primera vez que se te ocurre invitarme a algo enfrente de una tus prometidas, no puedo dejar que te retractes" / – exclamo ella

- ¿Y qué les vamos a decir? – le contesto con todas las intensiones de hacer desistir a la chica de meterlos en semejante lio.

- Bueno, podríamos decirles la verdad – comento la chica sin darle mucha importancia

- ¡Estás loca! – casi grito su prometido empezando a caminar de un lado para otro, llevando una mano a su cuello tratando de encontrar una solución lógica a su pequeño problema – Les decimos la verdad, y esta misma noche estamos casados… / "Si les decimos que la voy a invitar a cenar ¡mal!, que fue la única escusa que se me ocurrió para no aceptar la comida de Ukyo, que no puedo comer porque hice una promesa con Akane ¡mal!, pensaran lo que no es, bueno lo que es, que no quiero seguir peleando con ella y llegaran a la conclusión lógica, ¡que la que quiero!… aarrrggg ¿Porque mi vida es tan complicada?" / pensaba el pobre mientras seguía caminando de un lado a otro en frente de su sonriente prometida – Además ¿No acabas de decir que no les diremos nada?

- Ranma, cálmate – comenzó a tranquilizarlo – A lo que me refiero, es que le podemos decir que vamos a ir al Uchan's porque vamos a hacer un trabajo de la escuela / "lo cual es cierto" / y que luego cenaremos… - él se detuvo en seco mientras la observaba en silencio.

- ¿Cómo? – Logro decirle aun sin entenderle – Lo primero lo entiendo pero, creí que no podía comer comida preparada por Uchan.

- ¡Y no puedes! – le dijo con firmeza / "Aunque en el trato solo mencionamos lo _que te ofrecen_… pero por supuesto que eso no te lo voy a aclarar" / - Esa es la parte en la que vamos a mentir… o omitir detalles en realidad - trato de aclararle – Hablo en serio cuando te digoque quiero comer sushi… simplemente omitiremos que no cenaremos en el Uchan's precisamente, aunque se los insinuaremos…

-… - Ranma lo pensó por un momento – En realidad parece lógico…

- Claro, es mi idea ¿no? – Le contesto ella orgullosa mientras retomaba el camino a casa – Yo si puedo pensar bajo presión, no como otros – le comento para picarlo, lo que logro sonrojarlo.

- No se me ocurrió otra cosa – murmuro él en su defensa – Pero tú también tienes algo de culpa por no ayudarme – le refuto - ¡Quedamos en que me ayudarías! – reclamo mientras la alcanzaba.

- No, quedamos en que te ayudaría con los **gatos** – recordó ella, recalcando la última palabra, logrando que su joven prometido sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda solo con la mención de los mininos - Lo demás corre por tu cuenta…

- Pero me vas a ayudar hoy en el Uchan's ¿Cierto? – le pregunto preocupado antes de doblar en la espina.

- Ya te lo dije, eso corre por tu cuenta… - le contesto ella con un poco de humor en la voz – Además, no creo, que lo más conveniente sea que vayas conmigo al Uchan's, seguramente esa es la razón de Ukyo para hacerme su compañera, de esa forma puede hacerte llegar a su restaurante y hacerte comer de su comida.

- ¿Me estas insinuando que iras sola? / "¡Esta loca!" / Deberías de saber que te voy a acompañar aunque no quieras – le aclaro un poco enojado.

- Sinceramente, me estoy cansando de que seas como mi sombra – Le dijo ella mientras le daba la cara y se detenía en su caminar, dispuesta a empezar una discusión con su prometido.

- Akane, no es el mejor momento para que nos pongamos a discutir por esto…

- Ranma, aunque tú no me lo hayas dicho, yo se que tú no te despegas de mi porque estas preocupado, solo quisiera que me contaras porque…

- Pero Akane… - trato de razonar con ella pero en ese momento a su alrededor empezaron a caer pétalos de rosa negra – Ay no…

- JOJOJOJO ¡amado Ranma-sama! – Ambos levantaron la vista al cielo y pudieron visualizar a la joven gimnasta que estaba arriba de un poste de luz, ataviada con su leotardo azul y girando su cinta, de la cual salían los pétalos de rosa – Mi amor, sé que me has extrañado tanto como yo JOJOJOJO…

- ¡Kodashi! – contestaron ambos chico, sorprendidos de verla / "¡Ya apareció otro problema!" / pensaron ambos.

- Oh, mi amado Ranma-sama, se que te eh tenido abandonado y que la bruja Tendo te tiene aburrido ya con su presencia - / "¿Bruja?, ¿A quién le está diciendo bruja?, yo no soy como ella" / pensaba furiosa la chica en cuestión – Tengo tanto que contarte mi amado – menciono cuando bajaba del lugar donde estaba para posarse a la par del chico Saotome – A sucedido algo bueno para mí pero, terrible para ti adorado Ranma-sama.

- ¿De qué hablas Kodashi? – Pregunto el solo por curiosidad - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- ¡Oh! Mi amado – exclamo ella mientras tiraba sus brazos hacia el cuello del artista marcial, pero el chico con agilidad y mas por estar preocupado de mantenerse libre, por si algo malo sucedía, que por lo que hacía en sí, sostuvo las muñecas de la gimnasta y usando más presión todavía la alejaba de él, mientras vigilaba la posición de su prometida, que estaba a su lado sorprendida por la reacción del joven / "¡Vaya! Normalmente no hace nada para evitar este tipo de cosas" / pensaba Akane.

- ¡¿Kodashi? – exclamo el sorprendido cuando al volver a posar su vista en ella encontró lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Yo sé, amado mío, que esto te duele tanto como a mí, pero no me niegues el gozo de estar por última vez entre tus brazos.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Kodashi? – Pregunto intrigada Akane por el tono lastimero de la voz de la joven, sin mencionar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Le han otorgado una beca de estudios en Francia – escucharon los tres la voz de Nabiki que se encontraba a unos pasos adelante de ellos.

- Mi hermana podrá estar loca como una cabra, pero es una buena estudiante y gran gimnasta – les completo la historia el joven Tatewaki que estaba con la mediana de las Tendo – Mi amada Diosa de las selvas africanas, mi corazón se llena de júbilo por haber tenido la gracia de haberte encontrado en este hermoso día – empezaba con su cantaleta Kuno acercándose a la chica de sus sueños.

- Este no es el momento Kuno-sempai – le contesto ella alejándose de él - ¿Es eso cierto? – pregunto a la chica llorosa que se encontraba arrodillada a los pies de Ranma cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

- Así es bruja Tendo – dijo aun sin mostrar su rostro, lo que irrito un poco a Akane por el apelativo.

- Bien – exclamo Ranma relajándose y poniendo sus manos tras su cuello mientras medio flexionaba una de sus piernas – Eso es realmente una buena noticia…

- ¡Ranma! – lo reprendió su prometida.

- Eso crees… - escucharon el tétrico susurro – JOJOJOJO – Empezó a reírse la loca, sacando un ramo de rosas negras de la nada y poniéndolo frente al chico de la trenza, exclamo - ¡Eso quiere decir que aceptas irte conmigo! – y en ese momento de las flores salió un somnífero en polvo, que de no ser por el instinto de supervivencia de Ranma lo hubiera noqueado, como lo haría un tranquilizante a un caballo.

- ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? – le reclamo quitándole el peligroso arreglo floral.

- Pero mi amado Ranma, has dicho que es una buena noticia que nos tengamos que ir a Francia… - le decía mientras trataba de acercársele.

- ¡Nooo!, eh dicho que es una buena noticia que TÚ te tengas que ir – aclaro el estresado con la idea.

- ¡Pero, mi amor! – Le contesto compungida - ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? – empezó ella a dramatizar como una mártir, sollozando y con el dorso de la mano frente a sus propios labios expreso – Me rompe el corazón tu indiferencia, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso a la mujer que amas?

/ "¿Y quién ha dicho que la amo/ama?" / pensaron a la vez Ranma y Akane con una gotita en la cabeza de cada uno.

- Oh vil Saotome como osas hacer llorar a mi hermana en mi presencia – le desafío Tatewaki sacando su bokken.

- No, no, no Kuno-chan ya estamos tarde y no tenemos tiempo para eso – le decía la mediana chica Tendo cuando jalándolo de las orejas lo alejaba de la escena.

- No te escaparas malhechor vengare a mi hermana y librare a la hermosa Tendo Akane y la chica de la trenza de tus sucias garras… - vociferaba el chico del bokken mientras lo agitaba en el aire – ¡Ya lo veras!

- Si, si Kuno-chan, todos lo hemos oído – le decía Nabiki aun arrastrándolo.

- ¡Eres tan cruel! – Grito Kodashi cuando se levanto del suelo, segundos después de que su hermano y Nabiki se hubieran alejado – Se que es la forma de ocultar tu tristeza, pero no deja de ser cruel – comento aun con tono compungido.

- Yo solo he dicho la verdad – le respondió el un poco exasperado – No puedes desaprovechar esa oportunidad, no olvides avisarme cuando te vas.

- Ranma-sama, me rompes el corazón - aun cubriendo sus ojos emprendió la marcha por los tejados más cercanos.

- Los miembros de esa familia realmente están locos – comento Ranma luego de un rato.

- Eso no te lo puedo negar – le reconoció su prometida.

- Lo bueno es que parece que nos libraremos de uno de esos lunático muy pronto, no puedo esperar por ese momento.

- Quien te oye, ¿No estás ni siquiera un poco triste, por la pérdida de una de tus más fervientes admiradoras?

- ¡Claro que no!, ni que estuviera loco – le respondió incrédulo por su acusación.

- Pues yo no puedo negar, que extrañare un poco sus excentricidades, MUY poco claro está, pero nada será lo mismo sin esa loca por aquí – dijo ella aclarando ese punto - Aunque no ha dicho nada de que vaya a aceptar esa dichosa beca.

- Pues ojala que lo haga – le contesto con tono de suplica Ranma - Solo tú la extrañaras… porque a lo que a mí respecta estaré feliz de no tener que soportarla más.

- jejeje… Sera mejor que nos vayamos a la casa.

- Si tienes razón será lo mejor… ¿Akane? – La llamo antes de que iniciaran la marcha.

- Dime

- Tienes razón, el trato solo incluía los gatos… - murmuro completamente sonrojado y con la vista baja.

- Lo sé… - le contesto ella sin darle mayor importancia, entrelazando sus propios dedos frente a su regazo.

- ¿Entonces? – dijo el levantando la vista - ¿Me ayudarías cenando conmigo esta noche? / "No puedo creer que lo haya dicho… técnicamente no le estoy pidiendo una cita, solo le pido que me ayude" /

-… - las palabras de su prometido la dejaron muda / "¡¿Ranma?... ¿Me está pidiendo una cita? ¿Ocultándolo como un favor?... No puedo creerlo" /

- ¿Qué me dices?

- Si… sie… siempre te ayudo ¿No es así? – logro articular ella luego de un momento, momento en el que ella se sentía entre sueños mientras su corazón palpitaba cual caballo desbocado, aun sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

***Cambio de Escena***

- ¡Tadaima!

- Okaerinasai Ukyo-sama – saludo con una reverencia la kunoishi Konatsu – ¿Cómo le ha ido en el instituto, Ukyo-sama?

- Bien, Konatsu, me ha ido bien eh logrado vender una buena cantidad de Okonomiyakis – comento antes de subir a su habitación a cambiar sus ropas – Abriremos en un momento, prepáralo todo.

- Si, en seguida.

- Me pregunto ¿Que es lo que sucede con Ran-chan? ah estado actuando muy raro últimamente… - murmuraba la cocinera, ya en su cuarto cambiándose.

Cuando termino de vestirse se reunió con Konatsu y abrieron el local, que como casi siempre empezó a recibir a sus clientes usuales, y durante todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando a que sus compañeros llegaran para empezar con el trabajo, ella se la paso pensando en cuáles eran las posibles respuestas al comportamiento de su amigo de la infancia. / "Definitivamente algo ha cambiado, no sé, ¿Qué es? ni ¿Por qué?, pero sé que así es… de lo que estoy segura es que el cambio ocurrió después de Jusenkyo" /

- Es bueno que hayan arreglado las cosa – escucho Ukyo cuando ingresaban al local la joven Saíto junto con la pequeña Tendo.

- Creí que nunca iban a llegar – les saludo la cocinera aun con la vista fija en la puerta apresar de que las chicas estaban ya sentándose en la barra.

- Se nos hizo un poco tarde – contesto Akane consciente de que la chica no estaba completamente con ellas – Pero dime Ukyo ¿Esperas a alguien más?

- Creí que Ran-chan vendría contigo Akane – confeso un poco sonrojada la cocinera por ser descubierta en sus planes, observándola por primera vez en realidad y notando que la chica enfrente de ella se encontraba un poco mas arreglada de lo normal, pues no solo se había colocado un poco de maquillaje en los ojos y labios, sino que además iba vestida con una blusa de mangas ¾ que acentuaba el busto y la cintura pues era pegada al cuerpo completamente, de color blanca con botones en el centro y un escote ligero en "v" por el cual se asomaban un poco la curva de los pechos, aunque sin mostrar mucho y que cubría el inicio de unos jeans azul oscuro en tubo, que ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y por último unas zapatillas sin tacón blancas; el conjunto en si era sencillo pero la hacía ver muy hermosa y resaltaba sus dotes de mujer.

- Pues tenias razón, el ha venido con ella – le confirmo Saori sacándola de sus cavilaciones sobre la razón de tanto arreglo en su enemiga, pues ella generalmente no se vestía así / "Seguramente es por esa dichosa cena… solo entre ellos se creen esa mentira de que no es una cita" / pensaba Ukyo mientras miraba a su rival de arriba-abajo.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Dónde está? – pregunto ilusionada al registrar las palabras de Saori.

- Nos han dejado en la puerta, tu sabes ellos dos también tienen que trabajar – contesto como si nada la chica Tendo, sin darse cuenta del escrutinio del que había sido objeto.

- ¿No entraran? – Insistió confundida Ukyo - ¡Vaya! Creí que no se separaba de ti Akane.

- jejeje ¡hubieras visto la pelea que armaron estos dos!, Azuma-kun y yo nos sorprendimos bastante al encontrarlos peleándose - comento Saori recordando lo sucedido.

– Lo dices porque ustedes nunca los han visto peleándose, en realidad eso es normal en ellos dos… es su diario vivir por así decirlo - comento Ukyo antes de preguntar - ¿Y ahora porque se peleaban?

- Bien, él quería venir y yo no quería que lo hiciera – contesto Akane – Ya estoy un poco cansada de que ande atrás de mí todo el tiempo, así que lo convencí de que tuviera su reunión con Tanaka-kun en otro lado…

- Y Saotome-kun por supuesto que no se quería dejar convencer… hasta que Akane-chan lo amenazo, realmente no entendí a que se referían pero eso fue más que suficiente para que dejara de insistir… - esto llamo la atención de la chica tras la barra, que en ese momento apreciaba el sobrio vestido de tirantes y busto rosado con corte recto arriba de los pechos, ajustado en la cintura y falda blanca acampanada por debajo de las rodillas que vestía la chica Saíto / "Ambas andas muy arregladas, ¿Pensaran hacer una cita doble o algo así?" /.

- ¿Con que lo amenazaste Akane? ¿Qué fue lo que no entendió Saori-san?

- Yo no entendí, pero le dijo… – contesto Saori al ver que Akane toda sonrojada no pretendía responder a la pregunta – "Si no haces lo que te digo… Haber como te va sin mi ayuda, en realidad Neko-Ranma es adorable", o algo así.

- JAJAJAJAJA – comenzó a reírse la cocinera a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto mas confundida Saori.

- ¡Akane eres malvada! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso al pobre Ran-chan? – cuestiono Ukyo tratando de controlar la risa.

- Es que ya me tiene harta – susurro en su defensa / "Además que no me conviene que se rinda a la tentación, por un día es suficiente… ha probado que está hablando en serio" / - No he ganado del todo ¿Sabes?

- ¿Porque lo dices? – Pregunto curiosa ya sin reírse – Has demostrado que sabes tocar los puntos débiles de Ran-chan y usarlos a tu favor, ¿Dónde está ahora mi amado Ranma?

- En la cafetería de en frente – contesto ahora Konatsu que ingresaba al local luego de ir a dejar un pedido.

- ¡En serio!

- Lo acabo de ver, sentado en una de las mesa que se encuentra afuera, acompañado de un chico buen mozo de pantalón negro y camisa azul – le aseguro nuevamente Konatsu mientras entraba a la trastienda.

- Si, no puede evitarlo… - confirmo Akane - Pero por lo menos no está AQUÍ, no negare que me siento mal por haberlo amenazado con eso, siento que me he aprovechado de él / "Yo nunca había hecho eso… me siento muy culpable, ahora el creerá que soy como todas sus otras prometidas" / penaba con tristeza.

- ¡Oh vamos! Shampo se los ha tirado encima, tú simplemente le has dicho que no le ayudaras a evitarlo, eso no es tan malo…

- En realidad, le he dicho que no lo ayudaría a salir del Nekoken, se tendría que conformar con un buen baño de agua fría / "A pesar de eso, no puedo negar que Neko-Ranma es realmente adorable, además de que me encanta que sea yo la única que puede controlarlo cuando se encuentra en esa situación y sacarlo de ella… me hace sentir que soy importante para el" /.

- Eres terrible en verdad… - comento con una sonrisa Ukyo.

- Empecemos a trabajar mejor – pidió más que avergonzada y sonrojada la chica Tendo.

- Subamos a mi habitación, ¡Konatsu! si vienen nuevos clientes me avisas, estaremos arriba.

- Como usted diga Ukyo-sama

***Cambio de Escena***

- Vamos Saotome, cálmate no han pasado ni 40 minutos – trataba de tranquilizar el joven Tanaka a un desesperado Ranma.

- Eso es demasiado tiempo, tu y yo ya terminamos y ellas son 3 debieron terminar hace ratos…

- Puede que tengas razón pero recuerda que son chicas, seguramente se entretuvieron hablando de algo más, sin mencionar que todo se mira muy tranquilo, hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo y nadie sospechoso se ha aparecido, cálmate, todo está bien…

- Pues eso no me relaja… / "La calma, siempre esta antes de la tormenta" / ¿Sabes qué? No aguanto más, vamos te invito un Okonomiyaki – le propuso mientras se levantaba de su lugar y sin esperar la respuesta del otro se dirigía al local de pones japoneses que se encontraba justo en frente de la cafetería en la que estaban.

- ¡Saotome, espérame!

/ "No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer tan fácilmente, pero realmente no quiero pelear con ella aarrrggg… ¡Demonios! Sé que necesita su espacio pero no puedo soportar estar lejos de ella, pensar que algo le puede estar pasando en este momento me aterra… sin mencionar lo hermosa que se miraba, casi se me cae la baba cuando la vi bajar las escaleras, cuando ella se arregla de esa manera no puedo evitar sentirme celoso de que alguien más la mire" /

- ¡Akane! ¡Uchan! ¡Akane! – vocifero el chico no más entrar en el restaurante.

- Ranma-sama, ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto extrañada la kunoishi que se encontraba barriendo el local – Las señoritas se encuentran en el piso de arriba.

- ¿Ran-chan? – se escucho la voz de Ukyo desde las escaleras.

- ¿Ranma? - / "Justo a quien vengo a buscar" / pensó el chico al oír la voz preocupada de su prometida – ¿Que sucede Ranma? – Cuestiono esta cuando ambas chicas ya estaban en su campo de visión - ¿Por qué gritas así?

- Hemos terminado, solo quería saber si ya podíamos irnos – explico con sus ojos fijo en Akane.

- A nosotras todavía nos falta un poco Ran-chan, tendrás que esperar un momento mas – le contesto Ukyo con una sonrisa – Por mientras puedes comerte unos cuantos Okonomiyakis, te los preparare ahora mismo / "Sabia que teniendo a Akane aquí, tarde o temprano aparecerías" /.

- No te preocupes por eso Uchan en la cafetería he comidos unos cuantos pasteles de carne, pero no estaría de más que le hagas unos cuantos a Tanaka el sí que no ha comido nada – le contesto un poco nervioso mientras señalaba al chico en cuestión, que lo miraba con extrañeza pero que se abstuvo de no decir nada por el momento.

- Esta bien Ran-chan te lo dejare pasar por hoy… – le contesto un poco decepcionada - Solo porque en realidad te ves muy apuesto, estas justo como me lo receto el doctor – agrego guiñándole un ojo mientras se colocaba tras la barra, haciendo sonrojar al pobre chico; y es que en realidad se miraba no solo apuesto sino que hasta se podría decir que _sexy,_ pues portaba una camisa china blanca sin mangas con botones amarillos que marcaba bien su cuerpo e insinuaba sus bien formados músculos y como complemento sus típico pantalones estilo chino color negro - ¿De qué lo quieres Tanaka-san?

- Mixto estará bien para mí – contesto el aludido sentándose para poder saborear los tan famosos Okonomiyakis de Ukyo.

- En seguida sale – prometió ella comenzando a cocinar / "Seguramente el también se ha arreglado porque la va a llevar a cenar… y después se atreve el muy descarado, a decir que no es una cita" /.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres probar unos cuantos _**Ran-chan**_? – le susurro Akane a su prometido sentándose al lado de él, en una mesa que Ranma había escogido previamente para estar lejos de su tentación.

- Akane… - murmuro él, disfrutando del estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el aliento de la chica tocar su oído al haberse acercado a susurrarle – No – logro decir al fin – Estoy seguro… - afirmo aun como un murmullo.

- Solo es cuestión de que lo pidas _**Ran-chan**__,_ estoy segura que Ukyo estará encantada en prepararte uno – volvió a susurrarle ella mientras acercaba la silla más a su prometido para poder seguir picándolo en secreto.

- ¡Oh si!, y a ti te encantaría que lo hiciera ¿no? – le contesto igual en susurro, dándose cuenta de las intensiones de su prometida – Y así podrías volver a dormir con tu odioso _**P-chan**_ – le dijo con suspicacia – No te daré ese gusto _**Hime**_ / "Los dos podemos jugar este juego" / – agrego acercándose más a ella, quedando sus rostros uno frente a otro, y con un tono de voz más que sugestivo, logrando instaurar un tono rojo sangre en el rostro de la joven.

- ¡Ranma! – susurro ella sorprendida por como la había llamado / "La idea era ponerlo nervioso… ¡no que él me pusiera nerviosa a mí!" /

- ¿Si, Akane? – cuestiono él como si no supiera la razón de la sorpresa de su amada aun sin alejarse, lo que la ponía realmente más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba / "Estoy seguro que solo tendría que acercarme un poco mas y podría robarle un beso" /.

- ¡¿Cómo… me has… llamado? – rebatió ella tartamudeando más que sorprendida y nerviosa pero directo al grano.

- ¿Yo? Akane, siempre te he llamado por tu nombre – le contesto él como si no supiera de que estaba hablando - ¿No me dirás ahora que quieres que te llame por tu apellido? Sería muy extraño llamarte "Tendo" – concluyo el tocándole con un dedo la punta de la nariz, mientras alejaba sus rostros.

- No, no es eso, sabes bien a lo que me refiero – le reprendió ella dejando de susurrar.

- ¿Pero de que tanto hablan, estando tan alejados ustedes dos? – les cuestiono Ukyo con tono completamente celoso.

- Nada importante Uchan – contesto con una sonrisa Ranma agradeciéndole que no los dejaran continuar con esa conversación.

- Pues parece ser algo muy importante y entretenido desde este lugar… - reclamo con celos contenido – ¿Por qué no, se acercan y nos cuentan de que están hablando?

- Realmente no es nada importante Ukyo – Le contesto Akane, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto - Sera mejor que suba a ayudarle a Saori-chan – comento Akane mas que segura que ya no podría retomar la charla donde los habían interrumpido / "Pero esta noche cuando me lleves a cenar no te me escaparas, Ranma" / pensaba mientras dándole una última mirada a su joven prometido retomaba el camino de las escaleras, donde el chico no dejo de observar hasta que ella se perdió al final de las mismas.

- Aquí está tu Okonomiyaki Tanaka-san, espero que lo disfrutes… disculpen que los deje solos pero como comprenderán debo subir con las chicas – le comento la cocinera mientras igual que la chica Tendo se perdía por las escaleras.

- mmmm… delicioso – dijo Tanaka luego de darle la primera mordida a su comida.

- Si, los Okonomiyakis de Ukyo son exquisitos – menciono Ranma con añoranza

- Y a pesar de eso, los has rechazado y con una mentira, porque déjame decirte, por si lo olvidaste Saotome, que no había absolutamente nada de comer en la cafetería.

- Lo sé… - murmuro con pesar – Pero he hecho una promesa y debo cumplirla, no solo por mi honor, sino porque no me conviene, para nada que se rompa el trato que viene con ella…

- No te entiendo la verdad, pero tú sabrás lo que haces… - contesto antes de seguir con su comida.

- Mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo van las cosas con Saíto-san? ¿Lograron solucionar su problema?

- Algo así – contesto después de soltar un susurro el aludido.

- Explícate – pidió curioso Ranma.

- Ya me dirige la palabra, si es que a eso se puede llamar un avance… hice lo que me dijiste, le pedí disculpas por lo sucedido a pesar de saber que no fue mi culpa, pero se puso necia de que debí de hacer algo para quitármela de encima…

- Como si fuera tan fácil… - dijo Ranma consternado.

- Dímelo a mí, cualquier movimiento que hiciera con ese tipo de abrazo, estoy seguro que tocaría partes de su cuerpo por las que me matarían

- Y sería peor, de ninguna forma te libras del problema – exclamo el chico de la trenza con resignación - Y yo que creí, que al vivir ustedes dos solos, sería más fácil que se reconciliaran.

- Eso solo lo complica más, pues cada vez que estamos dentro de esa casa nos sentimos incómodos el uno con el otro…

- No lo había pensado desde esa perspectiva pero tienes razón, debe ser muy incomodo estar solos todo el tiempo – reflexiono el chico de la trenza pensando en las ocasiones en las que le había tocado vivir ese tipo de situaciones – Todavía me sorprende que los dejen vivir solos…

- Si, es sorprendente lo que pueden llegar a hacer nuestros padres con tal de que nuestro matrimonio sea un hecho… - comento ya resignado al tiempo que se terminaba su Okonomiyaki – Lo único bueno de todo esto es que nos hemos alejado de unas cuantas víboras que nos estaban rondando.

- Y ¿No podrían ellos encontrarlos en este lugar?

- No – respondió seguro de lo que decía – Los únicos que saben dónde estamos son nuestros padres y créeme a ellos no les conviene que nadie más lo sepa, es por ello que nos han mandado tan lejos…

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que tomaran esa decisión tan drástica?

- Fue un completo mal entendido… - dijo con pesar mientras se reclinaba en la silla y colocando su mano en la frente empezó a revolverse el cabello.

- Tubo que ser muy grande, por como lo dices.

- Saori-chan me vio cuando una chica me estaba besando – murmuro apenado – Te puedo asegurar que yo no le devolví el beso y mucho menos lo busque, realmente me tomo desprevenido – le dijo enderezándose en la silla – Pero con la suerte que tengo, en ese justo momento apareció Saori-chan y no se quedo para ver como alejaba de mi a la chica en cuestión y le reclamaba lo que estaba haciendo – siguió el mientras colocaba sus codos en la barra y su barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados – Yo no me di cuenta de que ella lo había visto, sino hasta que llegue a casa y me entere que quería romper el compromiso.

- ¿Y se lo explicaste todo?

- Lo he intentado, pero ella no me cree nada de lo que le digo y las cosas se pusieron más tensas, cuando ella acepto una invitación para cenar con uno de sus pretendientes, justo en el momento en el que esa misma chica se me tiraba encima en frente de sus narices…

- Auchh, entiendo ahora porque se ha enojado tanto con lo que paso con Shampo

- Por supuesto, seguramente le recordó lo que paso con Arisawa… lo que me está ayudando en esta ocasión, es el hecho que sea un malentendido por parte de esa chica y ella realmente no esté interesada en mi.

- Deberías sacarla de casa ¿Sabes? – le comento Ranma luego de un momento de silencio.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestiono sin entender del todo.

- Bueno, si realmente les incomoda estar solos y lo que quieres es reconciliarte con ella, ¿Por qué no la llevas al cine o a cenar? No sé a cualquier lugar para relajar los ánimos entre los dos… o a hacer cualquier cosa que los ayude a estar bien de nuevo… Cuando peleo con Akane y pedirle disculpas no funciona trato de sacarla de sus casillas, que se desahogue golpeándome un poco, es nuestra forma de bajar un poco los humos – aconsejo el de ojos azules.

- Tienes algo de masoquista ¿Cierto? – le dijo con burla.

- Créeme, si Saíto-san supiera artes marciales harías lo mismo, no me puedes negar que nada te relaja más que una buena pelea.

- Pues eso sí – acepto el otro – Tal vez tengas razón, voy a invitarla a salir para cambiar de ambiente.

- Suerte con eso…

***Cambio de Escena***

- ¡Ranma! ¡¿Dónde estás? – entro gritando Ryoga en el Uchan's.

- Llegas en el momento justo Ryoga – le felicito Ukyo que venía bajando las escaleras después de terminar de arreglarse – Precisamente acaban de irse de aquí y estaba a punto de salir a perseguirlos…

- U… Uky… ¡Ukyo! Te ves… - balbuceaba todo sonrojado por cómo se encontraba vestida la joven cocinera – Hermosa…

- Gracias Ryoga – contesto igual de sonrojada – ¡Eres… eres un adulador! – exclamo ella mientras le aplicaba un buen golpe con su espátula en la cabeza.

Mientras el chico cerdo se recuperaba de tremendo golpe, la joven se acomodaba sus ropas para que pudieran salir los más pronto posible; y es que realmente se miraba hermosa, todo lo femenino que no se podía apreciar en ella normalmente resaltaba en ese momento, pues vestida con esa camisa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga rojo vino que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, junto con unos pantalones de tela negros que se ceñían en su cintura atrapando la camisa en su interior, se podía apreciar a toda una mujer. Su cabello en una cola de caballo alta y levemente maquillada resaltaba más el atuendo.

- Se mira usted muy hermosa Ukyo-sama – elogio Konatsu a su jefecita.

- Gracias, no podía quedarme atrás después de ver lo arreglada que andaba Akane el día de hoy – le contesto con orgullo – Recuerda cerrar bien el local Konatsu.

- Eso me recuerda – exclamo Ryoga levantándose del suelo - Que ese maldito de Ranma se ha atrevido a invitar a mi adorada Akane-chan a una cita, sin mi aprobación.

- Ryoga, necesito de tu ayuda, no se miraría nada bien que una jovencita tan hermosa como yo estuviera sola y menos si voy a seguir a eso dos…

- Ok sígueme entonces… pronto los encontraremos – dijo Ryoga tomando su mano y sacándola del restaurante.

- Espérate un momentito… tu estas demente si crees que yo te voy a dejar guiarme, ya me he perdido suficientes veces contigo – recrimino soltándose de su agarre.

- Bueno… soy un poco despistado… eso es todo – susurro con una mano en su cuello y completamente sonrojado.

- ¡¿Solo un poco? Si claro como no… - dijo ella con incredulidad, mientras lo jalaba de la camisa amarilla hacia el lado contrario a donde anteriormente se estaban dirigiendo – En primer lugar es por este lado… dijeron que irían a la heladería que esta frente al hospital.

Mientras Tanto…

- Estos helados están verdaderamente deliciosos – exclamo emocionada Saori mientras degustaba de su helado de chocolate.

- Pues la verdad es que son los mejor que se pueden encontrar aquí en Nerima – aseguro Akane – Y Ranma y yo podemos darte fe de ello, ¿Verdad Ranma? / "Con lo que ha Ranma le encanta el mantecado, hemos recorrido todos los puestos de la ciudad… aunque es la primera vez que se encuentra aquí siendo un chico" /

- Pues la verdad es que si… - murmuro un poco apenado mientras se comía su helado – Si no fuera porque este lugar me trae malos recuerdos…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Azuma colocando la copa de helado vacía frente a él.

- Si no me equivoco, es por un adorable viejecito que vio en Ranma a alguien del pasado – explico Akane apunto de reírse con el recuerdo.

- Eso fue traumante, solo de recordarlo me recorre un escalofrió por todas partes…

- ¿Pero a quien pudiste recordarle tu a un viejecito, a su hijo perdido? – pregunto Azuma interesado en el relato.

- ¿Ehhh? – nuestros protagonistas se quedaron de piedras sorprendidos con la pregunta, pues hasta el momento no se habían dado cuenta que sus nuevos amigos, no tenían ni el más mínimo conocimiento sobre la maldición del chico de la trenza.

- ¡Ranma!, es cierto – exclamo emocionada la chica Tendo – No te has transformado en casi más de un mes - a lo que sus acompañantes no entendían ni pio de lo que estaban hablando – Es por eso que ellos no saben nada, no ha ocurrido el momento, y eso es un milagro… Por una u otra razón tienes la mala suerte de que el agua fría siempre te persiga, pero durante este mes eso no ha sucedido.

- Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta – murmuro el – He estado tan preocupado por otras cosas que no había notado la ausencia del cambio.

- Esto demuestra que puedes tener una vida normal, sin que tu maldición interfiera en ella. Hemos estado en el colegio ya más de una semana y no ha ocurrido nada que haga que cambies, ni por las ocurrencias del maestro Happosai

- Puede que tengas razón pero sigue estando ahí… - susurro abatido por esa cruel realidad.

- ¿¡Hola! – Los saco de su conversación Azuma – ¿Podrían explicarnos de que están hablando?

- Es una larga historia – comento Akane sin querer decirles nada / "Es la maldición de Ranma solo él podría hablarles de ella" /

- Es muy difícil de creer sino se mira por uno mismo – menciono Ranma de pronto revisando hacia todos lados, como si buscara a alguien.

- ¿Qué sucede Saotome-kun? ¿Por qué te has puesto nervioso de repente? – cuestiono Saori un tanto intrigada.

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que acabo de sentir como si estuviéramos siendo observados – explico mientras de manera protectora levantaba el brazo y lo pasaba por detrás de Akane apoyándolo en el respaldar / "No me gusta la sensación de estar siendo vigilados, me pone nervioso" /

- Posiblemente es tu imaginación – comento sonrojada su prometida por el hecho de sentir el brazo de chico tan cerca de ella.

- No lo creo – comento ahora Tanaka, que al igual que Ranma buscaba por todos lados el motivo de su inquietud – También tengo esa sensación.

- Bueno, dejen ya la paranoia… - pidió Saori tomando del brazo a su prometido – Ya se está haciendo un poco tarde y nosotros debemos regresar a casa, recuerda que tenemos que llamar a nuestros padres…

- Es cierto – confirmo el chico viéndola ahora a ella – Puede que nos hagan otra pataleta, como por lo que paso ayer…

- ¿Qué sucedió ayer? – cuestiono Akane ya más tranquila, sin prestarle atención al brazo de Ranma e intrigada por lo que sucedía con sus amigos.

- Lo que sucede, es que habíamos quedado con nuestros padres que los llamaríamos todas la noches para que no se preocuparan – empezó a relatar Saori.

- Pero con todo lo que sucedió el día de ayer, a los dos se nos olvido ese detalle… y ninguno los llamo – prosiguió Azuma.

- Y como no lo hicimos, hoy en la mañana se comunicaron con nosotros y nos dieron la regañada del siglo – completo lo que decía su prometido la chica Saíto.

- Como lo siento, todo ha sido nuestra culpa – comenzó a disculpase Akane.

- Por supuesto que no Akane-chan… - la consolaba Saori – Pero es por eso que tenemos que irnos.

- Entonces nos veremos mañana – concluyo Ranma aun buscando entre los clientes del local la razón de su intranquilidad.

- No lo olvides Saori-chan, mañana en tu casa…

- Sí, claro que no lo olvidare, después del instituto – le confirmo la chica, pues ambas habían quedado que el día de mañana la joven Saíto le enseñaría a cocinar algo sencillo y delicioso a nuestra protagonista.

- Hasta mañana entonces – decía Tanaka levantándose de la silla y ayudando a salir de ella a Saori.

- ¿Qué van a hacer mañana en casa de Saíto-san? – pregunto curioso Ranma cuando sus amigos ya se habían retirado.

- Ya lo veras, no seas curioso – le respondió ella misteriosa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tanaka y su joven prometida salieron de la heladería y se dirigieron hacia su hogar, en ese momento otra joven pareja que ocupaba los asientos más alejados a la mesa donde se encontraban, no les quitaron los ojos de encima hasta que se alejaron de la vista de los ventanales.

- Y ahora se quedaron completamente solos – murmuro con algo de desesperación en la voz Ukyo – Y ni siquiera la ha llevado a comer todavía aarrrggg.

- Lo que a mí no me gusta, es que tenga ese brazo sobre mi adorada Akane-chan –dijo ahora Ryoga, que al igual que su compañera había depositado su atención completamente en la pareja más solicitada de Nerima.

- Mira se están levantando – le susurro Ukyo al chico perdido.

- Ya casi es la hora de la cena, seguramente van para el restaurante donde comerán.

- Vamos sigámoslos…

Y Así lo hicieron, silenciosamente pagaron la cuenta y cuidando de no acercarse demasiado y en silencio seguían a la joven pareja.

- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto la joven Tendo en susurros mientras se acercaba a su prometido para que nadie más escuchara su conversación.

- Si, ahora sí – le contesto el igual en voz baja y bajando un poco la cabeza hacia ella para que lo escuchara sin ningún problema – Son Ryoga y Uchan.

- ¿Qué crees que hacen? – consulto ella con curiosidad.

- Pues caminan muy cerca el uno del otro… y Uchan anda muy arreglado, como si anduvieran en una cita…

- ¡Ranma! Recuerda lo que paso en las cuevas, seguramente ellos…

- ¿Por qué no nos dirán nada…? - medito Ranma aun sin poderse creer la relación de esos dos.

- ¡Que romántico! Un amor en secreto – exclamo Akane un poco más alto.

- Sssshhh… - trato de callarla Ranma – Baja un poco la voz.

– Te lo imaginas – le volvió a susurrar - Y yo que desconfiaba de sus intenciones de ser mi compañera, tal vez me lo quería contar y como estaba Saori-chan no pudo…

- Seguramente aun no se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia…

- Deben estar tan sumergidos el uno en el otro, ahhh… - murmuro Akane con añoranza.

- Sera mejor que sigamos nuestro camino, tal vez van a un lugar diferente al nuestro… - comento Ranma volviendo a ver al frente, aunque lo aparentaba muy bien la cercanía de su prometida lo ponía muy nervioso.

- ¡Mírala!, ¡mírala! - exclamaba exasperada Ukyo mientras tomaba del brazo a Ryoga para descargarse un poco - Como se le acerca a susurrarle al oído, y Ran-chan no se queda atrás, hasta se inclina para escucharla mejor.

- Sí, Creo que eh alcanzado a escuchar que Akane-chan dijo algo de que era romántico tener un amor en secreto, ¿Cómo pueden ocultárnoslo así?

- Es insólito, y en nuestras propias narices – murmuro ella con enojo mientras apretaba un poco más su agarre en el brazo de chico-cerdo.

- Cálmate Ukyo, me haces daño – decía Ryoga al tiempo que con una de sus manos trataba de que la mano de la chica en su brazo no se lo arrancara – Lograras que nos descubran sino te tranquilizas un poco.

- No puedo creer que estés tan calmado Hibiki Ryoga, ¿Acaso no te importa lo que está pasando? – le reclamo subiendo un poco la voz, pero en ese momento se acordó de algo – Ahora entiendo, eres un traidor, estas pensando en Akari ¿no es así?

- ¡¿Qué? – Se sorprendió el chico – ¡Por supuesto que no!...

- Oh Ranma, escucha están peleando ahora – le murmuro la chica Tendo mirando de reojo a sus amigos mientras detenía por el brazo a su prometido emocionada con la situación – Creo que Ukyo le está reclamando por Akari.

- Seguramente ese tonto de Ryoga está jugando de nuevo a dos manos…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Ryoga no sería capaz, seguramente ya termino con ella.

- Deberíamos alejarnos un poco de ellos Akane, no sería conveniente que nos vieran.

- Tienes razón, si todavía no, nos lo han dicho debemos respetar su decisión… - estuvo de acuerdo con él su pequeña prometida – Además ya tengo hambre y ese sushi nos está esperando – Concluyo con una sonrisa.

- Este trato empieza a costarme muy caro Akane… y no me causa nada de gracia… - dijo el ya resignado a que esa noche gastaría mucho dinero en el antojo de su prometida.

- Eso te enseñara a mejorar tus escusas, por lo pronto la próxima vez que me quieras usar a mí como una de ellas, recuerda que siempre eh querido probar la comida mexicana… - le dijo en son de broma mientras apretaba mas su agarre a él y se le acercaba sin darse cuenta – A mi me está empezando a encantar nuestro trato…

- Bien, vámonos entonces – dijo él en un susurro como en trance por la cercanía de su amada. Y así, sin que Akane se diera cuenta, por estar emocionada por la supuesta relación de sus amigos, se alejaron del lugar muy juntos el uno al otro unidos por el abrazo involuntaria de la joven al muchacho.

/ "Pues si estas son las recompensas que tendré cada vez que te saque a cenar, estoy muy seguro, que esa será mi escusa favorita para rechazar la comida que me ofrezcan las demás" / pensaba el chico feliz colocando su mano sobre la que se encontraba en su brazo.

- Sushi, sushi… - repetía la chica una y otra vez en su trayecto al restaurante.

- Aasssshhhh, mira lo que has hecho, ya los hemos perdido de vista por tu culpa, Ryoga – le recrimino la chica con espátula en mano luego de haberlo estampado en el suelo y buscando por todos lados a la pareja.

- ¡¿Mi culpa? – Se quejo Ryoga adolorido mientras se levantaba de donde lo habían cariñosamente colocado – Fuiste tú la que empezó a discutir por una tontería…

- ¡No es ninguna tontería!… ¡Traidor! - le grito ella de nuevo – Pero mejor no sigamos discutiendo y pongámonos a buscarlos de una vez.

- Auchh, eres un poco agresiva ¿Sabes? – dijo el sobándose la cabeza – Vamos por aquí conozco un atajo…

- Que atajo ni que ocho cuartos, ya te dije que no me pienso perder contigo de nuevo, además que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de a dónde han ido – lo detuvo ella con una mano por la parte de atrás de la camisa mientras que con la otra mano se sobaba la frente – Estas logrando que me duela la cabeza…

- Es que acaso tienes una mejor idea – pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

- Sigamos por esta calle y busquémoslos por los locales que nos encontremos.

-… - El chico eternamente perdido lo medito por un rato – Esta bien, es una buena idea… será mejor que nos apuremos – seguía diciendo cuando toma a la chica de la mano y emprendió la marcha.

- eh ¿Ryoga?

- ¿Qué sucede ahora? – le pregunto mientras la soltaba y se cruzaba de brazos para ver con que le saldría.

- Nada, solamente quería mencionarte el hecho… de que vas en la dirección contraria – le contesto ella tomando la misma posición que tenía el chico, que luego de escuchar lo que le quería decir se cayó de espaldas.

- jejeje soy un poco despistado, tú lo sabes – murmuro desde el suelo donde estaba sentado con una mano en su cuello y la cara cual tomate.

- Siii, Clarooo solo un POCO despistado – contestaba ella con resignación y sarcasmo en la voz y en la misma posición de pie frente a él de brazos cruzados, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza sin poder creer lo despistado que podía llegar a ser el chico frente a ella.

Mientras que en otro lugar una joven pareja recibía el menú de manos del mesero que los atendería el resto de la noche, en la que para ambos sería su primera cita, aunque no lo aceptaran ante el otro o ante nadie más, pues esta sería la primera vez que sin ninguna extorción por parte de una tercera persona, ambos se encontrarían por libre albedrio cenando en una cita como una pareja de verdad…

**************Fin del Capítulo 5***************

Nota: Lamento mucho la tardanza pero ya estoy de nuevo en el hospital y realmente me absorbe mucho de mi tiempo, prometo tratar de mantener el mismo ritmo de las actualizaciones, pero tal vez se extienda un poquito más… deseo con mucha ilusión poder leer sus review's y que la espera haya valido la pena, hasta la próxima…

Atte. Akaichan12

PD: Una personita me pidió que colocara los significados de las palabras en japonés por ello aquí se las dejo, son todas las que he utilizado hasta el momento. Lamento hacerlo hasta ahora pero cuando leí el review ya había subido el capítulo 4. En los siguientes agregare solo las nuevas que utilice.

Glosario: Primero que todo deben recordar los honoríficos mas conocidos, que son las palabras agregadas a los nombres de las personas, que en japonés se utilizan para otorgarles un rango específico dentro de la vida de cada uno (uno de las cosas que admiro mucho de esa cultura es la gran cantidad de formas que tienen de mostrarse respeto los unos a los otros):

-chan: Se utiliza principalmente en las personas del género femenino que demuestra cariño y generalmente lo usan personas que se tienen mucha confianza entre sí o que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo "amigos".

-kun: Se utiliza principalmente en personas del género masculino con el mismo significado que el "chan" (ambos honoríficos pueden usarse con el género opuesto pero ahí ya tiene otro significado, que puede ser tanto una burla como una muestra de afecto, que depende del contexto y de la persona que lo usa)

-san: Es una forma de respeto a un nivel superior que el "chan" o el "kun", también implica cariño de una manera más formal, generalmente se utiliza en las personas mayores o que tienen un rango o cargo más alto que el propio, se usa para ambos géneros.

-sama: Es aun más respetuoso q ue los tres anteriores, igual se usa para ambos géneros. Se aplica a personas a quienes se le tiene MUCHO respeto, como por ejemplo los miembros de la familia real o los dioses.

-sensei: Forma respetuosa de dirigirse a un maestro, entrenador o tutor

-sempai: Es una forma respetuosa de dirigirse a un compañero de colegio que cursa un grado superior o un compañero de trabajo que tiene más años de trabajar en la empresa u ostenta un cargo superior.

Agregare mas según las vaya utilizando a lo largo del fic. Ahora si las palabras en japonés:

Onee-chan: Hermana Mayor. Puede también utilizarse para referirse a muchachas que no son familia, son mayores pero que a los niños les cae bien y las respetan.

Oba-san: Tía. En japonés el honorifico cambia el significado de la palabra por ejemplo: Oba-chan es abuela. Oba-sama es una forma más respetuosa de decirlo pero es principalmente cuando la tía en cuestión no es cercana a ti.

Otou-san: Padre. (;p creo que me comí la "u")

Oji-san: Tío.

Tadaima: Ya llegue (o algo así). Se usa principalmente cuando regresas a casa, es el saludo que se espera de los hijos de la familia o de los que viven en la casa. Okaerinasai es la contraparte significa "Bienvenido"

Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu: Estilo de Artes Marciales Todo Se Vale o Escuela de Combate Libre.

GI: Ropa especial de Entrenamiento.

Oyasumi: Buenas Noches.

Oyasumi Nasai: Dulces Sueños.

Kami: Es una forma sencilla de decir Dios, la manera formal es Kami-sama.

Nihao: Hola, en chino.

Airén: Esposo, en chino.

Okonomiyaki: Pan tradicional japonés

Kata: literalmente: "forma", es una palabra japonesa que describe lo que en un inicio se considero una serie o secuencia de movimientos preestablecidos que se pueden practicar normalmente solo pero también en parejas.

Baka: Puede ser idiota o tonto, depende del tono con el que se pronuncia y el contexto de la conversación.

Hiryu Shoten Ha: Dragón Volador

Bokken: (bo, "madera", ken, "sable") es un sable de madera empleado en diversas artes marciales provenientes del Japón, principalmente en la práctica del Aikido, Kendo y Kenjutsu. Es utilizado como un reemplazo a la katana.

Neko: Gato.

Nekoken: Es la técnica del Puño de Gato, aquella en la que Ranma pierde la conciencia de sí mismo, cuando el miedo a los gatos es muy intenso y cae inmerso en un transe que lo hace creer que él es un gato.


	6. Capitulo 6: Escapando del Desastre

**Aclaraciones:** Por este medio declaro formalmente que esta historia (fanfic) es complemente salida de mi imaginación, basada en los personajes e historia original de Ranma ½ (Ranma Nibbon no iichi), propiedad exclusiva de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi, por lo cual escribo sin fines de lucro y no obtengo beneficios de ella, más que el placer de escribir y recibir sus comentarios.

- Aishiteru - : Conversaciones

/ "Aishiteru" /: Pensamientos

_Aishiteru:_ Recuerdos

_**Aishiteru:**_ Hablando o pensando en Chino

Nota: Disculpen la tardanza con este nuevo capítulo, pero es que realmente eh estado del pelo con mi carrera (quien me manda ¿verdad? **: p**) pero no se crean que voy a abandonar esta historia, eso JAMAS a menos que el señor me quiera llevar a su presencia XD… Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews son ellos los que no me dejan abandonar… sin más por el momento los dejo para que se diviertan un ratito, espero haya valido la pena la espera y les guste….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***/*/*

**Por Akaichan12**

_**Titulo:**__**"Creciendo Al Fin"**_

Capítulo VI: "Escapando del Desastre"

- ¿Decidieron ya? ¿Qué le sirvo? - pregunto el mesero de la barra de sushi en la que se encontraban, dirigiéndose directamente a Akane, lo que para Ranma no paso desapercibido y no pudo evitar enojarse por el atrevimiento de ese sujeto. - ¿Puedo sugerirle la especialidad de la casa, señorita? - volvió a decir el chico, dirigiéndole una mirada lujuriosa a la chica Tendo, que por estar leyendo la carta no se daba cuenta de nada.

- ¿Cuál es la especialidad? - dijo ella aun sin dejar de ver el menú y en un gesto distraído, con sus dientes se mordía el labio inferior _/ "_Todo es demasiado costoso, tal vez no debí encapricharme con el sushi, vamos a ver, ¿cuál era el que dijo Yuka que era bueno?… Hm… ¡Dragón Roll! aquí esta y no es tan caro_" /_ pensaba abstraída de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Porque ese simple gesto de inocencia arraso con la paz mental de los dos jóvenes que la observaban.

- Pues veras muñeca… - le contestaba el chico totalmente embobado con la joven, mientras se inclinaba en la barra y le observaba sin ningún pudor el escote. - Déjame ofrecerte lo mejor que encontraras por estos lugares – le dijo él con voz sugerente e insinuándosele abiertamente _/ "_Bueno y este igualados_" /_ pensó la pareja, mientras Akane levantaba la vista y una de sus cejas en señal de extrañeza, cosa que ni su prometido, ni el mesero notaron, ya que ambos estaban más ocupados.

- ¡Escucha bien! ¡BAKA igualado! - mascullaba Ranma mientras tenia agarrado por las solapas al mesero que estaba al otro lado de la barra, tomándolo desprevenido. - Sera mejor que dejes de insinuártele a MI iinazuke… y mas te vale mostrar un poco mas de respeto - le gruño agarrándolo con mayor fuerza y presionando un poco más al nivel del cuello, así como elevándolo del suelo, haciendo que el chico ya no se estuviera apoyando sobre sus propios pies, sino que levemente suspendido en el aire por los brazos del artista marcial.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Suéltalo! Le vas a hacer daño - trataba de calmarlo Akane mientras intentaba que soltara al pobre mesero que estaba aterrado por la fuerza con la que el muchacho lo agarraba. - ¿Pero, que pasa contigo?, estas muy alterado, no ha sido para tanto ¡déjalo ya!… - Al final con algo de brusquedad Ranma soltó al mesero que dé la impresión cayo sentado en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos viendo al chico de la trenza _/ "_oh genial esto es verdaderamente malo… estoy empezando a perder el control de mí mismo, ¡tengo que calmarme!, esto es frustrante, tanto estrés en definitiva va a acabar con mis nervios_" /_ meditaba Ranma cuando se volvía a sentar donde se encontraba hace solo unos minutos, sacudiéndose el pelo con una de sus manos con algo de frustración por lo sucedido y tratando de ignorar lo que ahora decía su prometida al meserucho ese.

- Lamento todo esto, de verdad… - se disculpaba ella con la ya más tranquila victima de su joven prometido, que se ponía de pie en ese momento.

- No se preocupe señorita… - le aseguro con temblor en la voz - Yo también eh cometido una imprudencia, le pido mil disculpas por lo sucedido - concluyo con una leve reverencia y sin mirarla a la cara. - Les dejare el menú y cuando estén listos para ordenar solo hágame una señal y enseguida les atenderé, con permiso.

- Ahora bien - dijo ella cuando el mesero ya se había retirado - ¿Me vas a decir que rayos significa todo este alboroto Ranma? – Cuestiono mientras se acercaba a él viéndolo directamente a la cara, dándose cuenta de lo turbado que esta el chico de la trenza, pues seguía con los ojos atribulados de irritación y no había dejado de sacudirse el pelo con fuerza - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto cuando él desvió su mira para evitar la de ella.

- Estoy demasiado irritado, no creo que haya sido buena idea que saliéramos esta noche, siento que aun no estoy listo para esto… - contesto por impulso sin darse cuenta realmente de que era lo que decía, / "¿Qué es lo que te está preocupando ahora Ranma?... ¿Acaso todo esto es por lo que paso en Yusenkyo?" / Se preguntaba ella mientras lo observaba aunque el aun no la miraba. - Esto definitivamente no es lo mismo que ir al instituto, ahí se me es más fácil controlarlo todo. - agrego con sinceridad devolviéndole la mirada - Acabo de perder el control de mi mismo, y es algo que nunca antes me había pasado… / "Y mucho menos por celos" / - el chico se encorvo un poco en su asiento viéndose las manos - Nunca había amenazado a alguien, que no se puede defender… no aprendí el arte para abusar de los demás… Y acabo de hacerlo, use mi fuerza para intimidar a ese pobre chico / "Y lo peor es que no me arrepiento, y eso es porque siento que ese chico era más una amenaza para mí, que para ella" /

- Lo sé - afirmo la chica con convicción, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba levemente la mejilla del muchacho para tratar de tranquilizarlo, lográndolo en el acto y con ese gesto ella suavemente elevo su cara para que la viera directamente a los ojos. - Por eso me preocupa y quiero saber qué es lo que sucede, hace unos momentos no eras tú mismo, y me gustaría saber porque…

- Puede que tenga miedo… - murmuro él mientras se perdía en la profundidad de los ojos de su prometida, totalmente embobado, en momento como esos no culpaba a ninguno de los pretendientes de la chica / "Ella es realmente hermosa" /.

- ¿Y por ello reaccionas así? Como si tuvieras que defenderte de todo… / "bueno eso suena muy lógico" / eso lo puedo entender Ranma, pero ¿a que le tienes miedo?

- Yo… - contesto con vacilación en la voz - / "Tengo miedo de perderte, terror o pánico para ser más preciso, esta vez no lo soportaría" / Dame tiempo Akane - le contesto el después de un momento de silencio - Son muchas cosas las que tengo en la cabeza ahora, y necesito ordenar algunas de ellas primero, para poder estabilizarme de nuevo… - aseguro él mientras se enderezaba en el asiento y ella retiraba la mano de la cara de su prometido, lugar donde había permanecido mientras entre susurros hablaban.

- ¿Pero, qué cosas? Si me dijeras que es lo que te preocupa, tal vez yo podría ayudarte en algo. – trato de convencerlo mientras tomaba asiento pues había estado parada al lado de él todo el tiempo.

- Si, tienes razón, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, hablemos de esto más tarde - dijo el dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta por donde en ese momento entraban Ryoga y Ukyo, quienes no dejaban de ver para todos lados como buscando algo - Mejor mira quienes acaban de llagar. - le dijo mientras movía levemente la cabeza hacia la puerta.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto al tiempo en que curioseaba en la dirección que le señalaron. – ¡Pero si son Ryoga y Ukyo! – Exclamo incrédula de lo que veía – Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí…? - susurro en un tono más bajo para no ser escuchada / "¿Sera solo coincidencia o nos estarán buscando?" /

- Sera mejor que ordenemos nuestra comida para llevar – comentaba en voz alta Ranma mientras hacía señales al mesero para que se acercara.

- ¡Pero, Ranma! Todavía no me quiero ir a casa… No seas paranoico, no va a pasar nada.

- Llámame paranoico si quieres, pero realmente tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, y si vamos a tener problemas, será mejor que sea en un lugar donde no nos vaya a salir cara la reparación de los daños, que los habrán si tenemos que defendernos y eso nos traería muchos problemas con Nabiki.

- Bueno, tal vez tengas algo de razón en eso – meditaba la chica viendo de reojo a sus amigos, que parecía los habían estado buscando ya que en el momento en que los encontraron se dirigieron hacia donde ellos estaban. – Solo tal vez, ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser que tengan una cita juntos… - susurro con una sonrisa e ilusión brillando en los ojos.

- Si Akane, como no… - dijo él mirándola con marcada incredulidad - Sigue soñando _**Hime **_– le susurro inclinándose levemente para poder decírselo al oído.

- ¡Ranma! – Murmuro ella completamente roja, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, pues realmente no estaba preparada para eso – Lo has dicho de nuevo… me has llamado… - dijo casi sin aliento.

- Akane, siempre te he llamado por tu nombre… - le rebatió con la picardía radiante en su cara, consciente completamente de a qué se refería ella.

- ¿Han decidido ya? – interrumpió la posible replica de la chica el mesero que se había colocado enfrente de ellos, poniendo especial cuidado en dirigirse estrictamente a nuestro amigo en cuestión / "Genial, ahora este chico me tiene miedo… aun que bueno, eso le enseñara a ser un poco más respetuoso" /

- ¿Akane? – Llamo él para captar la atención de su prometida.- ¿Qué vas a querer?

- El Dragón Roll – le contesto al instante. – Ya están aquí… - susurro al tiempo en que sus amigos llegaban al lado de ellos.

- ¡Ranma, Akane! Qué casualidad encontrarlos aquí – exclamo Ukyo con una sonrisa, aunque ambos pudieron notar que más parecía de alivio por haberlos encontrado que de verdadera sorpresa.

- Serán dos de esos entonces, para llevar – aun sin verlos y casi ignorando a sus amigos le dijo Ranma al mesero que tomando notas del pedido se retiro del lugar asegurándoles que su orden estaría lista en unos minutos.

- Definitivamente, será el destino – les contesto en cambio Akane para que no notar la prisa que tenían por salir de ahí cuanto antes. – Es raro verlos juntos.

- Si, es una autentica casualidad – hablo ahora el mas orientado – Ya había creído que los habíamos perdido – comento para sí mismo distraídamente el chico cerdo, ganándose un codazo por parte de su acompañante, por lo que trato de cubrir su error cambiando el tema - Es bueno verte Akane-chan…

- Igualmente Ryoga-kun hace mucho tiempo que no te pasabas por Nerima – le respondió ella, sin notar el pequeño desliz y con una sonrisa que casi hace que el chico olvide como respirar.

- Que no se perdía por aquí, queras decir – dijo Ranma con algo de irritación todavía y propinándole un leve golpe en la espalda a su disque "amigo" para traerlo de vuelta al mundo mortal.

- Que estas insinuando – pregunto el otro un poco mosqueado porque lo sacara tan bruscamente de su paraíso personal

- ¿Insinuando, yo? Para nada, simplemente estoy recalcando un hecho – le rebatió con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios / "Bueno, en realidad una buena pelea no me vendría nada mal en este momento" / consideraba, imaginándose ya un buen desahogo para él.

- Ranma, será mejor que dejes de molestar a Ryoga-kun – reclamaba Akane mientras rodaba los ojos con la actitud de ambos – Ustedes realmente no se pueden ver sin empezar una pelea ¿verdad?

- Déjalos Akane, es su forma especial de decirse cuanto se quieren… - quiso cambiar el tema la cocinera – ¿Y? ¿Ya decidieron que comer? Nosotros apenas venimos llegando, ¿Nos recomendarían algo?

- La verdad es que es la primera vez vengo a este lugar – dijo Ranma aun sin quitarle un ojo de encima al de la banda en la cabeza.

- Yo también, pero una amiga me ha recomendado mucho el Dragón Roll.

- Eres un traidor, oportunista – le murmuro Ryoga en secreto mientras las chicas se enfrascaban en una conversación sobre todas las variedades de sushi que tenia la carta. - ¿Cómo has podido invitar a mi querida Akane-chan a una cita sin mi permiso?

- No seas igualado Ryoga, en primer lugar no es TU Akane, que eso te quede bien claro – le rebatió con un siseo en la voz, que le dejo bien claro al otro, que no estaba bromeando con la advertencia implícita en la oración. – En segundo lugar, NO necesito TU permiso para salir con Mi iinazuke, ya deberías de saber eso – siguió el sin alzar la voz y mirándolo con fastidio, lo que logro hacer sonrojar al otro pues sabía que tenía razón - Además tú ya deberías imaginarte porque Akane y yo estamos comiendo afuera…

- No sé a qué te refieres – contesto el chico perdido, ya perdido completamente en la conversación, y con una mano en su cabeza en señal de confusión.

- Tu estuviste ayer con nosotros, sabes que no puedo comer nada preparado por mis supuestas prometidas… - dijo Ranma bajando aun más el tono de su voz, cuidando que las chicas no pudieran escucharles.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?

- Bueno, el invitar a Akane a cenar fue la única escusa que se me ocurrió para rechazar los okonomiyakis de Ukyo – le confesó completamente sonrojado.

- Eso no es una escusa satisfactoria Saotome – objetaba Ryoga en el momento en que Akane exteriorizo la duda que la venia persiguiendo, salvando sin querer al chico cerdo del muy fuerte golpe que Ranma estaba pensando darle.

- ¿Ustedes Dos están en una cita?

- ¿Quién? ¿Nosotros? – Contesto Ukyo con el rostro arrebolado.- ¿Cómo crees Akane, por supuesto que no? – concluyo con una risa nerviosa la pobre muchacha a quien su joven acompañante no le ayudaba en nada.

- Pero Uchan estas muy arreglada, y nosotros te acabamos de ver y no andabas así vestida – la comprometió Ranma, relajándose con el cambio de conversación.

- Es cierto, cualquiera diría que te has arreglado especialmente para salir con alguien – lo secundo su prometida.

- ¿Qué? – expreso consternada Ukyo.

- Ahora que lo dicen tienen razón en eso – susurro Ryoga lo suficientemente alto para que los demás lo escucharan y observando detenidamente a la chica – Y Ukyo no es de las que se arreglan porque si… - medito aun sin prestarle atención al resto de sus compañeros

- Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo Ryoga? – se preocupo la cocinera de que su único aliado se volviera en su contra.

- Eso es muy cierto Ryoga-kun… - animo Akane al chico perdido – ¿Y? eso acaso, ¿No te hace pensar, que la causa de que Ukyo se arregle tanto seas tú? ¿Te alegraría eso Ryoga-kun?

- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas cuando nos encontramos recuerdo que ella me dijo que _"llegaba en el momento justo"_.

- Ryoga, será mejor que te calles – amenazo Ukyo quien no podía estar más roja que en ese momento.

- Uchan no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada de ello – trato de tranquilizarla el chico de la trenza con una sonrisa / "Es más si ella se llegara a enamorar de Ryoga, sería mucho mejor para mí y por partida doble si el tarado este se enamora de ella" /

- Pero Ran-chan no es lo que tu… - intento arreglar el mal entendido pero fue interrumpida por el mesero que traía la orden de nuestros protagonistas.

- Aquí están ya, dos Dragón Roll para llevar, serán 3500 yens – dijo el de lo más formal dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Ranma – Que tengan buen provecho y vuelvan pronto a visitarnos por favor – se despidió de ellos luego de que Ranma le entregara el dinero.

- La verdad, es que no tienes de que preocuparte Uchan, es más, nosotros ya tenemos que irnos, no los interrumpiremos mas – les dijo tomando el paquete que le había entregado el mesero.

- Si, no seremos una molestia para ustedes – coincidió con el Akane - Espero que disfruten su NO cita chicos – les dijo mientras se separaba de ellos y junto con Ranma salía del lugar, sin poder dejar de pensar que ellos también estaban en medio de un a "no" cita.

- Ran-chan espera – trato de detenerlos Ukyo pero ella misma fue detenida por la mano de Ryoga que la agarraba del brazo. – Pero que haces Ryoga ¡Se escapan!

- ¿Es eso cierto Ukyo? – Cuestiono completamente sonrojado y viéndola directamente a los ojos - ¿Crees que soy alguien especial? – le cuestiono con la voz llena de emoción contenida.

- ¡Ryoga! – Dijo ella casi sin aliento – Claro que eres alguien especial – Como podía decirle que no a los ojitos de cachorrito abandonado que el chico le estaba dando. – Es solo que…

Pero fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo a su derecha, y pudieron ver que donde antes se encontraba la pared norte del restaurante, ahora de entre el humo del derrumbe salía una sexy chica china con un vestido rojo completamente ajustado a su cuerpo que le llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas y con un bomborin de combate en cada mano.

- Chica ninja rara decirme que tu estar en cita con mi Airén, yo venir por venganza – dijo ella al momento que se fijo en los dos chicos. - El será mi esposo, así que mejor apártate remedo de cocinera.

- ¿De qué hablas china loca? – contesto Ukyo enojada por ser interrumpida en el momento en que pensaba arreglar ese mal entendido – Ya quisieras tu cocinar como yo…

- Además que no pienso casarme contigo – murmuro Ryoga, todavía en las nubes imaginándose que Ukyo estaba interesada en el. Solo que ellas no le estaban prestando la mas mínima atención a lo que decía.

- Airén no verme bien durante el último mes y solo por eso tal vez el conformarse contigo, pero yo asegurarte que él no quedarse con una cocinera de cuarta como tu…

- Ohm te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso… - Grito Ukyo en el momento en que sacaba su espátula y arremetía contra Shampu.

A una cuadra del local podían escucharse los gritos de los otros clientes y el ruido de las cosas que se rompían producto de la batalla, así como también se alcanzaba a observar a personas saliendo despavoridas del local. Una pareja no muy lejos de ahí, que hacía poco había emprendido la marcha para alejarse del lugar, se quedo completamente quieta y casi con temor ambos voltearon en dirección al restaurante del que habían salido hace pocos instantes al escuchar el primer estruendo y una gotita recorría la nuca de cada uno cuando la batalla estallo.

- ¡Vaya! Hemos salido en el momento justo – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el chico aun sin creer la suerte que habían tenido. – Un mito mas y estaríamos ahí, peleando por nuestras vidas… Creo que le hare más caso a mi instinto de supervivencia de ahora en adelante.

- Y yo dejare de decirte paranoico – Concordó con el Akane. - De la que nos hemos salvado.

- Definitivamente... pero será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí sino queremos que nos encuentren.

- Tienes razón, vámonos – accedió ella esperando a que él le dijera hacia a donde debían dirigirse. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? En realidad no quiero regresar a la casa todavía… / "No quiero que esta cita se acabe así como así" /

Ranma se quedo observándola por un momento mientras meditaba lo que ella le decía, en realidad el tampoco tenía muchas ganas de regresar a casa aun / "Lo estábamos pasando bien antes de que Ryoga y Ukyo nos encontraran, tal vez si vamos a donde no lo vuelvan a hacer, podamos tener una noche tranquila por una vez" / en ese momento a su mente llego el lugar ideal para ese propósito, pero debían irse cuanto antes si realmente querían no ser descubiertos.

- Bien, sígueme – se decidió saltando hacia el tejado más cercano y volteándose para esperar a la chica que aun se encontraba en la calle - ¿Qué sucede? Ven…

- Ranma, sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer eso… - se quejo ella viendo la altura que tenía el techo al que el chico había saltado sin ningún esfuerzo, justo la parte más alta del mismo y precisamente en la biga que lo dividía en dos – Esta muy alto para mí.

- Tonterías, claro que puedes, te eh visto hacerlo muchas veces – contesto elevando un poco la voz para que lo escuchara, mientras volteaba los ojos por la falta de confianza de su prometida.

- Pero eso ha sido por la adrenalina del momento, instinto de supervivencia, la mayoría del tiempo no puedo… además es demasiado peligroso, ¿Qué sucedería si no lo logro?

- Claro que lo lograras, lo único que te detiene es el miedo, si pudiste hacerlo una vez, puedes hacerlo todas las veces que quieras… Confía en mí, ven acá…

- Pero… - dijo ella aun con duda en la voz y calculando lo dolorosa que sería la caída.

- Nada de peros, soy tu sensei y se exactamente qué es lo que puedes y no puedes hacer, ven acá Akane – le ordeno con voz de mando. Akane lo pensó un momento, y con un suspiro de resignación retrocedió un poco para agarrar impulso.

- Si tú lo dices – tomando un poco de aire y agarrando envión, flexiono las piernas y se impulso hacia donde estaba su prometido, logrando estar para su completo asombro al lado de él en el siguiente segundo. – ¡Lo hice! – exclamo con una sonrisa aun sin poder creérselo.

- Te lo dije, lo único que te detiene es que piensas demasiado, haz las cosas y ya, solo tienes que recordar como lo hiciste y como te sentías, el resto es solo practica – le aconsejo con una sonrisa que Akane no pudo interpretar, pero que Ranma la tenia de puro orgullo de lo que ella podía lograr / "Y pensar, que aun con el miedo, lo hizo solo porque yo se lo dije"/ - Bien, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, pretendía que hoy no entrenáramos, pero esto nos ayudara mucho con lo que tengo planeado que trabajemos ahora "Equilibrio".

La sonrisa que mostro él en ese momento, hizo que ella perdiera precisamente eso en lo que trabajarían desde ahora, haciendo que casi callera del tejado, sino fuera porque su prometido estaba al lado de ella y este hizo uso de sus entrenados reflejos, tomándola de la mano en el momento justo, al mismo tiempo que la acerba a su cuerpo por la cintura con su otro brazo, para asegurarse que esta vez no se fuera a caer. Al instante, la chica se sonrojo por el improvisado abrazo en que ahora se encontraban, ya que por instinto en el momento en que él la ceñía a su cuerpo ello coloco su mano libre sobre el pecho del chico, desde donde podía sentir el latir de su corazón.

- A eso me refería – murmuro él visiblemente alterado por la cercanía que ahora compartían, aun sin moverse ni un milímetro, en la posición en la que estaban solo tendría que inclinarse levemente para colocar su barbilla en la cabeza de su prometida.

- Puedo ver a que te refieres… - Pudo articular ella, luego de liberar un suspiro que tenia atorado en su garganta, que se hubiera convertido en grito si él no la hubiera salvado. Ranma estuvo a punto de perder el control de sí mismo de nuevo, solo que por otra causa y en otro sentido, ya que en el momento en que ella suspiro, él no pudo evitar sentir el aliento de la chica rosando su cuello, lo que casi logra desestabilizarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo mientras lentamente la soltaba en cuanto se recupero del escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

- Si – logro decir ella aun sonrojada y sin poder mirarlo a la cara. – Gracias.

- No hay problema, ya que todo está en orden – dijo mientras se aseguraba de que ella estuviera ya segura y bien parada sobre el tejado – Entonces sígueme, te mucho cuidado, concéntrate, no dudes, imagina que estas corriendo por la calle, por ahora no mires para abajo, no vaya a ser que pierdas el equilibrio de nuevo – le aconsejaba tomando su papel de sensei – Y observa bien mis movimiento, simplemente trata de imitarlos, por el momento con eso bastara, mañana nos concentraremos en trabajar más tu equilibrio. - justo en ese momento pudieron escuchar como la pelea se trasladaba del restaurante a la calle, se les acababa el tiempo - ¿Estas lista? Tenemos que irnos ahora…

- Está bien – dijo ella cerrando los ojos y tratando de relajarse, luego de un nuevo suspiro los volvió a abrir.- Estoy lista, es una suerte que hoy me haya puesto pantalones en lugar de falda.

- Tienes razón en eso, bien, será mejor que nos movamos – y diciendo eso ambos empezaron a correr a través de los tejados de Nerima, ella concentrándose en los movimientos de su sensei, tratando de imitarlos al máximo, y sin prestarle atención a absolutamente nada más que él, quien no dejaba de estar pendiente de que ella lo siguiera sin ningún problema y completamente listo por si perdía el equilibrio y debía lanzarse a atraparla de nuevo.

*****Cambio de Escena*****

- Sera mejor que te retractes de lo que dijiste – dijo Ukyo luego de algunos minutos de estar peleando en la calle.- Estoy completamente harta de ti.

- La que se está hartando de todo esto ser yo, suficiente tener que soportar que Airén prefiera a chica violenta – le contesto Shampu con exasperación en la voz - Realmente había creído que el ser masoquista y que eso ser bueno, pues estaba listo para ser dominado con mayor facilidad – decía bajando sus bomborines – creía que ser mas una ventaja que un problema, pero ya no estar segura… por eso estar harta de ti, deberías dejar de ser un estorbo mas en mis planes, suficiente tener con la chica Tendo – completo viéndola con frustración. – Yo necesitar que Airén ser mío, no tener otra opción / "_**Ya que él se niega a hacer algo**_" / acoto para sí misma completamente frustrada.

- ¿De qué tontería hablas? ¿Cuál otra opción según tú, tengo yo? Fueron diez años sabes, y no se pueden recuperar. – dijo ella con la tristeza en cada una de sus últimas palabras, bajando igual que su contrincante la guardia.

- Tú solo estar atada al pasado, y por decisión propia… si tu realmente querer poder seguir adelante sin ningún problema, nadie decir nada al respecto, y ser completamente tu decisión. – sondeo en la situación de la chica con objetividad, a este tiempo ellas ya se encontrar una frente a otra sin ninguna intensión ofensiva. – En mi caso ser diferente, yo no poder decir simplemente me rindo…

- ¡Ey ustedes dos! ¡¿Quién pagara todo este desastre? – interrogo con un atisbo de cólera aletargado por el miedo que sentía el gerente del restaurante, lo que llamo la atención de las chicas quienes interrumpieron su conversación para verlo a él, el cual retrocedió al instante.

- Sera mejor irnos – dijo la china, mientras saltaba al techo más cercano siendo seguida muy de cerca por Ukyo, para suerte de nuestra querida pareja en la dirección opuesta a la que ellos estaban tomando justo en ese momento.

- ¿Ahora, quien se responsabilizara de los daños? – murmuro compungido el gerente, al caer sentado al suelo luego de haber pensado que iba a ser atacado por alguna de ellas justo cuando emprendieron la huida.

- ¡Kasekawa! – lo llamo uno de los meseros – Tal vez el pueda hacerlo, al final de cuentas son sus amigas, yo lo vi cuando todo esto empezó, él estaba con ellas… - dijo mientras tomaba de las solapas a un noqueado Ryoga que había sido alcanzado en la pelea y ahora se encontraba en poder de los más perjudicados en la contienda.

- Oh, Claro que pagara – exclamo rebosante de alegría y alivio el gerente – Kami-sama es benévolo, había pensado que todos nos quedaríamos sin empleo cuando regresara el dueño.

Muy lejos de ahí, las dos chicas detenían su carrera y se sentaban en los columpios del parte en el que se encontraban, Ukyo no sabía cómo reanudar la conversación en donde la habían dejado, ella realmente no se había planteado las cosas como Shampu las había dicho esa noche.

- Yo no sé tú que pensar, pero yo estar cansado – inicio la china, abrazando con sus dos brazos los colgantes del columpio y uniendo sus manos en sus piernas con la mirada fija en el piso – Yo tener ya casi dos años de perseguir a Airén, primero para matar y luego para casar – suspiro ella moviendo las manos y los pies que tenia estirados frente a ella - En cambio tu llevar casi más de diez años y aun seguir queriendo luchar, yo realmente no entender… El arruinar mi vida cuando ser vencida frente a toda la Joketsuzoku…

- Y aun así, si pudieras renunciarías a todo esto ¿verdad? – Comprendió Ukyo lo que ella le decía.

- No ser tan sencillo, hasta hacer un mes realmente me movía mas por orgullo propio que otra cosa, yo ser hermosa y ser muy importante entre mi gente, y Airén darse el lujo de rechazarme una y otra vez… - Ukyo la observo atentamente y al escucharla puedo confirmar lo que siempre había sabido, una de las virtudes de la chica china aparte de su belleza era que no sufría problemas de autoestima, como ella - Supongo que me había resignado a mi destino, porque no poder ser de otra forma, irónicamente no estar en mis manos el poder cambiarlo / "_**Y la persona que lo tiene en las suyas se niega constantemente a ayudarme, aun cuando asegura quererme más que nadie, lo peor es que se que así es, por eso a veces desearía que no me quisiera tanto**_" / pensaba la china viendo ahora las estrellas que comenzaban a asomarse en el firmamento, pues el crepúsculo estaba a punto de dar paso a la noche.

- Mi situación no es sencilla tampoco Shampu… Siempre eh pensado que él se convertiría en mi esposo y simplemente no puede ver a nadie más interpretando ese papel… - quiso justificarse, aun sintiendo ella misma que no podría hacerlo.

- Tu no Querer ver a nadie más en ese papel, yo no Poder, no me dejarían… ser completamente diferente.

- Y porque simplemente no te rindes y te quedas aquí, si tanto lo deseas puedes empezar de cero tu también, míralo de esa forma, es simplemente que tu tampoco quieres – trato de contradecirle ella, sin querer aceptar la realidad.

- No me mal interpretes, Airén ser hombre perfecto, guapo, inteligente para el combate, un gran estratega, persistente, orgulloso, un chico con carácter y con un deseo inquebrantable de siempre mejorar y superarse a sí mismo, el deseo de cualquier mujer de Joketsuzoku, y yo se que también es constante y firme en sus decisiones aunque a veces no lo parezca… y hay algunas cosas que él no cambiaría por nada, por eso es tan difícil alcanzarlo.

- Si es una causa perdida, déjalo, has tu vida, no regreses a China – intento convencerla.

- jajaja – Shampu se rio sin ganas en realidad. – Tu hablar de abandonar para siempre a mi familia, a mi abuela, a mi padre, a mis hermanas amazonas, mi vida jajaja – rio ella con amargura – Y aun así no ser tan fácil, si me rindo y no regreso, o no doy señales de vida mandaran a buscar para vengarme si eh muerto o pagar el precio, por deshonrar a la aldea al ser débil si fallo.

- ¿Te refieres a…? – dijo casi con miedo y sin poder terminar la oración.

- Si – dijo ella con firmeza levantándose de su lugar y colocándose con los brazos cruzados frente a Ukyo. – Yo no tener opción, tu no querer tenerla… - le aseguro viéndola directamente a los ojos – Tal vez nadie decírtelo pero, Saotome Ranma amar a Tendo Akane y no querer a su lado a nadie más, eso quedar muy claro en Jusenkyo, ser lucha perdida, aunque Airén no lo diga en voz alta el ya elegir…

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – murmuro Ukyo con lagrimas en los ojos – Yo se que Ran-chan ama a Akane, creo que lo eh sabido siempre, pero que tu lo aceptes así nada mas, como si nada, lo hace real… ¿Porque me hieres así? – pregunto con la voz apagada viéndola a la cara.

- Ya decírtelo antes, ¡ser estorbo!, suficiente tener con la chica Tendo, no necesitar más complicaciones… - dijo con rudeza en la voz regresando a ser la decidida amazona china que Ukyo conocía como una gran rival, pero más calmada y con un tono de envidia agrego – Y tu tener opción… - diciendo esto último se alejo ocultándose con la sombra de la noche, dejando a una compungida y pensativa Ukyo que comenzó a columpiarse suavemente, mientras repasaba mentalmente su conversación con la chica de cabellos lilas, luego de un rato en silencio levanto su mirada al cielo y quitando los últimos rastros de lagrimas de su rostro emprendió el regreso a casa con la determinación brillando en sus ojos, la misma que se alimentaba de la resolución mas difícil que había tomado en su corta vida.

- Es tiempo de tomar al toro por los cuernos – dijo antes de que su figura se perdiera en la noche y sus palabras se confundieran con el viento.

*****Cambio de Escena*****

La noche había caído completamente sobre las calles de Nerima, la mayoría de los locales terminaban su horario de trabajo y sus empleados estaban ya haciendo inventario, mientras los carteles que colgaban en las puertas de las tiendas ya no decían "abierto" en cambio, la desilusión se plantaba en los rostros de los transeúntes que a última hora necesitaban encontrar algo y cuando al llegar a dichas puertas descubrían el desafortunado "cerrado". Algunos restaurantes aun permanecían abiertos, aun se observaba personas recorriendo las calles, algunas regresando a sus hogares, otros simplemente disfrutaban de la noches, al igual que nuestros jóvenes amigos que sentados sobre el tejado de un templo en las afueras de la ciudad terminaban de comer su cena, hacía solo unos minutos habían llegado.

- ¿Realmente podemos estar aquí Ranma? – cuestionaba la chica mientras seguía a su prometido que bajaba hacia el patio al interior de los terrenos del templo budista en el que se encontraban. - ¿Qué hay si nos atrapan? – dijo ella cuando ya estaba a su lado.

- No te preocupes Akane – contesto él con confianza en la voz – El monje de este templo siempre se acuesta temprano y tiene el sueño más profundo que una piedra – se rio como recordando alguna travesura.

- No quiero imaginarme que fue lo que le hiciste al pobre hombre – dijo ella con resignación – A veces te portas como un niño ¿Sabes? – su comentario sorprendió a Ranma, ella realmente lo conocía mucho.

- Solo fue en una ocasión, no pude resistirlo, solamente te diré que a la mañana siguiente el espejo le dio un buen susto. – se jacto el viéndola con picardía – pero no te preocupes aunque este despierto, él sabe que a veces vengo durante las noches…

- ¿Qué? – se detuvo en seco ella sorprendida / "Creí que Ranma no se alejaba mucho de mí y este templo está realmente lejos de la casa" / - ¿Vienes muy seguido? – pregunto llena de curiosidad.

- A decir verdad hace más de un mes que no vengo, pero antes lo solía hacer muy seguido – le contesto el quitándole importancia mientras la tomaba de la mano para que retomaran la marcha, lo que logro que la chica volviera a sonrojarse por centésima vez en lo que iba de la noche / "A veces siento que nunca me acostumbrare, a que por decisión propia Ranma me toque o agarre mi mano, todos estos pequeños cambios en nuestra relación me gustan y me gustan mucho" / pensaba ella mientras era llevada hacia la parte trasera del templo, en donde se encontraba un bosque – Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo. - le dijo el chico aun sin soltar su mano.

/ "No puedo evitar sentirme más tranquilo cuando la siento tan cerca de mí, y a pesar de que su solo contacto manda incontables descargas eléctricas alrededor de mi cuerpo, no me creo capaz de soltarla, es mi barco de salvación, mi consuelo y se está convirtiendo en una costumbre, una que no pienso abandonar nunca" / eran los pensamientos del chico. Luego de un momento de caminar en la oscuridad de la noche, en medio del bosque aun con las manos entrelazadas, y con un silencio confortable alrededor de ellos, Akane no podía imaginar una primera cita mejor que esta / "Bueno, una primera NO cita" / pensaba con humor, y soltando una leve risa de satisfacción.

- ¿Te diviertes?, vamos comparte el chiste – la animo el contagiado con su buen humor.

- En realidad estaba pensando, que se está tornando emocionante y si, definitivamente estoy divirtiéndome – le respondió con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

- Me alegro – le dijo sincero, un poco aturdido por esa sonrisa que lo destrozaba y lo convertía en gelatina pura – Es la idea – susurro tratando de que fuera solo para él, pero no pudo evitar que la cercanía lograra que ella también escuchara sus palabras.

Poco tiempo después ella pudo ver que a lo lejos se podía apreciar una tenue luz, que supuso se debía a algún claro en el interior del bosque, en donde se podría apreciar mejor la luz de la luna. Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino puedo distinguir que no estaba completamente equivocada con su suposición, solo que en vez de ser un claro, el que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, era un hermoso lago de agua cristalina que reflejaba en su totalidad una majestuosa luna llena y el destello de luz que se introducía en el interior del bosque era solo el resultado de la claridad de la noche, la transparencia del agua y el resplandor que la luna le robaba al sol para que el mundo también pudiera apreciar su belleza.

- Es realmente hermoso – susurro extasiada por lo que veía, y soltando su mano de la del muchacho que la dejo ir sin objeción alguna se acerco a la orilla del lago, donde se arrodillo para sentir con sus dedos la frescura de aquella agua tan cristalina. El lago era pequeño no media más de 300 metros de diámetro y estaba rodeado en su totalidad por bosque, se podían apreciar algunos helechos y si te fijabas bien en el centro del mismo había un grupo de lirios de loto blancos, siendo alrededor de unas 50 flores de la noches que se ocultaban de la vista de la pareja, pues la luna no se encontraba reflejada en el centro del lago sino mas bien hacia el lado derecho del mismo.

- Sabia que te gustaría, lo encontré en uno de los viajes que recibía gratis por los cielos de Nerima, Bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo con algo de nerviosismo en la voz llevándose una mano al cuello y acercándose un poco a ella.

- Si, lo sé – dijo con algo de gracia. – Algo bueno tenía que salir del hecho que algunas veces no sepas contralar tu boca ¿verdad?

- jajajaja – se carcajeo con ganas Ranma – Realmente estaba pensando justo en eso…

- ¿Vienes a entrenarte aquí? – pregunto con curiosidad, siguiendo al chico que se estaba alejado de ella para sentarse bajo uno de los arboles que se encontraba más cerca del agua.

- En realidad no – le contesto cuando ya se había acomodado, por lo que ella se coloco de pie frente a él observándolo. – Me gusta venir aquí a relajarme, a veces cuando hemos discutido y no quieres ni verme en pintura, para tranquilizarme antes de intentar meterme a tu cuarto, vengo aquí, me siento bajo este árbol, y pienso en la mejor formar de lograr que me escuches, aun que eso no siempre funcione y termine diciendo todo lo contrario a lo que había planeado.

- Es un lugar muy hermoso en realidad – dijo ella ahora viendo en dirección al lago mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, pues el fresco de la noche está empezando a colarse por su hueso. – Debe verse aun más bello con la luz del sol reflejada en el agua.

- En realidad, creo que nunca lo había visto tan esplendido como esta noche / "Estando tu aquí, me hace pensar que soy un intruso en el hogar de la ninfa más hermosa del bosque" / has tenido mucha suerte… - le dijo regalándole una sonrisa cómplice.

- Gracias – dijo ella volviendo a sonrojarse / "Creo que ya puedo competir con un tomate, las sonrisas de Ranma definitivamente son asesinas" /

- Estas empezando a temblar… será mejor que nos vayamos ya, la noche está avanzando y tu no llevas puesta una camisa muy abrigadora que digamos – decía el intentando levantarse.

- No, no quiero irme todavía, además tú eres el que más descubierto anda, con esa camisa sin mangas y no te veo quejándote de ello, quedémonos un poco más, por favor Ranma… - suplico ella haciendo que él volviera a tomar asiento.

- Bien, como tú quieras, pero siendo así… - dijo él y tomándola completamente desprevenida, volvió a tomar su mano jalándola levemente hacia él, por lo que hiso que se sentara en el césped en medio de sus piernas abiertas, sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar si quiera – Así por lo menos pasaremos menos frio – se justifico, su voz fue un susurro casi inadvertible y ella no lo hubiera escuchado si no fuera porque lo dijo directamente en su oído. Y a pesar de mostrarse firme en sus actos, por dentro el chico se moría de nervios y sobre todo de miedo, miedo de que ella rechazara sus brazos, que no quisiera que él le brindara un poco de su calor, temor, que con el paso del tiempo y sin que el rechazo esperado se manifestara, se fue perdiendo y la confianza se apoderara del muchacho, alentándolo a seguir haciendo lo que hasta ese momento no había sido un error, ni logrado hacerlo merecedor de un buen mazazo por parte de su prometida.

Ahora la chica temblaba pero no de frio precisamente / "¡¿Ranma?" / Akane esta incrédula de que eso realmente estuviera pasando y se convenció completamente de que era un sueño cuando los brazos de su prometido la rodearon, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran más aun de lo que ya lo estaban.

- Sigues con frio – dijo él con la voz marcada de preocupación al sentirla temblar entre sus brazos / "Tal vez no haya sido buena idea traerla a este lugar, a estas horas de la noche, la humedad del lago hace que el ambiente se enfrié mas que en el resto de la ciudad" /. – Creo que deberíamos irnos, no sea que te enfermes por mi culpa.

- No – dijo ella recuperándose de la impresión y relajando su cuerpo dejando que el mismo se apoyara levemente en el de su prometido, logrando así que el pecho de él y su espalda estuvieran en intimo contacto y para asegurarse que estaba despierta y en el mundo de los vivos, puso sus dos manos sobre las del chico que se cerraban en su cuerpo con mucha suavidad, firmes pero sin lastimarla en lo mas mínimo.

- ¿Estás segura? – volvió a susurrar en el momento en que se recupero del movimiento repentino de la chica y se acostumbro a tenerla aun más cerca de lo que hubieran estado nunca.

- Muy segura, ahora ya no siento frio – susurro ella mientras acomodaba su cabeza en un espacio del cuello del chico para poder ver con mayor claridad a la única testigo de lo que pasaba en ese instante entre ellos / "Luna hermosa, estrellas del firmamento, kami-sama hagan este momento eterno" / rogaba mientras cerraba sus ojos para poder disfrutar con mayor libertad del primer abrazo verdadero que compartían libre de extorción, maleficios o actuación, un abrazo puro y que no pedía nada a cambio.

/ "Creo que podría estar así para siempre, teniéndote en mis brazos y no dejándote ir nunca… pero debemos regresar, ya es muy tarde y todos deben estar preocupados en casa, detesto ser yo quien rompa mi propia burbuja personal" / pensaba el algunas horas después, se movió un poco para llamar la atención de su prometida, pero no logro recibir ningún tipo de reacción de ella, llego a pensar incluso que estaba dormida.

- Akane ¿Estas despierta? – la llamo luego de un rato.

- Quisiera decirte que no o hacerme la dormida – susurro ella al fin - Y lo haría sino supiera, que eso no te detendría de decir que hay que regresar a casa…

- Bueno, no me puedes culpar por tratar de salvar mi pellejo… - dijo con aire jocoso – Tu padre me despedazara vivo si no llegamos pronto… por no decir que mi madre me exigirá que me haga el seppuko por mi comportamiento poco masculino, al tener a una jovencita como tú, tan tarde lejos de casa… - dijo el fingiendo muy bien una voz compungida.

- jajaja – rio Akane con fuerza – Mi padre te obligaría a casarte conmigo esta misma noche, antes que matarte cosa que sabes muy bien y tu madre lo más probable es que haría una fiesta para celebrar que su hijo se esté comportando como un hombre entre los hombres, haciendo "feliz" a su prometida – le contradijo ella, gesticulando las comillas en feliz, para recalcar el doble sentido de la palabra utilizada.

- Tal vez y eso sea suficiente para salvarme de los entrenamientos matutinos con mi padre – concluyo con algo de esperanza. – Pero aunque eso sea beneficioso para mi, debemos irnos… / "Beneficioso en todos los sentidos, algún día" / pensaba con anhelo mientras cerraba un poco mas sus brazos, no deseaba soltarla.

- Si lo sé, es solo que es una lástima, el no podernos quedar por más tiempo – confeso ella con tristeza.

- jajaja Akane, este lugar no desaparecerá en la mañana, te puedo asegurar que aquí estará… y podemos volver cuando quieras – le aseguro él, aun sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera de su lugar junto al otro.

- ¿Lo prometes? – le exigió ella levantándose lo suficiente para poder verlo a la cara.

- Cuando quieras – prometió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja comenzando a soltarla, a lo que ella le respondió con la mas radiante de las sonrisas.

- Bien, es una promesa…

Tiempo después salían del bosque en el que se encontraba aquel hermoso lago y volviendo a tomar el camino por sobre los tejados de Nerima se dirigieron al dojo Tendo, donde los esperaban su familia al completo totalmente despierta a pesar de ser ya más de las once de la noche, realmente el tiempo se les paso volando y no se dieron cuenta de la hora. Cuando llegaron a casa y vieron todas las luces encendidas supieron inmediatamente que estaban en serios problemas y en el instante en que atravesaron el hall de la casa fueron bombardeados por muchas preguntas.

- MUCHACHO DESCONSIDERADO – grito Genma en cuanto lo vio entrar.

- MI PRECIOSA NIÑA, ¿QUE TE HA HECHO ESTE VIL ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO? – exigió saber Soun.

- ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTABAN? YA NO SOPORTO A ESTE PARA DE LOCOS – exclamaba hastiada de todo Nabiki.

- ¡AKANE! ¿Qué te hizo el sin vergüenza de Ranma? – pregunto Haposai lanzándose directo al busto de la chica, que estaba distraída con el abrazo maternal que le prodigaba la Señora Saotome, por lo que fue Ranma el que evito que el viejo pervertido se acercara siquiera a la chica.

- ¡Aléjese de ella! ¡Viejo canalla! – le advirtió Ranma al momento en que lo dejaba noqueado en el suelo del Hall con un montón de haposaisitos dando vueltas sobre su cabeza y dándole el golpe final le dio un patadita para mandarlo rodando por el pasillo, lejos de ellos.

- ¡RANMA! – dijo Soun con voz tétrica y sacando su cabezota demoniaca - ¡¿Cómo has podido ultrajar a mi niña de esta forma? – Ranma sintió un escalofrió nada agradable en todo el cuerpo al ver el Señor Tendo tan enojado. – Ahora Te casaras con ella ¡AHORA MISMO! – resonó en toda la casa el grito del mayor de los Tendo.

- SI, CASARSE ES LA UNICA SOLUCION PARA ESTE PROBLEMA QUE HAS CAUSADO, ¡HASTE RESPONSABLE DE TUS ACTOS RANMA!

- ¡Papá! - Dijo Akane escandalizada – No inventes…

- ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando viejo degenerado?

- Cálmate Papá, ellos ya llegaron y estoy segura que Ranma-kun no le ha hecho nada indebido a Akane… - lo intento tranquilizar Kasumi, mientras guardaba en su delantal el alfiler con el que había estallado la cabezota de su padre.

- Por supuesto que no, no seas absurdo papá, Akane primero molería a palos a Ranma antes de que él se acercara siquiera a tocarla… - dijo Nabiki como si eso fuera muy obvio, haciendo que los chicos se acordaran de que habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche abrazados, por lo que en estos momento competían por quien estaba más rojo que el otro. – Y Ranma le tiene tanto pavor a su mazo que ni lo intentaría…

- Oh, Akane deberías dejar que te tocara un poquito por lo menos, eso nos lo haría más fácil, no sería todo tan complicado, se un poco mas considerada con tu padre – se lamentaba con lagrima en sus ojos el padre de la chica, por lo que ella lo miraba con incredulidad.

- Y tu muchacho deberías ser un poco más valiente… acercarte a ella, tocarla, no nos molestaría incluso que consumaras el matrimonio antes de que se realice – secundaba los disparates de su amigo el hombre panda.

- ¡Ay que ver! que tonteras se escuchan aquí – murmuro con cansancio Nabiki, y en la cabeza de todos los presente habían sendas gotas de sudor. / "¿Bueno y no eran estos dos lo que hace solo un segundo me estaban regañando, porque creían que le había hecho algo indebido a Akane?, ¿Quién los entiende?" / pensaba Ranma con incredulidad

- ¿Dónde han estado ustedes dos jovencitos? ¿Saben acaso lo preocupados que nos han tenido a todos? – fueron las únicas pregunta formuladas con voz será y calmada y las únicas que fueron contestadas.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad ofukuro nos hemos encontramos con algunos de los muchachos en el camino a casa y una cosa llevo a la otra, se armo una pelea… no pudimos evitarlo – dijo Ranma tratando de no mentir directamente pero enmascarando la verdad un poco.

- Lo sentimos Oba-san tratamos de regresar lo más pronto posible, porque sabíamos que estarían preocupados.

- Gracias a Kami están bien – reflexiono Kasumi, logrando que con su suave voz se calmaran los ánimos de los mayores – Ya es tarde y debo preparar el desayuno mañana, ustedes también chicos deben levantarse temprano, es día de escuela así que será mejor que vayan a dormir ya – les semi-ordeno a los tres estudiante que estaban despiertos mientras subía por las escaleras, ataviada con su tradicional camisón blando largo hasta los tobillos.

- Si, yo eh perdido valiosas horas de sueño por su culpa, así que prepárate cuñadito porque pienso cobrármelas – amenazaba cuando bostezando se dirigía ella también a su recamara, con una mano rascándose la cabeza y su habitual conjunto de short y camiseta escotada sin mangas.

- Bueno yo también me voy a dormir – informo Nodoka – Y tu también querido – le anuncio al hombre del turbante que se preparaba para darle más bronca a su pobre hijo.

- Te lo agradezco ofukuro – le susurro el chico cuando ella paso a su lado en dirección hacia el segundo piso de la casa, a lo que ella le contesto con un guiño y una sonrisa, cuando al mismo tiempo jalaba a su esposo con ella para que la siguiera.

- Está bien, ya es muy tarde en realidad para seguir armando alboroto, yo también voy a dormir – coincidió Soun siguiendo a sus amigos, con el rostro lleno de cansancio, y con muchas señales de que necesita algo de sueño urgentemente.

- Descansa papa – le dijo con cariño Akane cuando se perdía en el piso de arriba. – Vaya no ha sido tan grave – menciono ella viendo con algo de alivio al joven a su lado.

- Si tienes razón – admitió aun con incredulidad - Pero eso solo es porque están cansados, espera a ver lo que nos espera mañana en el desayuno… - dijo el ya temiéndose lo peor.

- Probablemente tengas razón… - le concedió Akane – Debemos hacerle caso a tu instinto, esta noche nos ha salvado

- Si, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer…

- Es saltarnos el desayuno… - dijeron a la vez, por lo que cubriendo sus bocas con sus manos empezaron a reírse de la coincidencia.

- Hasta mañana Ranma… - dijo ella luego de un rato de silencio – Lo eh pasado muy bien – acoto roja de nuevo por la vergüenza.

- Ojala que se repita – termino Ranma la oración por ella, dedicándole una sonrisa cuando finalmente lo miro a los ojos y sin que él se lo hubiera esperado, de la forma más rápida que pudo ella se acerco a él poniendo sus manos en el pecho del muchacho, y colocándose de puntillas para alcanzarlo le dio un leve beso en la mejilla que logro detenerle el corazón y dejarlo quieto en su lugar – Gracias – susurro mientras se alejaba y subía al segundo piso directo a su habitación, donde en cuanto entro se recostó en la puerta de la misma y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora se llevo sus manos a la boca – Esta es sin duda y por mucho la mejor cita que eh tenido en mi vida. – murmuro con ilusión contenía dejándose caer al piso, y con la sonrisa más grande que pudiera tener.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja, al inicio de las escaleras se encontraba un chico completamente perdido en su paraíso personal, con una mano en su mejilla, una sonrisa en sus labios y la mirada más soñadora que alguien como él podía tener, con solo el recuerdo de ver a su joven prometida con una sonrisa juguetona y muy sonrojada alejándose de él, huyendo por las escaleras tras realizar su pequeña fechoría. Y vamos que nadie puede decir que él no se encontrara contento con las travesuras de la chica.

Esa noche por primera vez luego de un largo mes, Ranma durmió sin que ninguna pesadilla perturbara su descanso, solo tuvo un sueño, en donde junto con su linda Akane disfrutaban de una tarde soleada, bajo la sombra de aquel mismo árbol, bajo el que habían estado esa noche, disfrutando de la vista del lago a plena luz del día, en el sueño ella reía con verdadera felicidad y el rebosaba de dicha al tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos…

*******************************Fin del Capítulo 6****************************

Nota: Gracias a todos los que aun siguen mi historia a pesar de que hace tiempo que no actualizaba, por favor no olviden que los review´s son mi alimento, no me dejen morir de hambre porfa… besos y saludos a todos. Nos leeremos lo más pronto posible…

Glosario:

Iinazuke: Es la palabra para formalmente referirse a la persona que se convertirá en tu esposo/a o en palabras más simples Prometida/o.

Hime: Es princesa o una dama de alta cuna. Es literalmente la hija de un Rey. También es utilizado para referirse a una mujer de gran belleza. Cuando Ranma lo usa quiere decir algo así como "Hermosa Princesa"

Joketsuzoku: En chino es "_Nǚjiézú"_ traducido es algo así como "La tribu de las heroínas mujeres", que son las "Amazonas chinas", pero al español fue traducido en el anime e incluso en el manga como "La Tribu de las Amazonas" supongo que mas por estética que otra cosa.

Ofukuro: Es la forma sencilla de decir Mama o Madre.


	7. Capitulo 7: Todos Tienen Planes

**Aclaraciones:** Por este medio declaro formalmente que esta historia (fanfic) es complemente salida de mi imaginación, basada en los personajes e historia original de Ranma ½ (Ranma Nibbon no iichi), propiedad exclusiva de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi, por lo cual escribo sin fines de lucro y no obtengo beneficios de ella, más que el placer de escribir y recibir sus comentarios.

- ¿Nani? - : Conversaciones

/ "¿Nani?" /: Pensamientos

_¿Nani?:_ Recuerdos

Nota: ¡Lo siento! Pero es que en estas épocas la actividad en el hospital es más intensa, pero aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero de todo corazón que les guste, no olviden dejarme sus reviews, cada vez que recibo uno me siento a escribir aunque sea por unas pocas horas, me comprometen a seguir , espero valga la pena la espera.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***/*/*

**Por Akaichan12**

_**Título:**__**"Creciendo Al Fin"**_

Capítulo VII: "Todos Tienen Planes"

5:50 de la mañana….

El despuntar del alba de un nuevo día se cernía sobre toda Nerima, la mayoría de sus habitantes comenzaban la jornada matutina, el carnicero, el panadero, y todos los vendedores del mercado abrían sus tiendas, esperando, que el día fuera igual o más productivo que el anterior. En el Dojo Tendo comenzaba a sentirse el movimiento de los peculiares residentes de aquel lugar, se encendieron las luces de la cocina con la entrada de la Sra. Saotome, quien empezaba con los preparativos del desayuno para su tan querida familia, mientras la siempre serena Kasumi terminaba de arreglarse en su cuarto, lista para un nuevo día. Soun Tendo se encontraba frente al altar de su difunta esposa como todas las mañana, mientras le pedía ayuda para asegurar el futuro de sus tres pequeños tesoros; y los más chicos del hogar aun permanecían en sus sueños, sin el más mínimo deseo de querer asomarse a esta realidad.

La puerta corrediza del cuarto de Ranma se abrió, con mucho cuidado de que no generara ni el más leve ruido, que pudiese delatar al intruso que penetraba en la oscura habitación, y así no alertar al joven artista marcial de las intensiones de su padre. Cuando Genma Saotome estuvo por fin en el interior del dormitorio de su hijo, una sonrisa de intencionada maldad adornaba su rostro y sus ojos brillaban por la anticipación de lo que tenía planeado, para sacar del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba nuestro joven amigo.

Ranma estaba disfrutando de un sueño totalmente tranquilo, por primera vez luego de un agotador mes en el que no había podido descansar como es debido, con la cobija casi en las piernas y en posición fetal mientras abrazaba a su almohada. Genma se acerco aun con más cuidado del que había tenido cuando ingreso al cuarto, debía hacerlo despacio sino el chico de la trenza lo descubriría y no podría hacer la maldad del día, se inclino lo más cerca que pudo de la cabeza de su hijo y con un altavoz que saco de adentro del albornoz de su GI le grito con todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

- ¡DESPIERTA RANMA! ¡NO SEAS HOLGAZAN!

El estruendo se escucho en toda la casa, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban despiertos y sacando de sus sueños al resto, que aun se encontraban en compañía de Morfeo, pero ninguna de las hermanas Tendo sufrió tal trauma como los oídos del chico al que estaba dirigida la afrenta.

- ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA VIEJO LOCO? - Reclamo con furia el chico aun sentado en el futon / "Logro por fin dormir como se debe y me lo vienen a arruinar… bueno en realidad eso me enseñara a no volver a bajar la guardia" / mascullaba irritado consigo mismo ya resignado y con un deje de culpabilidad por dejarse sorprender con algo tan sencillo, en cuanto pudo recuperar el sentido del oído y el resto de las funciones vitales que había perdido por culpa del estruendoso grito de su padre, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y se alejo de su agresor quien con una gran sonrisa se disponía a comprobar que tan buenos instintos de autodefensa tenía su hijo.

- Es hora de tu entrenamiento muchacho, no me sorprende que Akane-chan no esté conforme con tu rendimiento - le contesto Genma con malicia en la mirada y claramente burlándose de su hijo al decirle las mismas palabras que su madre le había dicho el día anterior - No debí dejar de entrenarte, claramente te falta mucho todavía, mira que dejar que te sorprenda así de fácil.

- Has tenido suerte viejo, nada mas – una sonrisa burlona atravesó el rostro del joven al agregar - Te sorprenderá verificar lo mucho que me falta… - le contesto con arrogancia enderezándose en su posición. - Veamos quien es el que necesita trabajar en su rendimiento viejo - dijo Ranma mientras salía de su habitación por la ventana, seguido por su padre quien lo alcanzo ya en el jardín, colocándose cada uno sobre una de las rocas alrededor del estanque.

- Creo que tu madre menciono algo de que hace mucho tiempo no te ve convertido en mujer y como buen esposo que soy, voy a cumplirle el deseo - amenazo Genma ya en posición de ataque.

- ¿Buen esposo? Ni tú te la crees - contesto el joven lanzándose hacia adelante mientras su padre arremetía contra él y ambos iniciaron un combate aéreo.

- Todavía es demasiado temprano - se quejo luego de un bostezo la mediana de las Tendo que se encontraba en el alfeizar de la sala viendo la pelea que se desarrollaba.

- Veo que se han levantado con muchas energías el día de hoy – agrego la Sra. Saotome, que se acercaba por el pasillo con las mangas de su kimono debidamente arremangadas, mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla y observaba a su esposo e hijo, que seguían peleando en el jardín.

- Tienes que hacer algo con tu noviecito Akane – dijo ya mas despierta y un poco irritada Nabiki a su hermana que estaba a su lado – Sin ofender Oba-san pero, ¿Cómo es posible que nos despierten a estas horas de la mañana con sus juegos?

- Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con esto Nabiki - le contesto sonrojada la pequeña Tendo - Yo me voy a correr, nos vemos después - dijo al intentar salir del lugar rumbo a su cuarto para poder cambiarse.

- Oh, pequeña Akane, tenía la esperanza de hablar contigo antes de que te fueras – la detuvo su futura suegra.

- ¿Eh? – logro exclamar Akane pues el comentario de su tía la dejo anonadada / "Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo?" / - Claro Oba-san…

- Vamos Akane-chan te acompañare a tu cuarto mientras hablamos, tengo que decirte algunas cosas sobre mi hijo…

La Sra. Saotome coloco su mano en la base de la espalda de Akane guiándola para que siguiera por el pasillo, dejando a una muy curiosa Nabiki, que en el momento en el que se perdieron de vista se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana menor, pues estaba segura de que iba a obtener una muy buena información.

- Akane querida – casi suspiro Nodoka mientras se sentaba en la cama – Realmente me gustaría que tú y yo hablemos seriamente de algo

- Claro Oba-san, dime que sucede – contesto Akane sentándose a su lado.

- Quiero hablar de tu relación con mi hijo – sentencio, haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran de rojo / "Ya decía yo, que esto era malo" /.

- Oba-san Ranma y yo no….

- No, querida – la interrumpió Nodoka – En realidad quiero que tú me escuches…

- Pero… *suspiro* está bien Oba-san te escucho – concedió.

- Veras… - comenzó ella tomando una de las manos de Akane entre las suyas y fijando su vista en ellas, logrando ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba – Este compromiso entre Ranma y tu, no se ha desarrollado como debería, no estoy para nada conforme con los acontecimientos – el corazón de Akane comenzó una carrera frenética / "Por favor que no me venga a decir que está pensando… ¿es que acaso quiere romper el compromiso?"/ - La forma en que se formalizo no es la correcta, y sinceramente como ustedes se conocieron y cómo han estado llevado su relación hasta ahora, no ha sido la más adecuada – dijo ella con serenidad en la voz y tratando de decir las cosas de una forma pausada como para que la chica la entendiera aun sin verla a los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme Oba-san? – pregunto Akane con aprehensión en la voz.

- Escúchame Akane-chan, sé que mi esposo y tu padre han cometido muchos errores todo este tiempo y que en vez de ayudaros, han estado interfiriendo entre ustedes, y hay algunas cosas que ellos han arruinado que no podrán arreglarse nunca y es por eso que quiero hablar contigo…

Akane comenzó a hiperventilar y no podía quitar los ojos del rostro de la madre de Ranma, aunque esta no la mirara, el sonrojo que había adquirido al inicio de la conversación se transformo en un palidez casi fantasmagórica, Nodoka era la razón por la cual ella estaba relativamente tranquila con respecto a las otras prometidas de Ranma, ya que la Sra. Saotome siempre se había colocado a su favor en todo momento, pues para Nodoka Saotome la única prometida de su hijo era Akane Tendo, las otras chicas eran simplemente el resultado de la masculinidad de su hijo, quien no podía evitar atraer a todas aquellas mujeres que se ponían en su presencia. Ahora el pánico invadió todos los rescoldos del corazón de Akane, si Nodoka decía que quería terminar con su compromiso, no importaría que tan bien se estuvieran llevando últimamente, ni que tanto lloraran sus padres.

- ¿Oba-san? Ranma y yo… somos… amigos – susurro ella, titubeando en la última palabra, el cerebro de Akane no se podía estar quieto y no podía coordinar sus ideas para evitar que tía Nodoka anulara el compromiso sin ponerse al descubierto / "¡Y justo ahora que Ranma y yo estamos haciendo tantos avances!" / pensaba desesperada.

- Y es un verdadero milagro que sus padres no hayan arruinado eso también – le contesto con jovialidad viéndola a los ojos ya que antes solo le veía sus manos – No sé, como decirte esto Akane-chan, es muy difícil para mí, me avergüenza la actitud que ha tenido mi esposo, y debo admitir que incluso yo, eh participado en la última ocurrencia de esos dos hombres, pero todo este mes eh reflexionado mucho al respecto… y estoy verdaderamente arrepentida.

- Oba-san – el tono que empleo la joven era tan compungido que logro prevenir a la Sra. Saotome, ya que hasta el momento no se había fijado en la palidez de su interlocutora.

- Oh querida, solamente quiero que sepas lo arrepentida que estoy de haber permitido que las cosas se desarrollaran de esta forma, está claro que dejar que los hombres de esta familia se encarguen de este tipo de cosas, es por mucho una muy mala idea – apretó un poco la mano de la joven que en ese momento bajaba su rostro – Quiero que las cosas se hagan bien, como tienen que hacerse, no con todo este relajo.

- Lo entiendo Oba-san – susurro Akane / "¿Cómo podría contradecirla? Esto es muy difícil, tengo tantas ganas de llorar, pero no lo voy a hacer… por lo menos no hasta que Oba-san se vaya" / pensaba mirando la mano que se encontraba entre las de Nodoka.

- ¡En serio!, me has quitado un gran peso de encima – con una de sus manos tomo de la barbilla a la joven Tendo y elevo su rostro para con una sonrisa, poder hacer que sus palabras apaciguaran el alma de la chica – Me alegra, que entiendas porque quiero que realicemos el Iuinou los más pronto posible… - espero un momento como dejando que la joven asimilara sus palabras – Claro que tendremos que esperar a que nuestra casa esté terminada, y luego esperar lo apropiado para realizar la celebración.

- ¿Qué? – El corazón de Akane literalmente se detuvo en su pecho – ¿Iuinou? ¿Eso es lo que quería decirme Oba-san? / "No quiere romper el compromiso, ¡quiere formalizarlo!... ¡Verdaderamente formalizarlo!" /- los ojos de la joven comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco y lo mas que podían en tanto y cuanto iba comprendiendo a que se refería, parpadeo un par de veces y luego se puso más pálida que la vez anterior – Pero Oba-san eso sería prácticamente imposible… - dijo ella con terror en la voz. – ¡Volverían a destruir vuestra casa!

- No te preocupes por eso, me asegurare de que eso no vuelva a pasar – Un brillo de pura determinación cruzo los ojos de Nodoka mientras lo decía, y Akane estuvo segura de que así seria - Se que definitivamente ya no podemos realizar el Omiai, sus padres cometieron un gran error al presentarlos de esa forma, pero indudablemente aun podemos arreglar lo demás, debe ser esa la razón por lo que fallamos en el último intento de boda, no estamos haciendo las cosas como es debido…

- Pero Oba-san, Ranma aun no ha tomado su decisión – dijo la chica cuando logro volver articular palabra.

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, tengo el presentimiento de que mi tonto hijo pronto tomara su decisión – la contradijo mientras le giñaba el ojo, como queriéndole decir que conocía su secreto. – Y mientras tanto debemos tener todo listo, por eso quería hablar contigo Akane-chan.

- No sé, que decirte Oba-san…

- No tienes que decirme nada, solo escucharme y seguir mi consejo… - espero un momento antes de continuar como asegurándose que ella le estaba prestando atención – No eh podido dejar de notar que has dicho, que es mi hijo quien no ha tomado su decisión, lo cual quiere decir que tu ya tomaste la tuya ¿Verdad querida? – Y otra vez el sonrojo del rostro de Akane volvió en su máxima expresión.

- Yo no… - intento decir Akane pero fue interrumpida.

- No digas nada, eso es definitivamente algo que solo les concierne a ustedes dos, yo eh sabido desde el principio que las cosas terminarían bien con ustedes, es solo cuestión de tiempo… solo escucha Akane-chan – le dijo ella poniéndole dos dedos en los labios cuando la pequeña Tendo trato de decir algo - "Una buena esposa debe ser sutil y firme a la vez, controlar el hogar y al esposo sin que él se dé cuenta y sobretodo haciéndole creer que las decisiones importantes depende de él, aunque en realidad no sea así", se que no parece que yo lo haga, por dejar a Genma llevarse a Ranma por tanto tiempo… - admitió con tristeza – Pero también estoy consciente de que el no me mintió al decirme que los cuidados de una madre podrían ablandar al muchacho.

- Y Ranma es un gran guerrero – agrego Akane mientras pensaba / "Me pregunto si el haría lo mismo con algún hijo varón" /

- El mejor – corrigió con una gran sonrisa - Mi hijo es un Saotome y mi difunta suegra me dijo estas mismas palabras antes de casarme con su padre, ella sabía muy bien porque me lo decía, los hombres Saotome son orgullosos, territoriales, tenaces y muy volátiles, especialmente a la edad de Ranma, y si a eso le agregamos que no saben tratar a las mujer, tenemos como resultado un mega combo de problemas, por lo que necesita tener una mano dura que lo controle, sin que se dé cuenta. No dejes de ser quien eres, pero agrégale a tu personalidad la sutileza, aprende a apaciguar el temple de mi hijo y todo será más fácil para ti.

- Pero Oba-san, ¿eso que tiene que ver con el iuinou?

- Mi marido y tu padre han cometido mucho errores como te digo, y uno de ellos es, no darles el espacio que necesitan, yo les daré tiempo, con la preparación de los ritos del iuinou ellos estarán lo suficientemente ocupados y felices por un tiempo, por lo que no les quedara tiempo ni deseos de organizar una boda… por ahora

- ¡Es una forma de quitárnoslos de encima y complacerlos al mismo tiempo! – comprendió impresionada Akane / "Oba-san es muy inteligente… seguramente de ella Ranma saco lo buen estratega que es" /.

- Exactamente, pero ustedes también deben poner de su parte, y el trabajo más difícil es el tuyo Akane-chan

- Creo haber entendido lo que me has dicho Oba-san pero, no sé cómo hacerlo… - le contesto toda sonrojada.

- Se que lo descubrirás, creo que sin darte cuenta has encontrado la forma de hacerlo – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – De todas formas mi hijo no se separa de ti ¿Cierto? descubre porque es eso y encontraras la forma de dominar la situación… Yo me encargare del Iuinou, ya verás que todo saldrá bien - y dándole un beso cariñoso en la frente como toda madre la dejo sola en la habitación, más que sorprendida meditando lo que habían hablado.

Cuando Nodoka salió de la habitación la menor las Tendo pudo ver como la puerta contigua se cerraba, se dirigió hacia ella con paso firme y antes de que la puerta cerrara por completo la detuvo con una mano.

- ¿Nabiki? – llamo con solemnidad

- Si Oba-san… - pregunto la aludida con curiosidad abriendo bien la puerta.

- Solamente quería decirte que espero que nada de lo que has escuchado salga de tus labios, ni se escriba en ningún lado, ni lo vendas al mejor postor – sentencio con un tono que dejo clavada sobre el suelo a Nabiki – No tengo ni las intenciones, ni el tiempo para estar arreglando más problemas de los que ya poseo… ¿A quedado claro? – dijo por ultimo alzando la ceja izquierda.

- Como el agua Oba-san – contesto Nabiki, luego de aclararse la garganta.

*****Cambio de Escena*****

- ¡Eso será un desastre! – exclamo Ranma al terminar de oír lo que su prometida le contaba de camino al Furinkan - ¿Pero en que está pensando mi madre?

- Pues la verdad, creo que piensa en controlar a nuestros padres – trato de defenderla Akane, quien caminaba a su lado con su maletín en la mano – Con esto estarán quietos por un tiempo.

- ¡Claro!, como no – dijo con sarcasmo y viendo hacia el frente con las manos atrás de la cabeza – Me gustaría ver eso, a ellos no se les puede detener, como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas sobre nosotros, tenemos que agregar a nuestros locos padres – en el tono de Ranma se percibía cansancio y algo de resignación, luego agrego con ironía en la voz – Además, no la vi tratando de detenerlos la ultima vez, y estoy casi seguro, que de ella fue la idea del chantaje… ¡Como si no hubiera tenido de sobra con lo que paso en Jusenkyo! – murmuro lo ultimo con desasosiego.

- Se ha disculpado… y Ranma, no podemos llamarlo chantaje, no fue una amenaza – murmuro la chica, volteando la cabeza para otro lado. - Técnicamente

- ¡Claro! – Contesto con sarcasmo - Solo te mencionaron por casualidad, que el regalo de bodas era el Nannichuan, ¡que conveniente! – mascullo el chico / "Ellos sabían perfectamente que no se negaría al matrimonio después de eso… Como si yo quisiera que se casara conmigo pensado en conseguir la cura… Y por esa estúpida idea yo perdí nuevamente la oportunidad de deshacerme de esta maldición" / – Es algo muy bien planeado para ser idea de alguno de nuestros padres, eso tuvo que salir de ella.

- Te repito, se ha disculpado Ranma, por lo menos conmigo, creo que realmente esta arrepentida, no deberías seguir enojado con tu madre, ella fue mal influenciada por nuestros padres / "Además de que está muy interesada en que nos casemos cuanto antes, esto de hacer el iuinou, seguramente es parte de algún otro plan muy bien pensado… pero no le puedo decir eso, además que ni siquiera creo que se pueda realizar" /

- No estoy enojado con ella… - susurro el chico metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, y elevando su rostro al cielo. – La culpa es de otro – murmuro / "Si hubiera hecho algo desde un principio, nada de todo lo que nos ha pasado hubiera sucedido… eh sido un completo idiota, en todos los sentidos" /

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, Olvídalo

- Ranma – llamo ella haciendo que se detuviera al agarrarlo de uno de sus brazos – ¿No te estarás echando la culpa? ¿Verdad? – cuestiono viéndolo a los ojos para en ellos descubrir que era así, el se culpaba – El desastre de la boda, fue culpa de nuestros padres y de esa pandilla de locos y todo lo que paso en Jusenkyo aun lo que no recuerdo, cada uno de nosotros tiene su buena carga de responsabilidad – aseguro ella con firmeza, Ranma se limito a mirarla, aun con las manos en los bolsillos se reclino en el muro que estaba a su espalda, haciendo al mismo tiempo involuntariamente que ella lo soltara. – No tienes injerencia en las decisiones de nuestros padres y lo sabes…

- Fue a mí al que noquearon – Comenzó él con su argumento, la observo por un momento y luego de un suspiro continuo – Si hubiera estado contigo no podrían haberte chantajeado, porque yo se los impediría… pero no, deje que me tomaran por sorpresa / "Ese día simplemente me sentía seguro en el lugar al que puedo llamar hogar y no creí que nada malo podría pasar, por lo menos no tan pronto" / justo como hoy en la mañana. – Akane lo escuchaba con atención pensando en la forma de rebatirle lo que decía – Si hubiera estado aquí, / "Para cuidarte" / jamás te hubieran secuestrado, nunca debí de involucrarme en eso…

- Vamos Ranma ni que fuera la primera vez – le contesto con ironía ella poniendo su mano libre en su cintura, estaban uno frente al otro, y por algún milagro parecía que nadie los interrumpiría pues estaban solos.

- Y luego tu, a pesar de estar más indefensa que un bebe me defendiste – soltó él sin escuchar lo que ella le decía, con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos / "¡Kami-sama! ¡Está hablando de lo que paso!" / pensó ella sorprendida, lo que hizo que relajara sus brazos – Se supone que debo defenderte y no lo he hecho como es debido… - Seguía él con la mirada perdida – No pude protegerte…

- Por supuesto que lo has hecho Ranma - dijo ella mientras se acercaba mas a él y ponía su mano libre en su pecho, haciendo que se sobresaltara y que sus ojos volvieran a enfocarse – ¡Mírame! estoy aquí, me salvaste, como siempre lo haces - agrego desesperada de que el chico de la trenza saliera de donde sea que sus recuerdos lo estaban llevando.

-… - el chico abrió los ojos que involuntariamente había cerrado al contacto para mirar a la joven que lo acababa de regresar a la realidad, pues su mente estaba reproduciendo los sucesos de hace un mes con toda claridad / "Peor que un sueño" / - Gracias – murmuro él, poniendo una mano sobre la que estaba encima de su corazón.

- Además, no fue un chantaje Ranma – agrego ella cambiando el tema - No me dijeron nada como "Cásate o muere" – le dijo ella con humor para tratar de calmar el estado de ánimo del chico que se notaba estaba poniéndose cada vez más negro.

- Para ti no es un chantaje… - concedió el – Pero para mí sí, aceptaste la boda al saber que me iban a dar la cura…

- Bueno en todo caso, fue mi decisión, _mea culpa_

- Eso no es un consuelo / "Si no fuera por esta estúpida maldición, todo sería más fácil" /

- Yo se que siempre te culpo de todos los desastres que nos ocurren pero, si hasta yo admito que no siempre es tu culpa, tu también deberías de hacerlo. Igualmente ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? No puedes impedir que hagan ese tipo de cosas…

- Tienes razón, no fue mi culpa TODO lo que paso – concedió - pero definitivamente no puedo dejar que me sigan tomando desprevenido – agrego mientras cerraba los ojos y llevaba su mano libre a su cien para darle un leve masaje, mientras apretaba la mano de Akane con la otra, el estrés estaba empezando a afectarlo.

- En realidad, deberías de relajarte un poco más, estoy casi segura que hoy estas más descansado que ayer, con entrenamiento y todo, eso es mejor que estarte agobiando con esto / "No hubo visita nocturna, y quiero pensar que se debe a lo que hicimos ayer… pero esa especie de trance de hace un momento, no me gusta para nada" / Y de nada te sirve reprocharte por eso ahora. – dijo ella al confirmar que Ranma estaba más tranquilo, con suavidad retiro su mano del pecho del chico, él la soltó sin decirle nada.

- Fue una buena noche… toda ella – acepto el logrando que ambos se sonrojaban y volvió a poner sus manos en el bolsillo – Si no hubiera sido por mi padre, todo estaría de maravilla. – confirmo el suspirando.

- ¿Qué me dices de Iuinou?

- Eso nos traerá problemas Akane… muchos problemas. – aseguro viéndola directamente a los ojos.

- Lo sé – agarro con más fuerza de la necesaria su maletín y tomándolo con ambas manos lo puso atrás de su espalda, sosteniéndole la mirada a su prometido justo en frente de ella – Tal vez para ese tiempo ya me pueda defender mejor y no todo sea tan complicado. / "No ha dicho nada, ni si está o no de acuerdo… mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho, ¿Qué se supone que debo entender con su actitud?" / ¿Qué opinas Ranma? ¿Qué debemos hacer? – soltó ella expectante de lo que el chico le contestaría / "Tal vez debería seguir el consejo de Oba-san… ser sutil" /.

- *suspiro* No sé, en que estará pensando mi madre – dijo elevando su vista al cielo – Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que nos traerá muchos problemas, aunque técnicamente no tendrían porque intervenir, y si somos cuidadosos quizás ni se den cuenta, tal vez no tengas que defenderte de nadie – Contesto suavemente bajando la mirada / "¿Qué es lo que tu opinas de todo esto Akane? ¿Estás de acuerdo?" / Le preguntaba en su mente al verla a los ojos, como esperando que ellos le respondieran a todas sus preguntas.

…..

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? – dijo el luego de un largo momento de silencio.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo de qué? - pregunto ella confundida.

- ¿Cuándo se hará el Iuinou? – dijo el alzando una ceja con extrañeza, que cambio por una sonrisa burlona – ¿No era de eso de lo que estábamos hablando?

- jejeje – rio con nerviosismo – Debe de realizarse en la casa Saotome… - murmuro en respuesta a su pregunta sonrojada, lo que logro que el chico cerrara los ojos y golpeara levemente la pared con su cabeza, acción que la chica no lograba definir / "¿Está diciendo acaso que está de acuerdo con que hagamos eso?" / pensaron ambos a la vez

- Así que, ¿cuatro semanas? – soltó él, aun sin abrir los ojos, trayéndola a ella de nuevo a la realidad.

- Eso ah dicho Otou-san que duraran las remodelaciones, hay que esperar una semana para mandar las invitaciones por el hecho de que la casa estará como nueva, los arreglos que hay que hacer, además de bendecir el hogar nuevamente y otra semana para concederle a las familias que puedan llegar con tiempo. – le contesto mecánicamente, fijándose en cada una de las reacciones del joven. – Aunque de eso se encargara tu madre, solo estoy haciendo suposiciones…

- Seis Semanas entonces… - concluyo el – Si, te podrás defender mucho mejor, hoy continuaremos con los entrenamientos.

- Equilibrio sino mal recuerdo

- Si, pero seguirás con los mismos ejercicios de calentamiento

- Hai sensei – dijo ella con una sonrisa / "¡Oh Kami! Esta aceptando nuestro compromiso, espero que esta vez sea en serio" / pensaba ella al regalarle esa sonrisa, lo que logro que Ranma se relajara.

- Posiblemente Ryoga y Ukyo hayan dejado de ser un problema y quizás para ese tiempo Kodashi ya se haya ido… - dijo él con jovialidad

- Aun queda Shampo – sentencio Akane, recordando ese PEQUEÑO detalle.

- Y Kuno-sempai – rebatió Ranma / "No solo yo aporto dificultades a esta relación" /. - No te han dicho nada de un regalo especial ¿verdad? – agrego para darle un poco de humor a la situación.

- jum… no, pero si escucho algo, te avisare – le siguió la corriente ella.

- No dejes que te vuelvan a chantajear Akane – le dijo él con severidad y volviendo a tensarse – Y lo digo en serio, es mi maldición y soy yo quien debe conseguir liberarme de ella / "No te quiero metida en más problemas por mi culpa de nuevo" /

- Fue mi culpa que la perdieras en primer lugar, siempre es mi culpa… - murmuro ella abatida bajando su mirada al suelo. – Si no hubieras destruido las fuentes para salvarme, hubieras…

- ¡Akane! – La llamo preocupado mientras se apartaba de la pared y con ambas manos le sostenía los dos brazos, para hacerla verle a los ojos – Sabes que tu vida es más importante que eso ¿Cierto?

- ¡Ranma! - murmuro ella sin aliento al ver la preocupación en los ojos del chico. - Es mi culpa…

- No, escúchame bien Akane – le dijo dándole una leve sacudida aun viéndola a los ojos - No me importa que, ¡Tu vida es más importante! ¿Me entiendes?

-… - la chica no sabía que decirle, y luego de sentir las vibraciones del cuerpo de Ranma, no pudo hacer nada más que soltar el maletín y rodear el cuerpo del chico alrededor de la cintura de él con sus propios brazos. – Mi vida es más importante que el Nannichuan – murmuro ella contra su torso para calmarlo.

Ranma soltó los brazos de la chica para rodearla por los hombros, las emociones que sentía lo estaban descontrolando, entre la desesperada sensación de perderla aun teniéndola entre sus brazos y la ansiedad y necesidad de apretarla más cerca de él para no dejarla ir nunca, lo llevaban al límite de sus fuerzas. Se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo más, disfrutando de estar en los brazos del otro, cuando el cuerpo de Ranma dejo de temblar ambos se separaron poco a poco, el joven guerrero se agacho para recoger el maletín que ella había dejado caer y con un simple movimiento como si de una cazadora (suéter/chaqueta) se tratara lo sostuvo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – le dijo a la chica luego de inspirar profundo viéndola directamente estando ambos aun con el rostro arrebolado. – Llegaremos tarde…

- Ranma – contesto Akane con una sonrisa y los brazos en jarra meneando la cabeza – Por si no te has dado cuenta a esta hora ya no llegamos a tiempo. – La sorpresa en el rostro de chico de la trenza le causo gracia – Son más de las nueve, se nos ha ido el tiempo… / "Pero vaya forma, quiero estar más contigo, no tengo ni el más mínimo deseo de ir a clases" /

- De verdad que si – admitió – Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

- Ya que lo mencionas – dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Hay un lugar al que prometiste que regresaríamos – menciono con inocencia, con ambas manos en su espada e inclinándose levemente hacia él. Ranma simplemente sonrió ante el pedido.

- De acuerdo… pero vamos a ir de la misma forma que ayer, yo me llevare esto – dijo mientras movía su mano izquierda refiriéndose al maletín de la chica – Para que tengas mayor libertad de movimiento, ¿Llevas short? – pregunto señalando con su mano desocupada la falda del instituto.

- Por supuesto - contesto ella con suficiencia – Con el maestro Happosai cerca no puedo descuidarme

- Buena chica – le dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se subía a lo alto de la valla que bordeaba el canal – Ven aquí, recuerda, puedes hacerlo, no pienses mucho solo hazlo…

Akane así lo hizo, pero al ser el espacio donde se podía parar tan reducido, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al rio, para evitarlo dio un salto hacia atrás girando sobre sí misma y volvió a caer en el suelo. Ella frunció el seño al instante, levanto la vista hacia donde estaba su prometido, esperaba verlo burlarse de su torpeza pero en lugar de eso el estaba ahí, parado como si estuviera sobre metros de cemento y no sobre cinco centímetro de metal, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo su mochila, con la propia en la espalda, en su rostro no había ni la más mínima señal de burla, la miraba con expectación.

- No es tan fácil como saltar a un techo – concluyo ella.

- No, no lo es – concordó el – Recuerda que el 80% de las artes marciales son instinto, el resto es conocimiento y practica, y los tres los tienes que desarrollar, todos tienen el potencial, pero no son todos los que lo perfeccionan, la fuerza, la agilidad incluso la técnica y muchas otras habilidades se adquieren con el tiempo, la práctica es parte del proceso y el conocimiento no solo se refiere a la técnica sino también al entorno. – dijo sin alardear. – Lo que hicimos anoche fue lo más fácil Akane – continuo mientras con maestría caminaba por la barda – Cambiaste de estar parada en el suelo, por estalo en el techo, pero al hacerlo empleaste más la fuerza que el equilibrio en sí, ambos sabemos que la primera la has desarrollado bien pero en lo que debemos trabajar en tu caso es en el equilibrio, tus piernas y tus brazos son lo suficientemente fuertes para elevar tu cuerpo, pero debes coordinarlos…

- Como en la gimnasia

- Exactamente, solo que incluso aquí debes ser más sutil, nosotros no vamos a hacer piruetas sobre una barra de equilibrio y nuestra concentración no debe en ningún momento estar, en pensar sobre en donde estamos parados sino en nuestro enemigo, esta es una de las cosas que debes desarrollar por instinto. – concluyo bajándose de donde estaba.

- Pero ¿y si me paro en un lugar que no sea seguro?

- Por ello hay que conocer tu entorno, en donde sea que estés asegúrate de fijarte bien que hay a tu alrededor, algo más que debes hacer instintivamente, tus pensamientos deben estar dirigidos hacia tu oponente, debes hacer que tu cuerpo haga por ti todo lo demás sin que tu debas estar pensando en ello, y en cambio usar ese tiempo valioso en pensar en cómo contraatacar y vencer a tu contrincante.

- Ya sabiendo, que está a mi alrededor que me pueda servir de ayuda… Eso suena muy complicado – dijo ella frunciendo el seño más todavía.

- No lo es, lo haces a diario, o ¿Estás pensando ahora que debes respirar para vivir? – Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Verdad que no? Es teóricamente lo mismo, tenemos que hacer que entres en una habitación y veas realmente todo lo que hay ahí, para que con el tiempo dejes de pensar en las cosas más simples, de esa forma saldrán de forma natural, como caminar… primero piensas como hacerlo, luego ya es instintivo, así esa vaya – dijo señalando la que tenían en frente pero aun viendo a la chica – deja de medir cinco centímetros para tu cuerpo, simplemente el reconoce que no debe colocar toda la planta del pie sobre ella. – Akane observo la valla y él le dio tiempo para que lo pensara bien – Inténtalo de nuevo.

En esta ocasión ella lo hizo sin ningún problema, logrando estar de pie sobre de baranda al primer intento.

- Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es controlar tu peso, balancearlo de pierna en pierna, evitando apoyarte demasiado en cada paso, caminar en línea recta es cosa fácil, pero recuerda no estás sobre una barra de equilibrio, debes correr sobre ella… - el volvió de un salto de gato hasta donde ella estaba – ¿Estas lista? vamos a caminar y luego a trotar sobre ella, a partir de mañana tu recorrido ya no será sobre el suelo, y deberás de hacerlo en el mismo tiempo y la misma distancia…

- ¡¿Qué?

- Vamos, la practica hace al maestro… - y diciendo esto empezó a caminar dejando atrás a su compañera, que ni corta ni perezosa lo siguió lo mejor que pudo.

*****Cambio de Escena*****

- Me puedes explicar ¿qué rayos significa esto Tendo Nabiki? – alego Ukyo tirando una nota sobre el pupitre, alertando a todos los compañeros de la mayor, que se encontraban en el aula a la hora del almuerzo.

- Claro, es una hoja de papel, que es sintetizado a base de la corteza de los árboles y que en el mundo moderno se utiliza para escribir, es un medio de comunicación muy utilizado, aunque pronto será sustituido por la tecnología – contesto con total parsimonia, logrando que todos los que estaban en la habitación se cayeran de espaldas.

- ¡No me refiero a eso y lo sabes!

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres que te explique? ¿Es que acaso no sabes leer? – Dijo ella con fingida inocencia tomando el papel en sus manos – Claro que lo puedo leer por ti, por un módico precio por supuesto… - concluyo sonriendo con suspicacia.

- Me quieres explicar ¿Desde cuándo hay que dar un depósito por daños y perjuicios para entrar en una casa? Eso es ilegal – dijo la cocinera empezando a perder los estribos.

- O claro que no, no hay ningún artículo entre las leyes del país que lo prohíba, y recuerda es un deposito no reembolsable. – la expresión calculadora de su rostro hizo tragar saliva a todos sus compañeros.

- ¿Has oído? Ahora va a cobrarles por entrar en la casa Tendo – susurro uno de ellos.

- Yo la verdad no la culpa – le contesto una de las chicas.

- Si, después de cómo dejaron la casa la ultima vez, es un milagro que los dejen entra de nuevo. – dijo otro, y muchos comentarios como los anteriores se escucharon por el salón, haciendo que Ukyo se sonrojara a más no poder, ya que sabía que todo lo que decían era cierto.

- Vale, tal vez nos pasamos un poco la ultima vez, pero hemos pagado todos y cada uno de los daños / "y estoy segura que mas" / - trato de razonar Ukyo.

- ¿Que se han pasado un POCO dijo? – exclamo alguien sorprendido.

- No quiero ver cuando se les va MUCHO la mano – dijo otro con reproche.

- ¡Ya cállense! Y dejen de meterse en lo que nos les importa – exploto la cocinera, logrando que todos se callaran de un solo y la mayoría de ellos abandonaran el aula.

- De todas formas Kounji Ukyo, no voy a cambiar de opinión, si quieres entrar en mi casa y ver a Ranma en otro lado que no sea el instituto, tendrás que darme 5000 yens de depósito no reembolsable, y se te serán enviadas las facturas de todos los gastos que el depósito no pueda cubrir – declaro Nabiki empezando a limarse las uñas.

- Sabes, no eh venido por eso – suspiro la chica – Pero no deja de ser un atropello.

- ¿Atropello? Hemos tenido que reconstruir nuestra casa, casi desde los cimientos, sin mencionar que la casa Saotome también esta así – mascullo enojada Nabiki al levantarse de la silla, haciendo que Ukyo se tensara - ¿Quién es el que paga por eso? Pues nunca más seré yo, cada cosa que rompa y escúchalo bien por muy pequeña que sea, se las cobrare hasta el último centavo, esa china todavía me debe dinero y no se quedara así… - el fuego en los ojos de la Tendo ardilla como volcán en erupción.

- jejeje – rio con nerviosismo Ukyo – Esta bien, te creo / "Que suerte que ya pague mi deuda, esta chica da miedo" / Pero mira Nabiki, vengo a hablarte de negocios. – cuando la otra la escucho su mal humor se desvaneció y se dispuso a escuchar con mucha atención - ¿Cuánto me cobrarías por organizarme una cita con Ran-chan? ¿Puedes conseguírmela?

-… - Nabiki alzo una ceja con incredulidad – 5,000 yenes si aceptas que Akane este con el – soltó de improviso sin inmutarse – 10,000 si quieres que este solo…

- ¿10.000 yenes? ¿Estás loca? – vocifero Ukyo

- Está visto que mi cuñadito no deja sola a Akane ni a sol ni a sombra – Aseguro mientras se reclinaba en la mesa del pupitre con los brazos cruzados - Conseguir que la deje para ir contigo no será nada fácil, y por esa cantidad no te prometo más que un hora… por mucho… quien quita con suerte y sean dos.

- ¿No me puedes hacer un descuento?

- Yo también arriesgo mi pellejo, las cosas están muy tensas últimamente en la casa, no sé porque, tal vez se deba a cierta boda que se tuvo que cancelar – dijo lo ultimo viéndola con suspicacia.

- Esta bien, si me consigues esa cita con Ran-chan, te pagare 10,000 yenes

- Así será – Confirmo Nabiki calculando mentalmente que haría con ese dinero.

*****Cambio de Escena*****

En la sala de estar de la casa Tendo, los dos patriarcas de cada una de las familias que vivía en la residencia, se encontraban sentados sobre el tatami uno enfrente al otro, ambos con los brazos cruzados y vistiendo sus GI de entrenamiento, el silencio inundaba el lugar, y solo se oía el pequeño molino de bambú en el estanque que movilizaba el agua.

- Sinceramente no creo que sea buena idea, separar a los muchachos Soun, deberíamos de usar ese dinero para organizar una nueva boda.

- Yo también lo he pensado amigo mío – respondió el aludido.

- Ya casi no nos queda tiempo, y dejar que ellos dos decidan que hay que hacer, no nos sirve de nada… Ranma no aceptara que quiere casarse con Akane – asegura Genma Saotome.

- Y mucho menos Akane, mi hija es muy orgullosa.

- mmmmmm…. – mascullaron los dos hombres.

- Es la hora del té – anuncio Nodoka entrando al salón, con una bandeja de té y algunos panecillos. – Kasumi ha salido, podemos hablar con tranquilidad. – dijo ella mientras comenzaba a servir.

- Eh recibido carta del abuelo Yoshimori – Anuncio Soun.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – pregunto preocupado Genma.

- Esta mañana. – el silencio cubrió el lugar por un momento.

- Justo a tiempo, es una buena señal – murmuro Nodoka.

- ¿Porque lo dices? – Murmuro Genma con la frente llena de sudor y los lentes empañados – Yo no le veo la parte buena a todo esto.

- Esta misma mañana, eh hablado con Akane-chan y ha aceptado hacer el Iuinou – dijo con tranquilidad.

- ¡¿Qué? – Dijeron ambos hombres - ¿Cómo has logrado que accediera? – continuo preguntando su esposo.

- ¿Mi pequeña ha dicho que si? No lo puedo creer – enuncio con lágrimas en los ojos el hombre de pelo largo.

- Pues así es, y estoy segura que no tendremos ninguna objeción por parte de mi hijo

- Pero… - sentencio Genma – No es lo mismo que estar casados… y yo sí creo que Ranma se va negar en rotundo…

- Si, no es lo mismo, pero el abuelo Yoshimori no podrá negar que ellos han aceptado su compromiso de buen agrado, una vez que se realice la ceremonia de compromiso oficial, ante las dos familias…

- Eso nos dará más tiempo… - suspiro Soun.

- Y tranquilizara al abuelo.

- ¿Has hablado con Akane-chan sobre una fecha para realizar el iuinou? – Cuestiono el del pañuelo – ¿Cómo piensas convencer a nuestro hijo?

- Yo me encargare de todo lo que tenga que ver con la ceremonia, eh pensado en hacerla en dos meses por mucho, es tiempo suficiente para organizarlo todo… - luego de tomar un poco de su té agrego con actitud severa – No quiero que interfieran en nada – los dos hombres la vieron detenidamente y comenzaron a protestar su petición.

- No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados – dijo Soun

- Ranma es tan tonto que seguramente pronto hará enojar a Akane-chan y se retractara del iuinou… - secundo Genma.

- Durante dos años eh dejado que ustedes se encargaran de todo – dijo ella con voz gélida y dejando su tasa en la mesa – Milagrosamente aun puedo arreglar sus errores… así que ahora harán exactamente lo que yo les diga – y levantándose de su lugar volvió a dejar solo a los dos hombres.

- Creo que se ha enojado amigo mío – sentencio el de pelo largo a quien la manga del GI se le había caído por un hombro y tenía la frente llena de sudor – Había olvidado lo terrorífica que puede ser una mujer. – volteo a ver a su amigo y en su lugar se encontró con un panda llorando que sostenía un cartel que decía:

_**Dímelo a mí**_

- Vamos, Saotome, no es tan malo – trato de animarlo al colocarse bien su ropa y secar su sudor – Seguramente pronto tendremos a nuestros hijos casados, gracias a ella…

_**Pero no eres tú, el que pagara**_

_**Por ello esta noche**_

- ¡Valor!, amigo mío. – lo consoló dándole una palmadita en la espalda

_**Déjame dormir en tu cuarto hoy**_

- Ni hablar – dijo con convicción mientras agarraba al panda de la piel – Enfrenta a tu mujer como un hombre.

_**No, gracias, me quedo como panda**_

*****Cambio de Escena*****

- Realmente me gusta este lugar – ellos ya llevaban más de dos horas en el lago, habían llegado alrededor de las diez de la mañana, luego de estar dando una cuantas vueltas por casi toda Nerima, para que Akane practicara un poco el equilibrio, cuando llegaron al templo, el sacerdote budista los había recibido con jovialidad, era un señor ya entrado en años que se mira era una muy buena persona.

_- Tenia tiempos de no verte muchacho – dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios y una escoba en la mano._

_- Pues ya me tiene aquí Señor Youmei – le había contestado Ranma._

_- ¿Y esta hermosa señorita? – pregunto fijándose en Akane, que estaba al lado de Ranma sin haber mencionada palabra alguna, cuando se dirigió a ella, la chica le dedico una leve inclinación de cabeza, con las mejillas arreboladas por el comentario del monje - Debo suponer eres la razón por la este muchacho se da tantos quebraderos de cabeza, deberías verlo cuando viene a meditar, no cabe ni en sí mismo, y lo hace con mucha frecuencia, ¿no es cierto? No puedo culparte, es realmente hermosa – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, ahora hablando con Ranma, consiguiendo que la cara de la joven pareja se pusiera de un rojo más fuerte que el tomate._

_- jejeje –rio Ranma con nerviosismos – Hemos venido a ver el lago…_

_- Claro muchacho, se que para los jóvenes enamorados es más interesante estar solos y no con un viejo como yo – dijo dándose la vuelta aun sonriéndoles – Sabes donde esta, pero pórtense bien y recuerden que es tierra sagrada donde están, no creo que sea prudente encargar descendencia jajajaja – se fue riéndose a carcajada limpia de la cara que pusieron los dos ante sus palabras._

- El Señor Youmei es muy amable – menciono Ranma sacándola de sus recuerdos – La primera vez que llegue aquí le di un buen susto… - recordó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Ya me lo imagino, no creo que sea normal ver llegar a un chico del cielo – se imagino Akane, que estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en el mismo árbol en el que la noche anterior se apoyara su prometido.

- Y que luego saliera del lago convertido en chica… definitivamente eso no creo que este entre las cosas que le pasan diariamente – se carcajeo Ranma, quien estaba tendido a su lado en la grama, usando las manos como almohada, con los pies estirado y cruzados uno sobre otro.

- Ya va siendo hora de la meriendo – dijo Akane, quien después de reír un poco con las anécdotas que le contaba Ranma de las travesuras que le había hecho al despistado monje, empezaba a sentir la necesidad de llenar su estomago.

- Si, ya tengo hambre, es bueno que hoy no se me haya olvidado mi almuerzo – expreso con una sonrisa al levantarse para tomar las mochilas de ambos que había dejado un poco apartadas de ellos cuando llegaron.

Estaban guardando ya las cosas del almuerzo luego de comer cuando Akane con semblante serio llamo la atención de su prometido, ambos estaban sentados bajo la sombra del árbol, uno al lado del otro

- Dime, Akane ¿Qué sucede?

- Tenemos un trato ¿Cierto? – murmuro ella realmente bajo, por la vergüenza de lo que iba a decir – Comerás lo que yo prepare, ¿Verdad?

- Sin dejar ni una sola migaja – contesto el tragando saliva / "Ya va a empezar mi tortura" /

- No te preocupes Ranma, no he cocinado nada todavía – hablo con irritación al ver la reacción del chico.

- Yo no he dicho nada Akane – se defendió el.

- ¿Pero es que crees que no te conozco? Justo ahora te estás arrepintiendo de este trato – afirmo ella levantándose del lugar.

- Y lo vuelvo a decir, no he dicho nada – le reafirmo al detener su avance tomándola por el brazo, levantándose también, pues la chica tenia las intensiones de irse del lugar.

- No necesitas decir nada, ni siquiera te he ofrecido algo de comer y te has puesto a sudar – alego ella soltándose de su agarre y alejándose un poco de el – Probablemente ni siquiera pruebes lo que yo te ofrezca

- Me comeré hasta la última migaja… te di mi palabra Akane, ¿Es que acaso dudas de ella?

- No – le confirmo luego de un suspiro cruzando sus brazos.

- Aunque me sirvieras veneno… - aseguro él.

- No voy a darte veneno – murmuro ella aun enojada – Probare todo antes de servirlo.

- Sinceramente eso espero – dijo Ranma con una afectada sonrisa / "Sino moriré demasiado joven" /

- Saori-chan me enseñara a cocinar algunas cosas – menciono volviendo a acercarse al árbol, seguida por el chico.

- Recuérdame advertirle que lleve muchos antiácidos a esa clase de cocina – bromeo él, logrando que Akane le lanzara un puñetazo.

- Sigue haciéndote el graciosito Saotome – amenazo al no poder darle el golpe.

- Pero si es verdad, la chica me cae bien Akane – siguió provocándola con una sonrisa en el rostro – ¿Por qué quieres verla morir tan joven?

- Ranma, estoy hablando en serio – advirtió ella, elevando su aura de batalla y amenazándolo con el puño.

- Yo también Akane – le contesto esquivando su golpe de nuevo – Alguien debe avisarle a la pobre chica en que se está metiendo. – siguió con la sonrisa de superioridad que lo caracterizaba

Ella trato nuevamente de golpearlo, pero él seguía esquivándola con facilidad, de un momento al otro Akane empezó a perseguir al chico, que escapaba de ella sin ningún problema, de un lado para el otro y bromeando de la lenta que era, corrió hacia el lago, y cuando ella lo alcanzo, salto por encima del cuerpo de la chica con una pirueta para volver corriendo al árbol donde estaban antes, con ella pisándole los talones, en cuestión de segundos el árbol se convirtió en su campo de juegos, Ranma trepo a la rama más cercana luego de darle la vuelta a su circunferencia dos veces, cuando la chica lo siguió el volvió a bajar y se dio la vuelta para sacarle la lengua al tiempo que tocaba el suelo, solo para darse cuenta que ella ya estaba sobre él, pues sin notarlo ella se había lanzado casi al mismo tiempo en su dirección, Ranma perdió el equilibrio de la sorpresa que se llevo con el impacto y ambos rodaron por el suelo, el protegió a su prometido con sus brazos y las risas que durante toda la persecución se había escuchado aumentaron en intensidad. Cuando al fin dejaron de rodar por el suelo Akane quedo apoyada sobre el torso del chico, con las manos de este en su cintura y las de ella sobre el pecho de Ranma.

- ¡Te atrape! – celebro entre risas la joven, medio levantándose de su posición para burlarse del chico, completamente arrebolada por la carrera - ¡Te estás haciendo lento Ranma!

- ¿Eso crees? – dijo él con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, con un solo movimiento los cambio de posición, dejando ahora a la menor de las Tendo acostada en el suelo, completamente bloqueada por el cuerpo de su prometido, que rápidamente le sostuvo los brazos atrapándole las manos en medio de los dos, al nivel de su corazón. – Quien ríe al último… ríe mejor, ¿No lo crees así Akane? – soltó el con la voz entrecortada producto del ejercicio. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que al tratar ambos de recuperar el aire, sintieron el aliento del otro rosar sus rostros.

- Ranma – susurro Akane aun con la voz entrecortada.

- *suspiro* - al escuchar la voz agitada de la chica, el corazón del muchacho acelero la marcha de manera involuntaria, aunque ni el mismo creía que este podría correr con mayor velocidad de lo que lo hacía momentos antes, producto del juego. – Akane… yo… - susurro él, mientras lentamente acercaba su cabeza aun más de lo que ya estaba de la de su prometida.

El corazón de ella comenzó una competencia ferros contra el del chico, el que podía sentir a través de su mano, estaba igual de acelerado que el de ella / "¡Me va a besar! Kami que no se detenga" / pensaba la joven. En ese momento el mundo se detuvo para ambos, solo existían ellos dos, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella leyó en los de él la duda, el miedo que sentía al rechazo, por lo que suavemente movió una de sus manos hasta elevarla de donde estaba y colocarla en la mejilla del chico, que acaricio con suavidad. Al sentir el movimiento de ella, todo su cuerpo templo, pensó que lo apartaría, que lo alejaría de ella, pero al sentir su mano, y mirar sus ojos llenos de expectación, todas la indecisión e incertidumbre que sentía se desvaneció.

Lentamente como para no asustarla y queriendo recordar este momento por siempre, aparto algunos cabellos del rostro de la chica, regalándole una caricia a ella también y sin ninguna prisa recorrió la distancia que los separaba, con la punta de su nariz rozo la de ella, quien cerró los ojos al instante y con suavidad continuo su recorrido por la mejilla derecha, disfrutando del momento, al ladear la cara para seguir con su recorrido la textura de sus labios lo embriago, cerrando los ojos en el instante, presiono con suavidad, dándose tiempo para guardar en su memoria cada una de las sensaciones, poco a poco de manera inexperta ambos comenzaron a mover sus labios empujándolos de forma instintiva contra el otro.

El no podría describir el cumulo de sensaciones que ese beso le dejo, el sentirla a ella debajo de su cuerpo, entre sus brazos, sus labios contra los suyos, la mano de la chica que se había movilizado hasta su cuello, la corriente eléctrica que atravesó su cuerpo cuando ella soltó un jadeo mezclado con dicha y la necesidad imperiosa de respirar. No fue ni un minuto el que se tomaron para descansar, cuando sus labios ya estaban juntos de nuevo, disfrutando una vez más uno del otro…

*******************************Fin del Capítulo 7****************************

Nota: Hasta vergüenza me da la tardanza… ¡Lo siento! Déjenme un review, para por lo menos saber si todavía alguien la sigue … T-T y si aun les gusta mi historia…

Glosario:

Como conocimiento general, sepan que 1 yen (moneda japonesa) equivale a 0.013 centavos de dólar.

Omiai: Significa exactamente una presentación formal con vistas a un posible matrimonio. Se realiza en aquello matrimonios arreglados o por conveniencia en el que los novios son desconocidos el uno al otro. Antes de la reunión, ambos ven sus fotos y están de acuerdo en continuar (Pero esto no sucede en todos los casos). El día de "OMIAI" se reúnen en un lugar, como un restaurante de hotel o un lugar neutral, los novios, sus padres y la madrina o el padrino de la reunión. Comen juntos presentándose mutuamente.

Iuinou: En ambos casos de matrimonio (arreglados y por amor), hay mucha gente, los padres en su mayoría, que piden hacer "IUINOU", un compromiso antes del casamiento. Es una ceremonia en la cual la familia del novio obsequia regalos con respeto a la familia de su novia. El concepto de "IUNOU" simboliza un contrato para que perdure por siempre, y para agradecer esta nueva relación para las dos familias. La familia de novio obsequia regalos como señal de corazón sincero, todo para hacer el matrimonio más oficial.  
El tipo de ceremonia tiene mucha variedad dependiendo de cada región, y del rango familiar. Esa diferencia se refleja en la cantidad y calidad de los regalos, y así como en la decoración.

Mea culpa: es una locución latina (latín) que se traduce literalmente como «por mi culpa» y usada generalmente como «mi culpa» o «mi propia culpa». Para acentuar el mensaje se puede insertar el adjetivo _máximo_, dando por resultado _mea máxima culpa_ que se traduciría como «por mi gran culpa», que significa reconocer errores y pecados propios.

Oba-san: Tía. En japonés el honorifico cambia el significado de la palabra por ejemplo:

Oba-chan es abuela. Oba-sama es una forma más respetuosa de decirlo pero es principalmente cuando la tía en cuestión no es cercana a ti.

Otou-san: Padre.

Nannichuan: Agua de la fuente del hombre ahogado. Creo no hace falta decir que es la cura de nuestro héroe.


	8. Capitulo 8: Reconociendo Nuevos Terrenos

**Aclaraciones:** Por este medio declaro formalmente que esta historia (fanfic) es complemente salida de mi imaginación, basada en los personajes e historia original de Ranma ½ (Ranma Nibbon no iichi), propiedad exclusiva de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi, por lo cual escribo sin fines de lucro y no obtengo beneficios de ella, más que el placer de escribir y recibir sus comentarios.

- Itadakimasu - : Conversaciones

/ "Itadakimasu" /: Pensamientos

_Itadakimasu:_ Recuerdos

_**Itadakimasu:**_ Hablando en chino, cuando sea un pensamiento también ira entre / ""/

Nota: ¡Hola! Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias por seguir aquí leyendo… especialmente a todos aquellos que me han dejado su review´s, no saben cuan feliz me hacen… Como un regalo y una promesa de que este fic NO se acaba aquí, me esforcé mucho por actualizar este nuevo capítulo, que de todo corazón espero que les guste mucho y los anime a seguir dejándome sus valiosos comentarios… espero que lo disfruten… :D

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Por Akaichan12**

_**Título:**__**"Creciendo Al Fin"**_

Capítulo VIII: "Reconociendo Nuevos Terrenos"

El sonido de un suspiro se confundió con el susurrar del viento, poco a poco Ranma rompió ese segundo beso, elevando el rostro aun sin moverse de donde estaba, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, / "Hermosa" / una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cubrió la cara del chico de mirada celeste al posar sus ojos en el sonrojado rostro de su compañera, quien aun no abría los propios y que respiraba de manera irregular, con la boca semi-abierta y los labios rojos cual carmín, por los besos dados y la falta de práctica en ese tipo de actividades. La imagen de la joven hizo que algo dentro de él se sacudiera con fuerza, y de pronto ese algo se atasco en su garganta, haciendo que se le secara la boca y que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo como nunca antes le había pasado, pero no era miedo lo que sentía, no podía describirlo, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que se sentía MUY bien.

De un momento a otro fue muy consciente de la posición en la que se encontraban, los dos tendidos en el suelo, y con el aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo, las manos de la chica, tanto la que estaba en su cuello, como la que aun se encontraba en su pecho, se sentían como brasas ardientes. Cuando ella finalmente abrió los ojos y dejo escapar de sus labios entre jadeos su nombre, Ranma no pudo controlarse, ni retener el deseo que le invadió por todo su ser, lo que quería era una sola cosa, y sin pensarlo siquiera, dejo que su cuerpo se guiara por el instinto, tenía que besarla y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

- ¡Kami Akane! – soltó con la voz llena de ansiedad y colmada de deseo al momento de volver a unir sus labios, con la diferencia que esta vez, el beso fue más demandante, deseaba fundirse con ella, llevo una de sus manos a la base de la cabeza de Akane, acercando más sus rostros, elevándola un poco para que le fuera más fácil besarla, presionando mas su cuerpo contra el suyo y con su mano derecha, sujetándola firmemente en la cintura, temía que pudiera escapar / "Kami-sama ¡Qué bien se siente!... No quiero soltarla…" / gritaba en su mente eufórico por todo lo que lograba percibir en ese beso, dejándose guiar completamente por su instinto, sintiendo a su prometida como jamás imagino sentirla.

Pero escapar nunca paso por la mente de la joven, quien desde el primer beso, se sumergió en un mar del que no quería salir, se sentía como si estuviera en el mejor de sus sueños, y todo en lo que podía pensar, era en concentrarse en lo que percibía, en los labios del chicos, en sus manos presionándola contra él, como si no quisiera que se separara de su lado, lo que la tenían más que perdida entre los brazos de su amado; muchas veces había fantaseado con este momento ¿Para qué negarlo?, el momento en que su prometido tomaría el valor para besarla, pero ni el sueño mas vivido, ni la mejor de sus fantasías se podía comparar con la gama de sensaciones que le invadían, ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que hacían, "Ranma besándola", era lo único que su cerebro podía procesar.

Su primer beso había sido, suave, dulce, hasta se podría decir que tímido y lleno de ternura, un beso que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás, no por ser el primero que se daban, si contamos el que Ranma le había robado estando en el Nekoken, sino por como se había desarrollado, el lugar, el momento, la forma y sobre todo porque ambos lo deseaban y los dos estaban lucidos y plenamente conscientes de lo que hacían. El segundo fue pasivo, un beso de reconocimiento, en el que aprendían del otro, pero este, no se comparaba con los anteriores, era completamente diferente, demandante, arrebatado, más instintivo, apasionado, ambos sentían que necesitaban más, ambos querían más.

Los brazos de Akane rodearon el cuello del chico de la trenza, en un intento de tenerlo más cerca de ella, sentía que estaba ardiendo, que todas las células de su cuerpo estaban entrando en su punto de ebullición / "Si fuera agua, ya me hubiera evaporado" / pensó inconscientemente ella; el aire les empezaba a faltar y definitivamente sus pulmones estaban ya resintiendo la falta de oxigeno, pero aun así no quería separarse de él. Ranma empezó a moverse suavemente sobre ella, buscando una posición más cómoda, lentamente una de sus piernas se coloco en medio de las de su prometida, a través de la falda del uniforme, logrando que estuvieran más cerca el uno del otro, un nuevo escalofrió los recorrió al mismo tiempo, sacándoles un jadeo al instante, descubrieron que les gustaba la sensación de sus cuerpos tan cerca, / "Esto es embriagante, casi adictivo" / pensaban ambos. Sin el más mínimo deseo, se separaron nuevamente, respirar es indispensable para vivir después de todo, pero esta vez sus labios estaban a milímetros del otro, listos para empezar una nueva sesión, logrando que mientras se recuperaban, sus alientos se mezclaran y el calor de los mismos, los mantuviera a la temperatura en la que estaban sumergidos y de la que no deseaban salir.

Ambos estaban temblando, agitados, llenos de deseo, aunque ninguno de los dos, podría decir a ciencia cierta qué era _ESO_ lo que sentían; aun abrazados a la sombra de los arboles del bosque, Ranma rosaba la nariz de Akane con la suya, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada, sintiéndola, tentándola, quitándole cualquier impulso que tuviera de alejarse de él, y al mismo tiempo embriagándose de su esencia, de la textura de su piel al hacer círculos con ella, recuperándose, volviendo a tener el control de sí mismo, necesitaba calmarse, pensar un poco, organizar sus ideas… Pero era tan difícil, tenerla ahí, entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo, tan cerca de sus labios, jadeante y entregada, ¿Cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa? Su prometida no era un manso corderito, y en cambio en ese momento está ahí con él, dejándose ser besada, besándolo…

- Quiero besarte… _**Hime**_ – musito Saotome destilando anhelo, recalcando la última parte, pero con un miedo inquietante a romper la burbuja en donde se encontraban.

- Ya lo has hecho… – le contesto ella en un murmullo, aun con la respiración alterada, y completamente segura de que nunca antes había estado mas sonrojada, no se podía ver, pero si, sentía su rostro ardiendo y no era solamente por la falta de aire.

- Quiero _**seguir**_ besándote… – corrigió con ansiedad.

-…

- ¿Akane? – la llamo al no recibir respuesta, se separo de ella lentamente abriendo los ojos con miedo a que la chica se despertara del encantamiento en el que ambos estaban sometido, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron y observo la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumaron sus miedos.

- ¿Entonces? – Le dijo la joven ladeando la cabeza, haciendo el amago de besarlo de nuevo pero retirándose en el último momento, y pretendiendo hacerlo con inocencia le reto – ¿Qué te detiene… _**Ranma**_? – soltando un jadeo al pronunciar su nombre, regalándole una sonrisa al decirlo, al tiempo que con una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello del joven, logrando su cometido. Ranma volvió a besarla, con la misma o más intensidad que antes, devorándola con los labios.

*****Cambio de Escena*****

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con Akane-chan? – cuestiono Saori a sus compañeras ya cuando estaban entrando a su salón de clases luego del almuerzo.

- Es extraño que ella falte – contesto Yuka – Pero considerando que Ranma también lo hizo, seguramente se deba a que tuvieron un contratiempo.

- De todas formas Ukyo fue al salón de Nabiki, para preguntarle si sabe algo de ellos – agrego Sayuri.

- La hermana mayor de Akane-chan – recordó la chica Saíto.

- Si, no debe tardar en venir… miren hablando de la reina de roma – dijo Yuka viendo entrar en ese momento a la mencionada.

- Justo a tiempo Ukyo-san, aun no ha llegado el profesor – saludo Saori.

- Más importante que eso, es saber que te dijo Nabiki – la urgió a contestar Sayuri.

- Nada – respondió molesta – Me ha sacado 500 yenes para decirme nada…

- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestionaron las tres chicas sin entender.

_- Esta bien, si me consigues esa cita con Ran-chan, te pagare 10,000 yenes_

_- Así será – Confirmo Nabiki calculando mentalmente que haría con ese dinero._

_- Ahora, quiero saber ¿Donde están? ¿Por qué no han venido a clases hoy? – le dijo la cocinera reclinándose en el pupitre que estaba tras ella, apoyando las manos en el mismo frente a la chica Tendo._

_- Oh Ukyo – le contesto con pesar cerrando los ojos mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza y volvía a sentarse – Pareciera que fueras nueva haciendo esto, ya deberías saber que yo no doy ningún tipo de información gratis – agrego abriendo los ojos al cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y hacer lo mismo con sus piernas en clara posición de superioridad._

_- ¿Cuánto? – dijo con fastidio y exasperación la menor._

_- mmm… por ser tu, te hare un pequeño descuento – le contesto con suspicacia – Debe ser tu día de suerte, me siento generosa – sonrió con picardía apoyando sus codos en la mesa para sostener su barbilla con el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas – Pero será solo por esta única vez._

_- Deja de darle tantas vueltas Nabiki ¿Cuánto quieres? – clamo con nada de paciencia, plantando sus manos en el pupitre de la Tendo haciendo que esta se enderezara en su asiento y la mirara con jovialidad._

_- Tantos enojos te sacaran arrugas… - se burlo ella – Relájate un poco, solo serán 500 yenes, no reembolsables por supuesto, consecuencia inherente del descuento._

_- ¡Habla! – exigió al poner el dinero sobre la mesa, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria._

_- Siéndote sincera – le dijo con inocencia al guardar el dinero en su bolsillo – La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, ellos salieron casi al mismo tiempo que yo pero, los he perdido de vista cuando me eh encontrado con Kaoru-chan._

_- ¡¿Qué? ¿Me has sacado 500 yenes para decirme nada? – reclamo indignada Ukyo._

_- En primer lugar – le contesto de lo más tranquila enarcando una ceja al hablar – Tu has sido la que supuso que yo sabía algo – un tic nervioso apareció en el rostro de la cocinera – En segundo lugar, y que quede claro que no tendría porque aclararte esto, la información es buena, solo hay que saber escuchar…_

_- Saber escuchar, no me has dicho NADA importante Tendo Nabiki – le rebatió apretando una mano en un puño que vibraba del puro deseo de hacer puré a su interlocutora._

_- Ya decía yo, que tenía que faltarles un poco de cerebro para estar detrás de mi cuñadito –le dijo con ironía y ladeando el rostro, elevando los ojos al cielo como pidiendo paciencia._

_- Óyeme que no te permito… - empezó a decir pero fue detenida por la mano extendida en frente de su rostro que le puso la mediana de las Tendo._

_- No están en la casa – decreto Nabiki – "Salieron casi al mismo tiempo que yo" – repitió despacio para que ella captara el mensaje – Me acabo de enterar gracias a ti, que no han asistido a clases, ¿Me pregunto a donde andarán? Porque créeme, no se han regresado… deben de estar por ahí, aprovechando el tiempo – agrego con astucia y sin saber que lo que decía era muy cierto, especialmente en ese momento, lo que hizo que la otra chica saliera completamente enajenada del lugar._

- Eso quiere decir que no están enfermos – concluyo Sayuri.

- Seguramente algo los detuvo en el camino –agrego Yuka en el momento que el profesor de la siguiente hora entraba al salón, por lo que tuvieron que ir cada quien a su lugar.

*****Cambio de Escena*****

- _**Ten cuidado pato tonto**_ – grito Shampoo parada en la entrada de la cocina con una escoba en la mano y la otra sosteniendo un balde vacio, después de echarle encima toda el agua fría al pobre de Mousse, que en ese momento convertido en pato acababa de dejar caer el trapeador con el que intentaba asear el Nekohanten.

- _**Shampoo, tengo que hablar contigo **_– dijo asomándose por la ventana de la cocina la vieja Cologne sostenida sobre su bastón – _**Mouse ve a cambiarte y empieza con tu entrenamiento muchacho… No es tiempo de que estés jugando como si fueras un niño todavía.**_

El pobre pato agito sus alas intentando protestar por la acusación recibida, pero lo único que recibió en respuesta fue el balde de lleno en la cabeza, cortesía de la chica de cabellos lilas que resoplaba exasperada. Shampoo ingreso al interior de la cocina y siguió a su abuela al segundo piso de la casa, hasta llegar a la habitación más grande del lugar, en donde dormía la vieja matriarca de Joketsuzoku. Se sentaron una frente a otra sobre el tatami, Cologne coloco su bastón en el suelo al lado de ella, y saco de la manga derecha de su camisa un sobre blando que agito sobre los ojos de su nieta, a la que se le abrieron los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa e inquietud.

- _**¿Sabes qué es esto Shampoo?**_ – pregunto ella sin quitarle la vista de encima, con semblante serio.

- _**¿Es acaso del consejo? **_– murmuro alarmada.

- _**No**_

- _**¿De papá?**_ – pregunto arqueando una ceja y sintiéndose más relajada, hacía tiempo que no recibía noticias de su familia.

- _**No**_

- _**¿Acaso es de alguna de mis hermanas?**_ – volvió a cuestionar, ahora sí, completamente extrañada.

- _**No**_

- _**Entonces, no sé abuela**_ – dijo dándose por vencida.

- _**Sabes cuál es mi misión aquí ¿Cierto Shampoo?**_ – La pregunta realmente desoriento a la joven.

- _**Si**__** abuela, está aquí para garantizar mi matrimonio con Saotome Ranma.**_

- _**Estoy aquí, solo como representante del consejo de Juketsuzoku, debo certificar que tu futuro esposo, sea un hombre digno de nuestra aldea.**_

- _**Eso lo tengo bien en claro abuela, pero no entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con esa carta, ha dicho que no es del consejo…**_

- _**Y no lo es, solo quiero que estés consciente que no estoy aquí, para remediar tus errores niña**_ – dijo ella con molestia en la voz.

- _**¿De qué habla abuela?**_ – pidió saber sin entender y con un poco de miedo por la actitud de Cologne, quien abrió el sobre y comenzó a sacar papeles del mismo.

- _**1,000 yenes por un jarrón **_– empezó a enumerar poniendo la factura con fuerza en frente de ella – _**500 yenes por cada plato roto ¡y aquí suman 15 platos!**_ – Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la amazona, parecía ser que la mediana de los Tendo estaba cumpliendo su amenaza, ¡Le había hecho llegar las facturas pendientes! ¡A SU ABUELA! – _**3,500 yenes por la reparación de una mesa, sin mencionar los gastos de costura y lavado del traje de la novia, que se menciona en la carta estos últimos gastos han sido divididos entre tres, nos tocan 3,000 yenes y Según dice textualmente **_– dijo mientras leía nuevamente la carta entrecerrando los ojos – "Deben agradecer mi benevolencia al no incluir entre los gasto que deben de pagar, el resto de la indumentaria de la familia" – leyó con su perfecto japonés – _**Y la lista sigue, parece ser que tras reparar los daños estructurales están empezando a hacer inventario de las cosas que se perdieron, y con el video que se estaba grabando ese día, pues les es bien fácil saber quiénes son los responsables… Te has aparecido por la casa Tendo**_ – afirmo – _**Cada vez que lo haces, aparece una nueva lista de facturas por los desastres que se hicieron hace un mes… y esta vez son 35,000 yenes.**_

- _**La cifra ah disminuido abuela **_– murmuro la chica avergonzada.

- _**¡Esa no es la idea niña!**_ – casi grito la mayor.

- _**Abuela, es una treta de esa chica, estoy segura, solamente trata de mantenerme alejada de Ranma**_ – trato de justificarse ella.

- _**Pues es una estrategia que tiene muy buenos resultados, ¡no quiero más facturas Shampoo!**_ – Sentencio la mayor – _**Estoy aquí solo como una observadora, no para perder mi dinero, que te ayude en algunas ocasiones es una cosa, ¡pero no estoy dispuesta a seguir pagando todo estos destrozos!, estoy segura que si hubieran mandado todas las facturas por las cosas que has destruido desde que llegaste a Japón, mi negocio estaría en la ruina.**_

- _**No me puedes decir, que no es justificable lo que hicimos para evitar esa boda**_ – Rezongo la chica.

- _**El problema, querida nieta**_ – señalo Cologne – _**Es que la familia Tendo, ahora está cobrando todos los daños, sino se hubieran pasado de la raya, esto no estaría pasando, sacaron de quicio al encargado de las cuentas de la familia…**_ – dijo con resignación – _**Esta chica, Tendo Nabiki, es un hueso duro de roer…**_ - Cologne suspiro con fuerza y con una expresión entre cansada y divertida agrego – _** Si no fuera por esto, no me opondría a que siguieras actuando como hasta ahora y lo sabes, es realmente divertido ver sufrir al yerno con todas las cosas por las que lo hacen pasar, pero definitivamente no, acosta de mi dinero**_ – la vieja saco un nuevo papel del sobre y se lo tendió a la chica – _**Mira esto, ella está tomando precauciones…**_

- _**¡¿5,000 yenes por una visita!**_ – Exclamo con incredulidad al terminar de leer el enunciado – _**Esto es una broma ¿Cierto?…**_

- _**En realidad no lo creo**_ – respondió la vieja fumando su pipa, con los ojos cerrados – _**Además son no reembolsables y piensa mandar mas facturas si se exceden en los daños…**_

-… - Shampoo no podía decir nada de la impresión.

- _**No quiero más facturas**_ – ordeno Cologne saliendo de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo del todo se volvió hacia su nieta subida sobre su bastón – _**Mouse a avanzado mucho este último mes…**_ – comento con aplomo, pendiente de la reacción de la chica.

- _**Nunca lo lograra… no sé porque lo siguen intentando**_ – escupió molesta – _**Es un cobarde**_.

- _**Yo no llamaría cobarde… al amor**_ – dijo la vieja momia en un suspiro, que no fue escuchado por su nieta, al decirlo para ella misma cuando ya había salido de la habitación rumbo a la cocina del restaurante.

*****Cambio de Escena*****

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio?

- Muy en serio Kuno-chan – aseguro la Tendo a su compañero, cuando ya estaban saliendo del instituto.

- Pero Nabiki ¿Cómo pretendes que pague por reparar los daños de la ropa de esa sabandija?, que no debería tener siquiera la gracia de estar en presencia de las mujeres más bellas del mundo

- Lo siento, Kuno-chan – le contesto ella casi ignorándolo, pues iba más pendiente de su celular – "La haces, la pagas" dice un viejo refrán…

- ¡Y has mandado a Sasuke a dejarme este vil mensaje! – Exclamo él con irritación mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, al estrujar en su mano un sobre blanco, gesticulando con todo su cuerpo su disgusto – ¿Cómo has podido? Este tipejo no merece tal honor, y deberías usar a Sasuke para cosas más importante, no como esta insignificancia….

- … - Nabiki detuvo su caminar, y dejando en paz a su celular observo con una ceja alzada al chico que estaba a su lado – ¿Insignificancia dices? ¿Así que mis necesidades te parecen insignificantes? – El chico la miro con terror e incredulidad – ¡Creí que habías puesta a mi disposición, para lo que yo quisiera a Sasuke-chan! – Y entrecerrando sus ojos con mucha determinación agrego – Siendo así y ya que te molesta tanto… Daré por terminado nuestro trato y nunca más usare los servicios del ninja de tu familia, que tengas un buen día Kuno Tatewaki – termino ella diciendo su nombre con extremada frialdad alejándose del joven, a quien había dejado petrificado.

- ¡Tendo Nabiki! – grito desesperado alcanzándola y poniéndose delante de ella para detener su andar – En ningún momento eh dicho que me molestara y mucho menos que quiera romper nuestro acuerdo, Sasuke es todo tuyo para lo que desees Tendo Nabiki… -Nabiki se cruzo de brazos y ladeo el rostro, lanzándole una mirada calculadora como las que a ella la caracterizaban.

- He tomado una decisión y no harás que cambie de opinión – Sentencio ella sin darle tregua.

- ¡Oh! Perdona a este ser despreciable, que no merece tu misericordia… - empezó el con su cantaleta arrodillándose frente a la mediana de las Tendo – Soy la peor escoria del mundo por haber permitido que mal interpretaras mis palabras – continuaba extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella – Dulce Tendo Nabiki perdona a este tonto mortal, que no sabe comportarse ante la presencia de tan sublime diosa…

- Tendrás que recompensarme Kuno Tatewaki, ¿No pretenderás que te perdone con tanta facilidad? ¿O sí? – le respondió ella inalterable por los disparates del rayo azul.

- Pondré el mundo a tus pies con tal de conseguir tu perdón… - dijo el levantándose del suelo - ¿Qué deseas?

- Para empezar quiero cenar fuera… - dijo ella, con su típica sonrisa picara – Y en un restaurante lujoso…

- Por supuesto, nada menos que lo mejor, para tan majestuosa joya, ahora mismo arreglare todo para esta noche – dijo él y salió corriendo del Furinkan.

- Tienes que decirme que es lo que has hecho para tenerlo comiendo de tus manos de esa forma – Dijo Kaoru que estaba justo detrás de ella y se inclinaba mirando la carrera del rayo azul.

- Algún día te lo diré – le contesto con una sonrisa picarona – Por ahora solo déjame decirte, que para controlar a un hombre solo debes encontrar su debilidad, su punto débil, luego de eso, lo demás es pan comido – rio con suspicacia.

- Eres incorregible – le celebro su amiga.

- Tendo-sempai – oyeron ambas chicas que llamaban desde la entrada del instituto, donde las amigas de Akane la llamaban, acompañadas por una chica de cabellos largos negros recogidos en una trenza a la que nunca había visto.

- Nabiki-sempai, ¡qué bueno que la hemos alcanzado! – dijo Yuka recuperando el aliento.

- Que sucede chicas – Pregunto Kaoru - ¿Por qué tanto ajetreo?

- Queríamos saber si ha sabido algo de Akane – contesto Sayuri.

- Estamos preocupadas, porque hoy teníamos un trabajo en ingles y Akane no es de las que falta cuando hay entregas – agrego Yuka.

- Creemos que podría haberles pasado algo a ella y a Saotome-kun – dijo Saori.

- En realidad, eh estado a punto de llamarla al celular – dijo ella con jovialidad – Pero me eh distraído con una tontería…

- ¿Akane tiene celular? – Preguntaron extrañadas Yuka y Sayuri al mismo tiempo.

- Nuestro padre se lo acaba de dar, solo para emergencia – dijo Nabiki y mostrándoles una sonrisa añadió – Por un módico precio puedo darles el número.

- jejeje – rieron nerviosas las chicas y una gotita de incredulidad se formo en sus cabezas.

- No se preocupe Tendo-sempai esperaremos a que usted hable con ella – le aseguro Saori.

- Chica lista – felicito la Tendo al tiempo que marcaba el número y ponía el aparato en su oreja. – Lamento mucho interrumpir, tu muy seguramente entretenida tarde de pasión con mi cuñadito – dijo con sorna al momento en que contestaban del otro lado del teléfono – Vamos Akane, no me vas a decir que no has estado disfrutando de ese semental que tienes por prometido – agrego con picardía, logrando que las chicas a su lado se rieran con ella – Yo lo haría, solo de imaginarme todas las cosas que podría hacer con él mmm… - las amigas de Akane empezaron a compadecerse de su amiga – ¿Nerviosa? – Cuestiono extrañada – Sino te conociera bien, diría que justamente has estado haciendo lo que eh dicho – soltó elevando una ceja – ¿Intentas cambiarme el tema?... sospechoso. – Nabiki acepto lo que decía Akane del otro lado de la llamada, pero no muy convencida – ¿Y donde están? ¿Por qué no han venido al instituto? – Escucho la respuesta de su hermana, pero ella sabía que le estaba ocultando algo – La verdad, es que algunas compañeras tuyas se han acercado, algo sobre un trabajo para entregar… – le informo viendo a las mencionadas – Si, ¿Tu eres Saori-chan? – Dijo Nabiki extendiéndole el teléfono a la joven de trenza – Imouto quiere hablar contigo…

*****Cambio de Escena*****

En el lago en medio del bosque las sombra de los arboles se había extendido y el sonido de la naturaleza que los rodeaba también se había intensificado, el trinar de las ramas sobre ellos, el canto de los pájaros haciendo sus nidos, los animalitos corriendo por el lugar... pero lo más probable, es que esa sensación, de oír con más intensidad los sonidos a su alrededor se debía principalmente a que no estaban sosteniendo una conversación y las risas del juego habían cesado.

- Ranma – jadeo Akane, el chico se estaba divirtiendo saboreando la piel de su prometida desde su mandíbula hasta la mitad del cuello y volviendo a subir ahora dirigiéndose atrás de la oreja, ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos besos se habían dado, sin mencionar el tiempo que había transcurrido y él estaba empezando a descubrir que no solo los labios de ella eran adictivos. Seguían en la misma posición con la diferencia de que ahora Ranma se encontraba sostenido por sus rodillas y sus antebrazos, para no continuar aplastando a la chica con su peso y poder tener mayor libertad de movimiento, solo que empezaba a sentir calambres en las rodillas ya que no llevaban unos cuantos minutos en esa posición.

- _**Hime –**_ musito fascinado – Sabes a miel, pero hueles a flores…

- jejeje – soltó ella una leve risa – Es el jabón de baño que uso, y la loción que me regalo Oba-san Nodoka en Navidad…

- Debo felicitar a mi madre entonces – afirmo, recordándose mentalmente que debía hacerlo.

- Si – dijo ella, completamente ida en los besos que le estaba dando. – Ranma, bésame – murmuro Akane jalándolo levemente de los cabellos e ignorando el cosquilleo que sentía en sus labios, lo cuales estaban hinchados y le ardían al más leve contacto, pero no podía evitarlo, quería que la siguiera besando.

- Lo estoy haciendo – contesto él, tratando de controlar sus propios deseos.

- Quiero que me beses en los labios – soltó ella con los ojos cerrados en un intento de percibir todo con mayor claridad, no podía estar ya mas roja de lo que estaba, además que la pena y la timidez se habían perdido en el tercero o en el sexto beso, aun no estaba muy segura de en cual había sido. – Lo haces cada vez mejor, cualquiera diría que has estado practicando – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Lo he estado haciendo – contesto sorprendiéndola y paralizándola al mismo tiempo / "¡¿Qué? ¿Con quién se supone que se ha puesto a práctica? Y yo dejando que me bese, ¡Que tonta eh sido!" / pensó ella irritaba y muy molesta, estaba a punto de apartarlo de su lado cuando él se acerco a su oído – Hoy… desde el almuerzo… no he dejado de practicar y practicar… – el tono en que lo dijo le que dejo muy en claro que solo había querido asustarla. La chica se relajo de nuevo.

- Baka – reclamo ella dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto con los ojos rebosantes de diversión – ¡Pero si es la verdad! – se quejo el – ¿Por qué me pegas? – dijo alzando una ceja sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Sabes muy bien lo que has hecho Saotome Ranma… – aseguro con los ojos entrecerrados fijos en él.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando Tendo Akane – contesto regalándole una sonrisa, que dejaría noqueado a todo el cuerpo femenino del instituto al tiempo en que se inclinaba nuevamente para atrapar sus labios, pero la chica desvió la cara, para evitar el contacto.

- ¿Sabes qué? He decidido que ya no quiero ese beso – sentencio ella mientras trataba de levantarse y alejarlo de su prometido.

- Oh, vamos Akane, no te enojes… era solo una broma – trato de convencerla, volviendo a poner el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella para evitar que se moviera, no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro ya que sabía que la chica solo estaba queriéndo regresarle la inocentada.

- Te mereces un buen castigo – amenazo ella, removiéndose bajo su cuerpo, frotando sin darse cuenta sus pechos contra el torso del chico que la aprisionaba, quien lo noto al primer movimiento y se tenso al poder sentir más de lo que debería – No mas besos para ti – continuo diciendo Akane mientras seguía intentando quitárselo de encima, presionándose contra él para empujarlo, usando su cuerpo como arma, tratando de utilizar sus piernas para apartarlo, ya que el chico tenia prisioneras sus manos entre las suyas.

- Akane… detente – apenas y pudo pronunciar el chico, todo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a los imprudentes movimientos de su prometida.

- ¡Claro que no!, no me ha parecido para nada graciosa tu bromita – dijo ella, retorciéndose más contra él, completamente ajena de lo que pasaba con el chico, ella quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito / "Vas a tener que contentarme… jijiji" / maquinaba.

- Kami… ¡Akane! – jadeo él, presionándose contra la chica, para poder evitar que se siguiera moviéndose de la forma en la que ella lo estaba torturando sin ser consciente – ¡Kuso! – gruño él, al instante la chica dejo de moverse, estaba sintiendo algo en lo que antes no había reparado, Ranma tenía su rostro escondido en el hueco que hacían su cuello y su hombro, podía sentir muy bien la respiración dificultosa del chico, el aliento que rosaba su hombro, el pelo que le hacía cosquillas entre el cuello y la mandíbula, pero sobre todas las cosas podía apreciar claramente como ALGO, que definitivamente no estaba ahí antes, le presionaba la ingle, justo entre sus piernas, en medio de el forcejeo, sin darse cuentas las había abierto y el chico estaba completamente en medio de ellas y aun con el uniforme de por medio podía sentir perfectamente, que su resistencia había despertado algo en el cuerpo de su prometido.

/ "Oh Kami-sama" / pensó ella asustada al darse cuenta que la falda se le había levemente subido también, no mostraba nada, y Ranma no la estaba tocando de forma indebida tampoco, pero podía sentir claramente que una parte del cuerpo del artista marcial se había entusiasmado.

/ "¿Qué rayos se supone que debo hacer ahora?…" / Ranma estaba frustrado, no podía creer su mala suerte / "Justo cuando las cosas iban tan bien… pero es que no pude evitarlo, sus besos, su cuerpo, ¡Kami-sama! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que deseaba poder besarla!" /. Se quedo quieto, aun sosteniéndole las manos y escondiendo su rostro / "Que esto no lo arruine todo, estábamos tan bien… Kami-sama ¡por favor!" / suplicaba.

- ¿Ranma? – Titubeo ella – ¿Eso es…? – Intento decir.

- Si – La cortó él, suficiente tenia con lo embarazoso de la situación como para que además tuvieran que añadirle que ella se pusiera a hablar del tema.

- Oh – dijo ella sin saber que mas decir.

- Te dije que no te movieras así… - agrego él calmando su respiración, tratando de tranquilizarse pero, ¿Cómo se desasía de ESO?

- Lo siento – trato de disculparse Akane, completamente avergonzaba – No lo sabía.

- Yo tampoco – admito él – Es la primera vez que me pasa.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamo ella sin creérselo, olvidándose de la situación embarazosa en la que estaban – ¿Y qué paso cuando Shampoo se metió contigo en la bañera? – Pregunto enojándose, reacia a creer que una chica desnuda, ¡con él en la tina!, no produjera el mismo efecto que unos simples roces, completamente vestidos, había causado – No me vayas a decir que no paso nada, ¡Porque no te creo Ranma!

El levanta su rostro de su escondite y presiono mas su agarre sobre sus manos, para detener los nuevos intentos, en esta ocasión verdaderos, de alejarse de él, dejándola verlo tanto o más rojo que un tomate, más de lo que estaba antes, / "Se valiente Saotome Ranma, tienes que empezar a arreglar las cosas con ella y esta es un buen momento para empezar" / y con una seria expresión le dijo sin ningún titubeo.

- Primero, estaba aterrado porque un gato se había metido al baño – dijo sorprendiendo a la chica, por admitir que estaba asustado, y por no tartamudear al pronunciar al minino – Y Después estaba más preocupado de que llegaras y pensaras mal de mi / "Que fue justo lo que paso" / – aclaro él, harto ya de que hubiera tantos malos entendidos entre ellos – No le puse un solo dedo encima – aseguro con convicción y viéndola a los ojos – Y lo que sentí cuando se me acerco, era completamente opuesto a lo que sentí aquí contigo… – Termino logrando que ella dejara de intentar soltarse.

- Entonces… ¿Tu no…? – pregunto ruborizada.

- Nunca… - Reafirmo el chico – Es la primera vez que me pasa. – No es como que me interesara algo más que entrenar todo este tiempo, a cuando viajaba con el viejo me refiero, y estando aquí en Nerima, me he tenido que preocupar por otras cosas… / "No soy el típico adolescente, por más de una razón" /

Esto logro que ella volviera a sonrojarse a más no poder y poco a poco sin importarle nada mas llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Ranma, quien se las libero al ver que había desistido de escaparse, una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la joven / "Le Creo, Oh, Kami ¡le creo!" / pensaba eufórica. Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros uno del otro, a punto de iniciar una nueva sesión de besos, aun con el nuevo integrante de la reunión todavía presente, pero justo en el último segundo, un ruido proveniente del maletín de la chica los saco de su burbuja.

- Kuso – gruño nuestro joven y frustrado amigo por la interrupción, separandose de ella para dejar que se levantara para ir a buscar el dichoso aparato y contestarle seguramente a algún miembro de su familia, eran los únicos que tenían el número.

- Moshi-Moshi – escucho, aun sentado en el pasto con una pierna extendida y la otra flexionada para poder colocar uno de sus brazos sobre la rodilla y apoyarse, observo contrariado a su muy despierto amigo / "¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo me deshago de ti?" / Trataba de cranear la forma de deshacerse de su molestia, que le palpitaba e incomodaba tenerla apretada adentro del pantalón, algo completamente nuevo para él. – ¡Nabiki! – Grito escandalizada Akane sacándolo de sus pensamiento – ¡Por supuesto que no! – Al notar el tono desesperado de su voz se levanto de su posición y se acerco a ella – De… deja de decir tonterías Nabiki – dijo con nerviosismo viendo de reojo al Semental en cuestión – ¿Para qué me has llamado? – Cerrando los ojos trato de cambiar el tema – Solo intento saber la razón de tu llamada, no tiene nada de sospechoso que quiera que dejes de decir tonterías – se defendió lo mejor que pudo – ¿Cómo te has enterado? Olvídalo, tu siempre te enteras de todo, si, hemos tenido un pequeño problema ¿Por eso me has llamado? – contesto sonrojado pues sabía que estaba mintiendo / "Que bueno que no está aquí, sino se daría cuenta de la mentira" / pensaba la Tendo tratando de concentrarse y no delatarse – ¡Es cierto! – Dijo ella abriendo los ojos – ¿Podrías poner al teléfono a Saori-chan?

- ¿Qué sucede? – intento saber algo su acompañante.

- Hoy teníamos el trabajo de ingles ¿Recuerdas? Además había quedado con Saori-chan – le contesto ella, pero volvió su atención al teléfono ya que la llamaban – Lo siento Saori-chan, si mañana hablaremos con el profesor…

- La conversación en ingles – recordó Ranma dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano / "No es que me importen mucho las clases, pero probablemente a Tanaka si" / se paro justo al lado de la chica.

- Aun quiero que lo hagamos – escucho que decía Akane quien aun hablaba por teléfono. – Si, nos veremos en el parque en 20 minutos. – se despidió brevemente y luego colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Que vamos a ir a hacer al parque en 20 minutos? – pregunto el chico de la trenza quitándole el celular.

- YO, me voy a reunir con Saori-chan – corrigió ella, tratando de recuperar el aparato.

- Akane – suspiro con cansancio él, elevando su brazo para dificultar la tarea de la chica.

- Tienes que relajarte Ranma, ya hemos hablado de eso – argumento ella dándose por vencida y cruzando sus brazos frente a él – No me va a pasar absolutamente nada.

- Por supuesto que no / "Porque yo estaré ahí para evitarlo" /

- Además – agrego ella pasando su mirada por su cuerpo – No creo que puedas ir caminando por ahí, así como así – siguió volteando la cara sonrojada al recordar la razón del problema que tenían entre manos.

- ¿Qué? – al principio no entendió lo que ella decía, pero al volver a ver su cuerpo recordó lo que minutos antes había pasado / "Oh genial" / – No me parece justo, que sea yo el que sufra por esto – aseguro – Después de todo esto es tu culpa Akane…

- ¡¿Mi culpa? – reclamo ella abriendo mucho los ojos de la sorpresa y estirando los brazos con los puños cerrados, al lado de su cuerpo en pura señal de enojo – Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué se supone que es mi culpa? – el aura de la chica empezaba a elevarse.

- Bueno jejeje – dijo nervioso / "Yo y mi bocota, ya metí la pata" / – Tan… Tanto así, como SOLO tu culpa, pues… pues no – expreso tratando de arreglar las cosas.

- Es igual, eres un idiota Ranma / "¿Cómo puede pensar…? Soy una tonta" / – gruño ella, dándose la media vuelta y recogiendo sus cosas – Quédate con el celular me da lo mismo… ¡Baka! – grito ella empezando a correr.

- No, ¡Akane!... – la llamo él, corriendo para alcanzarla y lográndolo al instante; la tomo del antebrazo para detenerla – ¡Espera! – le dijo al tiempo que le daba vuelta, sujetándola por ambos hombros, descubriendo que estaba llorando, lo que fue casi igual que un balde de aga fria, era su culpa, otra vez.

- ¡Suéltame! – Grito ella, tratando de liberarse de su agarre – Suéltame – volvió a decir ahora con el llanto impidiéndole gritar – No quiero verte, suéltame – musito con la voz entrecortada / "Nunca debí dejar que me besara… ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que es solo mi culpa?... es culpa de él por ser un hentai, soy una tonta… ¿Por qué creí que las cosas cambiarían?" /

- No llores – murmuro Ranma, abrazándola fuerte con sus brazos – No por mi culpa, no por una tontería…

- Crees que es una tontería – lo interrumpió con rabia, logrando soltarse de su abrazo – Para mí, no lo es… - le grito ella en la cara, y le lanzo una bófeta directo al rostro, que recibió de lleno en la mejilla derecha, dejándolos sorprendidos a ambos. – Ranma yo… – dijo ella incrédula llevándose la mano con que lo había golpeado a los labios, sosteniéndosela por la muñeca con la otra – Lo… lo siento…

Cuando dijo esto mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos castaños e intentando nuevamente escapar, trato de correr para alejarse del lugar, pero fue detenida otra vez por la mano de su prometido, quien la sostuvo con fuerza de la muñeca / "Kami, ahora si está enojado, no lo puedo culpar, le he pegado en la cara… Ranma es más fuerte que yo, mucho más fuerte, ¿qué voy a hacer si decide devolverme el golpe?, se que no lo haría pero, esta vez si me eh pasado" / pensó ella preocupada, recordando viejos temores, con la respiración agitada al ver el rostro del chico a quien el cabello le cubría los ojos y no le dejaba ver su expresión, lo que le daba un toque amenazador al muchacho.

- Akane… – dijo el dejando escapar un suspiro, clara señal de que se estaba conteniendo a sí mismo y cuando lo vio mover su otra mano hacia ella, no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar sus ojos esperando el golpe, que se tenía, según ella, bien merecido… Pero en lugar de eso Ranma la jalo hacia él, volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza – Tengo que admitir que me he ganado ese golpe – decreto el masajeando la espalda de la chica con cariño – Son ese tipo de comentarios estúpidos los que más problemas nos traen – le dijo al oído, acto que hizo que ella derramara mas lagrimas contra su pecho y envolviera al chico devolviéndole el abrazo – Pero no voy a dejar que hayan mas malos entendidos entre nosotros Akane…

Estuvieron así un rato más, consolándose mutuamente, aunque ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado, ambos sabían que esa situación tan tensa entre ellos, era producto de las horas que habían pasado besándose, no era que se arrepentían de ello, pero estaban tensos, al no saber en palabras claras lo que el otro estaba pensando.

- Lo siento – murmuro Akane luego de un momento – No debí de haberte pegado…

- Bueno, yo llevo casi dos años, haciendo meritos para ganarme ese golpe… – dijo el restándole importancia.

- De verdad, ¿No estás enojado? – pregunto ella con temblor en la voz, aun sin alejarse de su pecho. El tono extrañó a Ranma y alejándose de ella, levanto con una mano su barbilla para que lo mirara.

- No estoy enoja… – empezó a decir, pero el miedo que leyó en los ojos de Akane lo detuvo – ¿Qué sucede? / "¿Que es lo que le pasa?... ¿Acaso ella me tienen miedo? ¿Oh es porque nos hemos besado?" / – ella aparto su mirada pero finalmente contesto.

- Yo creí… que tú estabas muy enojado, que esta vez realmente… que tratabas de controlarte para no… – pero él no la dejo continuar, callándola con un nuevo abrazo al entender lo que quería decirle.

- ¡Nunca! – Aseguro con vehemencia – Por muy enojado que este contigo Akane, escúchame bien… ¡Nunca te pondría un dedo encima para lastimarte!...

- Lo sé… Pero, esta vez lo tenía merecido – murmuro ella.

- Akane – dijo viéndola a los ojos – Me tienes miedo ¿verdad? – Afirmo él sorprendiéndola su tono desganado al decirlo – Es una de las razones por las que no te gusta que te toque – Razono el pensando en todas las veces que ella lo alejaba cuando el trataba de sacarla en brazos de algún lugar. – Por lo que me golpeas cada vez que crees que estoy haciendo algo pervertido / "Bueno, hasta hoy" /

- Al principio… si / "¿Por qué no decirlo? El también debe saberlo, al fin y al cabo es una de las causas de nuestras peleas…" /– admitió ella aferrándose más al joven – Cuando recién llegaste, me venciste sin ningún problema a la primera, y los chicos del Furinkan querían hacerlo para salir conmigo pero… ¿Que pasaba si alguno lo lograba?, no podría defenderme de él / "¿Y si se propasaba? ¿Cómo lo detendría?" / Y cuando tú me ganaste, tenía miedo de que te aprovecharas de eso… – Ranma intento decirle algo, pero ella lo detuvo – No te conocía, no podía saber que tu no lo harías, creo que es algo que no puedo evitar hacer sin embargo – siguió ella levantando la mirada – A pesar de que te acuso de ser un Hentai, muy en el fondo se que no lo eres… Pero hace un momento te mirabas tan enojado…

- No me tengas miedo – suplico – Tu no, no me tengas miedo – volvió a decir afligido. – Me cortaría un brazo antes de golpearte u obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras…

- Lo sé, es solo que hoy no te hubiera culpado – dijo acariciándole la mejilla lesionada.

- Pero yo sí, y nunca me lo perdonaría… – contesto el chico Saotome con una sonrisa afectada. – No paso por mi mente devolverte el golpe, que quede claro / "Voy a asegurarme de que puedas defenderte, incluso de mi" /

- Pero cuando estemos entrenando, lo harás – aseguro ella con una sonrisa separándose de él.

- Eso es una cosa totalmente diferente y para eso aún falta mucho tiempo.

- Bien, Saori-chan me esperara en el parque, debo apresurarme – dijo observando mientras Ranma regresaba por sus cosas que había dejado a unos cuantos metros tras ellos, junto al árbol.

- No podemos hacer que nos espere por mucho tiempo…

- No te vas a dar por vencido ¿Cierto? – se resigno la chica.

- Esta vez no – dijo con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto.

- ¿Estamos bien? – pregunto ella al tenerlo a su lado. Como respuesta él se inclino y deposito un leve beso en sus labios, solo un roce, pero se sintió tan bien que logro que ambos se estremecieran.

- Estamos bien… – le contesto sonriendo y con el pulgar acaricio sus labios hinchados.

- Me duelen ¿Sabes? – Dijo ella, llevando sus propios dedos y su mirada a los labios del chico y devolviendo la caricia consulto – ¿A ti no?

- Como si hubiera tenido una pelea – confirmo besando los dedos de la muchacha y viéndola a los ojos agrego susurrando – Pero valió la pena.

- Si, lo valió.

Sus corazones rebosaban de felicidad, no era una declaración de amor, pero por el momento les bastaba, realmente había valido la pena faltar a clases, incluso la pequeña pelea que tuvieron tuvo sus buenos frutos, ambos compartieron verdades que no se les era nada fácil admitir y mucho menos ante el otro, estaban avanzando en su relación y esos cambios les gustaban y mucho, juntos estaban descubriendo nuevas cosas, adentrandose a nuevos terrenos. Este estaba resultando ser el mejor día que habían tenido, no solo estaban juntos sin discutir, disfrutando del momento, sino que además compartieron la mejor experiencia que en sus vidas han tenido, hasta el momento, hoy eran una pareja real.

*****Cambio de Escena*****

/ "Hay que ver en los problemas en los que me meto ¡Yo solito!... Bueno por lo menos ella se ve contenta" / Ranma observaba a su prometida quien junto con Saori ingresaba a la cocina de la casa de la chica Saíto.

- Nosotros podríamos entrenar por mientras – le propuso Tanaka, guiándolo al exterior de la casa – No tenemos un Dojo aquí pero, nuestro patio es extenso…

- Es una buena idea… solo que antes ¿podrías verificar si en la casa hay laxantes? – la cara de terror de Ranma confundió al chico.

- ¿Laxantes? ¿Para qué quieres laxantes?

- Bueno, jejeje, Akane y la cocina tiene una guerra jurada…

- Creo que estas exagerando un poco…

- Se lo que te digo

- Saori-chan es muy buena cocinera, podría sorprenderte… – le dijo Azuma, pero justo en ese momento se escucho un gran estruendo en la cocina y el grito de guerra que la pequeña de las Tendo siempre empleaba a la hora de cocinar.

- Después de esto tendrán que remodelar la cocina… - aseguro Ranma, ambos chicos voltearon a ver hacia el lugar de donde el ruido provenía, uno sorprendido e incrédulo y el otro aterrado y resignada a su suerte.

*****Cambio de Escena*****

- ¡Termine! – afirmo sin aliento Akane, a su alrededor se podían ver los daños ocasionados por la preparación de unos simples "onigiris", que siendo sinceros no tenían forma de serlo ni pies, ni cabeza.

- mmm… – La expresión en el rostro de Saori no se podía determinar.

Saori se encontraba de pie al lado de la mesa de la cocina y observaba con ojo crítico el plato con tres "onigiris" que se le presentaba, se llevo una de sus manos a la barbilla y se acerco más al mismo, para analizarlo bien. Akane estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, se había esforzado mucho y si bien sabia que en este ámbito sus esfuerzos generalmente no daban buenos resultados, esperaba que en esta ocasionan no fueran tan malos.

- Le eh agregado algunas cosas a la receta, para darle mejor sabor – dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

- Si, me fije… - contesto Saori y con una gotita en la cabeza se dirigió a la mesada donde estaban los ingredientes que Akane había utilizado, tomo una botella de plástico amarilla – Pero puedo asegurarte que la mostaza no es uno de ellos… además has confundido el azúcar con la sal en el último momento, por lo que deben estar bien salados, y al agregarle al salmón salsa soya, solo hace que el resultado sea más amargo al paladar… – Concluyo con su diagnostico – Por eso sé, antes de probarlo, más o menos que es lo que me puedo esperar… – El rostro desilusionado de Akane la conmovió – Ven, pruébalos conmigo y entenderás lo que digo

Ambas jóvenes se pusieron frente al plato y tomaron cada una, uno de los onigiris llevándoselos a la boca, tratando de darle un pequeño mordisco, por pura precaución, al momento tosieron, tratando de quitarse el sabor desagradable de la lengua, Akane se dirigió al lava traste y lleno un vaso de agua, tomándoselo de un solo. Saori con un poco mas de aplomo hizo lo mismo.

- Soy un desastre…

- No, todos comenzamos cometiendo errores… y mencionaste que una vez hiciste un Kare Raisu que te quedo muy bien.

- Y nadie quiso probarlo, por miedo a que supiera igual que todo lo demás que cocino – dijo apenada la joven. – Además que no lo he podido volver a hacer.

- Por eso quise que cocinaras primero tu sola, algo sencillo, para saber cuáles son los errores que cometes.

- ¿Crees que aun tengo esperanza de hacerlo bien? – pregunto Akane ilusionada.

- Claro, nunca es tarde para aprender. – contesto Saori con un sonrisa consoladora.

- Gracias Saori-chan – chillo Akane dándole una abrazo de oso, que le saco otra sonrisa a la chica de Aomori.

- Arreglemos todo esto para empezar de nuevo…

Las dos chicas se pusieron a la tarea de ordenar la cocina, la cara de felicidad en el rostro de Akane no se la quitaba nada / "Si logro aprender a cocinar algo, hoy será el mejor día de mi vida… Me va a costar mucho conciliar el sueño, porque si estoy dormida, no quiero que nada me despierte" / luego de un rato, el lugar ya estaba listo para empezar de nuevo.

- Lo primero que tienes que saber Akane-chan – comenzó la clase Saori – Es que cocinar, no es igual que practicar artes marciales, pero en esencia son lo mismo.

- No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, hace un momento, parecía que estabas librando la batalla más importante de tu vida – el rostro de Akane se puso rojo de vergüenza.

- Es que para mí es un enemigo muy difícil de vencer – murmuro la de cabellos cortos.

- Y ese es tu primer error – aseguro la otra – Creer que la cocina es tu enemigo. Para cocinar necesitas los mismos requisitos que para aprender artes marciales… perseverancia, tenacidad, constancia, el deseo de aprender, pero sobre todo mucha paciencia, y tú debes recordar que la cocina es tu mejor aliado para conquistar el corazón de un hombre, no debes ponerte en su contra.

- Puede que tengas razón y que de paciencia me falte un poco – admitió con la cabeza inclinada, logrando sacarle una risa de entendimiento a su amiga.

- Yo diría que poco es decir nada… lo que yo hago, para aprender una nueva receta, es primero leer detenidamente cuales son los ingredientes que necesito y el procedimiento que voy a hacer completamente.

- Pero, ¿No sería mejor, hacerlo con la marcha?

- No, porque hay algunas cosa en casi todas las recetas, que se deben hacer simultáneamente, ¿Entiendes?

- Creo que si…

- Bien, veamos, lee primero todo lo que necesitas…

- A ver – empezó Akane con la receta en mano – Los ingredientes son: 2 vasos de arroz de grano redondo, 2 vasos de agua, 1 cucharadita de sal, 1 cucharadita de azúcar, 2 cucharadas de vinagre de arroz, 2 láminas de alga Nori…

- Si pero eso es solo para el arroz, para el relleno necesitas en este caso el salmón ahumado y la mayonesa, además que también debes ver que utensilios tienes que tener a mano.

- mmm… un colador y agua para lavar el arroz – dijo ella leyendo el procedimiento.

- ¿Qué más?

- Una olla con tapadera para hervir el arroz, otra olla para hacer el sirope, un trapo húmedo, un bol, una tabla de picar, un cuchillo, un plato seco… ah y una fridera para ahumar el salmón.

- Entonces, ahora trae todo lo que necesitas y ponlo junto… - Akane así lo hizo. – Lee un vez más el procedimiento… y cuando este segura de lo que tienes que hacer, inténtalo de nuevo.

- ¡Lista! – clamo reacomodándose nuevamente las mangas de la camisa para que no se ensuciaran, coloco el arroz en el colador, lo lleno de agua y con más fuerza de la debida se puso a lavarlo.

- Espera Akane-chan – la detuvo Saori – Si empleas demasiada fuerza al lavar el arroz, será más masoso de lo que debería y los onigiri no sabrían bien… debes hacerlo así, despacio, sin prisas – con ella explicándole la cosas y enseñándole como debía de hacerlo, se le hizo más fácil a Akane entender, en qué momento ella se desesperaba más de lo debido y luego de repetir el lavado unas 5 veces, cuando el agua ya estaba lo suficientemente clara, se dispusieron al ponerlo a cocer. – Mientras el arroz hierve, debes preparar lo demás, el salmón y el sirope.

- ¿Al mismo tiempo?

- Si, coloca el salmón en la fridera con un vaso de agua, tápalo y deja que se cocina por unos 5 minutos.

- Y en otra olla debo poner el azúcar, la sal y el vinagre de arroz – contesto Akane, concentrada siguiendo las instrucciones de Saori, quien solo observaba lo que hacía a un lado de ella.

- Así es Akane-chan debes recordar que es lo que dice la receta, incluo puedes revisarla de nuevo si tienes dudas y no desatender lo demás que tienes al fuego… - le susurro.

- ¡Es cierto! El arroz… - grito Akane preocupada, apresurándose para bajar la olla del fuego, pues de la tapadera de la misma empezaba a salir vapor de agua, ya estaba hirviendo.

- Tranquila – la detuvo Saori, sosteniéndole la mano – Si te aceleras, puedes lastimarte, la olla está caliente, podrías quemarte y como reflejo dejarla caer… primero apaga la hornilla y con un trapo debes destapar la olla y dejar salir el vapor – explicaba ella haciendo lo que decía – Debes tener mucha paciencia y no actuar impulsivamente.

- Como en un combate – relaciono la Tendo – Si pierdo la calma y ataco sin pensar, puede ser más contraproducente que nada…

- Exactamente – confirmo la chica. – Ahora sigamos con lo demás…

- Mientras el arroz reposa – dijo Akane tapando nuevamente la olla que ya había quitado del fuego – Creo que estoy empezando a entender esto… - agrego con una sonrisa.

- Debes lograr que todo el sirope se mezcle con el arroz – le recordaba Saori mientras Akane revolvía los ingredientes en un bol de vidrio – Y recuerda no hacerlo con mucha fuerza ya que puedes aplastar el arroz y no es lo que quieres…

- Listo… creo que lo hice bien – se felicito ella.

- Y así es, ahora hay que hacer el onigiri… - continuo la de trenza trayendo a la mesa el plato donde anteriormente habían picado y preparado el salmón. – Debes cubrir las palmas de tus manos con sal… pero no tanta sal Akane-chan – le reprendió ella, al ver la cantidad de sal que se estaba poniendo – Lava y seca tus manos de nuevo, sino el onigiri estará muy salado y será difícil disfrutarlo.

- Hay muchas cosas que parecen sencillas pero en las cuales siempre cometo errores…

- Y son lo que altera el sabor, como la salsa soya – recordó con horror Saori que tuvo que quitarle el bote a la chica pues pretendía agregárselo al arroz cuando estaba hirviendo – Es muy rica, no te lo niego, y le da buen sabor a las comidas, pero tienes que saber a qué comidas… – agrego sonriéndole – El arroz no es una de ellas, por lo menos no, cuando lo estas cociendo, cosa muy diferente una vez ya preparado, y recuerda que la salsa soya le da mejor sabor a las carnes al cocinar.

- Lo tendré presente Saori-chan.

- Eso es mucho arroz… - susurro Saori.

…

- No con tanta fuerza.

…

- La forma debe ser redonda o triangular, no cuadrada

…

- Es demasiada alga Nori…

- ¡Termine! – clamo entusiasmada, y dando saltitos, al ver las pequeñas bolitas de arroz triangulares muy bien formadas que estaban en el plato – Mo puedo creerlo, ¡Se miran comestibles!

- Y te puedo asegurar que lo están, no has cometido ningún error… – la felicito Saori poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su sobre excitada amiga – ¿Qué te parece si los probamos? Luego podremos llevarles algunos a los chicos, para que aguantes hasta que esté lista la cena – dijo guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

- ¡Sí! – contesto Akane afirmando con su cabeza conforme con la idea, y juntas probaron los onigiris esta vez con más confianza que la vez anterior

*****Cambio de Escena*****

Ranma esquivo con agilidad la patada de Azuma y emprendió el contraataque presionando con sus dos manos juntas la pierna del chico, que aun se encontraba elevada, logrando llevarla hasta el suelo e inmediatamente después con su codo izquierdo e impulsándose con sus propias piernas, golpeo al joven de lleno en el estomago tomándolo desprevenido, pero este no dejándose vencer tan fácilmente, doblo su torso hacia atrás poniendo sus manos en el suelo y usándolas de ancla para levantar su cuerpo y quitarse al chico de la trenza de encima, logrando darle con el pie en la barbilla, ambos se separaron.

- Es bueno, encontrar un buen rival de vez en cuando – dijo Azuma volviendo a ponerse en posición de ataque.

- lo mismo digo – concordó Ranma limpiando con el dorso de su mano su barbilla.

- ¡Azuma-kun!

Ambos chicos se enderezaron en sus lugares y observaron al par de jóvenes que desde el alfeizar de la sala los llamaban, Saori comía algo, que a simple vista la chica disfrutaba y Akane con la cabeza levemente inclinada y muy sonrojada sostenía una bandeja con unos cuantos onigiris y dos tazas de té.

- Deberían descansar un poco, les hemos traído un bocadillo para que coman algo – Luego de decir esto Saori se acerco al oído de Akane y susurrándole algo logro que se pusiera más roja todavía. La chica Tendo se sentó en sus rodillas y puso la comida frente a ella, esperando a que ellos se acercaran.

/ "Kami se mira tan hermosa toda sonrojada… ¿De verdad habrá preparado ella esos onigiri? No se miran nada mal, es mas hasta parecen normales" / cuando se acerco al lugar, Saori, quien había salido de la casa lo invito a sentarse al lado de Akane, mientras ella jalaba a Azuma para que se sentara con ella al otro lado de la chica.

- La verdad, es que ya estaba empezando a tener hambre – sonrió Azuma estirando su mano para tomar un onigiri, Akane esperaba expectante a que su prometido hiciera lo mismo.

- jejeje – rio nervioso Ranma – Yo también – acepto él, haciendo lo mismo que el otro, solo que la mano de el chico Tanaka, no temblaba cuando tomo el suyo, como lo hacia la mano de nuestro amigo / "Hice un trato, es un buen trato… ¿Qué puedo perder? Además de mi paladar, claro está… pero ella se ve muy ilusionada con esto…" / pensaba el tratando de darse ánimos mientras veía lo nerviosa que estaba la chica a su lado, que estrujaba ambas manos en su regazo con nerviosismo / "Bien, ¡haya vamos!" /

- ¡Itadakimasu! – dijeron ambos al tiempo en que le daban una mordida a su onigiri.

*******************************Fin del Capítulo 7****************************

Nota: Espero realmente que les guste, y que sigan leyendo, no prometo actualizar tan pronto como lo he hecho ahorita, pero hare el intento, por favor sigan dejándome sus review´s me gusta saber sus opiniones sobre mi historia y son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, aunque ustedes no lo crean en serio cada vez que recibo uno me pongo a escribir, hasta en servilletas… xox

PD: Se que en la época en que se desarrolla Ranma no habían teléfonos celulares, pero para fines prácticos, en esta sí, :p digamos que les he dados mas adelantos tecnológicos jejeje

Glosario: Por esas cosas de la vida, no estoy segura pero, creo que "cranear" es un hondureñismo, por si lo es, significa "pensar mucho, mucho" :p

-sempai: Es una forma respetuosa de dirigirse a un compañero de colegio que cursa un grado superior o un compañero de trabajo que tiene más años de trabajar en la empresa u ostenta un cargo superior.

Kami: Es una forma sencilla de decir Dios, la manera formal es Kami-sama.

Nekoken: Es la técnica del Puño de Gato, aquella en la que Ranma pierde la conciencia de sí mismo, cuando el miedo a los gatos es muy intenso y cae inmerso en un transe que lo hace creer que él es un gato.

Nekohanten: Es el nombre para el restaurante que tiene en Japón la abuela Cologne. El "Neko" significa gato, como ya lo había dicho y el "Hanten" originalmente es el nombre de una vestimenta típica japonés parecido al haori. Pero cuando fue traducida al español le pusieron el "café gato" si no me equivoco, aunque en realidad de café, no tenía nada XD.

Joketsuzoku: En chino es "_Nǚjiézú"_ traducido es algo así como "La tribu de las heroínas mujeres", que son las "Amazonas chinas", pero al español fue traducido en el anime e incluso en el manga como "La Tribu de las Amazonas" supongo que mas por estética que otra cosa.

Imouto: Es hermana menor, cuando se usa la palabra solo se refiere a la propia hemana como "mi hermana menor", pero si se le agrega el honorifico "-san" cambia la expresión y se refiere a la hermana de la otra persona es como decir "su hermana menor"

Hime: Es princesa o una dama de alta cuna. Es literalmente la hija de un Rey. También es utilizado para referirse a una mujer de gran belleza. Cuando Ranma lo usa quiere decir algo así como "Hermosa Princesa"

Oba-san: Tía. En japonés el honorifico cambia el significado de la palabra por ejemplo: Oba-chan es abuela. Oba-sama es una forma más respetuosa de decirlo pero es principalmente cuando la tía en cuestión no es cercana a ti.

Baka: Puede ser idiota o tonto, depende del tono con el que se pronuncia y el contexto de la conversación.

Kuso: Es lo mismo que en el ingles "shit/damn" (mierda/maldición) se oye menos fuerte si lo dejo en ingles que al traducirlo al español xox :p

Moshi-Moshi: Es la expresión que usan los japoneses al contestar las llamadas telefónicas.

Hentai: Literalmente pervertido, en los mangas y en los anime se usa para referirse a las personas que prefieren las cosas "XXX"

Onigiri: son bolas de arroz, es una comida tradicional japonesa, se usa como aperitivos/entradas y generalmente también como parte de los Bento (Lonchera, por decirlo de forma sencilla).

Kare Raisu: Arroz con curry, es un plato fuerte japonés, se usa principalmente a la hora de la cena, y es uno de los platos más sencillos de preparar, por lo que es el más común y uno de los primeros que se aprende a hacer.

Itadakimasu: Tradicionalmente es la expresión japonesa que se usa antes de las comidas, para dar gracias por ella a los dioses, pero también se usa como buen provecho.


	9. Chapter 9: A Mil Por Hora

**Aclaraciones:** Por este medio declaro formalmente que esta historia (fanfic) es complemente salida de mi imaginación, basada en los personajes e historia original de Ranma ½ (Ranma Nibbon no iichi), propiedad exclusiva de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi, por lo cual escribo sin fines de lucro y no obtengo beneficios de ella, más que el placer de escribir y recibir sus comentarios.

- Ittekimasu - : Conversaciones

/ "Ittekimasu" /: Pensamientos

_Ittekimasu:_ Recuerdos

Nota: SORRY! Sé que los eh hecho esperar mucho, es por eso que no los atraso mas… espero lo disfruten…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Por Akaichan12**

_**Título:**__**"Creciendo Al Fin"**_

Capitulo IX: "A Mil por Hora"

- No puedes negar que ha estado delicioso – Casi grito llena de jubilo Akane, dando un saltito para adelantarse e inclinarse levemente para poder ver mejor a su prometido, que la miraba embobado, la sonrisa que la chica le estaba regalando lo hacía ir al cielo y regresar / "Me encanta verte así de feliz Akane" /.

- ¿Y estás segura que lo has preparado tu? – Le contesto con una sonrisa burlona, alzando una ceja mostrándose incrédulo. – Quizás solo has estado observando a Saíto-san hacer todo el trabajo.

- No me importa lo que digas Saotome Ranma… no lograras hacerme enojar – Rebatió ella enderezándose y aun con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios continuo el camino de regreso a casa. – Tu escuchaste a Saori-chan, lo he hecho prácticamente todo - Ya había anochecido y los postes de luz ya tenían encendidas las linternas alumbrando el caminar de cada uno de los transeúntes.

- Bueno, es cierto… La cena estuvo deliciosa – Acepto él metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Ya no puedes decir que lo que yo cocino sea desecho nuclear, por lo menos no esta noche.

- No nos adelantemos, ha sido solo el primer intento – Indico acariciando su estomago. – Además tienes que admitir que se tardaron un buen tiempo en llevarnos esos onigiris… Sin mencionar lo que les tardo hacer la cena.

- Bueno si, no puedes esperar que todo me salga bien a la primera – Contesto ausente la chica.

- Es seguro que en el primer intento casi envenenas a Saíto-san

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Se defendió ella, acalorada por la veracidad de esa afirmación / "Tanto así como veneno, no era" /.

- Y el Kare Raisu es un plato que ya habías logrado hacer antes.

- Deja de intentar explotar mi burbuja ¿Quieres? – Le reclamo Akane volteando a verlo y deteniendo su caminar en el proceso – Este ha sido un día perfecto, déjame disfrutarlo…

- ¿Así que "Día Perfecto"? – La expresión de picardía del rostro de Ranma hizo que la chica se sonrojara / "Para mí también lo ha sido Akane, y no tienes idea de cuánto" /.

- … Si… - Musito ella mientras inclinaba su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada al suelo y con las manos sujetaba el portafolio enfrente de ella.

Ranma no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara, verla así tan sumisa ante él, le abría un mundo de posibilidades que antes ni siquiera se había planteado; lentamente se acerco colocándose enfrente de la chica, y sacando una mano de sus bolsillos tomo con cuidado una de las de su prometida. Akane se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba, entrelazo los dedos con los del chico y levanto la vista hacia él, al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior; Esa nueva cercanía que estaba naciendo entre ellos la ponía nerviosa, temerosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de ambos brillaban con la tenue luz de la linterna que se encontraba a escasos tres metros de ellos, lo suficiente para alumbrar el camino pero no para que alguien los pudiera distinguir a la distancia.

- No hagas eso… – Le pidió Ranma en un susurro mientras con el pulgar de su otra mano liberaba el labio que los dientes de la chica torturaban – No tienes ni idea de lo que provocas cada vez que haces eso – Agrego acariciándole el labio con suavidad, como si de solo mencionarlo era él el que se encontraba siendo torturado.

- No puedo evitarlo – Murmuro con la voz entrecortada – Lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa…

- ¿Y yo te pongo nerviosa? – Pregunto él inclinado la cabeza hacia ella, alterándola más con su cercanía.

- Ranma… - Exhalo ella antes de que el chico cerrara la distancia que los separaba y la besara / "¡Kami-sama! ¿Desde cuándo es tan osado?" /.

Ranma la tomo de la cintura con la mano que tenia libre acercándola a él. Akane dejo caer el maletín al suelo y regalándole una caricia recorrió su brazo hasta posar su mano en el cuello del chico, al tiempo que él la acercaba más a su cuerpo si era posible. Este beso era más un arrebato que una caricia, diferente a los demás, poco a poco estaba subiendo de tono, haciendo que ambos pensaran que estaba empezando a hacer mucho calor. Las manos de ella ahora estaban enredadas en el cabello del chico, desasiéndole la trenza en el proceso; y las de él recorrían la espalda femenina ansiosas por sentir un poco más de la joven. Ranma la elevo sosteniéndola de la cintura, en un intento de profundizar más el beso, haciendo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el piso, aprisionándola más contra sí mismo. Despacio comenzó a caminar sin dejar de besarla, arrinconándola ahora contra la pared más cercana, aun sosteniéndola en alto para no tener que inclinarse demasiado.

/ "Kami-sama… esto se me está saliendo de las manos, pero es que se siente tan bien teniéndote así entre mis brazos Akane" /

- Ranma… - Jadeo ella tanto por la falta de aire como por la intensidad del beso, cuando ambos se detuvieron a respirar – Estamos en la calle… - Logro articular -Alguien podría vernos…

- Lo siento – Acepto él dejándola de nuevo en el piso, pero manteniéndola contra la pared ya que no se alejo de ella y la retenía con sus dos brazos apoyados a cada lado de la joven mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento – No era mi intención… no pude evitarlo. – Confeso cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente en la de su prometida.

- Tampoco yo… – Afirmo la pequeña Tendo, mientras inconscientemente volvía a morderse el labio inferior / "Definitivamente quiero que me vuelva a besar así" /.

– Apenas han pasado unas cuantas horas… pero yo… tenía que volver a besarte Akane – Soltó de repente entre jadeos sorprendiéndola al decirlo en voz alta.

- Yo… también quería que me besaras – Le dijo ella avergonzada por lo que decía y cerrando los ojos para lograr tranquilizarse.

- Esto es adictivo – Afirmo Ranma mientras volvía a besarla con igual o más intensidad.

- Lo sé… - Lo secundo ella al terminar ese nuevo beso - ¿Qué nos está pasando? – pregunto moviendo su cabeza para lograr que él la mirara a los ojos.

- No lo sé – Contesto con sinceridad – Pero sea lo que sea, no quiero detenerlo…

- Yo menos… - Aseguro acariciándole la mejilla mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Debemos regresar, se está haciendo tarde – Dijo él con pesar luego de un momento de contemplarla y sin muchas ganas de hacerlo se separo de ella.

- Si, no quiero otra escena como la de ayer – Concordó con resignación Akane. – He llamado a Kasumi para avisarle que cenaríamos fuera, pero aun así… - Ranma recogió el maletín de la chica del suelo poniéndolo por encima de su hombro – Jajaja…

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Cuestiono al voltearse y ver con extrañeza a la chica.

- Tu trenza está hecha un desastre – Anuncio Akane como pudo en medio de la risa que le provocaba ver lo raro que se miraba su prometido.

- ¿De quién será la culpa?

- Jejeje… lo siento, déjame a mí – Pidió Akane deteniendo al chico que intentaba arreglar su cabello.

Colocándose detrás de él, con ambas manos termino de deshacer lo que quedaba de la trenza, introduciendo sus dedos por el cabello azabache para así poder desenredarlo.

- Déjalo mejor solo como una coleta baja – Dijo Ranma luego de tres intentos fallidos de rehacer el peinado del artista marcial.

- Aun no entiendo cómo es que haces esto todas las mañanas…

- La fuerza de la costumbre supongo

- Pero te queda bien – Le elogio al verlo con la luz de la linterna, regalándole una sonrisa.

- Tú tampoco te ves nada mal con el pelo despeinado – comento con una sonrisa divertida acomodándole el cabello a la chica con una mano.

- ¿Estás diciendo que soy bonita Saotome Ranma? – pregunto con picardía ella / "En realidad aun no me ha dicho cual son sus sentimientos por mí, y el no puede culparme por querer oírlo" /

- Tu sabes que eres hermosa _**Hime **_– le contesto el inclinándose para besarla de nuevo, esta vez solo rosando sus labios, no estaba seguro de poder con la tentación. – Todo el Furinkan lo sabe… - Agrego con cierto mal humor.

- Bueno, pero que tu lo digas es una cosa muy diferente… - Contesto ella sonrojada y feliz por sus palabras. – No es algo que dirías normalmente.

- Creo que hoy he hecho muchas cosas que no haría normalmente – Alego logrando sonrojarla aun mas.

- Bueno eso puede ser cierto pero…

- Vamos – Pidió soltando un jadeo de frustración / "Un poco mas y me importara un comino si nos atrapan" /. – Estamos en plena calle. No quiero, pero debemos regresar a casa.

- Si… – Una vez ambos de acuerdo el chico se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar por… bueno ya perdí la cuenta / "Demasiado bueno para ser cierto... Kami-sama no quiero que me despierten" / pensaban ambos.

- Adictivo – Declaro Ranma cuando la dejaba en el suelo ya que la había vuelto a elevar en sus brazos mientras duraba el beso. – Totalmente adictivo *suspiro*

- Debemos regresar… - Murmuro Akane aun mareada con la oleada de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. - Ya es tarde

- Si, vamos / "Debo mantener mis manos alejadas de ella, por lo menos enfrente de los demás" /

…

- Ranma – Llamo Akane cuando apenas iniciaban el camino de vuelta.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sabes… - Comento Akane mientras caminaban en silencio uno al lado del otro, tratando de evitar tocarse - Oba-san querrá una respuesta…

- Hablas del Iuinou – Aseguro Ranma viendo al frente.

- Si – Murmuro en respuesta – Y lo más seguro es que nos lo preguntara en cuanto nos vea.

- Debemos agradecer entonces que la cena ya paso y no lo hará en frente de todos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto extrañada Akane, no era eso lo que pensaba cuando saco el tema.

- Nabiki – Dijo simplemente Ranma como si eso lo explicara todo

- ¡Ohm! – Porque sí que lo explicaba todo – No había pensado en eso

- Cuando ella se entere, se enterara todo el Furinkan…

- Sin mencionar a todos los demás…

- Me duele la cabeza de solo penarlo. – Reforzó lo dicho sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano que no llevaba el maletín de la chica.

- Es mi hermana y la quiero mucho pero…

- Nos trae una de problemas que la verdad no necesitamos…

- Tal vez Oba-san pueda hacer algo al respecto

- Es verdaderamente cruel saber qué es eso lo que piensan de mi

Ambos chicos saltaron en sus lugares y rápidamente se giraron para encontrarse a escasos 5 pasos de ellos a la mediana de las Tendo; quien con una sonrisa se les acercaba, sin ningún atisbo de tristeza o enojo por lo que había escuchado. En cambio los miraba con esa sonrisa picara que les lanzaba cada vez que iba a hacer uno de sus negocios / "¿Desde hace cuanto esta atrás de nosotros?, ¿nos habrá visto besarnos?" / pensaba con temor Akane mientras algo similar preocupaba a su prometido / "Esto es un desastre, Nabiki era la última que debía enterarse de esto… ¿Cuánto habrá visto o escuchado?"/

- ¡Nabiki! - Exclamaron ambos al verla.

- Konbanwa

- ¿Desde… hace cuanto estas atrás de nosotros Nabiki? - Pregunto con nerviosismo Akane, esperando no delatarse.

- Lastimosamente por lo que puedo apreciar no hace mucho, acabo de doblar por esa esquina - contesto la mayor señalando a su espalda hacia una de las calle que estaba en el camino - Pero díganme ¿De qué me he perdido?

- De nada, es que nos has asustado. – Respondió Akane rápidamente, ambos se podían relajar pues seguramente no los habían descubiertos / "Vamos a tener que ser muy cuidadosos" / pensaron ambos.

- No te hemos oído acercarte - Agrego con el ceño fruncido el único varón / "Definitivamente eh estado muy distraído" /.

- Entonces hay que empezar a preocuparnos, estás perdiendo facultades cuñadito – Bromeo la chica. – Pero bueno – Agrego cambiando de tema – La verdad es que es muy bueno que nos hayamos encontrado antes de llegar a casa…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Akane cautelosa.

- Bueno quería hablar con ustedes… hoy después de clases y luego de hablar contigo Imouto fui a la sala de maestros y he hablado con su Kyooshi…

- ¿Qué? – Exclamaron ambos sorprendidos.

- Clámense le dije que ustedes dos tenían un compromiso familiar y que por eso no habían podido asistir a clases… - Hizo una pausa dramática – Eso evitara que hayan llamadas a la casa preguntando por ustedes y lograra que mañana puedan presentar el trabajo que debían entregar hoy.

Se hizo un silencio profundo entre ellos y ninguno de los tres se movió de su lugar / "Esto me huele a ga… ga… grrr a perro encerrado, algo trama… ¿Un favor de Nabiki? esto nos saldrá caro" / pensaba Ranma viendo con desconfianza a su cuñada / "Y el que más lo va a sufrir seré yo, eso es seguro" /

- ¿Qué quieres? – Soltó Akane de un momento a otro - ¿Por qué nos has ayudado?

- Oh vamos Akane, me ofende tu desconfianza – Reclamo Nabiki llevando una de sus manos al pecho en un gesto de dolor que demostraba que no era cierto lo que decía – Acaso ¿No puedes creer que tu adorable Onee-chan ha hecho algo completamente altruista para ayudarte?

- No – Contesto la aludida sin ninguna duda.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir a cambio Nabiki? – Secundo a su prometida Ranma – Te conocemos no necesitas aparentar con nosotros…

- Vaya, vaya en realidad no eres tan lento como yo creía cuñadito… - Se mofo la Tendo cruzando sus brazos y agrandando la sonrisa en su rostro - La verdad es que solo les pediré un pequeño favor…

- ¿Y de que se trata? – Volvió a preguntar Akane.

- Solamente tienes que prestarme a Ranma por una o dos horitas este sábado.

- ¿Y como para que lo quieres?

- Es solo una pequeña cita de nada con Ukyo… - Contesto como si no fuera la gran cosa. Ranma se golpeo la frente ya previendo la de problemas que se le avecinaban.

- ¡A no, eso sí que no! Deja de sacar dinero a nuestra costa – Reclamo Akane.

- Es que son una fuente inagotable de ingresos – Afirmo sin ningún pudor su hermana.

- ¿Y nos puedes decir exactamente que te hace pensar que aceptaremos? – Dijo ahora Ranma.

- En realidad no tienen muchas opciones que digamos, no me costaría nada mencionarle a su Kyooshi que la reunión se cancelo y que no me explico que se hicieron ustedes dos todo el día, incluso puedo agregar que llegaron tarde a casa y que todos estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes…

- No lo harías… - Jadeo Akane.

- Claro que si – Rebatió Nabiki – Sería una lástima que la pobre Saíto-san que tanto te ha ayudado en la cocina se meta en problemas por tu culpa – Soltó con una mano en la mejilla menando suavemente la cabeza resaltando el hecho de que le apenaba

- ¿Y tu como sabes…? Olvídalo – Se quejo Akane frotándose los ojos suplicando paciencia a los cielos – Siempre te enteras de todo.

- Pero aun así Nabiki yo no aceptare… - Informo muy convencido Ranma.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que Oba-san se entere de que se han saltado las clases de hoy? – Lanzo Nabiki revisándose las uñas – Seria decepcionante para ella, especialmente luego de todo lo que hizo para que no perdieran el trimestre pasado…

- Eso es jugar sucio Nabiki – Jadeo consternada Akane.

- Ustedes deciden, ¿Que van a hacer? ¿Aceptan sí o no?

Ranma y Akane se miraron un momento a los ojos, realmente en esta ocasión no tenían salida, no podían permitir que la Señora Saotome se enterara que se habían saltado las clases, sin mencionar el hecho de que querrían saber en donde habían estado todo el día y eso sería perjudicial para su nuevo secreto. Además tampoco podían dejar que Saori y Asuma también tuvieran problemas por culpa de ellos, de todas formas les iban a permitir presentar el trajo en parejas.

- Esta bien Nabiki, tú ganas – Se resigno Akane.

- Aceptamos – Agrego Ranma a regañadientes

- Así me gusta… - Aseguro Nabiki con una sonrisa de suficiencia brillando en medio de la noche.

…

- ¡Tadaima! - Anunciaron todos al entrar por el umbral de la casa.

- Okaerinasai – Les recibió Nodoka - ¿Cómo les fue hoy en el Instituto?

- Muy bien Oba-san gracias por preguntar – Contesto Nabiki primero que los otros dos. – A sido un día bastante provechoso – Agrego sin ningún pudor y con aire inocente.

- Querido Ranma, me gustaría hablar contigo y la pequeña Akane un momento.

- Por mí no te preocupes Oba-san, se que tienen muchas cosas que discutir y planear… – Soltó como si nada Nabiki, dejando muy sorprendida a la joven pareja que la observaba marcharse.

- No se preocupen por ella – Los tranquilizo la mayor, ambos cuestionaron con la mirada a Nodoka, quien solo les contesto con una sonrisa – Eso está controlado, créanme…

- Nadie puede controlar a Nabiki Ofukuro.

- Todos tenemos algo que nos controla querido, eso no lo dudes – contesto ella regalándoles una sonrisa de picardía mientras le guiñaba un ojo en complicidad a la joven. / "Y yo debo encontrar el de Ranma" / se aseguro a ella misma Akane. – Vamos al salón…

Al entrar en el salón se encontraron con sus padres sentados ambos del mismo lado de la mesa de espaldas al televisor, con sus brazos cruzados y la cara seria eh inexpresiva.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestiono Akane mientras se sentaba enfrente de su padre en el lugar que Nodoka les señalo, Ranma simplemente se sentó a su lado y Nodoka lo hizo en el puesto en medio de la mesa demostrado que era ella la cabeza de esa reunión.

- Estamos aquí pequeña mía para discutir lo que te eh mencionado esta mañana.

- Oh entiendo – El rostro de la chica se sonrojo completamente y de soslayo miro a su prometido quien se mantenía rígidamente sentado y veía amenazadoramente a su padre / "En realidad aun no hemos decidido nada, por lo menos no con todas las palabras" /.

- Espero que hayan discutido esto entre ustedes…

- Akane ya me lo ha dicho todo – Aseguro Ranma a su madre.

- Bien, supongo entonces que solo debemos discutir algunos destalles…

- ¡¿Algunos detalles Nodoka? – La interrumpió su esposo – ¿Es que acaso crees que este muchacho estúpido no lo echará todo a perder?

- ¿A quién le dices estúpido Oyaji? – Se defendió Ranma golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

- ¡A ti! Me pregunto en qué me equivoque contigo – Agrego Genma levantándose de improviso de su lugar, Ranma lo hubiera seguido si Akane no hubiera puesto su mano sobre la que él aun tenia por debajo de la mesa, fue justo en ese momento en el que joven observo mejor a su madre, quien a saber de dónde había sacado su katana.

- Querido – Dijo ella con la voz llena de fría amenaza – Sera mejor que te sientes de nuevo, no es el momento para tus rabietas…

**SPLASH** se escucho el sonido del agua mientras caía sobre Genma desarrollando el tan conocido cambio "**Soy el más inocente de los pandas**" rezaba el cartel que sostenía mientras jugaba con una pelota roja.

- Cobarde – Murmuro Ranma viendo con fastidio a su padre.

- Como decía hay algunos detalles que debemos discutir – Continuo Nodoka como si no la hubieran interrumpido mientras guardaba en su funda la katana – Pero primero quiero que me confirmen que ambos están de acuerdo con lo que vamos a hacer…

El rostro de ambos chicos se volvió tan rojo cual carmín, al tiempo que nerviosamente se encogían en sus asientos. El señor Tendo quien había permanecido callado eh inmóvil aun durante la escena de su amigo, levanto la vista para observar la reacción de los jóvenes. Sobre la mesa frente a él descansaba un sobre blanco, que hasta hace unos instantes había ocupado toda la atención del patriarca de la casa Tendo.

- ¿Ranma? ¿Akane? Necesitamos una respuesta – Los apremio la madre del chico.

Akane se dedico a observar a su compañero, de todas formas Nodoka ya conocía su respuesta, todo esto era para saber la de Ranma. Este soltó un suspiro y le regreso la mirada a su prometida / "¿Así que está esperando que yo hable por los dos?... No sé si alegrarme o sentirme abrumado por eso" /

- Va a ser un completo desastre Ofukuro… - Soltó por fin - Pero eso es algo que supongo ya debes saber – Akane le regalo una sonrisa agradeciendo en silencio el que no se retractara. – No creo que sea algo inteligente de hacer…

- Se que parece una mala idea, considerando lo que paso el mes pasado, pero deben entendernos solo queremos lo mejor para ustedes…

- No lo han demostrado muy bien – Gruño Ranma viendo con reproche a los dos hombres enfrente de él, quienes se encogieron incómodos en sus asientos, apartando la mirada culpable de sus hijos.

- Por eso no te preocupes, hijo mío… Es algo que cambiara, es por eso que realizaremos esta ceremonia, todo saldrá muy bien.

- Tú lo dices porque no conoces la magnitud de desastre que puede ocurrir

- Nada más grande que la completa destrucción de la casa – Afirmo su madre con humor.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón – Concedió el chico con resignación cruzando sus brazos derrotado.

- Tomare eso como que estás de acuerdo – Dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa victoriosa - Muy bien, ahora ¿Akane querida? – La interrogante tomo desprevenida a la chica, quien la observo con curiosidad – Mi hijo ah expresado su decisión, ¿Y tu pequeña? – Le tomo cerca de 5 segundos a Akane entender que la señora Saotome estaba colocándola en la misma posición que Ranma / "¡Demostrando que no soy parte de la confabulación! ¡Santo cielo ha pensado en todo!" /

- Opino igual que Ranma Oba-san, será un desastre…

- Tonterías yo me encargare de todo… Aun tenemos 4 semanas para empezar con los preparativos, 3 semanas creo yo que serán más que suficientes, así que en menos de 2 meses podremos de realizar el Iuinou… Yo me encargare de preparar todos los ritos, ustedes solo deben aprender su papel en cada uno, con respecto a la lista de invitado la discutiremos entre Soun y yo. Solo la familia más cercana será invitada… Por parte de los Saotome no serán más de 10 personas…

- Los Tendo tampoco son una familia muy grande, son mas por el lado de mi difunta esposa, pero no creo que sean más de 10 personas – Se detuvo un momento y viendo directamente a su hija agrego - Enviaremos una invitación al abuelo Yoshimori – Decreto Soun aun con los brazos cruzas y una seria expresión en su mirada.

Akane levanto el rostro sorprendida, había estado escuchando el monologo de Nodoka sin poner objeción a ningún punto pues era lo que ella esperaba, pero escuchar a su padre hizo que soltara un jadeo de sorpresa. Ranma, que al igual que ella estaba prestando atención con displicencia centro su mirada en ella con curiosidad por su reacción.

- ¿Chi… chichi?

- Nodoka tiene razón, no hemos estado haciendo las cosas bien… - Acepto cerrando los ojos con pesar. – No quiero, pero aunque no me guste es lo que debemos hacer.

- Pero… - Intento objetar Akane.

- Nada de pero querida, tu padre sabe lo que hace – Ranma observo a su madre con incredulidad, eso dos hombres no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que hacían – Por el momento ya se ha tomado la decisión… - Akane intercalo su mirada con Nodoka y su padre; luego de un momento asintió con resignación. – Ahora bien ¿tienen algo que decirnos? – Ambos jóvenes se pusieron tensos con la pregunta de la mujer mayor, y escrutando en los ojos de su madre Ranma hablo con decisión en su mirada.

- Aceptaremos esto con la condición de que nos dejen en paz…

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente querido? – Le contesto Nodoka sin perder la paciencia.

- No mas indirectas o insinuaciones… y por supuesto no mas intentos de boda…

- ¿Sabes lo que es el Iuinou muchacho? – Pregunto con incredulidad Soun.

**Ya decía yo que había sido muy fácil…**

**No tiene ni idea de que está aceptando**

Rezaba el cartel que el enojado panda balanceaba de un lado a otro.

- ¡Por supuesto que se lo que es! – Grito indignado Ranma.

- Claro Oji-san, Ranma-kun no es ningún tonto – Aseguro Kasumi mientras dejaba sobre la mesa unos bocadillos.

- Gracias, querida. – Dijo Nodoka mientras tomaba uno de los aperitivos. – No te preocupes por esto, yo lo arreglare.

- A sido un placer Oba.-san, oyasuminasai.

- Oyasuminasai – Contestaron todos los que aun permanecían en el salón.

- Creo entender su condición, quieres que les demos privacidad

- Solo déjennos en paz – Pidió un muy sonrojado Ranma a su madre – Ya con que vayamos a oficializar el compromiso tenemos más que suficiente.

- Perfecto – Contesto ella con una brillante sonrisa - Una vez aclarada la duda, confirmando que saben en lo que se están metiendo, estoy de acuerdo…. No interferiremos en su relación – Afirmo otorgándoles una severa mirada a los dos hombres que están con ellos.

**¡¿Cuál relación?**

- Tu querido, no interfieras – Sentencio viendo con severidad a su histérico esposo panda al mismo tiempo que acaricia la katana que descansaba a su lado.

**No he dicho nada**

**Soy un inocente panda**

- Un completo cobarde – susurro Ranma viendo a su padre con reprobación.

- Bien, por el momento eso es todo, cuando sea necesario los llamaremos de nuevo para los preparativos – Concluyo Nodoka.

- Esta bien Oba-san… - Dijo Akane sonrojada por el tema del que estaban hablando – Yo estoy cansada, me voy a dormir.

- También yo – Secundo Ranma levantándose después de su prometida.

- Oyasuminasai

- Oyasuminasai

- Parece que se quedaran más tiempo despiertos – Susurro Ranma a la chica una vez ambos estaban en las escaleras.

- Eso parece. – Contesto ella en un murmullo, observando la luz que provenía del salón.

- Si dentro de dos horas aun no se han acostado tendremos que cancelar la práctica de esta noche.

Akane se limito a asentir con la cabeza, ambos iban subiendo lentamente las escaleras para no despertar a las hermanas de la joven. Una vez en la puerta de ella, ambos se detuvieron con el corazón en la boca, el deseo de compartir otro beso flotaba en el ambiente, pero Ranma suspiro resignado y alejándose de la tentación inclino la cabeza para despedirse momentáneamente de ella. / "No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos encuentren en mitad del pasillo" / aceptaron para ellos con abandono e inmediatamente Akane entro a su habitación.

***Cambio de Escena*****

- Trata de mantener tu peso equilibrado. – Le explicaba Ranma a su prometida que se encontraba parada de manos en la mitad del Dojo. – Balancea tus piernas sin perder el equilibrio, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. - Akane hizo lo que le pidieron y casi pierde el equilibrio al primer movimiento.

- No es tan fácil como suena.

- Cuando la situación lo requiere tienes buen equilibrio, te he visto hacerlo, has saltado a postes en mitad del rio. Tienes que practicar eso es todo…

- ¿Cuanto más debo seguir así?

- Apenas solo llevas 20 minutos Akane.

- Me está empezando a doler la cabeza, sin mencionar los brazos…

- Debemos mejorar tu resistencia, baja una de tus piernas… mantenlas rectas… Bien, despacio levanta del suelo una de tus manos, debes mover todo tu peso para que sea sostenido solo por uno de tus brazos.

- Ranma no voy a poder – Se quejo ella al tener que volver a apoyarse con ambos brazos – Ya me duelen las manos, me voy a caer

- Resiste un poco mas… estabilízate, vuelve a intentarlo.

- ¡Auchh! – Se quejo Akane luego de que al volver a intentar sostenerse en una sola mano, no pudiera evitar perder el equilibrio y caer de una forma muy dolorosa. – Te lo dije – Le reclamo con una entonación dolorosa.

- Bueno, debemos trabajar tu resistencia…

- Eres demasiado exigente, me duele todo, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado entrenando esta noche dos, tres horas?

- No soy ni la mitad de exigente contigo de lo que fue mi padre con migo

- Lo sé – Acepto Akane con un jadeo, mientras se masajeaba el cuello con una mano.

- Vamos levántate – Dijo él extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Cuando ella tomo su mano una descarga eléctrica recorrió por completo el cuerpo del artista marcial, asiéndolo más consciente de la presencia física de su prometida. El, muy sabiamente, había estado evitando tocarla lo más posible, pero se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura no solo emocional, el deseo de besarla crecía con cada roce, o cada mirada y el atuendo de entrenamiento de su prometida no contribuían con la causa. Jalándola con cuidado ella se puso de pie a su lado aun masajeando su cuello.

- Soy un desastre en esto ¿no? – Soltó ella en un suspiro.

- Bueno aun tienes que mejorar, eso es seguro… - Dijo él displicente, sin soltar su mano – Pero la practica hace al maestro – Agrego con picardía mientras acerca a la chica por la cintura. – En todos los aspectos.

- ¡Ranma! – Se quejo Akane - ¿Qué haces? – Cuestiono ella poniendo su mano en el pecho del chico tratando de apartarlo.

- He decidido que necesitas descansar – Anuncio acercando su rostro y presionándola más contra él, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de la joven – Y yo necesito un premio por ser tan considerado con mi alumna…

- Jajaja – rio ella rindiéndose ante el momento que definitivamente había está esperando desde que empezaron con la práctica y decidida a coquetearle por primera vez en su vida / "Siempre he querido hacer esto, aunque me muera de pena" / – Esta bien – Con una mirada calculadora se acerco a él y en el ángulo de su mandíbula deposito un beso casto – Solo porque realmente te lo has ganado – Susurro cerca de su oído lo que hizo que el cuerpo del chico se tensara, al momento succiono lo piel, en el mismo lugar, despacio como si estuviera degustando un dulce, antes de volver a besarlo.

- ¡Akane! ¡¿Qué rayos? – Gruño Ranma, sin ganas de seguir controlarse más, soltó la mano de Akane y con la suya sostuvo de la base del cráneo a la joven, tomándola por sorpresa, acercando sus rostros para presionarla contra sus labios, quitándole el aliento.

- ¡Kami! – gimió ella en medio del beso aferrándose al cuello de Ranma, quien dejo de sostenerla de la cabeza para juntar sus manos en su cintura, el cosquilleo y la corriente eléctrica que sintió al tocar su piel desnuda fue el detonante de un cumulo de emociones como ningún otro.

Sin poderse resistirse al impulso, agarrándola con firmeza la elevo del suelo y dándose vuelta sobre su eje, emprendió el camino despacio hasta acorralar a la chica contra la pared del dojo, golpeando levemente la espalda de Akane al apretarla con más fuerza de la debida, sin interrumpir el beso que con cada minuto se volvía mas demandante. Guiado por el instinto la obligo a permitirle un mayor acceso a su boca, presionando con la lengua sobre sus dientes, logrando que la chica soltara un jadeo que le otorgo mayor libertad de movimiento.

- ¡Ranma! – Soltó ella sin aliento cuando él le dio un minuto de tregua –Te está gustando esto de acorralarme contra la pared ¿verdad? – Agrego tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Bueno si, pero ¡es tu culpa! – Sentencio él - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer lo que has hecho? – Cuestiono mirándola directamente a los ojos - ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que _eso_ me hizo sentir?

- Pues te la has cobrado – Replico ella –Tu… tu len… tu lengua – Tartamudeo ella mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo y roja como un tomate / "Pero fue muy interesante" /.

- Eso no ha sido suficiente – Declaro con apremio, hipnotizado observando los labios de la muchacha – Y como no dejes de hacer eso con tus dientes me cobrare el resto…

- No puedo evitarlo – Objeto Akane – Cuando estoy nervio…

El no la dejo terminar pues le demando otro beso que estaba empezando a dejarla de nuevo sin aliento. / "Kami-sama estoy temblando completamente, y se siente tan bien… creo que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho" / apenas y lograba pensar ella en medio de la nueve de deseo que se estaba formando en su mente, y que la estaba dejando completamente a merced del chico, que por ser igual de inexperto que ella se estaba dejando guiar por su instinto. Las manos de Ranma, que se habían quedado instaladas a cada lado de la cintura de la joven empezaron a escocerle y no pudo evitar empezar a moverlas de arriba abajo, friccionando piel contra piel, rozaban de vez en cuando el borde inferior del top que la chica estaba usando, siguiendo la línea de este con los dedos pulgares elevándolos poco a poco hasta lograr delinear los contornos del busto de su prometida.

- ¡Ranma! – Gimió ella entre sorprendida y extasiada por lo que él estaba haciendo, interrumpiendo el beso al arquear su cuerpo contra la pared en una muda aceptación de la caricia; presentándole al mismo tiempo el cuello descubierto, que él no se negó a aceptar como el nuevo objeto de sus besos.

Primero fue despacio, explorando el terreno, depositando besos suaves sobre la silueta del musculo que se delineaba ante él, y luego, iluminado por un recuerdo reciente, succiono con parsimonia el área en la que se encontraba, sin dejar de acariciarla con las manos; que ahora se movían hacia abajo, siguiendo el contorno de su cuerpo, pasando por las caderas, sobre el short. Solo los gemidos de Akane se escuchaban por el lugar mientras él con sus manos bordeaba los muslos de la chica, inclinándose levemente y usando un poco de su fuerza, la levanto del suelo y separando sus piernas hizo que estas rodearan su propia cadera, logrando con esto tener un mejor acceso al cuello de ella y sintiéndola más cerca de él. Sacándole un jadeo y haciendo que ella se aferrara aun más a su cuerpo, tratando de estabilizar su nueva posición mientras permitía que Ranma la recorriera, succionando y besando, subían y bajaban por su cuello.

Una vez ya estabilizados y al asegurarse de que ella no movería las piernas de su nueva posición, empezó de nuevo con el recorrido de sus manos, manteniéndola presionada contra la pared con el peso de su propio cuerpo y mientras una mano bajaba por su pierna, la otra subía hasta posarse por completo en el trasero de la chica / "Se siente tan bien, el estar así con ella es increíble… No quiero parar, quiero más… Quiero sentirla así de viva entre mis brazos, caliente y temblorosa… No fría y tiesa… Kami-sama ayúdame a cuidarla siempre, ayúdame a mantenerla con vida" /

- ¡Ranma! – Jadeo ella al sentir las manos de su prometido.

Esta nueva posición no solo era más cómoda para ellos, sino que también más estimulante; fue cuando él la elevo una vez más, logrando con esto que sus partes intimas se rosaran por primera vez, que aun con la barrera de la ropa Akane pudo sentir lo despierto que estaba Ranma, logrando así que ella pudiera salir levemente de la bruma de pasión que la atravesaba. Ella trato de despejar su mente y volver a la realidad, pero una nueva exploración de su boca por parte del chico la distrajo, no fue sino hasta terminar el beso y cuando ella misma movió su cuerpo frotándose contra él, que Ranma sintió la presión palpitante dentro de sus pantalones. El gemido doloroso que soltó trajo de nuevo a la chica de la nube nueve en donde se encontraba.

- ¿Estás bien? – Cuestiono ella en un jadeo entrecortado.

- Si… - Suspiro el – Es solo que… ¡Kami! ¡¿Qué fue eso?

- No lo sé – Acepto ella dejando que liberara sus piernas para poder apoyarse en ellas de nuevo.

- ¡Kuso! – Gimió el alejándose levemente de la chica / "Esto es doloroso" / se quejaba para sí mismo, colocando ambas manos a cada lado de la chica, se alejo lo suficiente de ella para poder apreciar la magnitud de su entusiasmo. – Ahora sí que me puedes acusar de ser un pervertido…

- No es como si yo no hubiera contribuido también… - Murmuro ella mordiéndose el labio y viendo en dirección a donde miraba su prometido, completamente sonrojada por lo que veía y feliz de ser ella la causante. Ranma levanto la cabeza para verla y con la voz ronca le dijo.

- Oh si, eres un problema para mi salud mental – Y acercándose de nuevo a ella comenzó a rozarle la nariz con la propia, mientras bailaba sobre sus labios tentándola más aun a besarlo – Demasiado hermosa para ser cierto

- Mmmmm… nunca me acostumbrare a que me digas que soy hermosa – Agrego ella con los ojos cerrados.

- Pues deberías hacerlo, porque de ahora en adelante te lo repetiré y mucho…

- Jejeje – Rio ella con suavidad – Más te vale.

- Lo hare cada vez que pueda _**Hime… **_La más hermosa de todas.

- Mmmm… – Gruño ella en reproche a su mente obstina – Si, pero… / "No la única hermosa" /

- ¿Pero qué? – Cuestiono extrañado, alejándose un poco de ella para verla mejor.

- Nada olvídalo – Dijo mientras lo alejaba de ella y se escabullía fuera de sus brazos / "Ellas también son hermosas, y eso es algo que tu lo has dicho muchas veces… ¿Por qué pienso en eso ahora? ¿Y si también hace con ellas lo que ha hecho hoy con migo?... No, Ranma no haría eso… Espero… Más le valdría no hacerlo" / pensaba ella enojándose más a medida seguía por esa línea de pensamiento.

- Vamos Akane ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada Ranma, ¡Olvídalo! – Gruño ella / "Odio no saber que sucede" / pensó frustrado el chico alcanzándola, pues ella había empezado a dirigirse a la salida del dojo.

- ¿Akane que sucede? ¿Qué he hecho ahora? ¿Por qué te enojas?

- No estoy enojada – Dijo ella volteando la cara para no verlo, en clara señal de enojo.

- ¡Si claro, cómo no!… - Dijo con sarcasmo sosteniéndola de los brazos y agitándola levemente para que lo mirara – Dime que sucede, hace unos segundos estábamos bien, ¿Qué paso?

- Tus otras prometidas también son hermosas sabes – Murmuro ella logrando apartarse de él y darle la espalda. – Y a ellas se los has dicho muchas veces, aun en frente de mí.

Cuando Ranma la escucho no pudo hacer nada más que darse un golpe en la cabeza por despistado / "¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Ella va a empezar con lo de las chicas, va a darle vueltas a esta situación" /. Se acercó a ella nuevamente, y pudo apreciar que el rostro que hasta hace unos momento esta irradiando felicidad, y una pasión tan grande como la de él, se estaba poniendo cada vez más triste; despacio y tomándola del codo hizo que se volteara para que lo mirara directamente a la cara, mientras ella trataba de que no cumpliera con ese objetivo.

- Akane, ¡mírame! – Pidió sin lograr que ella le hiciera caso / "¿Porque las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas entre nosotros? Ya estoy harto de todo esto… Voy a arreglar esta situación de una vez por todas" / - ¡Mírame! – El tono demandante logro su cometido haciendo que ella se rindiera y dejara que él la volteara, lentamente le levanto el mentón ya que ella había bajado la mirada – Que yo sepa solo tengo una prometida… - Aseguro con firmeza.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Discutió ella – Ni siquiera puedo saber el número exacto de prometidas que tienes. – Insistió con un poco de amargura – Y todas son muy bonitas, mucho más que yo – Agrego con dolor, demostrándole a él, los estragos que sus niñerías habían hecho con la autoestima de la joven.

- No Akane, solo tengo ¡UNA! – Volvió a asegurar mientras la abrazaba para que no se alejara de él – Una que es muy hermosa, y que me cautivo desde el principio solo con su sonrisa - / "¡Ranma!" / Jimio ella en su mente al entender la dirección que estaba teniendo esta conversación – Es mi amiga, mi compañera – Comenzó a susurrarle su prometido al oído / "¡El va a!… ¡el esta!" /– Es la única que me puede sacar del Nekoken, la primera a la que eh besado…

- Tu primer beso te lo dio Mikado Sanzenin – Susurro ella dejando de intentar escapar de sus brazos - Un beso en el Nekoken no cuenta y de ahí la siguiente es Shampo… - Insistió Akane tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

- Jejeje Vamos Akane, no es momento para bromas… - Dijo él, en parte agradeciendo las intenciones de su prometida ya que el mismo se encontraba muy nervioso – Yo hablo de la primera Chica a la que YO le he dado un beso por voluntad propia, que es la única que no me manipula para que haga lo que ella quiere, la única que mi madre reconoce… La única que yo reconozco…

- ¡Ranma! – Gimió ella con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, ocultándolo en el pecho del chico mientras se aferraba a él.

- ¡Suki dayo! – Soltó Ranma luego de un momento, susurrándolo al oído de la chica.

-… - al oír eso los ojos de la Akane se abrieron de un solo por la impresión, deteniendo el torrente de lagrimas que salían de ellos / "¡Lo dijo!" / Poniendo las manos en el pecho del chico lo alejo levemente, lo suficiente para poder verlo a la cara - ¿Qué… que dijiste? - Tartamudeo ella.

Completamente sonrojado el cerro sus ojos y suspiro levemente para tratar de darse fuerzas y poder decirlo otra vez. / "Ya lo dije, no puede ser tan difícil repetirlo" / Pensó ya decidido a enfrentar el momento y viéndola a los ojos luego de un instante de silencio se inclino hacia ella, que en medio del shock en el que estaba no podía procesar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El volvió a besarla despacio, degustándola, tratando de estar más cerca de ella, cuando el beso termino ella no podía ni pensar en lo que sucedía, estaba completamente obnubilada.

- ¡Suki dayo Akane!…

-…

- ¿No me dices nada? – Cuestiono él al no recibir respuesta a sus palabras. Con una mano acaricio levemente la mejilla de la chica que en esos momentos estaba en estado en otro mundo.

-…

- Tal vez no debí decirte nada – Concluyo el alejando su mano del rostro de su prometida y separándose de ella.

- ¡Suki dayo mo Ranma! – Exclamo ella despertando de su letargo al sentir que él se alejaba. La expresión en el rostro de la chica era una chispa de felicidad inminente, al momento de decirlo ella se tiro a abrazarlo del cuello logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo del impacto producto de la fuerza que había puesto en su arrebato.

- _**Hime**_ no llores – Pidió el chico al sentir las lagrimas caer en su hombro, acariciándole la espalda para tratar de calmarla, estando ambos aun acostados uno sobre otro en la duela del dojo.

- Esta vez no te perdonare si lo vuelves a negar… - Amenazo ella en medio de sus sollozos.

- No lo hare – Prometió al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo y la colocaba a ella entre sus piernas mientras la abrazaba. – Lo prometo _**Hime**_.

- Lo has dicho otra vez – Dijo ella apartándolo un poco por el pecho – Me has llamado… Hoy tú lo has dicho… Muchas veces - Termino balbuceando ella al sentirlo otra vez rodear su cintura y acercar sus rostros.

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy – Comento viéndola a los ojos para luego darle un piquito de pájaro – El que te llame _**Hime**_ – Agrego ahora robándole un beso – Debería ser lo último de tu lista…

- Jejeje… Tienes razón – Dijo Akane sonrojada.

Instantes después estaban compartiendo un nuevo beso, quizás más tierno que el primero pues ahora ambos conocían los sentimientos del otro, y fue sin duda alguno este beso el que más habían disfrutaron en todo el día, aun primero que los llenos de pasión que se habían dado minutos atrás.

…

Algunos minutos más tardes se encontraban en una de las esquinas del dojo, Ranma sentado con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas cruzadas, en donde se encontraba Akane, sentada de lado, apoyada contra su pecho, el chico la rodeaba con los brazos y la cabeza de ella descansaba sobre el hombro derecho de su prometido, mientras despacio dibujaba círculos con su nariz en el cuello del chico. Ambos estaban cubiertos con el albornos que Akane había llevado esa noche para cubrir su cuerpo del frio al salir de la casa y del dojo.

- ¿Vamos a decir algo sobre esto? – Pregunto ella acariciando con un dedo el pecho del chico - Sobre que tú y yo…

- ¿Somos mucho más que amigo? – Ofreció él, aletargado por las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

- Si – Acepto sonrojada.

- ¿Tu qué quieres hacer?

- Si decimos algo ellos…

- Lo arruinaran todo

- No quiero que nos apresuremos Ranma… / "Pero tampoco quiero que nos ocultemos" /

- Puede ser nuestro secreto… - Dijo apretándola más contra su cuerpo - Por ahora… - Aseguro al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro y la miraba con picardía.

- Gracias – Contesto Akane con una sonrisa / "Solo por ahora" / se repetían ambos.

**********************Fin del Capítulo 7**********************

Nota: ¿Qué tal? Realmente espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera… Sobre todo deseo con todo el corazón que aun sigan esta historia… Por favor, por favor déjenme su opinión sobre el capítulo, se los voy a agradecer mucho…

Glosario: Recuerden que solo voy agregando las palabras nuevas.

Konbanwa: Es un saludo y significa "Buenas Noches" se usa después del atardecer, y cuando te encuentras a alguien por la calle.

Suki dayo: Es una de las formas de decir "Me gustas" textualmente se puede atribuir a muchas cosas, pero dependiendo de la situación se puede utilizar para declaraciones de amor. Igual que en el español, el me gustas no es lo mismo a "Te Amo".

Suki dayo mo: "Me gustas también"

Kyooshi: Es el Maestro Titular. No sé si en todos los países es así, pero en mi país sería el Maestro Guía, quien es algo así como el asesor de la clase.

Tadaima: Tradicionalmente es la expresión japonesa que se usa para anunciarle a tu familia que ya volviste a la casa es literalmente "Ya llegue".

Okaerinasai: Es la respuesta que la familia le da a un miembro que regresa es literalmente "Bienvenido".

Oyaji: Es una forma muy irrespectuosa de referirse a un padre.

Oji-san: Literalmente Tío.

Chichi: Esta es la forma más formal y respetuosa de referirse al propio padre.


End file.
